


Duet

by spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But (there's always a but), Drama, Duet, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff, I don't play violin or piano, I hope you all smile reading, I wanna decay your teeth with this, It all starts with, Kara plays violin, Lena plays piano, Lettice Rowbotham, Luthors are still powerful, Music school AU, Prepare dentist appointments, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, Sweet, Titles are song names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 113,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: Kara got the scholarship to attend a music school where Lena was a student there. They couldn't stand each other at first.Or the Music School AU





	1. Once Upon a December

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whisper85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper85/gifts), [TheRaadicalKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaadicalKid/gifts).



> I love modern SuperCorp.
> 
> Had this inspiration from Lettice Bowbotham's performance.
> 
> I have a thing for people who can play violin and piano, okay?

“Hurry up! Or I’ll go first and you take the bus.” Alex shouted from downstairs, nagging constantly at Kara, who was frantically shoving the last of her sandwich into her mouth and grabbed the coffee that Eliza had prepared on the kitchen table.

“I’m going!” Kara announced to Eliza, who was smiling into her tea, a newspaper in her hand. Kara planted a quick kiss on her adoptive mother’s cheek, “Love you.”

“Love you.” The kind woman replied and returned to her morning routine as Kara sprinted out of the house.

“Geez, why do you always take the extra sandwich?” Alex complained with an eyeroll, waiting for Kara to hop in the car then started the machine. “Seriously, how are you not fat with all of those food?”

Kara fastened the seat belt with a click, holding tight her lovely companion that was resting in the case in front of her chest. She turned to Alex, sticking out her tongue. “You know how much energy it costs me practicing with Kryppie. I’m always starving.”

“Well, you should have mentioned that when we adopted you.” Alex scolded jokingly, rubbed Kara’s head just like she’d always done it since Kara was welcomed into the Danvers nineteen years ago, when Kara was only five years old. A tragic accident stole her parents away and the Danvers were kind enough to take her in. Alex had always been an only child so she hadn’t been the most welcoming person when Kara set her foot inside the family but eventually they grew closer and Alex had been the one who introduced Kara to music. While Alex had a tendency towards rock’n’roll and a goth phase, Kara had fallen in love with violin.

“I was five, okay? I couldn’t even tie my own shoes then.” Kara huffed, took a sip of her coffee then put it back on the drink slot between them.

Alex let out a chuckle, “You can’t even tie your shoes now.” 

Kara looked down on her feet and argued, “Just because I’m wearing flip flops doesn’t mean I can’t tie my shoes.”

“Then tell me do you have any shoes with laces?” her sister threw a knowing glance at her.

Kara knew she couldn’t win this but was still being stubborn, “I just happen to love shoes without laces, that doesn’t prove anything.”

“Uh huh” Alex casually hummed and made a turn to the main road. “And I only date men, that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t be attracted by women.”

“Please, I’m not like you.” Kara blurted out and then received a look from Alex, she realized how bad that sounded and corrected, “Not that I’m against women dating women. What I meant was I could tie my shoes if I wanted. Wait, that doesn’t make sense. I’m not comparing tying shoes with dating, I’m just… I was saying that I like laceless shoes. And if I have to wear shoes with laces, it’s fine, too.”

Alex shook her head lightly, laughed out loud at how easy to get flustered her sister was, “Easy, sis. This is why Maggie loves teasing you so much.”

Maggie had been Alex’s girlfriend for a year and Alex had just moved in with her. They were both police officers in National City and were perfect for each other. Maggie loved Kara and spoiled her with crime stories every time she visited them while Alex claimed most of them weren’t true. Kara wished one day she would have someone who looked at her the way Maggie looked at Alex when she didn’t know. It was love, the love that stood against any difficulties and made people stronger. The love that she longed for through playing music.

They reached the National City Music Institute, or NCMI, a few minutes later, Alex dropped Kara off and wished her good luck on her first day and went off to work. Taking a deep breath and ignored the look she received from students around, Kara walked through the gates, with the spirit of someone who was ready to expand her world and take chances and always followed her heart.

 

_______________

 

The slick black car with windows that were also black, preventing outsiders looking in but with the plate ‘Luthor’ on it, everyone could easily guess who was sitting in it. The youngest Luthor, the prodigy of the family that had already been famous for their exceptional musical talent, one of the richest young people in the world with the total earn of 1.8 million dollars in 2017, not included her family name worth and the family company Luthor Records that she would take over someday: Lena Luthor.

The car parked in an exclusive place that were reserved for the Luthors through many generations, the driver got out of the car and hurriedly walked to the other side, opened the door of the back seat. Lena stepped out of the car, gave him a slight nod and strided straight towards the Institute, her head held high and confidence as well as the aura of a good presence oozed out of her. Lena was, no doubt, a Luthor.

She went to class, not making eye contact with anyone but the professors and sometimes the janitors. To Lena, the other students lived in a different world, she shouldn’t associate with them nor they should with her. It was the way it was, and she didn’t try to make people stay away, they did it on their own, with which she didn’t mind much. She had always been by herself anyway.

Lena sat down, hung her bag on the crook of the chair and pulled out the music sheets that she had received this morning. Lena was asked to play piano in Veronica Sinclair’s graduation party this weekend. Veronica and Lena had an interesting relationship, not that she would call it a ‘relationship’ but rather a connection. The Sinclairs were like the Luthors of gambling business, they had the best casinos and their children had known how to play poker before they went to kindergarten. Veronica and Lena had gone to the same schools, though had never spoken a word to each other, they had never been rivals, which to be expected when two people with such backgrounds like them encountered in a limited environment. Lena was asked to play piano for the Sinclairs and that what she would do.

Lena silently pictured the melody in her head. It wasn’t a classical piece but a modern one, something Lena was never allowed to play. Her mother, Lillian, never encouraged her to play anything except classics, actually the Luthor widow never encouraged Lena anything, as a Luthor, Lena had to figure out that on her own. Lena was adopted when she was eight, barely old enough to understand the burden of being a Luthor, all she had known then was she had a new family, new father, new brother and new mother. Growing up a bit, when she saw how loved and admired her brother, Lex, was, Lena realized she had a mission, to be like Lex, be a child that both of her adoptive parents would be so proud of, be a real Luthor.

The class started filling with the students, whose faces Lena barely remembered, talking, dancing and being normal. Something Lena never understood. They had certain respect her wish to be isolated and never tried small talk with her. Or maybe they were intimidated to be in the same class with a Luthor, whose scores were always the highest in the Institute. Or they just hated her for all of the privileges she had. Either way, Lena was grateful for the privacy she always had in school.

Miss Katherine Grant, her teacher of Arts of Performing and Deliver, walked into the class and everybody went quiet. She was a respected professor for her style in teaching as well as knowing instantly a talent from a distance. Lex had been once her student and Miss Grant had told everyone that Lex was ‘one of a kind genius’. The fact that her current teacher had praised her brother like that, his shadow over Lena grew even bigger and it got harder for her to overcome. Miss Grant had never said anything about Lena, even when she was asked. That was the reason Lillian always claimed that Lena was not good enough. And maybe she started believing it too.

After they had begun the lesson for about ten minutes, the door of the class was opened with a huge force, creating a starling sound that caught everyone’s attention. Lena looked up and saw blonde girl wearing a white T-shirt with rolled up sleeves, short jeans with a shirt tying around at her hips, a wide smile on her face. Lena frowned at how the girl dressed.

“I’m sorry for interrupting everyone but” she leaned back to check the door, “is this Miss Katherine Grant’s class?”

“That’s me. Who the hell are you?” The professor crossed her arms, glancing up and down the newcomer.

“Um…” the blonde fished out a piece of paper from her bag and handed over to Miss Grant, “I-I’m the new student.”

Lena mentally cursed whoever had made the decision to add another student in the middle of the semester and returned to her notebook, not giving a damn about the new girl.

“Okay, come in and introduce yourself quickly, pick a seat and let me continue my lecture.” Miss Grant put down the paper and sat down, waiting. The blonde stood in front of the class and the sound she made when walking annoyed Lena again. What was that dragging sound?

“Hi everyone, um, my name is Kara Danvers from Midvale. It’s nice to know you all.” Lena heard the new girl and wondered where the heck was Midvale. “I play violin.”

That got the youngest Luthor’s attention. She looked up again and saw the girl holding a violin case, an old one. Her eyes drifted down and saw something that was ludicrous. A pair of flip flops. A girl wore flip flops, played the violin.

The entire class suddenly turned to gawk at her. Lena realized she just snorted. Out loud. Even Miss Grant was staring at her for a few second before telling the new student to pick a seat. The blonde looked around then settled down on the empty seat next to Lena. The youngest Luthor gave her a look of are-you-kidding-me but the blonde extended a hand to her, mouthing ‘nice to meet you’.

The green eyed Luthor stared at the empty hand for a second, lift an eyebrow and turned back to the lesson, not batting an eyelash at her stunned new classmate, who retreated her hand shyly.

 

________________

 

“Hey, new girl, wanna have lunch with us?” Kara looked up at the friendly voice. It was a tall, hairless, dark skin boy, standing behind him was a shorter guy with a cheeky smile and a tiny brunette girl.

“M-me? Are you sure?” Kara asked again, couldn’t believe there were people who wanted to talk to her. Ever since she walked into NCMI, the only people who had communicated with her were the Principal, Miss Grant and a nice janitor who had showed her the exact classroom.

“Yeah, why not, _Kara Danvers from Midvale_.” The short guy chimed in, wrapping an arm around the girl, “I’m Winn, this little one is Lucy and that bald one is James.”

“So, Kara, can I call you Kara?” Lucy spoke up, grinning when Kara nodded, “Cool. Kara, come and have lunch with us. We’ll show you around.”

Kara hurriedly collected her bag and was about to stand up when she noticed the quiet girl sitting next to her hadn’t budged since the lunch bell rang. With her friendly nature, even though her handshake had been rejected earlier, Kara decided to try again. So she gently tapped on her table and asked, “Hey, do you want to go get lunch with us?”

The black haired girl sighed lightly and slowly faced Kara with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes, “Never speak to me again, Flip Flops.”

Then she stood up and left the room, leaving Kara speechless. She turned around and asked the others, “what is wrong with her? I was just being nice.” The trio stared at Kara like she had grown two other heads. “What?”

“You don’t know who that is?” Winn asked, pulling Kara away from the girl’s table. “That’s Lena _freaking_ Luthor!”

“Lena Freaking Luthor? That’s an unfortunate middle name.” Kara remarked, “Poor girl. No wonder she seems so angry.”

Lucy laughed like a maniac while James explained, “Her name is Angelina Luthor, people call her Lena Luthor. She’s the youngest Luthor. You do know the Luthors, right?”

Kara shook her head. Winn grunted loudly, “Seriously? You should come to the cafeteria, sit down, _then_ we’ll tell you who Lena Luthor is.”

 

____________

 

Kara spat out her apple juice when Winn finished his basic description about Lena Luthor. After recovering from the train of coughs, Kara asked again with a shock tone, “She’s _that_ good?”

Winn pushed aside his tray of food, grinning, “Yeah, she has won the Opal twice and people call her ‘genius of geniuses’ when it comes to piano. I even heard the rumor that she knew how to play piano since she was five. I don’t think it’s true but who knows what do they feed the Luthors?”

“I think they eat talented people and absorb their skills to conquer the world.” Lucy chewed her bread, chuckling. “Do you see how pale Lena is? I bet she’s a vampire.”

“Luce, that’s a terrible comparison.” James nudged his girlfriend. “That’s just their genes.”

“Yeah, vampire genes.” Winn agreed with Lucy. “Those eyes could see through your soul and they will lure you into their trap with their good looks.”

“She _is_ beautiful.” Kara added, then shook her head, “But she’s so rude. I don’t like her.”

“Oh don’t worry, that’s not an uncommon opinion. Everyone hates the Luthors. They’re obnoxious and think they’re above others.” Lucy put her tray over Winn’s then let James take them to the counter in the corner. “But they’re really powerful so…”

“Do not befriend a Luthor.” Winn said with an obvious look.

 

______________

 

“Good afternoon, Miss Luthor.”

Lena nodded at the housekeeper, Mrs. Tate, and walked straight to her room. The Luthor mansion was big for a family with four people, and now there were only two, it seemed even bigger and more lonely than ever. Even though the maids and cleaners constantly worked here, Lena had never felt less isolated. When her father, Lionel, had been still alive, and her brother Lex had still been here, her mother’s estrangement was bearable. Now there were only two Luthors and they were like two poles of the Earth.

She sat down by her piano and placed the sheets up, flowing her fingers on the keys gently, a familiar melody echoed inside the mansion, sad and tragic. Moonlight Sonata. The song that was played by herself in Lionel’s funeral. When she missed her father, she played this piece.

Lillian hated it whenever she heard this melody. It must reminded her of the loss of her husband and the loss of her son’s sanity. And she hated it the most when Lena was the one who played the melody. Because the most distanced member of the family was now all she had left.

Lena used to cry when she played this song but her tears were out soon enough when playing piano wasn’t just a hobby anymore, it was the saving grace for the Luthor name, the thing that kept the Luthor company at bay. Lillian had warned that if the Luthors lost their reputation in the International Music Council, Luthor Records wouldn’t hold itself like it did now.

She remembered how the others in her class played their instruments with such joy on their faces. Especially Flip Flops, the annoying sunny smile on her lips seemed to be more captivating than the music. They were about at her age and yet they had no boundaries, no pressure, only bright future ahead. She would never admit it but she was jealous of them, of their carefree attitude. Lena couldn’t be like them. Lena wasn’t allowed to.

 

____________________

 

“I’m not working with her!” exclaimed both the last two students left in the class that had no partner yet. Miss Grant looked up, not surprised to see the most quiet and the loudest student disagree with her duet arranging. They had been against each other’s ideas ever since the new girl joined the class and their styles couldn’t be more different. Danvers was more freestyle and modern while Luthor stuck with classics and traditional ways. That was the reason she put them together. She had seen the potential for the past three months and now the final exam was coming, she had to take this chance to make them realize their flaws.

“Why not?” the professor took off her glasses and stood with a hand on her hips.

“Professor, I’ve never questioned your judgement but with all due respect, I think you should reconsider your decision.” Lena spoke, the calm and collected student that always was the ‘still waters run deep’, for the first time since she had started joining the class, finally expressed some of the rare crack under the stoic Luthor exterior. Cat Grant was pleased. “I cannot work with some poor techniqued person who butchers every classical piece every chance she’s got.”

The murmur from the other students could be heard in the background.

“Excuse me?” Kara retorted, “ _‘poor techniqued’, ‘butchers every classical piece’_? I have no problems with classics, okay, but I can’t stand people like you who just can’t think outside of the box. You are boring.”

“You are disrespectful!”

Cat sighed. _This is going to be harder than I expected_. She clasped her hands together and said with a dangerous tone, “My decision is final. I know you both want to have the easy way but not in my class. So work together or I’ll fail you two. Understood?”

The girls shared a glance at each other and then Lena spoke first, “I understood, Professor.”

“I’ll try my best, Miss Grant.” Kara huffed.

 

________________

 

“Hey, how’s working with _the_ Lena Luthor?” Winn cheekily asked when the group sat down on the lunch table. Kara looked up from the spot where she had been brooding after the heated discussion with her duet partner.

“Terrible. I tried to be patient with her but she’s just… ugh. This is a nightmare.” The blonde recalled back in the rehearsal room, where Kara and Lena had agreed to meet and choose their song to play for Miss Grant.

 

***

 

_“Why are you late? I said exactly 10 o’clock. Which part of that don’t you understand?” Lena attacked right when Kara set her foot inside the room. It wasn’t her fault she was still hungry and took an extra yoghurt before heading to meet Lena._

_“Don’t be so uptight, I’m only, like, two minutes late.” Kara closed the door and sat down, rest the violin case on the chair next to her._

_“Five minutes and twenty two seconds, but who’s counting?” The sarcasm was thick in Lena’s voice. Kara mouthed ‘but who’s counting’ in mockery but Lena caught her. “What?”_

_“Um, nothing. What do you suggest we play?” Kara set aside her temper and tried to be nice because Lena was her partner after all, she couldn’t let their little disagreement affected her scores. If Kara wanted to keep the scholarship for another semester, she wasn’t allowed to have any Bs, at least she had to have B+ or A- in all of her classes to maintain the financial support from IMC. Miss Grant’s class was her last class and also the hardest one to get a B+._

_“Claire de lune” Lena shortly answered and gave Kara music sheets, “for your part.”_

_The blonde shrugged and stuck the sheets on the board, then took out her violin. “Hi, Kryppie, let’s play some music.” She told her instrument._

_“Did you just call your violin ‘Kryppie’?” Lena cocked an eyebrow while opening the lid of the piano._

_“That’s his name. What do you call your piano?”_

_“A piano.” Lena let out a humourless snicker, “It’s an instrument, not a pet, Flip Flops.”_

_“He’s been my friend for a long time.” Kara argued, starting to feel a bit attacked._

_“You know what people call ones that have to befriend inanimate object: lunatics.” Lena straightforwardly stated, not even looked at Kara._

_The blonde now let go of her patience. “Well I’d rather be the lunatic with friends than being the one without any.”_

_Lena’s hands halted mid air then she stared at Kara with a serious expression. “I don’t need friends.”_

_“Not like you have a choice. Nobody likes you enough to tolerate an obnoxious person even if you rub your precious last name in their faces. People hate you, Luthor.” Kara couldn’t stop herself and let the ugly part out. Only when she saw the hurt in Lena’s eyes flashed by in split of second, she realized thing had gone a bit too far. Kara would never say such mean things to others. “I didn’t mean it like that.”_

_Lena looked away a let out a dry chuckle. She slammed the lid shut and stood up. “It’s a shame that you have to tolerate me, Flip Flops. Learn the sheet by heart, I’ll see you on the exam day.”_

_The black haired girl disappeared behind the door before Kara’s mouth had the chance to form an apology._

 

***

 

“Wait, so you’re now partner-less?” Lucy worriedly asked after Kara had told them about the talk, “Miss Grant isn’t going to like this.”

“Not helping, Luce.” James shoved her lightly on the shoulder. “So, what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. I wanted to apologize but she had gone home since then.” Kara covered her face with both hands.

“I didn’t know The Vamp was so sensitive.” Lucy remarked, then received an annoyed look from James. “What? She calls Kara Flip Flops all the time! And I have to restrain myself plenty of times not to call her Pale Face.”

“Like you dare to say that to her face.” Winn teased, poking Lucy’s cheek.

“I can definitely do that.” Lucy stubbornly announced.

“Wanna bet?” James joked.

“Guys, help me a bit here!” Kara groaned in frustration, “I’m going to fail the final.”

James cleared his throat. “Sorry. Just learn the piece by heart and play with her at the finals. That’s what she said.”

Kara knew that but she felt so weird not apologizing after doing something mean to other people. “I don’t know. I felt bad.”

“Not like Lena is going to care. No one has ever been her partner before.” Winn reminded, “Just do what she said and soon enough you’ll pass the final. Don’t worry about her part. Luthors are too good to mess up anything.”

 

______________________

 

Lena hadn’t showed up in class for days and when Kara asked Miss Grant, she told me Lena had some family things to take care of. The Professor seemed suspicious when she asked about the progress of their duet and Kara had to lie. Kara was a bad liar. Miss Grant must have noticed that but didn’t expose her. She was screwed anyway.

Two weeks before the finals, Kara decided to stay a bit late and rehearse the piece, as classical as possible. But she was so used to play spontaneously, so she ended up adding notes and fiddling too much. After a few hours, Kara picked up her things and left. While she was putting back the violin into the case, she heard faint sound of a piano being played somewhere. Curious, she walked to that part of the school and saw a light at the end of the furthest building of NCMI. Kara carefully approach the room and recognized the sad tune of ‘Once Upon a December’ with a lot of impulsive notes and new chords. Like the player was both angry and sad. It was a mess. A beautiful mess.

The door wasn’t shut so Kara peeked in and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Lena Luthor sitting there, playing the old wooden grand piano in the middle of the room. Her hair was let loose, she was wearing a simple white shirt and a medium dress with the hem of her shirt tucked inside the dress. Her feet were bare, stepping gradually on the pedals, the heels were left on the floor.

And her hands, oh my gosh, her hands were magnificent! Every time she pressed down on the keys, something tugged at Kara’s heart. A change of keys, of shifting up and down an octave was intentional and they were all incredible. It was a tale of sadness and sorrow stepping on each other. Lena was frowning. Kara had never seen any emotions on the youngest Luthor’s face whenever Lena played in class. This look created such a new aspect Kara had on her. Turned out Lena wasn’t cold-hearted. Maybe she had always been supressing those emotions inside. If the music she was playing now was how Lena truly felt, the loneliness was unbearable. In the slow part, it was a lonely walk on a crowded street. In the fast part, it was the waves of thoughts ones must hold back because they were used to it. In the most intense part, it was the screaming of someone who was trapped but they could do nothing about it.

Could not hold back the emotions, Kara felt her tears falling out and she tasted salt at her lips. Lena was able to play so beautifully, not just classics but also amazing, rich on feelings of the moment, limitless transformations like this. Why did she always insist on playing the traditional ones? The written ones? The clear path?

Suddenly the music stopped and Kara took a step back, hiding herself in the shadow of the corner just in case Lena saw her. She heard Lena shutting the lid and said to the piano, “See you later, Pawssanova.”

Kara’s laugh was smothered so quick and so hard but she had to press her hands against her mouth. She waited until Lena had disappeared behind the stairs to let out the laugh. Kara couldn’t believe what she had found out tonight.

Lena could play spontaneous pieces like a Goddess.

Lena looked so good with her hair down.

Lena named her piano like a cat.

And lastly, Lena Luthor was definitely not boring like she thought. Like everybody thought.

 

_______________

 

Lena was reading a book by the pool when the housekeeper delivered to her that she had a friend waiting outside.

Friend? She had no friends. According to Flip Flops, everyone hated her. So it was a surprise to hear the word from Mrs. Tate.

“Is it Veronica Sinclair?” The Sinclair heiress was the closest thing Lena had to a friend and they hadn’t communicated over five sentences each time they met.

“No, Miss Luthor. I haven’t seen this girl.” Mrs. Tate replied, adjusting her glasses, “Should I send her away?”

Lena considered the option but the curiosity beat her. Who dared to claim themselves as a friend with a Luthor?

She returned to the book while waiting and heard the familiar dragging sound. Lena cursed herself. Of course it was her.

“Wow, your house is amazing!” Flip Flops stared at the Knight armors placed on the sides of the hallway in awe before looked straight at Lena, “You should charge anyone comes in here. The furniture is outstanding and the details are-”

“Are you here to compliment my house?” Lena put down her book and asked with a rather hostile manner. She rarely let people get to her like this but Flip Flops always managed to crack her shell.

_‘People hate you.’_

Lena even dreamed about standing in an ovation, people spilling their hate at her. She had expected to be hated but hearing someone stating the obvious out loud still hurt a bit. Well, it hurt a lot.

_‘People hate you.’_

Flip Flops fiddling with her feet, which were of course, in a pair of flip flops, on the handmade Egyptian carpet that worth twenty-five thousand dollars but Lena wouldn’t mention that. “No… I’m-I’m here to apologize.”

“What for?” Lena’s voice was cold and she intended to keep it that way. There were no puppy eyes could melt it.

“For being an ass to you. You were trying to pass the exam just like me and I should have let my judgement down. I’m sorry, Lena.” Flip Flops looked at Lena with such emotion in her eyes, remorse and the embarrassed gaze of a puppy that was caught ripping off the armchair or something. This was also the first time Flip Flops addressed her with her name, not ‘Luthor’.

Suddenly the wall Lena had built cracked a bit. She wouldn’t care if Flip Flops kept calling her ‘Luthor’ but now she didn’t anymore, Lena felt like the distance between them reduced a bit. The youngest Luthor didn’t know if it was a good or a bad thing but for now, she didn’t care.

“Apology accepted. You can go now.” Lena was about to turn around when Flip Flops grabbed her by the wrist, which shocked her internally but her face remained stoic. _Thank God_. “What are you doing?”

Flip Flops startled by the question and let go off her hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to touch you but actually I came here with another reason besides apologizing.”

Lena took a deep breath to settle her heartbeat before urged, “Well?”

“Yes, it’s… about the final.” Flip Flops timidly suggested and Lena immediately got the idea.

“We can practice together after school.” Lena decided and asked again when the blonde in front of her seemed like she wanted to add something. “Is that no good?”

“No, it’s great. Just… I have an idea.” Flip Flops held out a finger and opened her violin case, set it on her shoulder and started playing.

The tune was eerily familiar. It was ‘Once Upon a December’ but with a new addition. _Lena’s_ new addition, the part she had played few days ago at school. She played each night a new one so she could tell exactly when this was heard. Five days ago.

Lena knew she should have been pissed that the blonde was playing her music without permission but the way Flip Flops drown in emotions and her face expressed a haunting sorrow that didn’t fit her at all. Flip Flops was the most annoying joyful one of the class, possibly of this world. She was always smiling and laughing. Now she was frowning and her lips were pressed together like she was about to cry. And the way she play the violin, which she named Kryppie, was beautiful. Flip Flops treasured her violin, just like how Lena treasured her piano.

“How do you know about this?” Lena calmly asked after the sudden performance, not even be mad anymore but intrigued by the sloppy blonde who was able to fool anyone, including Lena herself, into thinking she couldn’t play such a soulful song with the requirement of deep emotional experience. She wondered if Flip Flops had been through anything as tragic as the feelings she had given off.

“I accidentally saw you play and it was so amazing it’s stuck in my head ever since. So I wrote down my own interpretation. I hope you’re not mad.” The blonde grinned friendly.

“Let’s try.” Lena decided to give this a chance. She knew it was nowhere near tradition to play a spontaneous duet a week before a performance, it was risky. But if she could handle a conversation with this blonde for more than five minutes, not frowning when she saw the flip flops on the carpet and was okay with someone else replaying her composing, flawlessly at that, she could do this.

She led Flip Flops to her room and smiled faintly when she heard the blonde squealed in awe at the decoration of the space. Flip Flops grazed her fingers on the curtains and said, “I know you’re rich. But not _this_ rich.”

“I have my moments.” Lena replied, sat down by her piano and opened the lid. “I’ll start, you jump in whenever you want.”

“Really? No technical pressure? No obligated beat point?” Flip Flops glance over Lena’s hands. “And no music sheets? Are you Lena Luthor’s clone?

Lena chuckled, “Yes, I’m Lena no.2.”

“I like this Lena.”

Fortunately Lena had her back at Flip Flops because her face heated up at the unexpected statement. She cleared her throat and began to play ‘Once Upon a December’, feeling a bit self-conscious when she realized they were alone in her room. There hadn’t been anyone else in her room except for Mrs. Tate, who woke her up every morning. It felt weird to have a complete stranger in her private place but somehow when Lena started hearing Flip Flops’ violin singing, the awkward feeling disappeared. She felt at ease with the slow, tender whistle of the blonde’s interpretation and it worked perfectly with the sorrowful and lonesome regret oozing out from the Russian melody. It was like Lena was the weeper and Flip Flops, no, _Kara_ was the consoler. One pushed, one pulled.

It was perfect.

 

______________

 

“Can you believe it? We’ve got an A!” Kara joyfully declared to her friends when Miss Grant had just delivered them the score. On the top of the list, written _‘Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers: Once Upon a December - piano and violin duet (A)’_.

“Wow! How did you do that?” Winn didn’t try to hide his jealousy. His flute performance with Lucy’s cello was on the third place. “Did you let her play the entire time?”

“Of course not!” Kara argued, “We are a good pair.”

“Really? You didn’t say that many weeks ago.” Lucy teased, glancing back and forth between Kara and Lena, who was sitting in her seat, eyes at the score list nonchalantly. “Did something happen between you two?”

“Nothing. We figured out how to work together.” Kara shrugged, had no idea what Lucy meant. “I’ll be right back.”

Kara walked to Lena’s chair and the girl looked up at her, smiling. “An A. Not bad, Flip Flops.”

“Not bad? This is awesome! Give me an awesome high-five!” Kara held out her hand, to which Lena only smirked and tapped the palm with her own. “We’re a good team, right?”

“I guess we are.” Lena let out an amused chuckle. She then looked at the watch and started collect her things. “I’m late for my next class. See you around, Kara.”

“Bye.” Kara grinned after the black hair swaying to Lena’s every step and returned to her friends. They were staring at her with their mouths dropped to the floor. “Okay, what now?”

“Did she just smile? I’m not the only one who saw that, right?” Winn was the first to react. “Lena _freaking_ Luthor just smiled.”

“Come on, it’s not that strange.” Kara responded.

“Um, she high-fived you.” James scratched his bald head. “The Luthors don’t do stuffs like that.”

“I’m sure they do, people just don’t see it.” the blonde had no idea why her friends were making a fuss about this.

“She called you ‘Kara’. Not ‘Flip Flops’.” Lucy added and concluded, “Something happened between you two.”

Kara still hadn’t got a clue what Lucy meant by ‘something’ but she didn’t care. She now had an A in Miss Grant’s class, her scholarship was now secured, her life was being great.

And even when Miss Grant assigned everyone into pairs for the annual Winter NCMI Anniversary Acts, Kara had the confidence to raise her hand and asked the Professor to be a pair with Lena again, and the youngest Luthor didn’t oppose the idea. In fact, when Kara turned to face Lena, the girl gave her a knowing smirk.

Yeah, they were good together.

Somewhere in the classroom, ‘something definitely happened’ was whispered very discreetly.


	2. Just The Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuous events from Duet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you so much for the encouragement in the first chapter. I didn't plan to write this fic into multichapter but the more I think about this story, there are more things I can write about.
> 
> I don't own the characters. Please pardon any fault :))
> 
> Inspiration: This amazing duet between these two beautiful people  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQSzk44hBmk
> 
> Enjoy!

Lena sat down by the piano and silently noticed any spot of unsettling sound before even touched the lid of the strange piano in front of her. Surrounded her were also strangers, mostly sponsors and big names of the classical music world. This party was held under the Luthor’s name and of course, a Luthor’s honoured performance was to be expected.

She glanced at her mother, sitting next to Emily Sinclair, Veronica’s stepmom, and the two were chatting about something that they both found amusing. Lena shared no thoughts of Lillian’s blatant attempts in winning hearts of wealthy and powerful people, that was what they all do anyway. They acted friendly and kissed your ass until you were no longer needed. The Luthors were on the top of this food chain, and Lillian was the best predator.

Actually Lena was taught to be the next predator in line. The Luthors were like lions. Men showed their strength and territory to intimidate others while the women mastered their skills in bringing the preys home. Lex was supposed to be the lion and Lena was supposed to be the lioness. At least until Lex got married and his wife would take the responsibility while Lena could be anything she wanted.

But things changed. Things always changed. Lena had been at her middle school, enjoying her class when Lillian came to pick her up. Lillian never picked her up. Deep down inside, Lena could tell there was something unusual. She was right. It was the first time she had wished she was wrong instead.

With the first press on the piano, Lena forgot about the unhappy thoughts and focused on the less unhappy ones. Making an instrument sound decent and proper. Not playing it, not caressing it, not cherishing it. Just pure technique. The sponsors loved certainty. And Luthors always had that. Lena had to deliver that.

The applause was dull and less enthusiastic than Lena remembered, or perhaps it had always been that way but she only noticed it now. She had just performed a splendid Nocturne number 9 of Chopin without flaws, as usual, and they barely clapped. Dead crowd. The youngest Luthor amused herself with the thought, _maybe they are getting tired of listening to a perfect crafted performance_.

Kara Danvers appeared in her brain again. Lena wondered how these people would react if Kara was here with her casual attire, and just played some of the trending songs now with her silly grin.  
Lena’s lips curved up thinking about their duet in front of Miss Grant. She had been quite nervous, though she hadn’t showed it, and her right leg kept tapping on the floor. Lena never got nervous so easily but this was the first time she decided to play a cover. With another person. In front of the teacher that had seen how good Lex had been.

Then Kara just went on and on with the story of the time that she found a weird looking stray cat, and hid him in the house and it turned out to be a wild raccoon that had terrorized their house with the stink bomb for a week. Lena might or might not have laughed out loud and the good mood had followed her into the exam room. Kara could be very silly but Lena had to admit it was a positive trait sometimes. She still wore that flip flops but Lena didn’t frown when she saw them anymore.

After the party, Lillian surprised Lena with a question. 

“When is the next NCMI Anniversary Acts?” The Luthor widow asked when the final guest left the mansion. The older woman’s eyes still glued at the main doors when the younger one looked up at her with clear surprise.

Lena was taken aback by the sudden interest of her mother about an activity that involved her that she didn’t answer until Lillian asked again. “This December, mother.”

Lena thought Lillian would ask her something else because being the clever girl she was, Lena had intentionally left out the exact date but the woman just turned away and walked upstairs to her room, not even glancing back at Lena once. But the ray of joy that grew inside Lena at the speculation that maybe after all these years, after all of the ceremonies and events that only her father attended, every time Lena had her hopes up and then got the disappointment when her mother never showed up, maybe after all of that, Lillian finally noticed her. It was desperate of her and very pathetic, Lena knew that Lillian probably had a legit excuse somewhere in her sleeves and would only throw it in Lena’s face when she seemed too clingy.

Lena knew it, but still blindly prayed for the better.

 

_______________

 

“Somebody’s in a good mood today.” Kara remarked when she closed the violin case. She was now in a rehearsal room with Lena, who was sitting by the piano. The brunette had randomly smiled for five times since the practice started and Kara couldn’t help but wonder what could possibly put a constant happy look on the stoic Lena Luthor’s face.

“Who?” Lena asked, collecting the sheets. She was wearing a sleeveless dress and her hair was tied up neatly. She was in her usual Lena Luthor style.

“You.” Kara sat down and waited for Lena to finish putting on her heels. That was a habit of Lena that Kara took in from their sessions together. If the music was classics, Lena usually had her shoes on but if the music was a bit spontaneous, she would let go of them, sometimes during the performance. Lena had never let her hair loose in front of Kara, at least not intentionally. When Kara came to the Luthors’ to apologize, Lena still had her hair tied up, the only difference that she didn't limit it in a bun but let it be a ponytail. Kara couldn't imagine how hurt it would be to have all of your hair in such a strict style like that. “You keep smiling.”

“I do not.” Lena argued but then her lips betrayed her with another smile. “Fine, maybe I did smile once or twice. Is that a problem?”

“Of course not. I mean, you rarely smile so I guess it must be something important to you.” Kara commented, then teased, “Or did Pawssanova tickle your feet?”

Lena’s cheeks reddened faintly whenever Kara mentioned the name Lena had given her piano. The blonde was guilty for enjoying the pink colour spreading on Lena’s pale skin, the seldom expression that Kara dared to say, not many were able to witness.

“Shut up.” Lena turned away to hide her face and picked up her bag. When she faced Kara again, the blush had gone.

“And you were the one who said people befriending inanimate objects were lunatics.” Kara kept teasing when they walked out of the room, heading for lunch. “Do you know what that means?”

“That you hold grudges? I said I’m sorry.” Lena slightly shook her head, adjusted the strap of her bag on the shoulder.

“Not that. I mean you are one of those lunatics too!” Kara laughed, side glanced the girl next to her, “You and I have a lot in common. Admit it.”

“As if. But if anything, you have to apologize to your violin for naming him so bad.” Lena leaned closer to Kara to avoid a student in the hall. The sudden closeness startled Kara and her heart flipped a beat. “I mean, ‘Kryppie’? Doesn't that sound off to you?”

Kara quickly recovered from the strange reaction of her body with a one word question. “Why?”

“Come on, Kara. Kryppie.” Lena glanced up at her and her eyes went wider. “ _Kryp-pie. Creepy._ ”

It took Kara a full minute to realize Lena was right. How come she hadn't noticed this all these years? The shock on her face must look ridiculous because Lena snickered out loud. The sound was deep and warm like a fireplace. Crispy, too. Like nachos.

_Oh, gosh. I’m hungry._

“I can't believe it.” Kara exclaimed when they pushed open the cafeteria doors. “I named my friend ‘Creepy’ for that many years and no one tells me. Oh geez, now I know why Maggie laughed so hard when I introduce Creepy to her. No, not Creepy, _Kryppie_! Ugh, it stuck in my head now! I hate you.”

“It’s the ugly truth, Kara.” Lena didn't pay attention to Kara’s last sentence and the blonde felt relieved. It was her foul mouth that had made Lena sad the last time they had a disagreement. Even though she was just joking now, Kara still didn't want to upset her duet partner in any way. “If any of those strings breaks, that’s him letting you know how much he hates the name.”

“Well, _I’m_ not the one who named her instrument ‘Pawssanova’.” Kara stood in line and Lena stood right in front of her, each held an empty tray.

“What's wrong with the preference of one of the most classic literature figure in history?” the blush reappeared again on the young Luthor’s face which made Kara internally smug for digging up that reaction from her again. Lena picked up a bowl of yoghurt and a salad plate. Kara absentmindedly took the same and immediately regretted it because Lena always went vegan on Wednesday. Another habit of her that Kara noticed. “You can’t go wrong with classics.”

“Hmm, I forgot who I was talking to.” Kara stared at her meatless meal and quickly grabbed a cheese and ham sandwich before sped up with Lena’s quick pace. For a tiny girl, she was fast. Especially in heels. Kara had tried heels once going to a wedding and regretted that painfully time. Flip flop were better than heels.

_I wonder how Lena’d look in flip flops._

Imagining the tiny brunette with her stoic face, usual attire and in a pair of flip flops, looking tremendously shorter for the lack of heights, Kara snorted and caught the attention of Lena, sitting down on an empty table.

“I wouldn’t take it as an insult.” Lena smirked, then added, “Actually I have to compliment you for saying a Luthor forgettable to her face.”

Kara sat down across the table, set the violin case next to her. “You can’t scare me, Lena.”

“Don’t tempt me.” Lena took a spoonful of yoghurt, Kara had expected to see a white cream moustache but Lena’s lips were clean. They were always clean.

“Oh please, what can you do?” Kara bit into the sandwich, hummed as she tasted the cheese. “You’re tiny like a Chihuahua.”

“I beg your pardon?” Lena’s spoon hung in mid air and put it down. “Sizes don’t matter.”

“Says the girl who can’t reach the top shelf of her own house.” Kara reminded Lena of the time when the petite girl had to ask one of her maid to get the giant book from the highest shelf in the library of the mansion. Yeah, her house had a library full of music sheets.

“Why should I do it when I can pay someone else to do it for me?” Lena cocked an eyebrow and stared at Kara like she was challenging the blonde.

“You are so spoiled.” Kara commented, no ill-will.

“I’m rich. Sue me.” Lena retorted. “Or don’t. You’ll lose.”

Kara laughed and Lena snickered along. They did this all the time, during their practices or at lunch, making jokes on how rich Lena was. Somehow Kara felt like this was the way Lena let herself be at ease. She wondered if Lena let anybody else see this side of her. The funny, teasing, occasionally shy and maybe awkward at times Lena. Probably people just didn’t want to see that.

When they were cleaning up the tray, James approached Kara and stole a glance at Lena, who was going to the bathroom before he asked, “Hey, are you still up for Saturday?”

“Oh, of course!” Kara joyfully replied and suddenly came up with an amazing idea. “Hey, can I bring a friend of mine?”

“Sure, sure! The more the merrier! Okay, see ya!” James ruffled Kara’s hair and left the cafeteria.

 

___________________

 

“Okay, what are we doing here?” Lena glanced back and forth at the crowd around her, confused with Kara’s intentions. “You said we’ll find inspirations here. How?”

They were outside of the NCMI, where Kara had told Lena to come on Saturday morning. She found the blonde standing on her own, in a grey coat, a dark blue scarf around her neck. Kara wasn’t wearing flip flops today but a pair of beige flat shoes.

“Just follow me.” The blonde said, her warm breath forming smoke between them. Lena sighed and walked behind Kara to an unknown destination, avoiding people coming from the opposite direction. This morning was quite cold. Winter was coming. Lena’s least favourite season.

They walked for a few minutes until Kara stopped at a subway station. The blonde hurriedly waved Lena to come close and told her, “We’ll take the next one.” The blonde started walking down the stairs to the underground station.

“What?” Lena’s voice was an octave higher and earned some stares from strangers walking by. “Where are we going? I can call Henry to drive us there.”

Kara waved her hand dismissively, “Nah, we have to go by subway.”

“But it’s _public transport_.” She lowered her voice.

“So? Why are you saying like it’s a bad thing?” Kara’s eyebrows went higher.

“It’s full of people. And germs.” She stated the obvious. Lillian would kill her if she saw the heiress of a million dollar company having to use public transport. “Can we just get out of here?”

Kara frowned then her eyes opened wide and her mouth form an ‘o’. “Oh gosh, don’t tell me you haven’t taken a subway in your entire life!”

“Why would I? If I want to go from A to B, I have Henry.” She covered her mouth for inhaling nicotine smoke somewhere. Gosh, she hated smokers.

“Then you haven’t enjoyed life.” Kara remarked, her face lit up with excitement. “You have to try.”

The Luthor heiress was pulled along and she was too busy excusing herself for bumping into people that she didn’t realize Kara was holding her hand the entire time.

Even if the subway was a bit crowded and they had to stand, Kara still held her hand with an explanation.

“I don't want to lose you down here.”

And it was a legit excuse, Lena thought. So she didn't pull away.

 

_________________

 

“Hey, the violinist is here!” Lena heard someone yelled at them. A girl running up to Kara and pulled her into a hug. Kara hugged her back with one hand, the other still connected to Lena’s. She startled by the recognition, pulled her hand away from the blonde’s grip but Kara’s fingers tightened on hers.

Kara let go of the girl and turned to Lena, “Hey, don’t run away.”

“I’m not.” Clearly Kara’s action didn’t mean the same as Lena had thought and she felt silly for thinking that Kara wanted to hold her hand.

“Great! Let’s meet everyone. Everyone, this is Lena.” Kara held up their joined hands like she was declaring winner in a boxing match. Then she finally let go of Lena’s hand and pointed to each member of the group. “This is Winn, he plays flute. Lucy, cello. James, bass and vocal. They're in our class.” Kara pointed to the girl that hugged her earlier. “And this is Siobhan, Lucy’s best friend all the way from England. She plays the piano like you, Lena.”

Lena nodded at everyone and noticed how the Siobhan girl stared at her. There was a familiar look in her eyes. Jealousy. Defense.

“I never thought I could see Lena Luthor in a subway station.” Winn began and extended a hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Lena almost let the boy hanging but seeing how Kara kept grinning like an idiot, she shook Winn’s hand. That seemed to be an unsaid signal because next was James and Lucy wanted to shake hands with her. Lena smiled at them, feeling a bit embarrassed for having to be introduced to the people who had spent a whole semester with her.

Siobhan didn't try to be friendly with her though. And Lena didn't care much.

Apparently Kara did. The blonde nudged Lucy’s friend by the arm. “Siobhan, say hi.”

“Hi.” She said abruptly and walked to the piano that was brought here on wheels.

“Sorry about that. Siobhan is lovely but maybe she's not in the mood today.” Kara tried to explained but Lena knew for a fact that the real reason wasn't ‘not in the mood’. The girl was oozing with jealousy. And the best guess would be that she was intimidated by Lena’s piano skills. If she had known who Lena was. Which she wasn't very sure.

“Alright, let’s play some music!” James announced and set the mic while others prepared their own parts. Lena stood awkwardly, not doing anything and felt a bit left out.

Siobhan began first and Lena recognized a familiar tune. This was a song that Lena always heard whenever she was in the car with Henry. Lucy played next, then Winn and Kara joined them.

_‘Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you_  
_I drink too much and that’s an issue, but I’m okay_  
_Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them_  
_But I never want to see them again'_

James got the voice. It was deep and toned enough to bring the depth to the lyrics that was, in Lena’s opinion, a bit shallow but quite storytelling. A few people stopped and some of them even threw some coins into Kara’s violin case, with which the blonde responded with a wide grin. Lena’s lips curved up at the violinist’s smile. Kara was in her element. Wild and free. Everyone was, too.

_‘Pull the sheets right off the corner_  
_Of that mattress that you stole_  
_From your roommate back in Boulder_  
_We ain’t never getting older’_

More people stopped by and some of them sung along. Lena found herself moving her body left and right to the rhythm and she sensed the positivity vibrating from the group, making people smile. The performance was definitely not perfect, Lena could count like twenty faults in Siobhan’s chords but nobody seemed to care. It was enjoyable, and it was enough. The music connected people. Was this the inspiration Kara was talking about?

The song ended on James’ whistle to Siobhan’s last interpretation of the intro. It was new and it was adorable. Lena clapped along with the audience.

“What do you think?” Kara asked right away when she walked to Lena.

The Luthor girl shrugged, “Good.”

“You should try.”

“Um… no thanks.” Lena didn’t think about this.

“Great idea, Kara!” Lucy chimed in. “You have to play.”

“Yeah, you’re here already.” James encouraged, setting aside a few stuffs to clear the way.

“Are you scared?” Winn teasingly asked.

Lena wasn’t scared but the strange environment was indeed intimidating. Especially she didn’t have a correct music sheets.

“High and mighty Luthors would never play for free in a dirty subway, in front of us mortals.” Siobhan stepped away from the piano, crossing her arms.

“Hey!” Kara shouted, “If she doesn’t want to play, she doesn’t have to. What’s wrong with you today Siobhan?”

Lena didn’t like Siobhan but she seemed to be Kara’s friend and the little jab at the Luthor name was nothing more of a stereotype. The girl was silently challenging her, and Luthor did not back down from anything.

“I’ll play.” Lena spoke up and walked to the piano. “May I?” She asked Siobhan.

“It’s my pleasure.” The brunette sarcastically bowed down.

Kara threw an annoyed glanced at Siobhan and came to Lena. “I’ll play with you.”

“Fine. Just do it like before.” She stretched her fingers and placed them gently on the keys.

“Before?” Confused blue eyes stared at her.

“Like when we were in my room.”

“Ah, okay.” Kara nodded. Lena caught a gasp from either Winn or Lucy but she ignored. “You go first.”

Lena recalled the song she had heard from the kitchen of the mansion. One of the cooks was going to get married and played the song she would dance with her future husband. Lena loved the romantic theme as well as the upbeat melody of the song. A beautiful picture of the future.

She pressed neatly on the keys to set a positive tone, started with the chords, then added a few extra notes to invite the violinist.

Kara joined her effortlessly with her familiar quick pace style, the bow and the violin whistled a fast and spontaneous melody. Lena smiled when she realized Kara knew this song. Suddenly Kara stopped playing. She sung instead.

_‘I see the crystal raindrops fall_  
_And the beauty of it all_  
_Is when the sun comes shining through_  
_To make those rainbows in my mind_  
_When I think of you some time_  
_And I wanna spend some time with you’_

Kara continued to play the chorus while Lena still stared at her. The blonde had such a beautiful, clear voice. Kara was full of surprises.

James joined them with his deep voice, while the crowd clapped their hands along. Lena didn’t notice it until now but they were surrounded by many people, some of them harmonized with James.

_‘Just the two of us_  
_We can make it if we try_  
_Just the two of us_  
_Just the two of us_  
_Just the two of us_  
_Building castles in the sky_  
_Just the two of us_  
_You and I’_

Lena glanced at Kara and saw the blonde was singing too, with her eyes fixated at her. And absentmindedly, she sung too.

_‘We look for love, no time for tears_  
_Wasted water’s all that is_  
_And it don’t make no flowers grow_  
_Good things might come to those who wait_  
_Not for those who wait too late_  
_We gotta go for all we know’_

They all sung, with a smile on their faces. Lena had paid no more to the perfection of the chords, her fingers found their places, matching with Kara’s playing like it had a mind of its own. No pressure. No rules. No expectations. Just passion.

The clapping at the end made Lena smile. Kara excitedly high-fived with the audience like a kid. Green eyes followed the blonde girl who had the sunny personality that Lena couldn’t stand at first but now she understood why others liked her. With such energy and positive attitude, Kara could light up somebody’s day with her silly grin and the little dance she liked to do while playing Kryppie.

And she could sing. That was a bonus.

Lena felt lucky to know somebody as lively as Kara.

Her eyes nonchalantly went to Siobhan, who was looking at Kara differently than how James, Lucy and Winn did. Lena’s lips parted a bit when she realized the reason Siobhan had been rude to her from the start. She was indeed jealous of Lena, but it was because she liked Kara.

Well, Siobhan didn’t have to worry. Lena had no romantic intentions towards Kara.

“This is awesome!” the blonde in question had done with her high-five round, returned to Lena, grabbing her hand. “Come on, they want to take a picture!”

“Picture?” Lena didn’t have the chance to get any explanation before Kara pulled her towards the crowd. Draping an arm around Lena shoulders, Kara pressed her head against Lena’s to pose for the readied cameras. Lena was so surprised by the sudden contact she didn’t even notice that Kara had already taken a picture with her own phone.

 

____________

 

“No way, you haven’t eaten a hamburger either?” Kara asked Lena in with a ludicrous tone, “Ever?”

Lena shook her head. Kara’s mouth dropped a bit lower.

“I never tried fast food. It is said to be unhealthy.” Lena stated, eyeing the McDonald’s banner cautiously. They had left Kara’s friends behind after playing two more songs and went back on the surface. Kara’s stomach growled when Lena mentioned the word ‘food’, which was embarrassing but luckily the black haired girl had got used to Kara’s eating habit after their prolonged practices just because Kara ‘accidentally grabbed an extra donut’, so she just smirked and asked where they should eat.

“Of course it’s not healthy.” Kara simply stated and pushed open the door to McDonald’s. “But if you haven’t tried eating a hamburger once in your life, then Miss Luthor, you don’t know how unlucky you are.”

Lena only shook her head lightly and followed Kara into the shop. She noticed how the heiress covered her nose with an index finger when the smell of fried food attacked them.

They went to a table and Lena took out tissues to clean the edges, the surface before reluctantly let her sleeves touched it. Kara set the tray down and gave the brunette a hamburger.

“Ugh, this is oozing with oil and fat.” Lena frowned the hamburger with only her index fingers and thumbs, clearly disgusted by the amount of calorie in the piece of food in her hands. “Are you sure this is edible?”

Kara bit into her hamburger and answered when her mouth was almost empty again. “See? I didn’t die.”

“Right now. Wait until you’re fifty.” Lena lifted an eyebrow, “if you reach fifty.”

“You can’t claim yourself to be an American until you had eaten at least one hamburger in your life.” Kara pulled a lame conclusion out of her ass, knowing Lena wouldn’t fall for that anyway. “What if you’ll like it?”

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.” The heiress clicked her tongue and sighed, “I’ll take a bite and that’s it.”

“Uh huh” Kara had already finished her food and watched Lena closed her eyes when taking the bite. The blonde had already set her phone ready at camera and quickly took a picture of the scared and curious face of Lena Luthor, eating her first hamburger in life. Before Lena opened her eyes, Kara sneakily put away the phone and asked, “So?”

Lena’s eyes opened, slightly confused. “This is disgusting” Kara’s smile faltered a bit but then Lena continued, “disgustingly good. I can’t believe I’m taking another bite.”

Kara rested her chin on the knuckles, happily watched the heiress finished the food with a smile. Lena put down the wrapping paper and sighed. “That was very good. Now you’re an American.”

Lena rolled her eyes, “I don’t think what we eat determine us.”

“True.” Kara stood up and picked up the tray to put it in the counter. “You haven’t tried coffee.”

“Don’t tell me it’s Starbucks.” Lena shook her head lightly. “I’ve tried once and I hate it.”

They both walked out of the shop. Kara rubbed her hands together for warmth and told Lena, “Nope, not Starbucks. Noonan’s has the best coffee in National City.”

They took subway again and this time Lena had no complaints, though she still refused to sit down even though the chairs were mostly empty. So Kara stood with her. Kara told Lena about her first day going to school by the subway, she got lost and ended up on the other side of the city.

“This is why I don’t take subway” Lena commented.

“It was quite hilarious actually. I gave up trying to find my way home and sat down with a street musician, playing his violin.” Kara chuckled when she remembered that beautiful moment. “It was fun until Alex found me. Oh gosh I thought she was about to rip my head off.”

“Who is Alex?” Green eyes looked up at Kara with curiosity.

“She’s my adoptive sister. I-I’m adopted.” Kara felt a bit uneased telling Lena something personal like this. What was Lena to her anyway? Were they friends yet? Lena was easy to talk to. What if she felt weird about Kara with this information?

“Does she treat you well?” Lena’s face was emotionless when she asked Kara so the blonde assumed Lena didn’t freak out.

“Yeah, well, not at first. She was annoyed with me but then I was her only audience when she was in that band.”

“ A band? What did she play? Does she still play?”

“Alex was a drummer. Eliza, our mom hated the day she was given a drumset. Or the day she started her goth phase.” Kara laughed when her mind pictured goth Alex banging on the drums. “She brought home Kryppie for me with her first payment as a band member. But now she doesn’t play anymore. She’s a cop now.”

“She sounds so cool.” Lena commented with a longing look. “I wish that my-”

Lena couldn’t finish her sentence because the subway had stopped at their station and the mechanical voice announced its reminder for the passengers not to leave valuable things behind.

“Come on, let’s go to Noonan’s.” Kara stood up and as a habit, she extended a hand to Lena, who automatically grabbed her hand without looking and they walked through the door. The reminder kept repeating behind them.

_‘Please take valuable objects with you on your way out’_

 

__________________________

 

  
Kara hadn’t thought she would have had such an interesting Saturday like this. Her first intention was to bring Lena to the subway, watching how spontaneous and unscripted music could still be fun, she didn’t think that she would spend a whole day with Lena Luthor, someone she couldn’t stand just a month ago. Look at them now, chatting casually like friends, walking into Noonan’s, one of Kara’s favourite place of National City. Kara introduced Lena to the world of sweets, of smoothies, of the best coffee in town. To every suggestion, the youngest Luthor agreed to test them all just to find her favourite ones so Kara could write it on the board of ‘Best suggestions’ for everyone to see and try out. With the high spirit of a good day, Kara played a quick song for the shop while Lena sat and watched. Her eyes might have lingered at Lena’s for a bit too long every time they met but it was a good day, so she would push away any complications possible and enjoyed it.

What she didn’t know, or rather, didn’t remember, that Noonan’s was also her sister’s favourite coffee shop too. And she didn’t know she should have prepared for the questions about the cute girl she was with her sister had when she came home that day. No, she didn’t know that because her eyes were sometimes a bit busy. And her mind kept playing the chorus of the song they had played in the subway.

_‘Just the two of us_  
_Building castles in the sky_  
_Just the two of us_  
_You and I’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the comments are very appreciated!


	3. Something There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danvers began to question about Lena so Kara just being Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration came from Beauty and the Beast :)
> 
> I don't own the characters. Please pardon the mistakes and please enjoy this chapter! I had so much fun writing this fic

“Kara, Alex and Maggie are here!” Eliza called out from the living room. Kara had just got out of the bathroom, dampened hair and water dripping from the darkened locks onto her shoulders.

Drying the hair with the towel, Kara poked her head from the stairs and replied, “Just a second!” She took off the large towel around her waist and slipped on the comfy pyjamas and headed downstairs. “Hey Al! Hey Maggs!” The two officers in their sweaters and jeans, waving at Kara with Alex holding two takeaway boxes that caught Kara’s attention right away when she reached the living room. “Are those potstickers?”

“What else?” Alex chuckled and handed the box over to Kara. The blonde mouthed ‘thank you’ and hurriedly set the boxes down for Eliza and herself. “It’s not like I can fit a pizza in that tiny space.”

“Alex, you’re spoiling your sister again.” Eliza shook her head lightly. “And I thought Maggie was already spoiling her.”

“What can I say, I’ve always wanted to have a sister.” The shorter brunette hugged Eliza, “you’re lucky you don’t have a house full of boys screaming, fighting and breaking things.”

Pulling back from the hug with a smile, Eliza gestured her daughters, “These two were even worse. Kara was always so stubborn when hungry and don’t make me start on Alex’s goth phase.”

“Mom, it’s not a phase, it’s a-”

“-lifesfyle. We know.” Alex tried to argue but Kara and Eliza had finished up the sentence for her. That was the same thing Alex had been telling them for many years, even after Alex had outgrown the black eyeliner.

“Wow, Alex’s goth phase sounds ever worse through time.” Maggie kissed Alex on the cheek and cheekily joked, “You must look reaaaaally cute with eyeliner.”

Alex rolled her eyes but smiled and kissed Maggie back. “Imagine a goth cop interrogating criminals. That’d be epic.”

They chatted, laughed and simply spent time together. After that, they started a movie with Kara’s choosing. She opened the DVDs collection and skimmed through the titles until settled on a Disney classic. 

“Beauty and the Beast? Again?” Alex jumped on the couch and snuggled close to her girlfriend. “Seriously you have to start watching something else. Not everyone loves Disney.”

“Or musical movies.” Maggie added.

Kara gasped out loud, could not believe what just came out of her sister’s mouth. “You have no soul! How dare you spit on my beloved childhood?”

“I like Disney too honey, but Alex does have a point.” Eliza smiled kindly, “You are the only one who is capable of watching Disney without getting bored.”

“B-bored? Mom, you’re supposed to be on my side!” Kara pouted, crossing her arms. “Alex has Maggie, I have you.”

“Honey, I’m just saying that we could try something else then go back to Disney.” Eliza patiently explained and that worked for Kara so the blonde only nodded and retreated the DVD and put back in the case.

Kara threw herself back on the couch, next to Alex while Maggie stood up and picked the movie of the night. “There’s nothing wrong with a little classic.” She mumbled then snickered on how familiar those words were. “Gosh, now I sound like Lena.”

Alex heard the murmurings and turned to face Kara, “Who’s that?”

“Lena? She’s my duet partner at school.” Kara casually answered. “She’s really good.”

“Is she the piano girl in your class?” her sister continued. Alex’s surprise knowledge about Lena irked curiosity from Kara.

“Yes, how do you know that?”

“Mom said you talk about her all the time.” Alex had a half-smile on her lips.

“I do not.” Kara sat straighter, feeling a bit exposed. “Not that much.”

“Uh huh” Alex didn’t seem convinced, “tell me more about this girl. Is she cute?”

“No.”

“No?” One of Alex’s brows went up.

“She’s not just cute. She’s _beautiful_. Like a medieval princess.” Kara went on and on, forgot to notice the look on Alex’s face, “And she has this… aura around that is intimidating but it makes her mysterious. So, no, she’s not cute.”

“Wow, whoever that is, I wanna meet.” Maggie returned to the couch, possible heard the last part from Kara. “Is she talking about Elena?”

“It’s _Lena_.” Kara corrected, then added, “Her full name is-”

“-Angelina.” Eliza finished with a knowing smile,

“Wait, how do you know that?” Kara’s surprise voice must sound ridiculous because Alex and Maggie started laughing. “Did I tell you?"

“Honey, the first thing you say when you come home is always about dinner and the second thing is about Lena.” Eliza rubbed Kara’s head lovingly, “Are you two friends?”

Kara felt like whatever she said next could be used against her. “Yes…?”

“Is that a question?” her sister wrapped her arms around the knees, eyes twinkling with tease.

“We’re… we’re classmates. Duet partners.” Kara’s voice suddenly dropped, “Not friends.” And it was the truth. They acted like friends sometimes but they were certainly not friends. Kara barely knew anything about Lena’s family or her hobbies like friends usually did. And Lena had specifically said she did not need friends.

“That’s too bad, I want to meet her someday.” Eliza concluded, kissed Kara on the head and returned to watch the first part of the movie.

“Me too” Alex and Maggie said at the same time, then yelled ‘jinx’ and jokingly argued about who owed who a soda. The little interrogation about her duet partner was soon forgotten when Bruce Willis’s first hand-to-hand combat appeared on the screen.

Kara sunk deeper into the couch, mulling over how much she had talked about Lena. She talked about her friends all the time, why did Lena make any difference? Or was that because Lena wasn’t actually her friend, yet she talked about her, and that made it weird?

Besides, she did not think about Lena that much to be talking about her all the time.

She glanced at the Beauty and the Beast DVD case on the side table next to her, thinking about watching the movie again some time in this week. Then her mind drifted back to Lena. This was a classic Disney, then Lena must like it. So she noted herself to put the case into the bag before going to school tomorrow.

 

____________________________

 

“Beauty and the Beast?” Lena checked at title of the DVD case Kara gave her with pure curiosity, “I know this story already.”

“Everybody does. I just think you’d like to listen these amazing Disney classics again.” Kara pressed play on the remote control. They were now sitting in the projector room that was used to play movies or videos for the students. Kara had been here plenty of times with Winn and Lucy to watch musicals and sometimes good operas to improve their style in performance, to Miss Grant’s request.

“Again? I haven’t seen this animated movie.” the other girl replied.

Lena’s nonchalant remark made Kara drop the remote on the floor. “What?” She frantically picked up the poor thing and gawked at Lena with complete disbelief, “You haven’t seen Beauty and the Beast?”

“Or any Disney movies.” Lena’s additional information only horrified Kara more.

“Holy crap. Then what do you do as kids?” she glanced Lena up and down, expressed an utter shock hearing such thing as ‘never seen a Disney movie’. She pressed pause on the remote to focus on whatever Lena was about to say.

“Studying, attending parties with my parents, more studying.” Lena seemed shier with every word, “and playing piano.”

“Do you watch _any_ movie?” Kara asked again.

“Just the black and white ones.”

“Wow…” Kara gently patted on Lena’s shoulder, “You have my condolences. No wonder you are up-tight all the time.”

Lena rolled her eyes, crossing her legs and laid back on the chair. “Luthors like to keep traditional values.”

“And have a boring childhood.” Kara commented and then corrected immediately, “I mean, studying and watching black and white films all the time can’t be fun.”

Lena sighed. “But that’s how I was taught to be. You can’t understand. Your world and my world are different.”

Kara sensed the dismissive tone underlined Lena’s last sentence. She couldn’t imagine growing up without being nurtured by the beautiful and melodic songs from her favourite genre of movies. She could write down the lyrics, played the songs with Kryppie and many of her interpretations had their foundation in those rhymes. Kara wouldn’t be herself without them.

“Not that different.” Kara smiled and pressed play. “We were kids once, weren’t we? And kids _love_ Disney.”

Lena hummed, her eyes darted to the screen. “We’re not children anymore. Well, maybe you are an exception.”

Kara’s head turned to the young heiress next to her, who was smiling. “You’ll love this.”

“Wouldn’t bet on it.” Lena retorted, “It’s just an old fairy tale for kids.”

Kara didn’t respond, patiently waited until the first song came up in the movie and glanced at Lena to check the girl’s reaction. She remained stoic but smiled at some of the funny part of the animation. It was a good start. After that, the brunette made some comments that were very Lena-ish through the whole movie. Kara realized it was a good opportunity and a milestone so she secretly took a picture of the girl who watched Disney movie for the first time.

“Nice voice.” When Belle’s sweet voice echoed around the room. 

“Wow, that sheep just eat a page from her borrowed book and she didn’t even notice.” When Belle was sitting by the fountain. “What a dreamer.”

“That’s scary for a children’s movie.” When the wolves chased down Belle’s dad. Kara saw how uneased Lena was and touched her arm. That seemed to calm the girl down.

“That horse just left his master behind.”

“This Gaston guy is so full of himself.”

She heard Lena’s little laugh at the little quarrel between Belle and the Beast after he’d rescued her from the wild animals. Then saw the joyful look in her eyes when the iconic song of ‘Tale As Old As Time’. Lena’s fingers gripped so tight on the edge of the seat that her knuckles turned white when the Beast was attacked. And Kara didn’t miss the wetness in those green eyes when Belle finally confessed her feelings when the Beast had been already down.

Kara chose the exact moment when it seemed like everything was hopeless to press pause. The expression on Lena’s face was priceless. She shockingly stared at Kara, “Wait, that’s it? That can’t be it. He’s dead? What happens next?”

“Do you want to find out?” Kara teased her by wiggling the remote in her hand.

“Give me that, Flip Flops!” Lena tried to snatch the device from Kara’s hand but no way Kara would lose. She had been fighting over the TV remote with Alex for the past fourteen years and still counting. She got the upper hand in this.

After a few failed attempts, Lena sat back into her chair. “Whatever, I knew the ending anyway.”

Kara scooted her chair closer. “The Beast didn’t turn into human after this.” She just had to tease Lena, it was so easy she couldn’t help it.

“Really?” Lena frowned, glancing back and forth between Kara and the screen. “No way.”

“Admit you like this movie and I’ll press play.”

Lena rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly, “Fine, I like it.”

“Awesome” Kara grinned and continued the movie. They watched it till the end, after the credits rolled and the screen turned to black.

“You lied.” Lena complained when they started collecting things. “I should have seen that coming.”

Kara laughed at the sulking face of the other girl. Who knew a Luthor could sulk so cute? “It’s not my fault you haven't seen this movie until now. I still can't believe it.”

“The songs are great.” Lena simply admitted.

“Which one is your favourite?” Kara asked, putting back the DVD into the case and picked up the violin.

“That one when Belle and the Beast start seeing their feelings.”

Kara nodded and slid the bow across the strings. The famous ‘Something There’ melody filled out the room. Kara had been obsessed with this tune since she started playing violin and her ultimate goal was to play this song beautifully and full of emotions, just like how the original soundtrack had put upon her. She wanted Lena to have this, the precious moment when you first experienced something and loved it so much you just wanted to forget all and started over. The dreamy childhood that Lena hadn't had the chance to acknowledge, Kara could somehow help her envision through these lovely songs that had been with Kara, even in the darkest times of her life. She wanted to give Lena all of that, to show her more, to lead her into Kara’s world, to share her view on music.

That moment when she realized she really wanted to be Lena’s friend, but thinking back on how the brunette had said she didn't need a friend, Kara felt like she had been rejected already.

“That was beautiful. “ Kara opened her eyes when she heard Lena’s compliment. The Luthor girl gazed at her with delight.

“Thanks.” Kara put Kryppie back in the case. “It’s one of my favourites.”

“Plural?” One of Lena’s eyebrow arched.

“Duh, nobody likes only _one_ Disney song.” Kara stated the obvious. “I can name like twenty more.”

“Really?” the Luthor girl smirked, “Does that mean more Disney movies?”

“Yup.”

“Bring it on, Flip Flops.”

“Again with that?”

“You brought flip flops in your bag to wear indoors. Fight me.” Lena’s eyes widened with pure amusement.

“They're comfy! You should try them.” Kara lifted a feet up, the flip flop dangling between her toes.

“I’d rather die.”

“You wouldn't say that when a dinosaur chases you and you have to run in those heels.” Kara’s eyes darted to Lena’s feet. A pair of, no doubts, designer's heels hugging around her delicate feet.

“What kind of example is that?” Lena laughed out loud, still looking very poise. How did she do it?

"It’s in the Jurassic Park movie!” Kara explained, then said with an understanding tone, “You haven't watched that either. Are you sure you were born in this century, Miss No-colored-films?”

They both stepped out of the room and walked side by side towards the gates.

“You make me sound like a vampire.” Lena argued.

“Well you look the part. Let's see” Kara held up her hand and popped each finger out to the list, “pale skin, beautiful, very rich and act aristocratic. All you lack are a pair of fangs. Who know what you hide behind those lips?” She glanced and saw Lena’s cheeks were a bit pink. “What is it? Did I say something offensive again?”

“No, you just-” Lena cleared her throat and scratched her neck, “you just said ‘beautiful’.”

“Did I?” Kara froze a bit then nervously laughed. “Well Winn said so...”

“Winn?” Lena looked confused, then breathily chuckled. “The flute guy. I thought you were talking about you.”

Kara wanted to say ‘yes, I was’ but somehow the words couldn’t form on her lips. It was a compliment, a simple compliment between friends, or even strangers, why did Kara have the feeling that it would be awkward if she said that to Lena? People probably said to her that she was beautiful all the time, Kara wouldn’t be different from them. Kara’s limbs suddenly felt heavy and extra. She frantically tried to change the subject.

“I’ll bring more movies next time.” _Yes, very good. Just stay on the movies._

“It could be troublesome for you to do that every time we have a practice.” Lena was being reasonable but Kara really wanted Lena to watch more great films so she just spilled whatever on her mind.

“Then you should come to my house. I have the whole collection. We can sit in my room and binge watch every single one of them till morning.” When she saw the surprise look on Lena’s face, she realized she’d just invited Lena for a sleepover. It was innocent but a part of her brain agreed to disagree with that. “If-If that's okay with you, of course. I mean, I’m not going to force you to stay in my room till morning. Not that we _have_ to watch them in my room. I have a DVD player in the living room. We can watch there. No obligations to stay overnight. You can leave whenever you want.”

Lena only smiled through entire Kara’s rambling with a clear amusement in her eyes. The blonde zipped her mouth shut after too many side details were already spilled. Then Lena responded vaguely, “I’ll think about it.”

“Yeah, you go think about it. I’ll just… grab my bike.” Kara awkwardly pointed towards the parking lot because they were already at the gate and she could see Henry waving at Lena from distance. “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye.” Lena smiled and walked to Henry. Kara’s eyes followed until the brunette disappeared inside the car then she looked down and realized she hadn't switch to her other pair of shoes. Her toes were freezing and Kara jogged back to the parking lot to get the bike, changed into the beige flat shoes and biked to the bus station.

 

___________________

 

“You look happy, Miss Luthor.” Mrs. Tate remarked when she greeted Lena at the door. “Did something good happen today?” The old woman gave her a kind smile. Mrs. Tate had been the one to directly raise Lena since she was brought into the Luthor mansion. She was like a grandmother to her, though Lena had no alive biological grandmothers to compare with, Mrs. Tate was the closest thing.

“You could say that.” Lena answered, taking off the scarf, then the coat and hung them on the stander. “Mrs. Tate, can I ask you something?”

“Anything, Miss.”

Lena juggled her words a bit then decided to be forward. “Have you ever stayed overnight at your friend’s house? Do friends do that?”

“Yes, I have. Friends often do it.” The old lady adjusted her glasses and timidly questioned, “May I ask why you want to know, Miss Luthor?”

Lena looked left and right like a thief and lowered her voice. “Someone kind of invited me to come over at their house.”

The housekeeper seemed surprised, “Kind of?”

“I think they didn’t mean it, only for the sake of the conversation.” Lena honestly admitted. She was taken aback when Kara expressed her wish to have Lena over for a binge-watch sleepover. “Does that count as an invitation?”

Mrs. Tate took several moments to think and then answered, “I can’t answer without a context, Miss.”

Lena sighed, then thanked the housekeeper and went to her room to get change. She recalled the last Saturday, when she had spent entire day with Kara. In that one day, she had done many things she never wanted to try before, from going by a public transport, performing spontaneously for a crowd to eating the most greasy type of food and testing a bunch of cakes just for fun. Kara had effortlessly helped her stepping out of her world and entered others’. And Lena admitted, it was a fun day. She couldn’t tell when was the last time she had that much fun. Probably the day she first won the Opal Tansy award and it was nearly ten years ago.

Today was another fun day. Lena’d never thought she could enjoy an animation this much. She almost asked to borrow Kara the DVD and watched it again but then she was distracted by Kara’s playing the melody from the movie. Just by looking the calm and gentle posture, Lena could tell how much Kara loved the song. And she wanted to see that again.

When she came back downstairs, her mother’s voice could be heard from the distance. Looking down to check her outfit, a sleeveless dress, a diamond necklace and a golden chain belt, she knew she had forgotten the earrings and was about to went back to her room when she heard Lillian calling out to her.

“Lena, darling? Are you finished?” The voice was sweet and kind. So unlike her mother. They must have had a guest.

“Yes, mother.” She answered as polite as possible and went downstairs. There was a couple standing with Lillian, their faces were hard as stone.

“Lena, dear, let me introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Westwood.” Lillian elegantly gestured the pair, who stared at Lena with their watchful eyes. “This is my lovely daughter, Angelina.” Lillian put her hands on Lena’s shoulders, a picture of good mother-daughter relationship, which was a total lie.

“It’s my pleasure to meet you.” Lena dipped her knees and greeted them in the poshest way possible.

The dinner was quite normal. Lillian always did the talking to the investors while Lena sitting there acting engaging into the story of stock market and the future grandchildren of everybody else. It always worked, as long as nobody mentioned Lionel or Lex. Not that they dared. Lillian could be smiley and nice now but if you said a foul word about her dear son, she would tear you apart. Lena had seen Lillian taking care of the French tutor girl who dared to speak ill of Lex’s French writing skills. The girl was miserable and had to leave the country. It was unfortunate that Lena hadn’t had enough power in this family then.

She did now. Lena could feel the eyes of the wealthy families and their sons following her at every party like predators watching their prey. Wrong, only the Luthors were the predators. Everyone desired the Luthor name and they thought Lionel’s demise was a sign of the sinking ship. No, this was when the real power of the family rose. The Luthor women were always the masterminds of the household. Lena had learned the rules of the world since she was little, the art of acting, economy circle and even self-defense martial arts. Everything needed to build a lioness.

The musical reputation hadn’t started in the family until over a hundred years ago, when a Luthor son had passion for violin, then another one wanted to play cello. And it went on. Lex was the best of them all and therefore, Lena had no pressure on her shoulders to be better than him, just because he had always been at the finish line.

Lena wasn’t supposed to play piano. Luthors only played string instruments: harp, violin, viola, cello, double bass, banjo and guitar. There was only one exception and it was Lionel’s uncle, who played electric guitar and was seen as a speck of the family, though still acceptable.

Piano was an instrument belonged to the percussion family, though it had strings. When Lena told Lionel that she wanted to learn the piano, he had pulled her into an embrace, wishing her luck and immediately hired a piano teacher for her. Lillian was not happy with it but Lena was adopted so it didn’t matter if Lena wanted to play another instrument other than the string ones.

_‘You’re not a real Luthor.’_

Lillian had reminded her that too many times to count. Lena knew others always called her ‘the dark horse’ of the Luthor family. And now the dark horse was running at the front, everyone feared for the future of the Luthor name. They were throwing their sons at her, trying to snatch the last name through marriage. Lena planned to keep it this way for a long time, until she graduated and took over the company. When Lillian could not interfere anymore, Lena would become the real predator that her father had trained her to be.

 

_____________________________

 

“Do you guys have any plans for Thanksgiving?” Kara asked the group when they were sitting at the lunch table together. After the Saturday at the subway, Winn, Lucy and James had came to their table and sat down, having lunch casually. Lena seemed a bit surprised but she never opposed having the trio around and Kara was glad to have Lena in the group.

“Yea, stay home and read entire Harry Potter collection again.” Winn tried to say it enthusiastically but his face fell and he admitted, “My dad is going on a business trip so I’m all alone.”

“My sister’s engaged so I’m invited to her boyfriend’s house for Thanksgiving.” Lucy chimed in, “So please give me an excuse to escape that.”

“My parents are going on a trip to Asia at the moment.” James finished his can of Coke. “I have to stay with my crazy cousin if I want to celebrate the holiday.”

“Lena?” Kara reminded the raven haired girl who had been quiet since Kara said the word ‘Thanksgiving’.

“Not really.” Lena shook her head.

“Great! We should all come to my house!” Kara had been waiting to ask them this for a week. Thanksgiving was a holiday for family and she just wanted to introduce these great friends to her family. Especially Lena, about whom Eliza and Alex had been asking Kara a lot so she decided to bring the girl home.

“Are you sure your family can handle this?” Winn pressed his thumbs at his chest, smugly said, “I mean, I’m the coolest one here. I can quote anything from Star Wars.”

“Shut up, geek” Lucy disagreed, “If anything, _I’m_ the coolest one. I have a black belt.”

James shook his head at them, then turned to the youngest Luthor, “Everyone knows Lena is the coolest of us.”

“Me?” Lena’s head snapped up. “How?”

“You are basically a celebrity. You're the coolest.” James explained with a grin.

“I’m not a celebrity.” Lena lifted up her chin, “but I am definitely the coolest. I’m the richest.”

A train of ‘damn’ dancing around the table among the friends made the only blonde of the group smile.

Kara had been observing their interactions and felt light in her heart. Her friends had gone from talking ill of Lena to joking with her casually. Lena wasn't still as talkative as when she was with Kara alone but she didn't mind the jokes or never act distant with any of them. It was a huge progress.

“Come on guys, I’m the coolest.” Kara joined in their silly competition. “I can put a fist into my mouth.”

“Prove it.” Lena challenged.

Their corner of the cafeteria always was the loudest, especially when they had a dumb bet going on. This time was Kara and her fist.

“If I can do it, you all have to spend Thanksgiving at my house. Are we clear?” Kara announced, looked attentively at Lena for a silent emphasise on the other part, before tried to shove her fist in her mouth.

It was a bit gross and Kara had never tried doing this before but somehow she managed and the others screamed like crazy. Lena only shook her head at Kara with a smirk on her lips. They might not be friends officially but why she should care at all. They were having a good time together and thinking forward to the next few weeks, having all of her friends in Midvale was a positive scenario to look forward to.

 

______________________

 

Lena couldn’t sleep the night before the day of the trip. The group had agreed on hiring a small bus and drove to Midvale, where Kara’s old family house was. She woke up in the middle of the night just to check if the suitcase was ready, counting her things and then went back to bed. She had never been to a trip like this, among her peers, to a new destination, spending time with strangers. Everything was a complete changing point with her and she actually wanted to back out but seeing how excited Kara was, she just couldn’t do it.

“There you are.” Kara greeted her when she stepped out of the car. Henry wanted to drive all of them there but this was a rare opportunity for her to experience a normal trip among friends, she told him to have a holiday with family. He seemed happy and he deserved to be.

“Am I late?” Lena waved goodbye Henry and worriedly asked Kara, who only laughed. Their meeting point was the usual NCMI gate, where they all went to everyday.

“Gosh, no. You are the second one here.” Kara helped Lena putting the suitcase in the trunk. “Holy crap this is heavy. Did you put your house in here?” The blonde winced when she lifted the first one and immediately dropped down on her foot. “Ouch!”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what I should bring.” Embarrassment took over her for not knowing better. Mrs. Tate had been very certain that the amount of things in the suitcase was suitable for a three-day stay. “Are you okay?”

Kara’s scrunching face only lasted for a second before she chuckled and lifted the suitcase easily, “Lena, I’m messing with ya.” She put it neatly in the trunk.

The heiress smacked Kara across the shoulder. “You nuggetface! You scared me.”

The blonde was grinning, seemingly didn’t care that she might have pissed Lena. “Haha, _‘nuggetface’_? People say the Luthors are very scary but I find you adorably cute.”

Lena froze up at the last part.

_‘People say the Luthors are very scary but I find you adorably cute.’_

_‘I find you adorably cute.’_

Did Kara just actually say that? Was she joking? Or was that what Winn said again? No, it couldn’t be. Kara had specifically said ‘I find you adorably cute’. Did friends say that to their friends all the time? They did, didn’t they? Because Kara still kept her silly grin on after she said it. She really didn’t mean anything. Or it was because Winn came and rushed in to greet her so she forgot about that. Or she was messing with her again. Yes, that must be it.

Lena only spoke to greet Winn and then James because her mind was buzzing around her own overthinking. Kara was a jokester, why should Lena overanalyze anything she said at all? Not when she was fooling around with the boys like she hadn’t just made Lena’s heart tumbling wildly in her chest just a few minutes earlier. Kara was an oblivious idiot and Lena was an overthinking idiot. One of them should stop being an idiot. And Lena would volunteer.

“Hey, guys!” Lucy’s voice brought Lena’s mind back to reality. The petite brunette ran along the sidewalk to them, pulling her own suitcase right behind. But there was someone else with her. Someone with the constant frown from the very last time Lena had seen them.

_Damn it._

Siobhan greeted everyone with a hug and when it was Kara’s turn, she sneakily gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek. Lena was sitting on the base of the trunk when she saw that and her body instantly jumped off the trunk to stand on the ground.

“Sorry for the unannounced presence.” She said with her stylish British accent, which rubbed Lena wrong somewhere. Actually, everywhere. “But I’m all alone on Thanksgiving and I think Kara wouldn’t mind an extra plate on the table, right?”

Lena glanced at the confused blonde, who was scratching her head and shrugged, “Yea, I guess.” She looked over her shoulder and saw Lena looking at her, then quickly turned away.

“Great! Let’s get on the ro-!” Winn joyfully declared but Kara cut him off.

“But you have to behave.” The blonde strictly advised Siobhan, “I won’t tolerate rudeness like last time.”

“Of course not!” Siobhan claimed and went to extend a hand to Lena. “Hi, Lena. Our first encounter was bumpy because I was feeling unwell then. I was rude to you. I’m sorry. Can we start over?”

Lena really wanted to give her a Luthor glare and just walked away but again, Kara with her puppy eyes was staring at them hopefully. She knew the trip would be bad if there was any bad blood between two members and she really didn’t want to ruin the holiday for anyone, especially the blonde with the silly grin.

“Lena Luthor.” She grabbed the girl’s hand.

“Siobhan Smythe.” the British girl squeezed Lena’s hand a bit too hard and let go. A smile appeared on her pretty face. “Nice to meet you.”

Whatever Siobhan had for Lena hidden under that smile, it couldn't be ‘nice’. But Lena wasn't intimidated, no, she was intrigued. So she sent back her own first pawn on the chessboard, saying that she would be prepared for the game Siobhan was playing, whatever it was. “Likewise.”

 

________________

 

“First song is dedicated to Lena!” Kara yelled, pressed play on the mp3 player of the Volkswagen minibus. “To her first Disney experience!” She was the host this time so she drove.

“What? You haven't heard any Disney songs?” Winn’s eyes went wide at Lena, who was sitting behind the driver's seat because Siobhan had taken the one on the front. Winn and Lena sat in the middle, Lucy and James took the back seats, probably were busy kissing but stopped when they heard Winn’s question.

“Or any Disney movies.” Kara added, “I know, shocking, isn't it?”

“Let me guess, that's the Luthors’ secret ingredient to make a genius?” Lucy teased and Lena only laughed.

“I have seen one movie, okay?” the Luthor heiress replied and then Kara chimed in right away.

“Thanks to me! If I didn't bring her the movie, she'd still be the one lurking in the dark without the light of Disney.”

“Ew, Kara.” Winn remarked.

“But you like this song, eh?” James pointed towards the player. Lena nodded. “Then turn it up, yo!”

Siobhan quickly became a useful front seater and turned the volume higher, letting the song blast inside the old Volkswagen on the trip to Midvale.

_‘We’ll wait and see_  
_A few days more_  
_There maybe something there that wasn't there before…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are appreciated!


	4. Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before Thanksgiving at the Danvers'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun to write this chapter because it had my favourite songs in it.
> 
> I don't own the characters and mistakes are all mine
> 
> Enjoy!

Alex was sitting on the couch with a beer in her hand when she heard the sound of engine rumbling from a distance. The brunette stood up and opened the door to see a minibus driving towards the house. It must be Kara and her friends.

“Mom! Maggie! They're here!” she called out to the other women in the back, who joined her at the porch, waiting until the vehicle stopped to approach it. Alex could see her sister's bouncing blonde hair stepping out from the driver seat, sitting next to her was a brunette. Then a few more and they all took their suitcases from the trunk before going to them.

“Which one is Lena?” Maggie asked, squinting her eyes because of the bright sun.

“The one with black hair.” Eliza recalled Kara’s description on the mysterious girl. “They all have black hair.” the Danvers mom commented with a clear disappointment.

“I can't tell.” Alex answered and greeted the first boy coming first to them. “Hi, nice to meet you, I’m Alex!”

He shook hands with her, then Eliza and Maggie very politely and introduced himself, “My name is Jimmy Olsen but please call me James.” He grabbed a brunette’s hand and introduced her as well, “This is Lucy Lane, my girlfriend.”

“Hi, I’m Winn Schott Jr. Winn for short. Nice to meet you all.”

Alex hugged Lucy, Winn and left the half-formal greetings behind to Maggie and her mom. According to Kara, she would bring four friends, two boys and two girls. The other three had introduced themselves, then the last girl must be…

“Hi, it’s so great to finally meet you!” Alex greeted the second brunette with a smile as wide as Grand Canyon. With a quick glance at the appearance of this girl, Alex could tell Kara had been a bit too biased on Lena with ‘medieval princess’ and ‘mysterious aura’ but the girl in front of her seemed quite ordinary, though pretty but didn't do Kara’s praise justice. Not that Alex blamed Kara, she would even describe Maggie prettier than Aphrodite herself. “Kara’s been talking so much about you!”

“R-really?” Lena seemed very surprise but happy nonetheless. Alex’s smile faltered a bit when she caught the foreign accent. Kara never said Lena was British. With her experience in chasing down criminals, something smelled wrong here. Or probably she was just being too cautious. Kara might be too oblivious to notice telling them this.

“Yes, she wouldn't shut up about your piano skills every time I see her.” Maggie smiled warmly at Lena.

“I-I don't know what to say…” Lena was almost in tears. Alex saw the other three were gawking at them weirdly, like they could not believe this was happening.

“It’s fine, Lena. We’re all family here.” Eliza said and was about to give the girl a hug when she took a step back, eyes widened in shock.

“What did you just call me?” the girl sounded a bit flustered, and possibly, furious.

“Lena.” Eliza replied then looked around. Alex saw the other three were shaking their heads.

_Oh, shit._

“I’m- My name is _not_ Lena. It's Siobhan Smythe.” Siobhan said with tight lips. “You have made a confusion, Mrs. Danvers.”

“Oh, dear, I’m so sorry for jumping to conclusion.” Eliza tried to fix the damage but looking at the half-shock and half-pissed expression on Siobhan’s face, it must be too late.

“It’s fine, Mrs. Danvers.” Lucy helped out, putting her hands on Siobhan’s shoulders and led her away. “She just needs a little fresh air.”

Eliza hurriedly told the kids to come in and kept apologizing Siobhan while Maggie and Alex stayed behind, waiting for Kara.

“That was awkward.” Maggie remarked, “Poor girl.”

“Yeah…” Alex sighed, “How do you spell ‘Siobhan’ though?”

“No idea.” Her girlfriend just shrugged. “Let's see if Kara needs any help. She’s been standing by the trunk forever.”

Alex nodded and they both walked to the minibus. From the distance, she could see Kara was standing and talking to somebody. Was there another one?

“Hey, do you need a-” Alex’s question stuck in her throat when she saw the face of the last person. She was definitely the girl Kara had been rambling about. Her face was so defined and her skin was pale. Her hair was raven black, tied at the top of her head. But the most captivating thing was her eyes. Green and bright. Just like how Kara had described, “-hand?”

Alex was a bit awe struck by the real Lena and was hiding it but Maggie didn't even try.

“Holy damn, there's another one!” her girlfriend expressed all of her excitement on her face, something they were taught not to do in police school. “Now you are definitely her. The one that Kara’s been-”

“This is Alex, my sister.” Kara frantically cut off Maggie, which made Alex smiled at how adorable Kara looked when she was embarrassed. “And that's Maggie, her girlfriend.”

Lena approached them with such calm and poise, extended her hand in a polite manner, “My name is Lena, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The grip of her was not too tight but not loose as Alex had thought because Lena didn't strike her as an aggressive one. The raven haired girl shook hand with Maggie and continued, “I’m very glad that you have accepted to have us on Thanksgiving, a personal, only-for-family holiday. And I apologize first and foremost for any inconvenience that would occur during our staying at your residence.”

Alex stared at the girl. She sounded… well educated, almost a bit too formal. The worry in her eyes didn't fool Alex but everything else about her posture, her voice and the way she acted was pure confidence. It was an odd combination but Alex was very curious to find out more about her.

Kara was right, Lena would strike as a medieval mysterious princess.

 

____________________

 

  
When Lena stepped into the Danvers’ house, a strange atmosphere and feeling came over her. The house was not big, but was enough for these many people to stay for a while. The living room was right behind the door, not on the side like her house. Next was the kitchen, warm and the smell of delicious food attacked her senses beautifully. At her house, it was unacceptable to have guests smelling their food before dining time. Her house could never smell and feel this cozy and welcoming.

Kara led her upstairs, where the rooms were. There were three rooms, one for the guys, one for the girls and one for the Danvers. Lena slowly grazed her fingers on the old wooden handle of the stairs, admired the work while everyone was putting their suitcases in place. Kara showed Lena the room for Lucy, Siobhan and her to stay in and proudly introduced it was her room.

“You don't need to say. All of the posters are a big giveaway.” Lucy commented, sliding her suitcase under the only bed in the room.

They were. Lena saw the huge poster of Beauty and the Beast right over the bed and smiled, her eyes drifted to others and imagined how it would have been if she decorated her room like this. Full of posters, action figures, funny lamps, some kids drawing of Disney’s characters from these posters. Lena could see a part of Kara’s childhood in here, a free care, smiley and acrobatic little Kara Danvers jumping up and down on her bed, dancing to the tune of a Disney upbeat song. Lena was never allowed to do this, her room was beautifully built, with handmade curtains and embroidered textiles, expensive furniture and even more expensive decoration. The room must be kept clean, neat, and in order, not like this. Lena’s room could be rebuilt anywhere but Kara’s room was one of a kind. It was her signature. It was authentic.

“Hey” Kara’s voice brought her out of the wandering thoughts, “you okay?”

Lena breathed out a smile, “I’m fine.” Kara brought her suitcase into the corner because Siobhan’s and Lucy’s had occupied the space under the bed.

“I know this doesn't look as beautiful as your room but endure it, alright?” the blonde joked on their way out.

“You’ll have to pay my therapist if I end up having a Disney musical in my dream from now on.” She teased back when they walked side by side. Behind them were Lucy and Siobhan.

“That's heaven.” Kara sticked out her lower lip. “You’ll be very lucky to have Pocahontas singing in your dream.”

“No, thanks.”

“You haven't seen the movie yet, don't be so sure.” Kara nudged her shoulder. “After a Disney marathon, you might be as cool as me.”

“And wear flip flops for the rest of my life? A big no.”

A throat was cleared behind them. They turned around and saw Siobhan with a friendly-ish smile. “Kara, would you like to show me around? American countryside is new for me.”

“Sure, follow me.” Kara happily accepted the request, told both Lena and Lucy ‘make yourself at home’ before Siobhan wrapped her arm around Kara’s and went downstairs.

Lucy gave Lena an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Siobhan is very enthusiastic sometimes.”

“Why do you have to apologize to me?” Lena questioned as they gradually walked downstairs to the others.

Lucy had a surprise look on her face, “I thought you and Kara…”

“What about me and her?” the Luthor heiress shrugged casually, feeling a bit odd that Lucy might imply anything between Kara and her that had something to do with Siobhan.

The cellist’s eyebrows arched up then furrowed in confusion, “N-Nothing, nevermind.”

Lena’s curious nature was provoked but before she had the chance to press the matter, Mrs. Danvers called out to everyone for dinner. Lucy and Lena joined the table that was set with Winn and James already seated. Lucy sat down next to James and Lena sat next to her. Kara and Siobhan were nowhere to be seen. Were they still in the house? Didn’t they hear Mrs. Danvers? This house was small, what was there to ‘show around’?

_Where are they?_

Kara’s sister, Alex sat next to Winn, then her girlfriend and finally was Mrs. Danvers. Lena’s eyes glanced at the empty chairs next to her and thought about Kara’s constant hunger. She wouldn’t miss meal time, ever.

“Sorry we’re late!” Siobhan’s British accent echoed from the door. Everyone turned to that direction, found a overly joyful brunette and a smiling blonde. The breath of relief just escaped Lena’s lips just to be sucked back in in annoyance.

“We’ve bought ice cream!” Kara held up the bag in her hand and ran to the fridge to put them in.

Siobhan casually strolled her way to the chair next to Lena and green eyes caught a smirk sending her way. Lena only rolled her eyes back to the dining table.

_What is she so smug about? Getting ice cream with Kara? Please, I’ve eaten a hamburger, drunken coffee and tasted dozens of cakes with her._

The mental comparison in her head startled Lena because it sounded so dangerously close to jealousy. Why would she even be jealous of this? Siobhan was the jealous one, not her. She was just being here, minding her own damn thing and Siobhan came around, acting like winning a trophy for spending time with Kara. It just annoyed her. But of course she wouldn’t care about these tiny little details.

_None of my business._

“Siobhan, dear, sit with me, please.” Mrs. Danvers gently patted on the chair next to her. Lena mentally thanked the kind lady for helping her out of sitting with the girl holding grudges with her for no reasons.

“Of course, Mrs. Danvers.” Siobhan sweetly answered and hopped to the older woman.

“I told you, just call me Eliza.” Kara’s mom seemed to enjoy Siobhan’s company. Lena couldn’t understand why, for crying out loud, but if the girl was striving for the Danvers’ approval, she was sure on the right road.

Kara took the last chair, sitting between Siobhan and Lena. The blonde nudged her arm. “Sorry I’m late.”

“I knew you’d show up wherever the food is ready.” Lena had no idea why people just apologized to her without no apparent reasons at all. “So I’m not worried.”

A teaseful look appeared in Kara’s eyes as she grabbed the fork. “You were worried about me?”

Lena ignored the flip in her stomach and kept a straight face to replied, “About the food. A lot would be wasted if you didn’t show up.”

Kara snickered, “Thanks for the concern. You sound like my sister now.”

The dinner was lovely and Lena didn’t realize how hungry she was. She was about to turn down when Mrs. Danvers asked if she wanted to eat more but the mashed potatoes bowl looked incredibly good and Lena nodded shyly. Mrs. Danvers seemed very happy that there wasn’t much left food on the table and she had to get more. This was a sight Lena didn’t often see at her house. The cooks always did they job with splendid food but something in this house made her hungrier than usual. The people? Or the atmosphere? Maybe it was the food. Mrs. Danvers had cooked the dinner herself. Lillian never cooked. If she did, Lena wondered if it would be this delicious.

She stole a glance at Kara and her sister, then the others. They were chatting, joking, laughing and enjoyed their meal. Was this what family feels like? Why did this never happen in her house? Why did Lex and her never laughed at the dinner? Why did Lillian never cook? Why didn’t anyone tell her a dinner could be warm and welcoming like this?

Why couldn’t she have such simple thing like this? Why did Lex never throw a grape into her mouth like Alex did with Kara? Why didn’t she get adopted by the Danvers? Her heart twisted, feeling like she didn’t belong here.

Lena abruptly stood up, her chair caused a sound being pushed backward. Everyone had their eyes on her. And the sting in her eyes was getting more and more unbearable.

“Lena?” Kara stared up at her with concern swimming in her blue eyes.

_Don’t look at me like that._

“Excuse me.” Lena was only able to mumble that and left the table, heading straight for the bathroom. She hurriedly locked the door, then pressed her palms against the sink, shut her eyes tight, forcing the stubborn liquid stay inside. No, she would not let this get to her. This was Kara’s family. Not hers. No matter how much she wanted, this was something she could never have.

Lena belonged to the world of hungry wolves dressed in evening gowns and tuxedos, sitting by giant tables with strangers, giving fake compliments and stabbing each other in the back.

Lena didn’t belong to homemade dishes, family fun quarrels, genuine smiles and caring head rubs. This was Kara’s world.

She looked up and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was neutral, her eyes were dry. The usual perfect Luthor face. Good.

A few shy knocks echoed through the door. “Lena, are you okay?” Kara’s voice came after, sounded very worried.

And just like that, the heiress broke down. Her vision got blurred as the tears running over each other, spilling out on her face, her trembling hands tried to wipe them away but they kept falling down and eventually she stopped trying. Let it be. She stuck in the bathroom crying her heart out, biting her hands, not to let any sound escape because if anything, she never wanted to be seen like this.

“Can I…” Kara hesitated outside the door, “can I come in?”

In the middle of tears, Lena still laughed at that. She looked back at the mirror, wiped away the last of her tears, fixing herself to look as normal as possible. “Of course not.” She answered while pulling the hair tie off her hair. The black locks could hide some part of her messed up face. That should do it.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked again and Lena opened the door. The blonde’s eyes widened when she saw Lena.

“What?” She tried to be casual but she knew the red tip of her nose could be a big giveaway. “Car sickness.”

“You okay now?” the blonde still sounded very worried and Lena really didn’t want to be looked at like that. It made her feel pathetic.

“A little sickness wouldn’t beat me up.” Lena walked past Kara and returned to the table with a polite apology for the sudden fuss. Everyone bought that she was feeling sick. Only Kara still looked doubtful but the blonde never brought it up again. Lena was grateful for that.

 

________________

 

“Here you go” Kara put down the pillows and blankets on the bed, pointed to the windows, “remember to shut them close because it always gets windy in the middle of the night.”

Siobhan nodded and sat down on the bed, “Are you sure you don’t want to sleep here with us? This room is big enough for four people.” The girl hadn’t left Kara’s side ever since they walked back from the store.

“No, you’re a guest.” Kara waved her hand, “I couldn’t let you sleep in a narrowed space.”

“Then where will you sleep?” Siobhan scooted a bit closer to Kara and her skirt was riding higher on her thighs because of the movement. Kara tried to keep her eyes focusing on the Supergirl action figure right behind the brunette.

“I’ll take the couch.” She answered shortly and felt like she should leave the room. “Where’s Lucy and Lena?”

“I don’t know…” Siobhan dropped to her back and the skirt lifted a bit higher. She turned to look into Kara’s eyes, her voice was husky and low, “why don’t you come sit with me?” she patted on the place wight next to her.

Kara gulped and took a step back. “Um, I think I heard my mom’s calling, so…” she ran out of her room like she was chased by a ghost. Somehow she felt like Siobhan did the skirt thing on purpose and she couldn’t understand why. But she didn’t like that.

Kara came downstairs and saw Alex and James were drinking beer, discussing something entertaining while Maggie, Lucy and Winn were watching television. Kara had left after dinner to get the blankets and pillows for everyone with the help of Siobhan and now she wanted to talk to Lena. Her sudden action at the dinner got Kara thinking. Could it be that Lena hated the dinner? She said she had car sickness. Pfff, as if. Lena had spent the entire trip sleeping, she wouldn’t be able to get sickness. Kara knew because she had checked over and over to see if Lena was okay during the trip. And most of the time, the brunette had her face towards the window, eyes closed.

“Where’s Lena?” she asked the group, they all pointed towards the kitchen. Kara walked in there and saw Eliza washing dishes with Lena. Their backs faced Kara so she could observed their interactions in secret. She leaned her back on the door frame, smiled when Lena dropped a cup into the sink, sending water onto their shirts.

“I’m sorry, I’ve never done this before.” Lena tried to use her elbow to swipe away the bubble on Eliza’s sleeve because her own hands were covered with bubble themselves.

“It’s okay, dear” Eliza laughed and continued washing the plate on her hand. “I can do this by myself, I just want to talk to you.”

“Me?” Lena seemed utterly surprised by that, her hands halted in mid-air, “If it’s the dinner, I’m terribly sorry…”

“No, it’s not that.” Eliza slightly shook her head, “I just want to know all of Kara’s friends.”

Kara shifted her weight onto the other foot. Right at this moment, she would know if Lena considered her as a friend or not. She would be tremendously sad if Lena didn’t.

“Kara is a wild spirit.” Lena didn’t actually answer anything and it disappointed Kara a bit but she was all ears for what Lena wanted to say about her.

“Yes, she is.” Eliza nodded, turned on the faucet to rinse off the bubbles from the dishes. “Everyone loves that little sun spot.”

“Actually…” Lena trailed off before she continued, “We didn’t get along at first.” Kara didn’t think Lena would bring this up and was intrigued to find out what the brunette thought.

Eliza’s eyes widened, “You and her? Really?”

“Yes” Lena answered with a breathy laugh, helping Eliza putting the clean dishes on the hanger. “I hated her sense of style and called her Flip Flops.”

“I don’t like her flip flops, either, dear.” Eliza admitted and they both laughed. Kara felt attacked that her flip flops were being talked dirty behind her back. But looking at Eliza and Lena snickering at an odd common opinion, it made her heart warm in a way she couldn’t understand. Kara hadn’t seen Lena laughing so hard like that with anyone else besides herself. It was delightful to see Lena relaxed, doing a daily thing like washing dishes, though she was clumsy, like she was a normal girl, absolutely opposite to the girl she had seen in Lena the first time they met. If it wasn’t for their duet, Kara could have never been able to find out this side of Lena. Other people didn’t have the chance to know her nor they wanted to. Lena must be very lonely.

“Despite her awful flip flops and the tendency to joke about everything, I enjoy her company.” Lena’s words made Kara forget about her other senses, only focused on the sound coming out from the girl’s lips, “More than I’d ever admit.”

Eliza gazed dearly at Lena for a moment and replied with something that froze up Kara’s entire body, “She feels the same way, Lena.”

Kara silently drew in a long breath, waiting to see Lena’s reaction. The feeling that what Eliza said meant more than the words let on made Kara uneasy. But the good kind of uneasy, like when you were waiting to open your Christmas present, or waiting for a letter from someone you loved but you wouldn’t know when it’d arrive. The excited but nervous type.

 

__________________________________

 

  
Lena could never expect to chat with someone she just met so casually and easy like with Kara’s mother. Mrs. Danvers was a kind, nice and very open lady. She had politely asked Lena to help her with the dishes after dinner. Lena was about to find an excuse to bail because she hadn’t done household chores before and she might mess things up more. Then Lena saw the same genuine look from Mrs. Danvers, just like Kara’s, like a promise that everything would be fine, and she knew she had to do something to return the favor of being given such a good dinner, so she agreed to help. It turned out to be such an interesting conversation. Whatever she said to Mrs. Danvers, she wouldn’t tell anyone and she thought the older lady wouldn’t either. Especially the part when Lena admitted she liked to be around Kara.

“Did she… tell you that?” Lena’s voice suddenly became almost a whisper.

“She doesn’t have to.” Eliza vaguely answered, turning off the faucet, “Kara won't ever tell you directly what she feels, because she couldn't put it into words. It takes her much longer than others to see with her own eyes her true feelings, no matter how obvious they are.”

Lena smiled, “That sounds like her.”

“I’m glad I have the chance to know you, Lena.” Eliza dried off her hands with a towel and Lena did the same.

“Me too, Mrs. Danvers.”

“It’s Eliza. We’re not strangers anymore, Angelina.”

Lena was caught off guard that Eliza knew her full name. “That's… how do you know?”

“Oh, Kara’s told me a lot about you that-”

“There you are!”

The voice cut off Eliza’s reply came from behind, made both Lena and Eliza turn around to see Siobhan standing at the door frame. Kara was right by her side. The blonde looked away when Lena’s eyes met hers. The youngest Luthor wondered how long had she been there and how much had she heard. Lena personally was very curious about what Kara had been telling Eliza about her, besides her name but the presence of Siobhan made the annoyance surfed over the curiosity.

“Were you listening in on us, sweetie?” Eliza crossed her arms like a detective in a interrogation but a very friendly one. The blush on her cheeks was the evidence that Kara had heard something.

“I’m getting ice cream. Does anyone want ice cream?” Kara opened the freezer and hid her face behind the door. 

“Me!” Everyone shouted from the living room and rushed to the freezer, each took an ice cream box.

Kara closed the freezer’s door and turned to Siobhan, giving her a box. Then she gave Eliza another one. Her eyes darted down to Lena’s hands when she gave her the last one. “Ice cream?”

“Excuse me?” Lena teased, not taking the box yet.

Kara’s eyes slowly reached hers and Lena put on a smirk on purpose, enjoyed seeing the blush spread wider on the blonde’s face. “I-I’m asking you.”

Lena decided to make the most of this opportunity and glanced over to Eliza, who was also grinning. “Do I like chocolate ice cream, Eliza?”

“Kara said you do.” the blonde’s mom joined in the tease and she had became one of Lena’s most favourite people in the world.

Looking back at Kara, whose face was burning with embarrassment of being caught snooping around, still holding out the box of ice cream to Lena awkwardly like a guilty kid. Lena gently plucked the box out of her grasp, “I guess I do.” Kara could only shyly smile back, which was cute.

The others didn’t understand their little joke and started eating ice cream, talking about the NCMI, the Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow and many things more. For the first time since Lena walked into this house, she felt like she was a part of a family.

The next thing she knew was someone suggested they should play some music, and Eliza led everyone to the basement, where she said to be ‘the only place for Alex’s goth phase and rock’n’roll to co-exist’. It was a nice place with many instrument, mostly modern like a drumset, electric guitar, a trumpet, a piano electric keyboard. Winn whistled in joy when he found a harmonica.

“This is what I’m talking about!” He put the instrument between the lips and blew a blue melody.

Alex sat by the drumset and gave Eliza a look. The Danvers mom nodded in approvement and Kara’s sister twirled the sticks between her fingers and played a joyful beat then sighed in content. “Man, I miss you.” Maggie clapped her hands and gave Alex a kiss.

“Come on everyone, don’t be shy.” Kara had brought Kryppie with her, urging others to take part in the fun activity. James took the electric guitar, Lucy grabbed the shaker and Siobhan sat by the keyboard. Without anything to do, Lena, Maggie and Eliza shared the seat on the old bench by the wall.

They played a spontaneous tune, just like when they were at the subway, the only difference was Alex’s drumming, which was a good combination, in Lena’s opinion. After about ten minutes, Maggie came up with a great idea: a friendly duet competition.

“I’m with Kara!” Siobhan quickly raised her hand and shot a look at Lena, to which Lena only rolled her eyes.

“I’m with James!” Alex was next to pick a partner. “Drums and electric guitar, yo!” James high-fived with her.

“You’re on my team, Winn.” Lucy wrapped her arm around the man’s shoulders, “Like in class.”

“Oh no, then who will be Lena’s duet partner?” Siobhan asked like she really cared. “That’s too bad.”

“I’ll team with Eliza.” Lena casually answered, “I saw her picture in a singing contest in the living room.” She was a competitive person, especially when she was provoked. Siobhan could have Kara, Lena would pick the woman who had won first place in Metropolis Best Singer Contest 1981 and snatch the first prize.

“That’s settled!’ Maggie announced, “I’ll be the judge. Who’s first?”

 

_____________________

 

  
Alex and James picked the classic ‘We Will Rock You’ and blasted almost everyone away. Then Lucy and Winn played the slow and sad ‘You Are My Sunshine’ with Lucy’s surprise singing, which was very good. Kara and Siobhan came next and she let the brunette choose their song.

“I pick ‘American Boy’.” Siobhan grinned and started the upbeat of the intro. Kara waited and then slid the bow, made Kryppie sing. After the first part, Siobhan showed off her singing skills too. Kara didn’t think she had such nice voice. Everyone moved themselves to the beat of a foreign girl expressing the affection for an American sweetheart she met.

_‘Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day_  
_Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA_  
_I really want to come kick it with you_  
_You'll be my American babe’_

The change of lyrics surprised Kara and when she glanced at Siobhan, the girl gave her a meaningful wink. Kara gulped.

_‘She said 'Hey Sister'_  
_It's really really nice to meet ya_  
_I just met this five foot seven girl who's just my type_  
_I like the way she's speaking, her confidence is peaking_  
_Don't like her baggy jeans but I'ma like what's underneath it_  
_And no I ain't been to MIA_  
_I heard that Cali never rains and New York heart awaits_  
_First let's see the west end_  
_I'll show you to my brethren._  
_I'm liking this American babe, American babe’_

Kara could feel the blood running to her face as the lyrics were aiming at her. How did she know that? Siobhan’s eyes were on her all the time. 

_Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap._

She didn’t have to look to know everybody’s eyes were on them and she was very afraid to find out what kind of emotion hiding behind a particular pair of green eyes. The song ended and Kara felt cold at her back. Was she sweating?

The clapping startled Kara, she gave everyone a smile and joined on the bench. Maggie announced Lena and Eliza’s turn. The raven haired Luthor walked past Siobhan and sat down on the keyboard while Eliza stood by.

“We’re going to perform a very meaningful song to me. It was played at my wedding. You’ll know the name.” Her mom smiled, “And this song is dedicated to Kara.” 

_What?_

Lena’s hands started moving and the soft intro of the famous tune echoed between the walls. This was a classic one, of course it was. Kara chuckled at the thought.

_‘Wise men say_  
_Only fools rush in,_  
_But I can’t help falling in love with you_  
_Shall I stay_  
_Would it be a sin,_  
_If I can’t help falling in love with you’_

Her mom could sing really well but the way she hummed along the music, it brought even more emotion into the sentence that became the title.

 _‘Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand_  
_Take my whole life too,_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you’_

Eliza’s voice followed Lena’s interpretation till the very last note, while everybody else stayed silence, only moving back and forth to the familiar melody. The lyrics were about a person who couldn’t help falling in love with another, and now Kara saw why Eliza had said she dedicated this song to her. Kara was adopted, so this was Eliza’s way to express her love for Kara, an additional member of the family.

Everyone clapped their hands after the beautiful performance, then waited for Maggie to announce the victors.

“Gimme a drumroll please” Maggie pointed to Alex, who did a very dramatic drumroll, “The winners are… everyone! Because you’re all can sing or play instruments and I can’t.”

Here and there were a bit disappointment but they all agreed. Kara glanced at Lena, who was also smiling at her.

_‘This song is dedicated to Kara’._

Did that mean Lena wanted to express her thoughts through the song, too?

And Kara’s mind replayed the song in her head, after every word, her heart got warmer and her stomach flipped in the familiar way she often had when Lena smiled.

_‘Wise men say_  
_Only fools rush in,_  
_But I can’t help falling in love with you_  
_Shall I stay_  
_Would it be a sin,_  
_If I can’t help falling in love with you’_


	5. Oops!...I Did It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thanksgiving morning at the Danvers
> 
> Both Kara and Lena recognized something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just by the title, y'all can see where I get the inspiration from :))
> 
> I don't own the characters and all the mistakes are mine
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara sat up on the couch, her back felt a bit sore for lying on the overly soft material in a bad position for the entire night. Letting out a groan, she arched forwards and stretched her back before standing up. The air was a bit chilly and Kara pulled up the neck of her sweater higher, covering her chin when she walked into the bathroom. Someone was already in there.

“Hello? I need the bathroom.” Kara yawned out, leaning her entire weight against the wall in front of the bathroom. The house seemed quiet, except for the sound of water running inside the room before her eyes. Kara heard the click of unlocking the door and it opened to reveal Siobhan with her hair loose, white baggy T-shirt and shorts, a toothbrush in her hand, smiling brightly at her.

“Come in, Kara.” Siobhan tilted her head, gestured Kara in but the blonde stayed at her place.

“Um, I’ll wait.” Kara looked away, trying not to notice the seductive way Siobhan was standing. Why was nobody else awake?

“Alright.” Siobhan said, back to brushing her teeth but didn’t close the door, leaving the full view to Kara. Her curves and her disheveled hair, her figure slightly shook from the movement of her hand. Kara tried not to let her eyes wandered to inappropriate places on Siobhan and turned her head away to the end of the hall. After a few minutes, the brunette finished her routine and walked out of the bathroom. She moved past Kara, leaving a smirk. “All yours.”

She gulped and froze at her place until Siobhan had disappeared behind the door to her room. That was when she bounced off the wall and rushed into the bathroom to release the full bladder. Kara couldn’t understand why she got the weird feeling with Siobhan. Few months ago, when Siobhan first came to National with her family for a trip, Kara had had so much fun with her. Lucy, James, Winn and them had spent a lot of time together and Siobhan even wanted to apply for NCMI, and Kara had been very excited to hear that, waiting to play a duet with her at school.

Then Kara had to work with Lena for Miss Grant’s finals and she couldn’t hang out more, except for the subway band they always did on every Saturday. Kara started spending more time with Lena after that and Siobhan had been very rude to Lena when Kara brought her to the subway.

Could it be that Siobhan was being jealous that Kara had spent too much time on Lena than her? It made sense about Siobhan’s attitude towards Lena. But it didn’t explain her odd behaviour and sudden physical closeness to Kara lately. It made Kara think of Alex and Maggie.

_Could it be…? Could it be that what Siobhan wants from me is the same with what Maggie wants from Alex? Like kissing and stuff…?_

The blonde frowned, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks burned pink a bit at the new theory. Shaking her head to get rid off it, Kara spat out the toothpaste in her mouth and rinsed it with water, then spat out again. Siobhan was a friend, and Kara had never had any different thought about her. What should she do with this? Kara needed help.

And of course, seek for help she did. To the only people she knew that understood.

An hour later, after Kara had spilled all of her thoughts about ‘the Siobhan situation’, she asked the two people in front of her with worries, “Well, what do you guys think?”

Alex and Maggie shared a look and Maggie jerked her head, wanting Alex to speak first. They were sitting in Eliza’s room, where Alex, Maggie and Eliza had been sleeping last night. Their mom was already in the kitchen making breakfast so Kara snuck in for a little advice.

“First of all, congrats for noticing how hungry that girl is for you.” Alex said, lifting an eyebrow.

“She’s not hungry for me!” Kara disagreed, “I’m not even sure if she does the things she does because she likes me like that.”

“Honey, she sang _‘don’t like her baggy jeans but I’ma like what’s underneath it’_ while staring at you with such a lustful pair of eyes.” Maggie added, “I’m surprise she hasn’t jumped your bones last night!”

Blood heated up Kara’s face. “Maggie! I’m serious!”

“I am serious. She has a thing for you Kara.” Maggie laughed.

“And she doesn’t even hide it.” Alex nodded. “You told me she invited herself onto this trip. The girl is thirsty.”

Kara sighed into her palms, then curled her fingers inwards, revealing only her eyes, “What should I do?”

“Why are you asking us?” Alex replied with a smile, “Do you like her?”

“Yes. But not like… that.” Kara shyly mumbled through her hands. “I just want to be her friend.”

Alex walked to Kara and wrapped her arms around the youngest Danvers. “Then you should keep a distance, a reasonable distance, making her know that you don’t have any romantic intentions with her.”

“Or you can say it to her face.” Maggie added.

“I’ll go with Alex’s idea.” Kara scratched her neck. “Siobhan would be upset if I say it to her.”

“Rip the bandage off, Kara.” Maggie concluded. “I don’t think subtleties work on her.”

“Just do what you think is best.” Alex advised and kissed Kara on the forehead. “Goodluck, sis.”

Kara walked out of the room with a heavy heart. She never wanted to be in this situation, turning down somebody she cared about. She had to follow Alex’s advice because Siobhan didn’t deserve to be rejected directly. Liking somebody in silence could not be a good feeling for anyone. Kara couldn’t imagine what it felt like falling for a friend and stayed quiet all the time.

She heard Eliza calling from the kitchen and walked downstairs, greeting James and a yawning Winn on her way down. Siobhan, Lucy and Eliza had already seated by the table and Kara was about to ask for Lena when Eliza told her to wake Lena up.

_She’s still sleeping?_

Hurriedly went back upstairs, avoiding bumping into Alex and Maggie on their way down, Kara reached her room and opened the door. Lena was still lying on the single mattress on the floor, Lucy and Siobhan must have taken the bed last night. Kara didn’t think Siobhan wanted to sleep next to Lena. 

She tiptoed on the mattress, being extra careful not to step on the brunette and sat down next to her, digested the rare opportunity of seeing Lena Luthor sleeping peacefully like a baby. Lena was very beautiful, there was no doubts about that, and the way her hair spread freely on her face, her shoulders and down on the mattress was so captivating. Last night Lena had her hair down when she walked out of the bathroom and it took Kara by surprise, she completely forgot about the signs of a person who had just cried on her face. Thinking back, Kara half-wanted to ask but half not because she knew Lena wouldn’t tell.

_What was I doing? Oh, wake Lena up._

Kara knew what she was supposed to do. And she should do it. Right now.

But when Kara looked at her, lying still and breathing softly, her chest rose and fell to every breath. Lena was wearing a silk shirt, with one unbuttoned knot. And her pale skin exposed a little bit more than she usually let, limited by the shirt and the blanket that was covering her. The swell on her chest attracted Kara’s eyes in a magnetic way, she knew she should stop staring strategically through the thin revelation of Lena’s shirt but she couldn’t look away. Her head kept lowering down to the sleeping brunette unconsciously.

Kara had held Lena’s hands before, and they were soft. She wondered if other parts of her were as soft as that. The urge to touch Lena, anywhere, rose inside Kara in a tainted way. She knew it was sinful but her mind had gone blank, unable to find a reason to stop.

“Mmmm.” Lena’s humming in her sleep startled Kara, her entire body froze at the same position, only her head turned to Lena’s face to see if the brunette had opened her eyes or not. Thanked the God Lena still slept. But the sound from her drew Kara’s attention to her mouth. Her plump, usually bright scarlet now only pink without her lipstick, slightly parted pair of lips. She wanted to touch them. Not with hands.

She gulped, her throat went dry. Kara licked her lips. They stayed opened to match with Lena’s.

_What was I doing again?_

The thought woke Kara up from the daze at a too close for comfort distance and she sat back up. What was she trying to do just now? Lena was sleeping and Kara just couldn’t help getting close to her. Was this an automatic reflex of her muscle whenever she saw Lena defenseless? It must be it. Kara always wanted to tease Lena whenever it was possible.

_You should know your limit, Kara. Lena’s sleeping._

Her heart was banging in her chest, she didn’t know since when, but it was. So she took a few breath to calm it down and pulled out her phone, took a picture of sleeping Lena, with the same purpose as the previous times. To savior the moment. Then she proceeded her original purpose to come up here.

“Hey, Lena.”

No response. Kara tried again.

“Lena, wake up.”

“Mmm…” It was a reaction but it seemed like Lena wouldn’t wake up anytime soon. So Kara whispered in her ears ‘there’s a spider on your neck’ and Lena’s eyes popped open right away.

The horrified shriek that startled Kara coming from the brunette who had jumed away from her sleeping spot to the corner of the room so quick, running her hands up and down her neck, constantly shouted, “Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!”

Only when hearing the maniac laugh from Kara, Lena paused and checked her surroundings then stared at Kara with a murderous vibe. “You!”

“Hey, it’s breakfast time.” Kara shrugged off and stood up to avoid the heated gaze from those furious green eyes.

“Get off my planet you jerk.” Lena barked back.

“You drooled everywhere.”

And with that Kara received a pillow in her face.

 

  
______________________________

 

  
Lena was a bit embarrassed when she came downstairs that morning, being the last waking up while everyone had already finished their meal. By the table there were only Eliza and Lena, the others were getting ready to go out.

“Where are they going, Eliza?” she asked the older lady, poked a baby tomato from her plate.

“Alex is going to bring them to the camping site and set things up.” Eliza held up an empty cup, “Coffee?”

“Yes, please.” Lena smiled into the bite. “Do you go camping every year?”

“It’s the Danvers’ tradition.” Kara’s mom explained, pointing to a series of picture hanging near the door. “We set the tents, prepare the food and necessary things then returned to the camping site after the dinner.” Eliza gave her the cup of steamy coffee and she took with gratitude.

“And return in the next morning?” Lena blew the steam away on the surface before set the cup down, adding two sugar cubes.

“Yes.” Eliza took a sip from her own cup then asked, “What’s your family Thanksgiving tradition, dear?”

Lena gulped and turned away. Suddenly she felt ashamed of not having any thing traditionally that she could say to fit the event. “My family actually doesn’t take Thanksgiving as seriously as everyone else.”

Eliza sat down next to her, seemingly engaged to the matter. “May I ask why?”

Lena debated on lying and telling the truth. And she went with both. “My mother doesn’t have time to cook. And we all have things to do on Thanksgiving.”

Eliza gazed at her with an understanding look. “I’m glad you chose to spend the time with us. Everyone deserves a time off.” She put a hand on Lena’s shoulder. The touch was gentle and radiating with kindness. Lena couldn’t imagine feeling so content just by a simple gesture like this. It was new for her.

“Me too, Eliza.” She smiled back. “I love your cooking. Especially the mashed potatoes.”

“I’ll make it more next year, just for you, Lena.” Eliza gave her a generous smile.

“N-next year?” The heiress was caught of guard with the invitation.

“Sure, if you want to join us again.”

Lena knew she shouldn’t get used to such kindness and loving treatment from someone else’s mother just because she didn’t receive it from her own. She knew Eliza was being nice to her because she was one of Kara’s friends. She knew she only stayed here for three days and everything would go back to the way it was after tomorrow. She knew this was only a temporary fulfillment of her selfish desire to have a caring mother. She knew it all. But only today and tomorrow, she would have it.

“Thank you, Eliza.” Lena mumbled into her coffee, a single tear stubbornly trying to crawl out from her left eye but with a few blinks, she forced it to stay put.

Alex walked in from the front door. “Morning, Lena.”

“Good morning, Alex.” She greeted back the tall brunette, who was in black T-shirt, combat jeans and matching boots.

“Mom, have you seen Kara?” Alex picked up a small cookie and shoved it in her mouth.

“Not after breakfast. Isn’t she out there with you all?” Eliza answered and pushed the cookie plate towards Alex. “Maybe she’s on the car.”

“Nope, I checked.” Alex took two more cookies and left the kitchen. “I’m going anyway. See you two at lunch!”

“Have you brought enough tents?” Eliza ran after Alex. “We need two more.”

“I got it!” Alex’s voice could be heard faintly through the door. Then the rumble of machine exploded and then driven away.

Eliza went back inside, slightly shaking her head. “Alex is like that. Always move forward with the plan.”

The Danvers mom sat down and finished her coffee. Lena also returned to the last bit of the toast. She didn’t look up until she heard Eliza talking to someone. “Where have you been, dear?”

Lena turned to the door and saw Kara in an outfit that was quite similar to Alex’s earlier, only Kara’s was a sleeveless body T-shirt, grinning and sat down across the table. “I want to go shopping with you, Mom.”

“Then you should have told Alex. She’ll come on you if she knew you bailed on her.” Eliza scolded half-heartedly, shook her head. “Since when you want to go shopping with me? You said it’s boring.”

“We have more people this year. You’ll need an extra hand.” Kara poured herself a glass of orange juice.

“I have Lena.” Eliza put a hand on Lena’s shoulder, “we’re fine on our own.”

Lena felt the warmth inside her heart when she heard how proud Eliza was to have Lena with her, even though just for a shopping trip.

“Lena has noodle arms. She can’t be much of a help.” Kara flexed her arms and Lena’s eyes were drawn to her muscles swelling up under her skin. She didn’t know Kara was so fit. Or maybe she just didn’t realize. “I’m the one you need, Mom.”

“I’ll take you both to town.” Eliza decided, “And Kara could do all the heavy lifting since she’s so strong.”

“Why do you mistreat your own child?” Kara faked a whine.

“Because she doesn’t drag her feet like you.” Eliza placed a kiss on Kara’s head and went upstairs. “I’ll get change, you two start the car.”

Kara threw at Lena a pout. “Great, now my mom likes you more than me.”

Lena collected the cups and put them in the sink, smirked at the blonde. “I didn’t plan to be this charming but, oh well…” Kara then stood up and started collecting things as well.

“Oh I know how charming you are, Miss Luthor.” Kara nudged her shoulder when they both stood by the sink. Lena couldn’t help noticing her elbow brushing by Kara’s arm and she could feel goosebumps running along her arm down to her feet. She distracted herself by start washing the dishes even though it was a bad idea. The blonde next to her was oblivious, she turned on the water and washed the first plate.

“Really? Do tell.” Lena kept her voice steady and stayed focus on the plate Kara gave her to grip on it carefully and rinsed with water then put it on the hanger.

“You have to bribe me something.” Kara smirked devilishly.

Lena lifted her chin up, “Name the number.”

“That confident?” Kara washed the last plate, handed to Lena. When she took it, their fingers brushed but Lena ignored that.

“You’re talking to a Luthor.” She reminded the blonde, who pretended to be in shock.

“Am I? Sorry, you’re just so small and so nonthreatening.” Kara washed her hands with water and dried them off.

“I can hire a hitman, you know.” Lena washed her hands as well and was about to grab another dry towel when Kara just casually took her hands and covered them with the towel she just used. Lena’s mouth stayed open, eyes glued at the blonde, who sudden showed the attentive care that resembled Eliza so much. The young Luthor wouldn’t mention how fast her heart raced not in the same way it reacted warmly to Eliza’s touch. And she’d never admitted she wished this moment lasted a bit longer.

“Yeah, yeah, you must name your hitman Miss Hufflepuff or Lord Pawsicle” Blue eyes snapped up at green ones, a mischievous look flashed by. “And they’re stuffed animals.” Were they standing a bit closer than usual?

Heat crept onto Lena’s cheeks and she pulled her hands away, scrambling for a comeback but her wit seemed to be hiding somewhere behind the erratic beat of her heart. She was saved by Eliza, who had just returned, expecting a readied vehicle but found the girls chatting to each other by the sink. Lena didn’t know that Eliza had seen their little physical interaction through hand drying with a knowing smile on her face.

“Kara” The girls turned around at the calling, “the car.”

“Yes! Sorry, Mom.” The youngest Danvers threw the towel to the side and rushed out of the house. Eliza shook her head laughing, gestured Lena to come with her and they left the house. While Eliza stayed put to lock the door, Lena walked to the old Ford rumbling with motion of the engine beneath the blue-ish hood. Kara lowered the window and called out.

“Lena, get in here.”

The youngest Luthor grabbed the handle of the backseat but Eliza stopped her. “This is my seat, dear. You should sit on the front. The sun is too heavy for my eyes.”

Though Eliza didn’t seem that old to have sensitive eyes, Lena didn’t question and hopped on the front seat. “Where do we go first, Mom?” Kara moved the gear knob into the first gear and the vehicle slowly moved.

“Just get in town and I’ll tell you where to stop.” Eliza instructed.

They drove for a few minutes before Kara asked Lena to find a specific CD in the glove compartment. A CD with ‘Kara’s mix’ written on it. She quickly found it and put in the player.

“Did you make this mix?” Lena asked, waiting for the music.

“Yep, I made this when I was in high school. Mom loved it so much so I left it in her car.” Kara answered, making a turn into the main road. That was when the singer's voice startled Lena.

_‘Oh, baby baby._  
_Oh, baby baby.’_

She looked to the side, not surprised to see the blonde popping her head up and down to the all too familiar hit that had made Britney Spears the popular star. Of course Kara would love this. Turning around, Lena’s eyebrows rode higher when she saw Eliza was also moving to the beat. Who would have thought they weren't related?

_‘Oh baby baby, how would I supposed to know_  
_That something wasn't right here_  
_Oh baby baby, I shouldn't have let you go_  
_And now you're out of sight, yeah’_

Kara’s beautiful voice was even louder than the actual music. Lena chuckled at how the blonde memorized every word and acted even more hyperactive than usual.

_‘Show me, how you want it to be’_

“Come on, sing it, Lena!” Kara threw her a gentle shove at the shoulder. “I know you know this song!”

“This is embarrassing, Kara.” Lena glanced at other cars driving near them, everyone was giving them looks because the windows were all down.

“Who cares? Just have fun!” Kara even shouted the lyrics louder. Maybe her positive attitude and sunny personality had got into Lena a bit. Or maybe the spirit of the holiday got to her. Either way, the youngest Luthor found herself screaming the chorus along with the other two blondes in the car. Yes, Eliza was singing too.

_‘My loneliness is killing me_  
_And I_  
_I must confess, I still believe_  
_Still believe_  
_When I’m not with you I lose my mind_  
_Give me a sign…’_

“Hit me baby one more time!” Lena closed her eyes, shouted out the last line and then burst into laughter. Then Kara laughed and Eliza joined them too. It was such a weird feeling, not giving a damn what people think, singing a silly song and being silly along with the people with whom she was comfortable to be around. Imagine anyone who knew her seeing her like this, they must have thought she was her own doppelganger.

They soon needed a parking slot and while Kara went to find one, she dropped Eliza and Lena in front of a grocery store that had ‘Mr. Jones’ on the sign. She follow the Danvers mom into the store. Not knowing what to do, she just stood there and let Eliza do the talking.

“This is Kara’s friend, Lena.” Eliza introduced her to the owner of the shop and his son, whose names were Mr. Jones and Simon. While Eliza and Mr. Jones went to the back, there were only Lena and Simon in the store.

“So you’re Kara’s friend? In National City?” Simon started a conversation which Lena didn't mind but didn't want it either. So she simply replied with a ‘yes’. He continued, “You look familiar. I think I’ve seen you somewhere.”

“I don't think so.” Lena had never been this far away from the city. And she didn't want to judge people based on their appearance but she doubted Simon would ever listen to classical music. He looked exactly like a cowboy.

“I was in the same high school with Kara Danvers.”

“Oh” she replied without much interest. Why was he talking to her anyway?

“How is she doing at school? I know she plays an instrument but I don't know what it is.” The cowboy scratched his head, looking quite shy.

“She plays violin and she's good at it.” Lena only gave enough information because she still hadn't learned his true intention in this conversation.

Simon scratched his head, his mouth twitched into a breathy laugh. “It’s… embarrassing to ask you this but… is Kara seeing anyone? Does she have a boyfriend?”

_Oh._

Somehow Lena didn't want to answer this question. How could she know? Kara had never shared such information to her, and Lena had never asked Kara about that. The thought of Kara going out with someone troubled Lena a bit. What would they do in their date? Would Kara take them to that subway too? Would Kara take them to Noonan’s too? Would Kara bring them home on Thanksgiving?

That scenario could happen, with the way Siobhan had been coming on Kara and the blonde seemed fine with it, that someone could be Siobhan. The vision made her shudder and annoyed. If Kara dated Siobhan, did that mean Lena would have to spend more time around that girl and seeing her sitting on Kara’s lap? It wouldn’t be a stretch because she was sure Siobhan really wanted to get physical with Kara. Lena didn’t miss how Siobhan’s hand kept found Kara’s thigh in the dinner and of course, the way she seductively stared at Kara in their duet in the basement. And the lyrics of their song weren’t exactly subtle. All of those things bothered Lena at a level that no one else had accomplished.

The annoyance might have affected her a little because she barked, “Who cares who she dates?”

“Um… I do” Simon’s eyes widened at Lena’s sudden change of attitude. She was susprised herself too. Simon was a stranger, asking something he didn’t know. And the thing he asked Lena didn’t know, or more precisely, didn’t give a damn, why should she be worked up on this?

“Ask her yourself.” Lena shortly answered and walked out of the store, waiting for Eliza.

The brunette took a deep breath and exhaled greatly, facing the street. She needed to think about something else that had nothing to do with Kara or who she’d date. Nope, she didn’t care. She should think about something more critical, like the exams or the Opal Tansy competition that was coming. Yes.

“Hey, I’m back.” She heard Kara’s voice and forgot about the intention to distract herself. The blonde was crossing the street with three cans of Coke and wearing a pair of sunglasses that she hadn’t worn it in the car earlier.

“Took you long enough.” Lena received a can and placed it at her neck to cool down the heat. “Where do the shades come from?”

Kara took the shades out and gave them to Lena. “Use it. You’ve been squinting your eyes since you stepped out of the car. I guess the sun doesn’t treat Luthors very well.”

Lena was silently grateful that Kara noticed because she was about to find a shadow and sit in it. She put the shades on. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Kara popped open a can and took a generous gulp. “Did Mom tell you about the camping?”

“Yes, she did.” Lena leaned her hips against the wall while Kara sat on the bridge of the empty concrete flower pot right outside the shop.

“Do you like camping?” the blonde asked and drank some more.

Lena answered honestly, looking down on the can in her hands. “I don’t know. My family don’t do activities like this often.”

Kara didn’t say anything for a full minute before cracked into a wide smile. “Then you’re lucky to go with us.”

“Oh yeah?” Lena turned to Kara, a doubtful smirk spread on her lips. “How lucky am I?”

“Well, we have the experience in building tents, making fire, tips on wild animal behavior.” Kara proudly claimed, “And the most important thing is...” Came a dramatic pause. “I happen to be excellent at roasting marshmallows.”

Lena chuckled at what meant the most important thing to Kara was food. Of course it was. “Why? It’s just food.”

Kara pretended a gasp. “Just food? Lena, that’s the point of the whole camping outside for! I wouldn’t camp if I’m not promised the chewy, sweet and amazing roasted marshmallows on fire.”

“You are such a child.” She laughed.

“Sure, Miss Pawssanova.” Kara retorted.

“Why are you so annoying Flip Flops?”

“Hey, I’m not wearing any flip flops today!” Kara straightened her legs. “See?” And she turned to Lena with a devilish grin. “You love it when I annoy you.”

“I do not.” The Luthor heiress shoved Kara at the shoulder. “I hate you.”

Kara tilted her head at Lena. “You love me.”

It was a joke. They were joking. They were friends, hanging around and fooling around. But Lena’s smile faltered when she heard what Kara just said.

_She’s messing with you, Lena. Do not take this seriously you dumbass._

Lena tried to calm herself by crossing her arms. “Nonsense” She mumbled, knowing it was a lie.

Fortunately, Eliza came back and save Lena’s ass again. Kara and Lena took turn to bring the groceries to the car. When there was only one basket left, Kara told Lena and Eliza to get on the car and she would be back with it.

“Today is a hot day, isn’t it?” Eliza fanned herself with her hands. Lena turned around and gave her a can of Coke, to which the older woman mouthed ‘thank you’.

Lena wiped off the sweats on her temple. “Yes. Much hotter in National City.”

“Don’t worry, the night would be amazing if the day is hot in Midvale.” Eliza drank the Coke and wondered, “Kara should have returned by now.”

“I’ll check on her.” Lena replied and opened the car door. She strolled along the sideway back to the shop and saw Kara was talking to the owner’s son. The cowboy had taken down his hat and placed it in front of his chest like a real gentleman. He looked like a nice boy. Someone Kara should go out with. Not the sexually active Siobhan. Not the sexually active anyone. Not even Simon. If he was sexually active, he was on the hit list too. And Lena meant it when she said she could hire a hitman.

Kara smiled at the guy and popped a thumb towards the car, then Simon hugged Kara and the blonde brought the basket back with her. When they all sat in the car and started driving back, Eliza asked what took Kara so long to return.

“I was talking to Simon Jones. He was in the same high school with me, do you know that?” Kara smiled brightly. “He asked me out.”

Lena didn’t think she would hear this. She had expected the blonde to be a bit flustered or shy about the matter but she seemed so laid-back it threw Lena off the loop.

“Simon is a nice kid.” Eliza kindly asked. “What did you say?”

Lena kept her gaze to the road, trying to not appear that she was listening very attentively.

“I turned him down.” Kara didn’t give further information and Eliza didn’t say anything more. Lena was itching to know the reason why and she juggled between options of how to ask without sounding nosy.

“Why? He’s handsome.” Lena said nonchalantly, sipping from the can.

Kara gave her a look and a smile that brightened up the night. “How can I hang out with you if I date someone else?”

Lena choked on the Coke and she could smell the sweet flavour inside her nostrils. The coughing was harsh, it made her throat dry and sore. Kara even patted lightly on her back while Eliza asked if she was okay.

She was not okay. Her throat was not okay. Her nose was not okay. Her lungs were not okay.

And her heart was definitely not okay.

She didn’t know what Kara meant with what she said because it sounded scarily like Kara wouldn’t date anyone because she wanted to hang out with Lena instead. And even more scarier than that, it could be transferred to _‘I don’t want to date anyone else but you’_.

The song that was being played through the speakers right now didn’t help her at all.

_‘I think I did it again_  
_I made you believe_  
_We’re more than just friends_  
_Oh baby, it might seem like a crush_  
_But it doesn’t mean that I’m serious’_

Was the universe sending her a sign? Through Britney Spears?

_‘Cause to lose all my senses_  
_That is just so typically me_  
_Oh baby baby’_

Kara was singing to the song, popping her head left and right, totally oblivious to the physical and mental damage she had done to Lena. Or she knew it and pretended not to. Either way, Lena should be more careful because she felt like she was about to yearning for something she couldn’t have one more time.

And Britney had a warning for her.

_‘Oops! I did it again_  
_I played with your heart_  
_Got lost in the game oh baby baby_  
_Oops! I think I’m in love_  
_That I’m sent from above_  
_I’m not that innocent’_


	6. Just A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than I expected :))
> 
> I don't own the characters and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Let’s talk about what we are grateful for this year, shall we?” Alex raised her glass and stood up. Everyone was seated by the dinner with candle lights and fine wine. Kara had picked the seat next to Lena and Siobhan once again had taken the chair other the other side. The British girl didn’t seem happy that Kara had bailed on her on the trip to the camping site but Kara was a coward, she couldn’t face Siobhan after knowing the reason behind her change of behavior. She decided to keep a distance with Siobhan but not completely shut her friend out. She could feel Siobhan’s knee bumping against hers when Alex started her gratitude speech. “I’ll go first. I’m grateful for the new life with my great girlfriend, Maggie. I’m grateful for Lucy, James, Winn, Siobhan and Lena, who have befriended my cray-cray sister and joined us for Thanksgiving.”

Next came Maggie. “I’m grateful for Alex, who has such a huge tolerance towards me and my obsession with weapons. Probably because she knows I look hot with guns.” The laughter danced across the table comfortable. “I’m grateful for Eliza, who has cooked such a lovely dinner for us tonight with the help of Lucy and Siobhan. I’d love to say that I helped them but seriously, I just stood there and stole the finger food.” The joyful snickering once again echoed between the walls.

“I’m grateful for Kara” Winn stood up next, Kara smiled at him, “and her family for having me and my friends on this holiday. My Thanksgiving this year could have been very uneventful but now I’m about to go camping! Thank you very much.”

“I’m also grateful for Kara for being such a lovely addition to our group.” James held out his glass to Kara and she nodded back. “There’s never been a dull moment around her. Thank you.”

“Of course I have to be grateful for Kara” Lucy spoke next, “because she’s brought a surprise member into the group, Lena, which I’ve never thought possible.” Kara looked to Lena, who was smiling at Lucy. “I’m grateful for the unexpected things that occurred this year.”

Kara suddenly felt shy with all of these toasts pointing at her and might blush a bit. The warmth that startled Kara at her thigh made her look down and saw Siobhan’s hand laying there for a moment before she stood up and made a toast. “I’m grateful for knowing Kara and her family. This is the first time I spent a holiday outside of the UK and I didn’t think I’d love America like this. So thank you, Kara.” Siobhan placed a friendly hand on Kara shoulder, with which Kara smiled back, appreciated the gesture.

She stood up next and raise her glass. “I have a lot to be thankful for this year so bear with me everyone.” The others chuckled. “Winn, Lucy, James. You are my all time favourite trio, even more than Harry, Hermione and Ron. Seriously, I can’t describe how much I love you guys.” Her friends smiled at her. Kara turned to Siobhan. “Siobhan, I’m very grateful that you weren’t mad at me that I couldn’t remember how to spell your name when we first met and you’ve been such a good friend to me.” Siobhan’s smile faltered a bit at the word ‘friend’. Kara turned to the other side, a pair of green eyes looking up at her, surprised. “And you, Lena Luthor, I’m grateful that you tell me how bad my technique is everyday because when I come home, I only want to practice to prove that I’m not. I’m grateful that you haven’t seen a single Disney movie before so now I can make you my Disney buddy, even though you don’t want to.” Lena chuckled, slightly shook her head. Feeling excited, Kara continued, “I’m grateful for every time we practice, I’m always in awe with your amazing piano skills, it sets a standard for me to be better, to be worthy of your partner. I’m grateful for your hilarious curse words that aren’t actually curse words when I mess around with you. I’m grateful for the times you were so pissed off with me you almost stepped on my toes with your heels but you never did. There are many things more I can say but for now, I’m grateful that you’re in my life, Lena.”

Kara didn’t realize the table had gone incredibly quiet, not until she had finished her toast. Everyone was staring at her, their mouths dropped open, eyes bulging out like she had just declared World War III. Lena was also staring at her with her flushed cheeks. Kara darted her eyes around and wondered if she had said anything unintentionally offensive. Finally, after a several moments of sudden awkwardness, Lena cleared her throat and stood up.

“I guess it’s my turn.” She fiddled with her fingers, a gesture of shyness that Kara sometimes saw in her. “I-I’m actually very bad with toasts so I’ll make it short. Thanksgiving has never meant anything to me and thanks to you all, especially to the Danvers, I understand why people try so hard to come home every year to their family. Thank you.”

Kara hadn’t known this. Lena hadn’t done many things that people usually have done. The undertone in her toast painted a gentle sorrow in Kara’s heart. Could it be that Lena had never had a Thanksgiving ever? And this was the first time she had, she agreed to spend it with her family? Kara felt so special. No. Honored. She had witnessed many of Lena’s first times. First time watching a Disney movie. First time going by subway. First time performing in a subway. First time eating a hamburger. And now was going to be the first camping trip.

If she dared to say, Lena and her must have had a bond. Between their daily quarrels and teases, no matter how many times Lena had said ‘I hate you’, the longer time Kara had spent with Lena, the less Kara believed in those words. Sometimes Kara thought Lena said like a habit rather than what she actually meant. Sometimes Kara went crazy and speculated Lena didn’t mean it. At all. Like the opposite of that. Just sometimes she wanted to be a little crazy like that.

Her mom stood up and became the last one to make the toast. “You all have already said many things that I wanted to say. So I’m going to say the things that make me happy this year. I’m happy that Alex and Maggie are living together. I’m happy that Kara has found amazing friends and has the chance to follow her passion. I’m happy to finally have a table full of people in Thanksgiving since Jeremiah passing away.” Eliza paused to wipe a single tear in her eyes. Kara saw Lena gently grabbed her mom’s hand as a gesture of consolation and her heart was twisted by an invisible grasp. Somehow, in such a short time, Lena and her mom had formed a bond. Kara wondered if Lena was as gentle and soft like this with her own mom. To think back, Lena had never told Kara anything about her family, and from the vague information Kara once heard from Winn, Lena’s dad had passed away, her brother was in a coma and she had no one in her family besides her mother. Kara pictured Lena’s mother as someone with the same black raven hair and bright green eyes, just older and more mature. She could easily find her picture on the internet but she wanted to meet Mrs. Luthor in real life, to see the woman who had shaped Lena into who she was.

“I’ve been saving this entire day to say. I’m happy that I have seen Kara washing the dishes today.” Eliza added and everyone cracked a smile. Kara threw her mother a look of why-do-you-have-to-say-that but the Danvers mom kept continued, “I mean, I don’t know what kind of spell you put on her, she always finds an excuse to skip the dish washing duty. So thank you for that, Lena.”

Everyone now turned to the Luthor heiress with curious eyes, to which the brunette only mumbled, “I didn’t do anything.”

“Are you serious?” Alex chimed in with a shock look on her face. “Kara. Washing. Dishes?”

“Voluntarily” Eliza added before she sat down.

“Come on, it’s not that surprising!” Kara tried to save her face but Lena was looking at her with an amusing smirk. “Mom, Lena’s going to make fun of me for this.”

“Oh hoho, Lena, you have to come here more often and let me see the magic.” Alex laughed maniacally, rubbing her hands together like a mastermind plotting her scheme to take over the world. “Let’s see if you can make her wear sneakers with laces.”

They started the Thanksgiving dinner with laughter like that. And Kara’s huge embarrassment. Discreetly, by the table, ‘something is happening and it’s rubbing in our faces’ was whispered with much delight.

 

__________________________________

 

  
After the dinner, the dishes were washed by Kara and Maggie, while everyone else was getting ready for their night out at the camping site, including Lena. She had finished early the simply packing for the night was sitting on the couch, waiting for everyone when Alex came downstairs with the bags and joined her.

“You’re quick.” Kara’s sister commented with a smile. “My mom must have told you to pack lightly because everything is already at the camp.”

“Yeah…” Lena trailed off, not knowing what to say with Alex because they had no common theme to talk about besides Kara.

Alex seemed to think so. “Kara told me she made you watch Disney with her. Is that right?”

“She did.” Lena smiled. “Kara really loves Disney.”

Alex huffed jokingly. “That’s an understatement. She’s been obsessed with those singing cartoon figures since she was five.”

“I saw her room.”

They sat there in mildly awkward silence before Alex popped another question, “Do you want to see Kara’s childhood pictures? While we’re waiting.”

“Of course.” Lena would never pass this opportunity to take a look at Kara’s past and possibly teased her later with this.

Alex stood up and reached to the top of a shelf, which Lena was a bit jealous of because she couldn’t do that on her own, something Kara with her advantage height had been teasing her with. The Danvers were all so tall.

“Here is everything.” Alex put down the heavy album and opened to the first page, where a tiny baby girl with hair too light that it looked white, holding a ball that was so small and wearing a little too big hat. “That was her first day at the kindergarten in Midvale.” Alex explained every picture to Lena, looking happy and sometimes proud. “This was Kara’s first Halloween costume. This was the first time she camped. That was Kara’s first time riding a horse. And that was her on the baseball team in high school. This one was when she went to prom in high school.”

“But she was wearing a T-shirt and jeans. And oh my… she dyed her hair purple?” Lena snickered at the picture of Kara in her 18-year-old self, smiling greatly at the camera, one hand carrying the violin case, the other making a silly V with her index and middle finger. “This is gold.” Lena took out her phone and snapped a picture. “You’re dead, Flip Flops.”

They continued looking at the photos until The very last one with Kara in the white rolled up sleeves T-shirt, shorts, a shirt tied around her waist, violin case in hand and of course, those hideous flip flops that made Lena snorted in the class.

“This was the first day she came to NCMI.” Lena said.

“You remember?” Alex put the album on the table, “I guess she made a quite impression, didn’t she?”

“You could say that.” She agreed with the other brunette. The image of Kara had burned into her brain like no one ever had. At first it was annoyance to Kara’s odd sense of style, then it was annoyance to Kara’s too happy personality, after that was simply annoyance of how everyone loved her. She had felt like Kara could convince anyone to adore her, so Lena must be the only one staying out of that crowd. She couldn’t understand the flip flops and now she didn’t even bother. Lena may not believe in witchcraft but Lena of four months ago would argue if she saw Lena right now, getting friendlier with Kara than anyone else in her life.

Alex crossed her legs, laid back on the couch. “You’ve made an impression on her, too.”

Lena’s eyebrows rode up. “Really? I didn’t know that. But I bet it couldn’t be good.”

“Uh huh. She couldn’t shut up about you that I started being curious about this ‘Regina George pianist in the class without the Plastics’.”

“Huh? Who’s Regina George?” Lena furrowed her eyebrows. “What’s the Plastics?”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Alex looked surprised and sat right up. “Mean Girls! It’s the best teen movie of all time! _On Wednesday we wear pink! I don’t hate you cause’ you’re fat, you’re fat cause’ I hate you!_ ”

Lena could only shrugged to all of the weird things Alex was spilling out. “You’re confusing me right now.”

Everybody started appeared and Kara showed up first, possibly heard a few of Alex’s utter shock that Lena hadn’t watch a particular movie.

“I told you, she’s from the last century.” Kara joined them, had already changed into comfy camping clothes, Lena presumed, carrying her bag. “If you said it was a classic movie, she’d watch it.”

“Keep mocking me Flip Flops, one day I’ll step on your feet for real.” Lena countered and stood up, “Thank you Alex, for showing me the pictures.”

“You’re welcome” the older Danvers sister graciously replied and noted, “and you have to watch Mean Girls. Seriously.” Alex walked past them and opened the door, going to start the vehicles.

Lena only chuckled lightly. Alex had the same reaction with Kara’s when she told the blonde she hadn’t seen a Disney movie.

They all walked to the cars, loading the bags in the trunk and headed towards the camp. Follow Alex’s instruction, everyone started spreading out and picking their tent. Winn and James bumping their fists together in front of the most masculine color tent. Alex and Maggie had already set foot in their own tent. The single tent was obviously for Eliza. There were only two double tents left at the site and Lena glanced at the other three girls around her, awkwardly shifted her weight from foot to foot.

“I’ll take this one.” Siobhan spoke first and climbed into the nearest tent.

Lena walked to the other tent. There would be no way in hell she wanted to share a same space with Siobhan for a whole night. Last night had been an exception and thanked to Lucy’s sensitivity, Lena could sleep alone on the mattress, trying not to overhear the conversation between the other brunettes.

She placed the bag down, eyeing the things inside. A pack of beer, blankets, pillows, a small cooler in the corner and a box. In that box, she found an insect sprayer, moisturizing creme and plenty other medications that Lena guessed would be necessary when you got bitten by a bug. Letting out a relieved sigh, the Danvers really had everything prepared. She shouldn’t have to be worried about anything.

At least on their end. She didn’t think about hers. Because one particular problem she had was walking inside her tent with the silly grin that used to annoyed her, now only made her heart do multiple backflips.

“I guess we share a tent.” Kara put down the bag while Lena’s mouth stayed open. “Hope you don’t snore.”

She turned away, pretended to rearrange the perfectly placed stuffs inside the tent to busy her hands. “You don’t stay with Siobhan?” She thought she sounded neutral.

“Nah. It’s your first camping trip.” Kara sat down and taking off her jacket. “You should be with an expert.” Came a wink.

That was the moment Lena had wished she chose Siobhan’s tent. In there at least she’d be safer. She could build up her defense and return any attacks any time. When it came to Kara, her walls were all down and her doors were open.

That was the moment Lena Luthor knew she was screwed.

_It’s going to be a long night..._

 

___________________________

 

They were now sitting by the fire, hands near the flame to collect warmth because the temperature had dropped instantly at the time the sun went to sleep. Eliza and Alex started giving each of them a bag of marshmallows and then it was Kara’s job.

“To many of you, I might be just a beautiful violinist with great sense of humor.” Kara heard the snort coming from Lena, sitting across the fire, when everybody else laughed. She gave the brunette a smug smile then continued, “But I am actually a superhero. I’m here to save you all from getting burnt marshmallow and the risk of getting burnt yourselves with said marshmallows.”

“Wow, I’ve never seen her so proud.” James commented, started opening his marshmallow bag. “Not even after she had put a fist in her mouth.”

“What? That’s… disgustingly impressive.” Maggie frowned a bit and shook her head.

“She has a big mouth.”Alex explained and received a glare from Kara.

“Let’s not stray from the main event, okay?” She took a deep breath and put on a smiley face. “Now, I’ll give each one of you a branch and stick it through your marshmallow very gently.”

She happily delivered everyone the branches and scolded at Winn for snapping the delicate stick in half before gave him another one.

“Wait, why don’t we use the metal ones?” Lucy raised her marshmallow stick up, “The ones they sell in supermarket. It’s easier than this.”

“Because after roasting the stick would be too hot to touch and you’ll burn your mouth.” Kara shuddered when she recalled the terrible and painful memory of getting her mouth burnt with her first marshmallow. “Trust me, it’s not pretty.”

Taking a look, seeing how everyone was ready, Kara sat down between James and Alex, hovered the marshmallow over the heat from the coals on the ground and everyone instinctively followed. “The core of this art is to wait until the flame has lowered and isn’t burning wildly because your marshmallow would caught fire and you’ll be panic and start running around. When on flames, marshmallows could easily cause second degree burn.”

Alex groaned, “I burnt my tent once with that.”

“Yes, I remember.” Eliza laughed, “And ruined my favourite jeans when you waved that marshmallow stick around.”

“Anyway, remember to rotate the stick so our beautiful marshmallow would be roasted steady and evenly.” Kara instructed, her eyes casted to Lena, who was attentively doing exactly what Kara had said with a great concentration on her face. “If you don’t get it right on the first time, it’s completely fine.” Lena looked up and squinted her eyes at Kara as if she wanted to say ‘challenge accepted’.

Kara finished roasting first and stood up, going around behind everyone like a general threatening her new soldiers. “Wait until the skin is golden, or darker, if you prefer crispy and-”

“It’s on fire!” Lena shouted a few steps away and Kara didn’t hesitate to ran to her and grabbed over Lena’s hands on the stick. Her marshmallow was a little torch.

“Don’t panic. It happens.” She calmly and gradually led Lena’s stick away from the fire, brought it to her mouth. “Blow it out and let’s see if it’s still good.”

Lena did and miraculously, the marshmallow looked beautiful golden and even. “Is it?” Lena asked, green eyes glued to every side of the marshmallow. She looked so much like a child it made Kara grin.

“It is. Now you need to wait before taking a bite okay? I don’t want your mouth get burnt and then you’re gonna nag that at me for a week.” Kara took a bite from her own marshmallow and stood up while Lena only rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop smiling.

“Mine is burning, too!” Siobhan held up her stick and Kara quickly grabbed her hands and kept it steady.

“Be careful!” Kara warned and looked around to check. “Don’t jerk it. Blow out the fire, Siobhan.” The British girl did it and her marshmallow looked a bit darker than Lena’s. “This is crispy marshmallow. You like that?”

“You know what I like.” Siobhan knowingly replied, “have I ever eaten anything not crispy?”

Kara smiled at her. This was the Siobhan she knew and liked. The Siobhan Kara didn’t feel awkward to be around. With this Siobhan, Kara could have had not begging Lucy to pick the tent where Siobhan was in and when registered herself into a big trouble that she didn’t even know. All she knew that she was glad to stay with Lena. She wanted to do that anyway.

The group quickly got the gist of how to roast marshmallow pretty quick and soon enough Kara didn’t have to check around, just sat down and listened to the stories. Nobody remembered who started telling but they were sitting by the fire, roasting marshmallows, hearing personal things with the background sound of the flame licking away its burning material.

“...so I decided to be the opposite of Lois. I took martial arts, kick-boxing and even joined a shooting range.” Lucy leaned on James’ shoulder, a smile grew on her face. “It was when I met this dork. He was working part-time at the shooting range and he was impressed with my skills.”

“Which was why I couldn’t believe she was a cellist at first.” James wrapped his arm around Lucy and kissed her temple. “She seems tiny but she has knocked me off my feet many times. Both me and my heart.”

A train of ‘aw’ going around the circle. Kara grinned at how in love James and Lucy were. Just like Alex and Maggie, love radiating from them like the second oxygen, kept them alive and be happy. Kara wanted that too. She had seen many people in love, and the stages of their love. With Eliza and Jeremiah, it was the love that went with you through time, space and even death. With Alex and Maggie, it was the passionate love that neither of them could deny, Kara had seen it coming miles away but Alex had kept refusing to believe until one day Maggie got shot in the shoulder, it wasn’t bad but it was enough to let Ales know she couldn’t live without her quick-witted patrolling partner. With Lucy and James, it was the gentle young love that wasn’t all about passion but about understanding, tolerating differences and mixing their common interest. It was the love between friends, the type that could easily become soulmates.

The love between friends.

Kara’s eyes unconsciously darted to Lena before she startled and pulled away. Was she really thinking that? That...that type of relationship could somehow happen between her and… Lena?

_No way._

Kara shook her head and tried to listen the next story, coming from Siobhan. The girl was talking about her time in boarding school and how rebellious she was, trying to escape and doing teenage stuffs.

“You have a tattoo?” Winn’s mouth dropped. “Where?"

Siobhan winked at him. “Somewhere on my back.”

Lucy’s voice went higher, “No. Freaking. Way. You have a tramp stamp?” Maggie whistled amusingly. Everyone seemed to understand what it was but not Kara.

“A tramp stamp?” She asked Siobhan and the girl had a rare blush on her cheeks.

“I was drunk and my friends really knew how to give a good dare.” She admitted, laughing whole-heartedly.

“But what’s a tramp stamp?” Lena spoke this time, earning looks from everyone. Kara silently thanked the brunette for wondering the same thing as her.

“It’s...um…” Siobhan suddenly couldn’t find the word.

“Why don’t you google it?” Maggie suggested, her tone was exactly like when she was luring you into a trap. “Maybe you’ll get one someday, Lena.”

“Oh, tattoos aren’t my thing.” Lena shook her head.

“It would when you’re drunk enough.” Siobhan smirked and her eyes lit up. “We have beer, right? Let’s get drunk.”

“Drunk Lena? I wanna see!” Winn clapped his hands excitedly. James joined him and chanted ‘drunk, drunk, drunk’ with their fists in the air.

Everybody was yelling in unison, saying how great idea it was. Kara thought so too and glanced at Lena, who had became the target of Lucy, Maggie and Alex. They had brought out the packs and Maggie pulled out her flask of vodka, putting down on the ground. Lena helplessly sat between them and her eyes were calling for help from Kara. Maggie had already fished out the shot glasses that always existed in her bag and prepared the shots. Lena was cornered.

“I want to go back to my tent, please.” The confident Luthor girl now seemed a bit frightened.

“One shot, Lena.” Alex taunted, “One shot of vodka and you can go to sleep. It’s the Danvers rule.”

Kara had no idea where Alex had dug up that rule but it was certainly boogus.

“Come on guys” she walked to them, enjoying the gratitude glowing from the brunette's face, “let her choose her dare.”

“What are you up to Flip Flops?” Lena gave her a threatening look but she only grinned back.

“You can skip the shot _if_ you wear flip flops for the rest of Thanksgiving.” She really wanted to see Lena with the thing she hated the most, then she could tease the girl every time she called Kara Flip Flops. The blonde hurriedly took out the pair she always had in her bag and held it out in front of Lena’s horrified face.

“You’re bad Kara.” Lucy shook her head, “I’ll get my camera ready for this.”

Kara saw Lena looking at Eliza for help but her mom only shrugged with a smile on her face. Do not be fooled by her nice look, Eliza Danvers knew how to mess up people.

“So, what would it be, Miss Luthor?” Kara wiggled her eyebrows, “Shot or flip flops?”

Kara was very certain that Lena would pick flip flops, but the brunette grabbed the glass and dunked it all. Everyone else stayed silent while Lena shivered and coughed by the taste of the heavy alcohol attacking her system. She gawked at the way Lena clenched shut and opened her eyes again with clear loathe towards Kara. “I’ll make you suffer for this.”

Kara dumbfoundedly raised her thumbs up, which only made Lena seem more furious.

The others clapped their hands as Lena used her palms to wipe mercilessly at her lips, trying to get rid of the taste. “I’m done.” She waved at everyone and walked back to the tent. Kara followed her, making sure that she was fine. “Goodnight everybody.”

“Hey, you okay?” She asked, noticed Lena’s steps looking a bit unstable. She walked closer to the brunette, waiting to catch if the girl fell. But Lena made it to the tent.

Kara saw Lena trying to pull the zipper of the door open but her fingers scratched on the blank surface every time she reached out. Kara helped her and Lena mumbled a ‘thank you’ before crashing down on the pillow with her feet still outside of the tent. She chuckled at the unconscious girl, crouched down to lift Lena up a bit and moved her further into the tent, taking of her shoes and her hair tie. Kara didn’t think her friend was such a light weight but she wouldn’t mind taking care of a drunk Lena, no matter how troublesome she could be. Turned out Lena was a drunk sleeper, which meant Kara could calm down at the thought of sharing a tent with her.

She returned to the fire and sat down, joining others for a round of drinks. Alex threw her a can of beer and asked, “How’s Lena? Is she pissed?”

“She is pissed at me alright. But she’s sleeping so I’m safe till morning.” Kara cracked open the can and took a gulp. “Can you believe she rather gets drunk than wearing my flip flops?”

“You have to give Lena credit for being persistent.” James laughed. “At least she knows what she does and doesn’t want.”

Others chuckled and continued talking, chatting and drinking until the fire seemed to cool down. Everybody started feeling drowsy and sat a little closer for warmth, yet no one made the move to go back to their tent except for Eliza, who had already gone for over an hour ago. Alex was lying down with her head on Maggie’s lap. Winn and Lucy both leaned against James, who seemed to about to fall asleep.

Siobhan scooted closer to Kara and the blonde sat straight up. She felt Siobhan leaning against her side and sighed loudly. Kara’s face grew warmer and she gulped, looked around to see Maggie and Alex’s eyes were on them.

“You know” Siobhan spoke, her hands fiddled the unopened can, “I can show you my tattoo if you want to see. Just come to my tent.”

Panic surged through her. Something in that sultry tone alerted Kara that it wouldn’t just be ‘show my tattoo’ if Kara accepted that offer. But Siobhan had stood up and dragged Kara on her feet. “Siobhan, I don’t think-”

“Shh” A finger pressed on her lips, cutting off whatever she was about to say. “I think you know what’s up. And I’ll wait in the tent. If you don’t come in, I get it.”

And so Siobhan walked away, disappeared in her tent. Kara turned around and saw the knowing smile on Maggie’s face. The trio tried really hard not to laugh. Why did everybody know about this?

Siobhan had made her intention clear. And the alcohol in Kara’s system was luring her towards the British girl.

But something in her heart made it easier not to follow that call.

 

***

 

_Kara walked into the tent, saw the surprised look on Lena’s face. The youngest Luthor certainly didn’t see this coming. That extracted a little satisfaction out of Kara._

_“You don’t stay with Siobhan?” Lena asked when she turned around, rearrange everything._

_Why would she stay with Siobhan? Being with Lena was more fun than anyone else. Kara didn’t even think twice about moving towards Lena’s tent. She picked this tent because it had Lena. She didn’t refuse the other because she didn’t want to stay with Siobhan, though it was one of the reasons. And maybe she wanted to see Lena sleeping again, for her own selfish want. Who could blame her, Lena looked pretty sleeping._

_“Nah, it’s your first camping trip.” She said when she took off the jacket. Added a wink just to see Lena’s blush. “You should be with an expert.” Lena did blush. And mutter something under her breath._

_Kara was going to enjoy this._

 

  
***

 

Kara was going to enjoy the time she had with Lena, even though the brunette was sleeping. It was silly but she couldn’t help it. She just wanted to be around Lena. Her mind may be compromised but her heart was clear.

The blonde turned away, going back to her tent and climbed in, taking off her shoes. Inside was a sleeping Lena, safe and sound, the girl who Kara liked to be around. Possibly a bit too much. She laid down and faced Lena, taking in slowly the shape of the girl’s face as her eyes getting used to the dark. Kara could stay here and look at Lena every morning, just stared at those lips forever. It was a silly thought, wasn’t it?

The funny thing was, alcohol was the key to many silly questions.

_What if Lena actually wore the flip flops?_

_What if Lena had a tramp stamp, whatever that was?_

_What if Lena was the one who invited me into her tent?_

Kara’s mind started buzzing with the last possibility. Lena never asked to stay in the same tent with her, yet her feet dragged her here. If Lena said the things Siobhan said, acted the way Siobhan acted…

Her heart started speeding up like an engine. Was this the alcohol talking? She should fall asleep now. She must fall asleep now. Her eyes clenched tight and she prayed to heaven that the weird thoughts would disappear.

A voice snapped her back to life.

“Hi.” The sound was deep and warm, coming right in front of her. Kara opened her eyes and met with a conscious Lena. Lena wasn’t sleeping, she was smiling at Kara. “Are you okay?”

“Hi, yeah.” She replied, cheeks burning with the previous tainted thoughts. “I thought you were sleeping.”

“I was. Then I heard you coming in and I have to talk to you.” The brunette spoke, soft and almost as a whisper. “It’s important.”

“Okay, tell me.” Kara replied, brushing away the image of Lena brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

“The thing you said at the dinner, it was beautiful. I liked it.” Lena’s voice sounded closer, as Kara’s eyes tried to make out of, the brunette had shifted towards her. “I’d like to say something back.”

“I’m listening.” Kara was. Very attentively. Lena’s face started to be seen clearer and clearer every second. The moon shined so bright tonight.

_Bless you, Moon._

“I’m grateful for the new things I tried with you. I’m grateful that you didn’t learn by heart the sheets just to vaguely cooperate with me at the finals. I’m grateful that you took me to that subway. I’m grateful that you introduced me to your friends.” Lena paused, took a breath. “I’m grateful that you invited me to Thanksgiving. I’m grateful that you are in my life too.”

Her heart banged wildly after every word. Her entire body was vibrating with energy she couldn’t control. She didn’t understand it, but the only thing she was sure that she had to come closer to Lena, or she might die. She had to touch Lena, or she might as well chop off her arms.

“You’re welcome” Kara licked her lips unconsciously and saw Lena’s eyes drifting down there for a moment before returned to her eyes.

“What are you thinking about?” Lena asked.

“If I’m telling the truth, don’t be mad.” Kara sheepishly said.

“Why would I be mad?”

“Because you wouldn’t like it.”

“Try me.”

Kara gulped and collected the courage that was born mostly from alcohol. “I tried to kiss you this morning.”

A scary silence dragged out inside the tent, making Kara suffocate. Lena didn’t reply immediately and Kara prayed that if Lena was about to kill her, she should do it quick with mercy.

“What made you stop?” Lena’s question caught her off guard and Kara scrambled for a reply, ended up stuttering like a mess.

“Um… I...Y-you were sleeping a-and it wasn’t right… I-I’m so sorry I didn’t know what came over me then.”

She heard Lena chuckling and the heat on her face became worse.

“It’s funny how you always tease me and now the table has turned.” Lena didn’t sound mad. That was a good sign. “I’m not sleeping now, Kara. Can you try that again?”

Air stuck in Kara’s throat and the world stopped moving. “T-try… what?”

“Kiss me.”

Every neutron in Kara’s brain got sucked into Bermuda triangle and her heart stopped beating. Was this a joke? If it was, this was cruel. But if it wasn’t, then this was torture. The kind of torture you would love to drag yourself through hell to earn it.

“Are you still drunk?” Kara finally managed to mutter something that made sense.

“You dared me. Now I dare you.” Lena purred. “Just a kiss.”

Kara didn’t reply. She feared that if she say anything, the opportunity would pass and she could never replay this night again. Lena possibly was playing tricks with her. She wanted to pay back for the shot. Or even worse, this was all in her mind. A non-existence Lena Luthor, who was daring her to make a move.

So Kara placed a palm on Lena’s face, needed to feel the warm, the veins and the existence of her. Then, her lips found Lena’s. Slowly. Shyly. The tiny gasp from the brunette pushed Kara into Lena deeper. Their body flushed against each other, through layers of clothes yet still burning with the indirect contact.

Lena opened her mouth and Kara didn’t hesitate to find the only way possible to deepen the kiss. Her tongue stretched out, ravaging in the other girl’s mouth while her own was explored at the same time. Lena slid her fingers into Kara’s hair, pulled her more aggressively. Kara’s mind might be a black hole now.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God._

_What are we doing?_

Lena’s thigh found between Kara’s legs and the blonde let out a cry of satisfaction. Like it was a sign, Lena slowed down her kiss, and Kara followed the lead, untangling her legs, slowly pulling her hand away from Lena’s face. Though the kiss was broken, the spell wasn’t. Their forehead still pressed against each other.

“Just a kiss.” Lena repeated herself, panting though her teeth.

“Just a kiss.”

 

___________________

 

  
“Thank you so much for the great time with the family.” Lena hugged Eliza, who returned with a tight squeezed. She was now the first of the group to leave the house, everyone else was still inside, bringing out their suitcases.

“The pleasure is all ours, dear.” They pulled away, Eliza gave her a bright smile. “You’re always welcome to visit.”

Lena then hugged Alex, Maggie and putting her suitcase in the trunk, climbed on the bus. She expected Kara to drive so she thought it was best to seat far away from the blonde. While waiting, the events from last night replayed in her brain.

She shouldn’t have taken the shot. She shouldn’t have got herself drunk and lost her self-control, done stupid things and now being a mess. The vodka had knocked her out for a while, until she heard Kara’s footstep and saw her lying right in front of her, squeezing her eyes tight like she was in pain. Lena should have pretended she was sleeping, or kept her mouth shut. But she hadn’t.

She’d started spilling her heart out. Lena blamed it on Maggie and her vodka.

She’d had to be curious about what Kara’d been thinking. She blamed it on Kara and her little scar above her eyebrows.

She’d had to dare Kara to kiss her, thinking foolishly it was just a stupid dare at that moment. She blamed it on her lack of control and hormones.

Lena could still have escaped from all of those idiotic things she had done above, but Kara’d kissed her. Oh she’d kissed her so gently then passionately. Lena was a bit surprise by the act, then Kara’s heated body pressed against hers and all hell broke loose.

But it was so good. And Lena loved it.

She hated herself for loving it.

She hated herself for thinking Kara would remember anything. Kara must have been drunk as well. They’d both been drunk and sadly only Lena remembered. This morning, when they woke up, Kara was being very hyper, not even an awkward glance at her, only bright smiles and the teasing that last night she had snored. Lena didn’t even got mad at that. She was too upset to be mad. She was hopeful and she was stupid and now she was a mess.

Others started to loading things onto the trunk. Lena sighed and looked through the window, waiting for the bus to start. She felt the weight shift next to her and turned to the side, seeing Kara sitting there with the same silly grin that tugged her heart in all the wrong way.

“What are you doing here?” She blurted out, confused.

“I’m going back to National City. You don’t think I’d stay here after Thanksgiving, do you?” The blonde arched an eyebrow.

“I mean, what are you doing in the back of the bus? You’re driving.” Lena scooted a bit further from Kara, her side pressed hard to the wall of the vehicle.

Kara shrugged. “James’ driving. And I barely got the time to talk to you this morning.” The blonde’s words sent waves of pain through Lena’s heart. She tried to make herself stoic, God knew she was good at that, but now it seemed so difficult.

“Do we have anything to talk about?” Lena said in a neutral tone.

“Fine.” Kara stayed still at the other end of the bench.

When the bus started moving, Kara yelled out to Lucy, who was sitting next to James, “Hey, Luce, hit it.”

“Now? But it’s not even a song for a road trip.” The cellist questioned but put a CD into the player and pressed play anyway.

Lena rolled her eyes. It must be another Britney Spears’ song singing about how dumb one could be. But it wasn’t, the intro was soft and very country.

And when she heard the lyrics, her mouth dropped open.

_‘Lying here with you so close to me_  
_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_  
_I'm caught up in this moment_  
_Caught up in your smile’_

Her head slowly turned to the other end of the bench. Her eyes found blue ones shyly looking back.

_‘I’ve never opened up to anyone_  
_So hard to hold back when I’m holding you in my arms_  
_But we don’t need to rush this_  
_Let’s just take it slow”_

Kara remembered. She remembered and she was sending a message. The blonde mouthed along with the chorus, her cheeks got darker and darker. Lena’s face heated up as well.

_‘Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_No, I don’t want to mess this thing up_  
_I don’t want to push too far_  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_Be the one I’ve been waiting for my whole life_  
_So baby I’m alright, with just a kiss goodnight’_

A smile tugged at Lena’s lips and Kara returned with her signature grin. They were sitting so far apart but it seemed closer than ever. What was this feeling? Lena didn’t know it yet but she sure wanted to find out. Kara’s fingers slowly reached out for hers and Lena’s hand met them half way. Just simple like that, Lena Luthor’s world had changed forever.


	7. Everything Has Changed (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Thanksgiving, things started changing for the dorks
> 
> The events are splitted into two chapters because it really got longer than I expected, geez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only song in this chapter is Troublemaker by Olly Murs, one of my jam :))
> 
> I don't own any character and all the mistakes, which I always find after I posted, are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara slammed to shut the trunk, bringing the suitcases she had just taken and gave to the two brunettes behind her. One of them grabbed it with a wide smile and the other gave her a reluctant one. Kara knew why and she was glad that Siobhan understood her decision, though it was still bad seeing her upset and avoiding Kara the whole day.

“See you in December!” Lucy hugged Kara goodbye and stepped aside, waiting for Siobhan to say her farewell.

“Um…” Siobhan extended her hand, offering a friendship gesture, “Bye, Kara.”

She shook Siobhan’s hand and felt her friend pulling away too quick. Kara didn’t want things to be awkward between them and politely asked Lucy for a moment alone with Siobhan. The British girl didn’t seem so pleased with that but she didn’t oppose the idea and they walked to a corner to talk.

“What do you want to say?” asked Siobhan, crossing her arms defensively, “If it’s about last night, I’m terribly sorry. I-I shouldn’t have done that.”

Kara scratched her neck, “Well, we were all a bit drunk.”

“Not enough to ruin our friendship.” Siobhan bitterly remarked. 

“Our friendship isn’t ruined.” She persisted.

Siobhan laughed humorlessly, “Come on, Kara. When I asked you to come inside the tent, I’d prepared to have you or lose you. And I lost you.”

“You can still have me. If you want.” Kara took a glance back at the minibus, where Lena was sitting in. She had no idea if the brunette was watching them and what she would make out of this. “Just not the way you want.”

“Rip off the bandage, hmm, Danvers?” Siobhan lifted her chin and sighed but with a smile, “Ouch.”

Kara gasped and stuttered, “I-I didn’t mean to be insensitive or rude-”

“It’s fine, Kara.” Siobhan laughed for the first time in the whole day. “Lena Luthor is a tough competition anyway.”

She could sense her face getting hot at the mention of the girl sitting in the bus. Blinking shyly, she replied, “This has nothing to do with Lena.”

“Sure…” Siobhan pulled up the handle of her suitcase and gave Kara an one-arm hug. She whispered into Kara’s ear, “Good luck.” And she walked to where Lucy was standing biting her nails.

“Would I still see you at the subway?” She asked after the girl, who kept walking, raising a thumb over her head as a positive sign. Kara sighed in relief. At least it didn’t end on a bad note.

Siobhan didn’t walk away with dry eyes that day. Because Kara wasn’t at the end of the direction she was heading to, but it was Lucy. The cellist would spend the entire Thanksgiving break to console her heart-broken friend. And she would never told Kara about that.

That day, the youngest Danvers could only see Lucy draping her arm around Siobhan as they made a turn at the end of the sidewalk.

Kara stepped back to the bus and got on it. Green eyes were following her so she gave the girl sitting at the last bench a head tilt. “Sit next to me” she instructed, eyes never left Lena.

“I don’t take orders from you.” Lena crossed her arms defiantly.

Kara knew Lena was only teasing her but she was so happy to care for a come back. “Please?” Added a pout.

Lena laughed and climbed on the seat next to the driver. “Are we going back to NCMI?”

“No.” Kara started the engine, “I’m taking you home.”

They sat in silence on the entire way. Kara wanted to say a lot of things but whenever she stole a glance at Lena, who was staring at the road, her cheeks were painted with a blush and Lena looked so beautiful, Kara forgot what she wanted to say and kept driving. After half an hour, the Volkswagen steadily crawled on the Luthors’ property and halted in front of the giant mansion.

Kara turned off the bus and took a deep breath. “We’re here.”

“We’re here.” Lena repeated and started unfastening the seatbelt. Kara did the same and they sat in awkward silence again. “I think I should get out-”

“Wait” Kara instinctively reached out and grabbed Lena’s wrist, “we have to talk about last night.”

Lena blushed instantly and Kara knew her own face wasn’t much different from that. “S-sure…” The brunette’s eyes casted down on Kara’s hand on her wrist. Kara saw that and slowly let go of the wrist.

“We kissed, right?” Kara heard the little shake in her voice and mentally cursed herself for sounding so uncertain. The taste of vodka from Lena’s lips still lingered in her brain until now. It must have happened.

“You kissed me.” Lena corrected, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, which had the same red shade as her cheeks.

“You dared me.” Kara recalled the memory and her eyes found Lena’s lips immediately. She knew how soft and tasteful those were.

“I did.” Lena whispered with a frown. Slight panic washed through Kara. What if Lena regretted this?

“Why?” she lowered her voice as if it could help shielding any rejection that could be thrown at her.

“No idea.” The breathy reply from Lena didn't outright kick Kara in the gut but the vagueness didn't help her either.

Kara glanced at the girl next to her, hands fiddling with the key. “Did you like it?”

Lena’s eyes found hers and shifted lower a bit on her face before returned straight in her eyes. “Yes.” Shifting down again. _Is she looking at my mouth?_ “Did you?” Lena asked back.

“God, _yes_.” Kara answered with the uncontrollable grin that somehow took place on her face. It seemed that Lena couldn't control her face as well because she was biting her lower lip to keep her own grin in check.

Her heart was floating in her chest, laughing shyly with the pianist who, nobody knew when, had already earned an enormous spot in her heart. How come this happened? They were so different, they had used to not be able to stand each other. They were fire and ice, left and right, night and day. They were like the poles of the Earth.

But it was the thing, wasn’t it? Fire and ice, left and right, night and day, they all had the force. The powerful force that tied them together. Each of them could not exist without the other. Each of them was the reason for the other to be born. Each of therm balanced the other, filling in the voids of each other.

“What are we now, Kara? Are we still friends?” Lena timidly looked at her with the smile that often radiated that nameless force. The force that sent tingling sensation across her skin, rumbling her muscles for a physical touch. From one particular person.

“We are.” Kara replied, leaning a bit to the other girl. “But I want more than that.” She gulped nervously, throat dry and limps itchy.

“How much more?” Lena’s eyes now had left Kara’s eyes and fixated on her lips. They both leaned closer to the other.

“Much, _much_ more…” She replied, at the same time felt the warmth of Lena’s palm on her left cheek. Here it was. Their real kiss, nobody was drunk and the sun was shining bright. None of them could deny the attraction or give an excuse for this.

Just a little more, Kara would taste again the exotic flavour of Lena’s lips again, and the unsaid promise for the next and the next, if one day she got lucky, though right at this moment, Kara felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

Just a little bit more…

_‘Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?’_

Kara’s phone went off and they immediately pulled back like thieves getting caught. In fact, she had pulled away so hard she unconsciously stood up not remembering she was sitting in a limited space and smashed the top of her head against the roof of the vehicle.

“Holy Mary on the cow!” her hands flew up cover the giant sting on her head while her entire weight dropped down on the seat. The ringtone still rang and Kara had to crawl it out of her front pocket.

_‘My mind keeps saying ‘run as fast as you can’_

The blonde mentally cursed whoever called her at this exact moment like those frustrating things she had seen in movies that interrupted the couple when they were about to kiss. She’d laughed at them then. Now she understood the situation and swore she'd never crack a smile again. Such a pain! Physically and emotionally.

_‘I say I’m done but then you pull me-’_

“What?” Kara didn't even bother to look at the screen and answered the phone in an unwelcoming tone, something she’d never done before. The other end was the company that owned the bus and they reminded her that the amount of time that she could use the vehicle was running out. “Okay, I’ll be over there in-” she pulled the phone away and looked at the time on the screen, “-twenty minutes.” Kara hung up and wished that she could slam the phone or something to express how unpleasant she was but all she could do was touching the screen.

“Who was that?” Lena asked, had already fixing her hair into a loose bun with a few strand of hair falling down and embraced the fine line of her face. Lena looked so beautiful it hurt Kara that she didn't get to kiss her again.

“The car hiring company” Kara replied, scratching her head with the information she was about to deliver, “they say I have to return the bus now.”

“Oh, then you should go.” Lena sighed a smile and opened the door on her side.

“I’ll walk you to the door.” Kara hopped out of bus too, ran up to meet Lena by the hood of the vehicle. They exchanged a mildly awkward chuckle and stepped side by side to the beautiful crafted doors of the mansion. “Sorry about that phone call.”

Lena glanced up at her then back at the mansion. “It’s… fine.”

“No, it's not. We were about to-” Kara’s next word caught in her throat because Lena was looking back at her with those pink cheeks again. Beautifully distracting. “-talk. I want to do this right.”

“Me too” agreed Lena and shyly admitted, “This whole thing is very new for me. I don't want to mess it up.” They were now at the doors.

“It’s new for me too.” Kara lightly laughed, “We’ll take things slow.”

“Yeah, we should do that.” Lena nodded. “Taking things slow. Just like in the song.”

“Just like in the song.” Kara tilted her head at the wooden material. “It’s your house.”

“I should get in.” Lena smiled. “Bye, Kara.”

“Bye, Lena.” Kara awkwardly raised her hand, waiting to do something as a farewell gesture but couldn't decided what to do so she ended up placed her hand on Lena’s shoulder. “Good.” Not knowing what to do next, she turned around and walked to the bus, squeezed her eyes for a mental self-scolding note.

_‘Good’? What the hell was that Kara? It should have been ‘Call me’ or ‘I’ll text you’! Why are you so dumb?_

“Kara!” she heard Lena calling from behind when she just opened the door to the pilot seat. “Wait!”

_Yes, this is my chance. Say something smart._

“Do you want to hang out?” Kara blurted out the first thing she could gather at that moment. The surprised look on Lena’s face made Kara think she might have just said something wrong.

Lena blinked for a few times before replied with, “Hang out?”

“Yeah, like we usually do.”

“Okay” A smile spread on Lena’s lips.

Kara took a deep breath and realized Lena had ran up to her, she must have something to say. “Did you want to say anything?”

The heiress’s smile froze on her face then her eyes widened at the reminder, “Oh, yes. I forgot my suitcase. That never happens before.” She shyly admitted.

Kara laughed, ran to open the trunk, taking out Lena’s suitcase and placed it on the ground. “There you go, Miss Luthor.”

Lena gracefully pulled up the handle, “Thank you, Miss Danvers. I’ll call you.”

“And I’ll take that call.” Kara started imitating the lame pointing gesture Winn usually did when he was quoting Star Wars. “So funny how we never talked on the phone before.”

“Maybe it was because we had already spent so much time together.” Lena remarked, then added quickly, “But I don’t mind that.”

“Neither do I…” She giggled like a child, hearing Lena’s point of view on their relationship, which she didn’t know what to call exactly for now but she knew someday, if things went well, it could become what Alex and Maggie had.

“I should get in the house or Mrs. Tate is getting worried.” Lena glanced back at the house with a bit of the fearful look. “I know she’s staring at us behind the window. Not stalking, just watching out for me. When I told her I’d go on a three-day trip, she almost freaked out.”

Kara turned to said window and joyfully waved to the hidden housekeeper, yelled, “SHE’S OKAY!”

Lena laughed like crazy and pulled her hand down. “Are you nuts? She’s going to put you on the hit list!”

“For what?”

“For stealing me away for three whole days.” Lena said while chuckling, “Nobody has ever done that.”

Kara couldn’t resist the temptation to tease Lena and asked, “What do you think she’d do if she knew I got you drunk and kissed you?”

The glaring blush burned on the brunette’s cheeks made Kara grin amusingly. Lena stuttered for the first time ever. “Y-y- you wouldn’t...she- she’ll skin you alive!”

The blonde turned to face the house again and was about to shout another tease when Lena pressed two hands over her mouth. “Mhm-!”

“Stop that!” Lena warned but instead of feeling scared, Kara only found her utterly adorable. “You leave right now. I’m kicking you out.”

Kara wiggled away from Lena’s hand and laughed, “Alright, Miss Pawssanova.”

Lena grabbed her suitcase and said before going back to her house, “I hate you, Flip Flops.”

“We both know that’s not true.” Kara retorted joyfully after the brunette, then climbed back on the bus, eyes followed Lena until she disappeared behind the door.

That day, the heiress of the Luthors family couldn’t stop smiling, sometimes even absentmindedly hummed to a song that anyone could tell it was a love song. The maids in the mansion hid their giggles and the housekeeper could easily guess why her Miss seemed so happy. It warmed her aged heart that for the first time since the day she met that little girl who the former master of the Luthors, Mr. Lionel, had brought home, that girl had finally found something made her this happy.

According to the rules, she would have to report this to Mrs. Luthor if she was asked. And for the first time, she was glad that the Mrs had never cared about Lena enough to do it. Mrs. Tate wanted to protect that little girl from everything, even from her powerful and cold-hearted mother.

 

_______________________

 

  
Lena walked back to her room after the dinner alone. Her mother hadn’t come home since the week before Thanksgiving but Lena didn’t feel lonely at all. Her heart was so full, it had no place for concern about someone who had never paid any attention to her. She had Kara to think about.

The blonde had texted her right before dinner and she learned something else about Kara’s world.

**“Hey :))” - Kara D.**

Lena had just gotten out of the bath and smiled when she saw the text. Quickly typed a reply, she picked out a dress for dinner, even though she dined alone, she enjoyed dressing up for the feast.

**“Hey you” - me**

Instantly came Kara’s reply.

**“Sorry, I couldn’t wait 4 that call u promised :D” - Kara D.**

**“I planned to do it later. Can’t talk with an empty belly. Someone told me that.” - me**

**“That som1 sounds so clever. :~)” - Kara D.**

Lena was wondering what were the weird combinations of symbols and letters Kara kept sending after her texts but she figured she could just ask her in person.

**“Have you eaten yet?” - me**

Lena had reached downstairs and her food had been ready. The maids giggled when they saw her. Mrs. Tate glared at them and they ran to the back. The housekeeper wished her a nice dinner and left as well. Now she was all alone in the dining room. The vibration from her phone reminded that she wasn’t lonely.

**“Is that a trick q?” - Kara D.**

**“I’m havin pizza. What r u having tonite?” - Kara D.**

**“Lamb. You’re eating alone?” -me**

**“Yup, all by myself *inserts Whitney Houston’s voice* :( ” - Kara D.**

Lena laughed out loud, the sound echoing between the walls, which reminded her of the untouched dinner.

**“Me too. I guess we’re eating alone together.” - me**

Biting her lips to think, Lena sent another text.

**“We should have dinner some time.” - me**

A second later, came Kara’s reply.

**“That sounds gr8! We can have dinner after hangin’ out :)))” - Kara D.**

**“Sure. I’m eating now. Talk to you later.” - me**

**“Enjoy ur food :D” - Kara D.**

The youngest Luthor would definitely ask Kara about the weird words and symbols she had been sending. Lena had never seen so many typos in one short conversation in her entire life. Did she do this on purpose? That explained a lot because she didn’t picture Kara as someone who cared much about grammar.

Now she had finished the dinner and had walked back to her room, dropping herself onto the soft mattress, wondering if she should call Kara now. What should she say first? What would they talk about? Could it be weird between them when they talked without looking at each other’s faces?

The vibration form the phone startled her and she checked to see a text from Kara.

**“Finished the pizza. Call me any time:))” - Kara D.**

It was the cue. Lena took a deep breath and pressed ‘Call’. The mechanical hummed twice before she heard the blonde’s voice from the other end.

“Lena, hey!” Kara sounded so happy it made Lena felt so special somehow. “I told you I’d take this call.”

“If you don’t, I’d never call you again.” Lena joked and laid on her back. “What are you doing?”

“Thinking of something to do with you.”

The words made Lena blush a bit. “Hmm?”

“What should I do with you? Oh, that sounds a bit… I mean, I should think of an activity to do with you. When we hang out. Not the...the other thing.” Lena could feel the blonde fumbling with her words. “Do you like golf?”

“Golf?” Lena didn’t think that was Kara’s first idea. She had played golf before, with Lex and she decided she hated running around following a tiny ball and remembering tons of rules. Lena could play it but she didn’t want to. “I have tried. I don’t like it much.”

“How about mini-golf? Have you tried that?” Kara didn’t sound disappointed, which meant she wanted to talk about this, not the actual golf.

“What is it?”

“It’s golf, but with more fun.” She could feel Kara’s smile on the other side. “What do you think?”

“Dinner after that?” Lena reminded Kara of their texts.

“If you want, I can even cook for you.” The blonde’s voice was full of pride. “I’ve learned a lot from Mom, and I know you love her cooking.”

Spending time with Kara and Kara cooked for her? With Eliza’s recipes? This sounded so much better than Lena had expected. She was grinning so hard her cheeks hurt when she responded, “Then it’s settled. When will this dinner happen?”

“How about next Tuesday?”

Lena crawled across the bed to reach for her personal schedule. She sighed when Tuesday was marked with ‘piano for the Brooks’. “Tuesday isn’t good. Wednesday?”

“Dang, veggie day?” Kara chuckled on the other side.

“What?”

“You always go vegan on Wednesday. So that means I have to cook the first vegetarian dinner of my life.”

Lena’s heart warmed up at the thought that Kara had been noticed her odd habit on Wednesday. She didn’t know when she’d started it but her father had done it his entire life, calling it ‘the Luthor way of living better’. After his death, Lena started picking up his habits, like wearing black or green, tying all of her hair on top when she met people she wasn’t comfortable with, resembled to his bald head, walking with her head held high and practiced the smirk of confidence that would weakened others. There was only one thing she couldn’t do, it was the drinking limit. Lionel would have won in any drinking challenge and Lena couldn’t even take a shot. That was why she never drank more than a glass of wine, she could handle beer and probably became tipsy later but not wine. During dinner, she would rather tip here and there on her glass. A glass of wine wouldn’t stagger her walk but it would somehow affect her mood, which wasn’t good for business.

“I’m looking forward to that dinner, Kara.” She said, smiling afterward.

“That makes two of us.”

 

______________________

 

She had been sitting on the couch of the living room for a while, kept checking the clock to count down every minute until Kara came and picked her up for their hangout. This was the first time Kara came to pick her up, on their previous hangouts, they always met up at NCMI, a public place. So today felt more personal, less platonic, more... intimate. Lena had tried on many dresses and even asked for a maid’s opinion to make sure the outfit suited her well. Kara’d told her to dress simple because playing mini-golf, though didn’t require much physical movements, still a game and she didn’t want to ruin an expensive dress. Lena ended up wearing an ivory dress with a dark grey thin leather jacket that she had bought forever but never got the chance to wear because leather clothes didn’t usually go well with the parties she had to attend.

The clock indicated the exact time and the doorbell rang, sending Lena’s heart to her throat. Slowly standing up because if she didn’t do that, she’d run to the door and it’d be very embarrassing. She took a deep breath and opened it.

“Hey!” Kara and her smile were the first two things Lena noticed, then the blonde’s outfit. She was wearing a simple dark V-neck shirt underneath a jean jacket and a pair of black pants. And no flip flops, only black laceless combat boots. Kara looked so dashing even though she was dressing in her usual style.

“Hi!” Lena greeted and opened the door wider. “You look nice today.”

“Thanks. That’s the first time you’ve ever complimented my outfit.” Kara teased, “Is it because of the flip flops?”

“Those don’t go with anything you wear, sorry.” Lena pretended to look sorry but the laughing betrayed her.

Kara slightly shook her head and glanced up and down at Lena, making her feel a bit self-conscious. The blonde scratched her head and said with a grin, “You look nice, too.”

“That’s also the first time ever you’ve complimented me, Kara.” Lena reminded with a smirk, “And I can’t tell why…”

Kara cleared her throat and suddenly blushed furiously. “Actually… I always compliment you, just never out loud.” Like that wasn’t enough to make Lena’s heart flip, Kara added, “Even when we couldn’t stand each other.”

Lena bit her lips and looked away because looking straight into those blue eyes right now would be too much and she would not be able to control her posture in front of Kara. “You’re full of surprises, Miss Danvers.”

“I don’t want to bore you out, Miss Luthor.” Kara stepped to aside. “Shall we?”

“With pleasure.” Lena closed the door behind and followed Kara to a car she had never seen before. A black Ford Mustang with two parallel bright red streaks running from the hood to the trunk. An expensive one. “Is this your car?”

“No. I borrowed Alex.” Kara shyly said, “Can’t take you out on a bike.”

As they sat in the car, Lena fastened the seatbelt and asked, “Does Alex know you’re going with me?”

Kara nodded. “Yes. I didn’t think she’d give away her car that easily but when I said I was bringing you, she practically threw the key in my face. Alex loves her car, possibly more than Maggie, don’t tell her I say that, but as soon as I mentioned you, she was pushing me to her car.” Laughing out loud, the blonde started the engine. “First Mom, now even Alex likes you more than me. Don’t freak out if they want to adopt you, okay?”

Lena knew it was a joke but the idea of having a kind mother like Eliza and a cool sister like Alex wasn’t bad at all. And of course, being around Kara all the time was a bonus to that life. “Lena Danvers? That sounds odd.”

“Feel free to keep the Luthor name.” Kara remarked, started driving out to the main road, “Lena Luthor-Danvers. How does that sound?”

Kara flashed Lena a wide and innocent smile and Lena knew she didn’t mean anything, just went along with the joke but the turmoil in her stomach and the heat on her face didn’t help Lena ignoring that Kara had just accidentally propose her. “Um… Kara? You do know people only combine their last names for one reason, right?”

“Oh yeah, that’s when they get marr…” Kara’s mouth dropped open for a moment before she frantically glanced at Lena, scrambling for an explanation. “I-I didn’t…that wasn’t… Oh my… I’m so sorry, Lena. I didn’t mean to say it in that way. I was just joking. But it doesn’t mean that proposals are jokes. If I’d ever propose to you, it’d be serious! No, it doesn’t have to be you. Or it doesn’t have to be _not_ you. I-I should stop talking!”

Lena regained her calm and used this opportunity to tease Kara to her death, “People usually date before they pop the question, Kara. I appreciate the courage, though.”

Kara was still blushing and her fingers didn’t stay still on the steering wheel, kept tapping furiously. “Stop teasing me. That’s the worst thing ever to say on a date.”

“So it’s a date? I thought we were just hanging out.” Lena was enjoying this a little too much, her stomach started aching from laughing too much.

Kara’s lips pressed tight, stealing a look at Lena, an earnest gaze along with a question popped out, “Isn’t it?”

The heiress suddenly felt like she just kicked a puppy, which didn’t stray too far from the truth, just looked at Kara’s face right now. Her lower lip was sticking out a bit, it might seem like a pout but it was trembling like she was about to cry and it broke her heart thinking she was the reason the most smiley person on the world shedding tears. “Kara, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that I don’t take this seriously. I do.”

In a moment Kara didn’t react and Lena knew what it was like almost having a heart attack. The blonde cracked a mischievous smile. “Hey, I’m messing with you again.”

Lena had never experienced such a rush in emotion like right now. From happy, surprised, to fearful and relieved in the course of a conversation. And now she was so mad that Kara dared to mess with her like this. She smacked the blonde’s shoulder. “How could you? I thought you’re about to cry!”

Kara shifted towards the door to avoid her hand, “Don’t kill the driver! I still love my life very much.”

Lena crossed her arms, sinking lower into her seat. “Not that much because I’m going to kill you when we get out of the car.”

Kara smirked, then said without the humour tone in her voice, “Of course it’s not a date yet. We said we’d take things slow. And taking things slow we will. No pressure.”

The rage inside Lena flopped as quick as when it came. She released her arms and chuckled. “Yet?”

“Yet.” Kara gave her a reassuring smile.

 

___________________

 

“Did you see that? It’s in the hole again!” Lena raised her golf club up in the air, triumphantly declared the result. “I won again!”

Kara was standing with one palm on her golf club and shaking her head at the competitive girl in front of her, who was doing a little victory dance with her own club like a child. They had played for over an hour and Lena had hit every hole from the number 1 to number 109, which was a record. Lena even had her name written huge on the board of Champions.

“You are really something, aren’t you?” Kara arched an eyebrow, sipping the Coke when they were sitting at the resting table. They were the first ones to finish the track, even before the ones who had already been here for a while. “That man has been glaring at us ever since you passed him at number 76.”

Lena flipped her hair over her shoulder smugly, “Let him be. If you keep paying attention to those who lose you won’t stay winning.”

“Do all Luthors take everything so seriously?” Kara laughed, “It’s just a game.”

“Yes, we do take things very seriously. “ Lena squinted her eyes, a corner of her lips perked up. “Especially when it’s just a game.”

“Competitive much?” She leaned her chin on the knuckles and watched the other girl giggled over her drink.

“I’m trying to impress you for that promised dinner later.” Lena sipped again. “It’s better be good because I’m starving.”

“Then we should go.” Kara stood up, throwing the empty Coke can into the trash bin. “I can’t wait to show you my apartment.”

They hurriedly got on the car as the wind started blowing harder. When Kara turned on the radio, the broadcaster announced an incoming storm that would hit soon. Therefore everyone should be indoors when the rain was heavy. Kara worriedly asked Lena, “Should we be worried about this storm?”

“She said it’s not going to hit until tomorrow. I’ll be back home safe and sound by tonight. Don’t worry.” Lena fastened the seatbelt with a determined look on her face. “And please feed me because I tend to get grumpy when I’m hungry.”

Kara exhaled an amusing scoff, “Like you aren’t grumpy enough already.”

“Kara,” Lena twisted her lips to a side, “drive.”

“Yes, ma’am.” She giggled at the new side of the Luthor heiress and started driving towards her apartment, not knowing that the storm might hit a little bit sooner.


	8. Everything Has Changed (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part of Everything Has Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I splitted the events because, phew, this one is even longer than I expected.
> 
> There are two songs: Shape of you by Ed Sheeran and Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran (if you can you should listen while reading, just saying)
> 
> I don't own the characters or the lyrics, all mistakes are mine
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara lived in a quiet neighborhood not too far away from NCMI but Lena had never been to this side of town and it seemed like a different world. The part she’d always known was loud and lively with traffic sound all the time. As soon as the car made a hard turn behind the giant CatCo building, the noisy city world started fading away and the road seemed narrower every minute.

“How long have you been staying in National City?” Lena asked when Kara pulled the car stop in a reserved parking slot. Outside it was raining lightly but the wind was strong. She thought back to the news about the storm and hoped that it wouldn’t be too bad.

Kara unfastened her seatbelt, grabbing the umbrella from the back seat. “Three months before I started going to NCMI. They said I had to have a stable living location in National City at least for three months to maintain my regularly attendance at the Institute.” She got out of the car and rushed to Lena’s door, opened it with a little bow, holding the umbrella over her head. “We should get in before the rain gets heavier.”

Lena followed Kara into the small building across the street under the umbrella, in the throbbing rain pouring down. Kara timidly wrapped her arm around her shoulder, gripped lightly on her upper arm, just tight enough to keep them both inside the shade of the umbrella but never too tight that she would feel trapped. Not that she minded but the sensitivity of Kara in such a small gesture ignited such a flame in her heart in a way that no one had ever done. All she knew was the floating feelings being with the bubbly blonde, even though they had a rough start, if she had to go through it again, she would, just to experience this all over again.

While they were waiting for the elevator, Kara continued her story of staying in National City, shaking the umbrella lightly get rid of the water on a pot plant nearby.

“That was why I didn’t start studying at the beginning of the semester. I had a lot to catch up but it was worth it.”

“I thought you didn’t take the class seriously.” Lena recalled the first few months Kara had been in the class. “You always added new notes in classic pieces and it drove me nuts.”

“While I thought you were the stereotype rich, mean girl but much worse because you were actually really good.” The blonde laughed as they set foot inside the elevator. “Regina George in real life.”

“Okay, who _is_ that? Alex mentioned her and said some weird things about being fat which was very confusing.” Lena complained half-heartedly, “Is she the Dark Father of the Nerds? I heard that term a lot from Winn.”

Kara frowned a bit and her eyes lit up with such an amusement that made Lena smile too. “Dark Father? Did you mean _‘Darth Vader’_? Holy crap, Lena Luthor just renamed the most famous villain in fiction history.” The blonde hugged her belly in an attempt of trying to stand steady. “Do not tell Winn that because he’s going to be really offended.”

“Hey, I didn’t have time for those movies, okay?” Lena rolled her eyes and placed a palm on her hips, “And I didn’t exactly have anyone to watch anything with.” The confession of a fact shouldn’t be sticking a jab at her gut but it did.

“Now you have me.” Kara lightly bumped her elbow at her and readied a smile that could melt metal. “And you can’t get rid of me.”

“Ever?” Lena jokingly retorted. The elevator made a ‘ding’ and the doors opened. They both stepped out at the fifth floor. “Geez, I thought the flip flops were bad already. Now I have to deal with all of you too?”

Kara inserted the key to her door, eyes still lingered at her, “You’ve hit the jackpot, lady.”

“I beg to differ.” She giggled as the blonde opened wide the entrance to her apartment.

“Welcome to my humble abode!” Kara spread her arms, making a way for Lena to come in. “Make yourself at home. I’ll be right back!”

Kara went out again, leaving her alone in the unfamiliar apartment. She took a deep breath and shed off the jacket, hanging it on the stander and slowly took in the place where Kara had been staying every night. She saw a small TV, a couch, a shoe shelf, a tiny hanging book shelf on the wall, a small kitchen. Everything seemed so small, so homey, so… Kara. There was a table further inside, behind a tall shelf with music sheets and DVDs, like being a subtle wall between the living room and the kitchen. Lena’s eyes darted around to find the bathroom and saw two doors. She didn’t open either of them because it could lead to Kara’s bedroom, which would be a bit too awkward for her to be in there.

Instead, Lena sat on the stool near the kitchen, simply because she was hungry, she wanted to be near somewhere that could produce food. The door opened again and Lena heard Kara’s voice and another one. A girl. Lena couldn’t see her face because of the door.

“Thank you!” Kara said after the footstep walking away and returned to Lena, “Sorry for leaving but the lady next door asked me to feed her cat while she was sick.”

“That lady just now doesn’t sound very sick, does she?” Lena asked, watching Kara taking off the jacket. The blonde was wearing not just a V-neck T-shirt under that jean jacket but a _sleeveless_ V-neck T-shirt, which highlighted the form of Kara’s arms and Lena found her eyes stared a bit too long at those biceps flexing to her every movement.

_Stop staring like a perv! You’ve seen this before._

“Oh, that’s the lady’s niece, Melanie.” Kara pulled the hem of her shirt getting stuck beneath the jeans and Lena gulped when a part of Kara’s bare skin. _Those abs I haven’t seen._ She hastily glanced away and suddenly glued her eyes to the tiny flower pot. “She came to visit once or twice a month and she already fed the cat. So, how hungry are you?”

“So hungry you can feed me cat food.” Lena joked to brush off the tension she was feeling on her end because clearly Kara didn’t.

“I can’t do that.” Kara opened her fridge and took out a huge bag of food, place it on the counter. “There’s no vegan cat food.”

“Are you saying that if there was, you’d feed me that?” Lena said, eyeing the vegetable in front of her. There were onions, carrots, mushrooms, olives, red peppers and spinach.

Kara giggled, bringing the carrots, mushrooms, red peppers to the sink and washed them. “You aren’t that much different from a cat, you know.”

“How so?” Lena shamelessly gawked at Kara’s arm from behind.

“Well…” Kara turned around, biting into a little carrot, “you’re grumpy, you don’t come to people but people come to you, and you’re very competitive, making me think of an angry cat.”

“You forgot intelligence, the royal look and stealthy skills. Cats are worshipped for a reason, Kara.” Lena proudly claimed, pointing a finger at the carrot in Kara’s hand. “Are you serious eating that raw? It’s… raw!”

“So is sushi but do you see people complain?” The blonde chewed on, handed in front of Lena, “Wanna try?”

She scrunched her nose. “No, thanks. I prefer cooked food. Speaking of which, I’m starving!”

Kara bounced off the sink and took the apron with picture of puppies on it, put it on, announced with an excited gleam in her eyes. “Do you want to join me?”

Lena’s eyes grew wider. “Cooking?”

“Preparing the ingredients.” Kara squinted her eyes doubtfully. “You know how to use a knife, right?”

“Seriously?” Lena arched an eyebrow. “I may not cook a lot, but you’re being offensive with that question. All Luthors know how to use a sword.”

Kara grabbed another apron and put it over Lena head. “A sword, of course.” The blonde murmured, moving her arms around Lena’s waist to tie the apron. Lena couldn’t help notice they were standing very close, like Kara was hugging her from the front. “Please kill only vegetables, not your fingers, okay? I need them intact.”

When Kara turned away, Lena let out the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. The youngest Danvers applied such power over her and she couldn’t tell it was a good or a bad thing. Lena wasn’t used to be put under someone’s mercy like this, it made her uneasy a bit, though she knew she was safe around Kara. She received a knife from the blonde and three red pepper.

“Dice these. I’ll handle the onions.” Kara told her.

Lena had used sharp blades before. She had been sent to a fencing club when she’d been only eight years old, learning how to wield a weapon. The Luthors, before they made their reputation in the musical world, they had been followed the steps of ancestors. And the Luthors were once proud Knights. Fencing used to be a required skill, even for the ones who married a Luthor. It was dumb, Lena thought, to force others into an activity they did not enjoy. Fortunately for her, since she was an adopted child, she didn’t have to win any fencing cup to prove herself like Lex. Her brother was only into playing violin, though he gained the competitive attitude from the fencing, which had pushed him into practicing more and more. Lex was a genius, but what made him special was the spirit of not backing down from anything to achieve his goals. That was the thing that built him and also the thing that ruined him.

“Do you always live alone?” Lena asked after she had done with two peppers. This was easier than she had thought.

Kara was standing next to her chopping onions, constantly wiping her eyes. “This is the first time I’ve lived by my own. Sometimes Alex drops by to steal my movies. She said she borrowed them for Maggie but I doubt it big time.” She laughed while her eyes were tearing. “Geez, I hate chopping onions.”

“Onions make you cry?” Lena asked, setting aside her finished work and washed her hands. “Do you need a tissue?”

“Yes, please.” Kara clenched her eyes miserably, tears kept pushing out from the eyelids.

Lena grabbed the tissue box on the table, pulled out a few and dabbed gently at the blonde’s eyes, couldn’t help giggling when Kara blinking her eyes constantly, tried to stay open. “Can you crouch down a bit? You know I’m shorter than you.”

Kara grinned and lowered herself to Lena’s request. “I bet you don’t admit that to anyone.”

“Of course not. They’d look down on me. Literally.” Lena balled the tissues in her hands and took a step back. Standing so close to Kara made her nervous.

“I feel special now.” Kara clenched her eyes once more and exhaled. “Thanks for that.”

They continued to prepare the food, then Lena stood by watching Kara making the sauce, putting layer after layer of lasagna into the tray and put it into the oven. Now all they had to do was wait.

“It’d took about twenty minutes. Do you want to do something while waiting?” Kara suggested, taking off her apron.

“What do you usually do?” Lena replied, trying to untie the apron but the knot Kara had made was a bit tricky and she couldn’t figure out with her hands fumbling blindly behind her back. “Can you help me with this?”

Kara walked to stand behind her and she felt the tugging at the strings of the apron. “Have you played Jenga?”

“Are you going to make fun of me if I say I haven’t?”

She heard Kara chuckling before she felt warm fingers at her neck that made her hair stand and goosebumps running down her spines. A shuddering heat was born from the touch struck down across her entire body to her groin and she froze. Kara was only trying to pull the apron over her head, it was naive but Lena’s body didn’t react very innocently. She blamed the hunger.

“Of course not.” Kara stepped away from her and took down a box from the shelf. “This is the only chance for me to beat you at something.”

They both sat down on the couch and Kara explained to Lena about the rules. The game wasn’t complex and their goal was to extract a wooden block from the tower and placed it on the top without making the tower fall down. Lena could easily win this simply game.

She thought wrong.

Kara had burst into laughter when Lena failed to extract her third block. She couldn’t understand, the game was so simple, yet the stupid tower always picked her turn to fall, no matter in which direction she pulled.

“Did you touch it?” Lena accused Kara, who was laughing her ass off on the couch. “You touched it!”

“Hey, don’t play the blame card.” Kara wiped off the tears in her eyes, “Accept the truth, Lena. You suck at Jenga!”

“Impossible! I don’t suck at anything.” Lena’s voice jumped to another octave in disbelief. “We play again!”

Right at that moment, the clock by the oven went off, indicating that the lasagna was done. Kara went to get it, still grinning, apparently enjoyed seeing competitive Lena being knocked off her throne. “Everyone would love to hear this. Imagine Winn’s face!”

“I forbid you, Kara.” Lena warned when she went to grab the plates and set the table. “I’ll master this in no time.”

Kara set the tray down and divided the food onto the plates. “Until then, you’ll have to bribe me something in exchange for keeping my mouth shut.”

“We’ll discuss later, now I’m too hungry to think straight.” Lena sat on the chair across from Kara, taking in the beautiful steamy sauce dripping over the soft lasagna layers. Bright red, creamy yellow, green and dark brown colour on the top created a satisfying image, crawling inside Lena’s stomach. “If you don’t mind…”

“No, please! Go ahead!” Kara grinned by the shelf in the living room. “Drink?” She held up a bottle of wine.

Lena didn’t hesitate when she nodded.

They talked about casual things during the dinner, like their usual plans for summer and their hobbies. Actually, more like Kara’s hobbies because the only hobby Lena had to offer was playing the piano. Kara liked to watch movies, obviously, listening to musicians on the street, when she wasn’t one herself, enjoyed active activities like swimming, jogging. It was a nice, easy, comfortable dinner and Lena couldn’t remember who had ever made her feel at ease like this. She wanted to sit here and listen to Kara’s childhood every night, every day, all the time. She knew she was walking into something that was warm and beautiful with her eyes opened, mind prepared.

After the dinner, they washed the dishes together again, like it was supposed to be. Kara hummed a melody that Lena recognized immediately because she had been listening to it for the past few days.

“You know that song too?” asked Kara, with her eyes widened.

“I’m not living in a cave, Kara.” Lena rolled her eyes, pretended to be offended. “That was the first song came up when I searched ‘trending songs’ on Google. I thought it was catchy and have been listening recently.”

“Then we have to sing!” Kara hastily wiped her wet hands into the dry towel and fished out her phone, setting on the highest volume and returned to the sink.

“I only know the chorus.” Lena confessed.

“Leave the rest to me.” Kara wiggled her eyebrows.

The joyful beat started blasting inside the small apartment. Lena chuckled when Kara began moving to the rhythm and she moved along with her, their hands still continued their tasks. Kara sang first.

_‘The club isn’t the best place to find a lover so the bar is where I go_  
_Me and my friends at the table doing shots_  
_Drinking fast and then we talk slow_  
_You come over and start up a conversation with just me_  
_And trust me I’ll give it a chance_  
_Now take my hand, stop, put Van The Man on the jukebox_  
_And then we start to dance, and now I’m singing like’_

Kara had finished the last plate and was dancing freely with her hips occasionally bumped against Lena’s and the next moment the heiress imitated the blonde’s movements as well.

_‘Girl, you know I want your love_  
_Your love was handmade for somebody like me_  
_Come on now, follow my lead_  
_I may be crazy, don’t mind me_  
_Say, boy, let’s not talk too much_  
_Grab on my waist and put that body on me_  
_Come on now, follow my lead_  
_Come, come on now, follow my lead’_

And now Lena sang.

_‘I’m in love with the shape of you_  
_We push and pull like a magnet do_  
_Although my heart is falling too_  
_I’m in love with your body_  
_Last night you were in my room_  
_And now my bedsheets smell like you_  
_Everyday discovering something brand new_  
_I’m in love with your body’_

They had left the sink, not even bothered to dry their drenched hands, shaking to the song with big grins on their faces. Lena didn’t care about the correct moves, just did whatever Kara was doing unconsciously and Kara knew how to dance. Her shoulders shook from side to side, her hips swayed back and forth, her hands reached for Lena’s and they started getting closer.

_‘Come on, be my baby, come on_  
_Come on, be my baby, come on_  
_I’m in love with your body_  
_Everyday discovering something brand new_  
_I’m in love with your body’_

Every time the phrase ‘come on, be my baby, come on’ repeated, Lena found herself came gradually towards Kara, letting herself loose, sinking into the words deeper. She had lost in those baby blue eyes, those pink lips. The warm touch from Kara started shifting from her hands, to her elbows, to her shoulders, to her sides and now was staying stubbornly at her waist. Lena let her own hands reached to the blonde’s neck and stretched her arms, approached closer until their faces were close enough to stare at and Kara’s head was inside her embrace. The song had long finished, neither of them realized, because none of them had their mind on the song anymore, until the intro of the next song began echoing in the air. The gentle guitar strumming made Lena smile up at the girl in front of her, who returned with the same gesture.

“I love this song.” Kara whispered, her eyes gleamed up with joy.

“You love every song.” She whispered back, panted a bit because of the dance just now.

“Dance with me?” The invitation was more serious now, probably because the second song had a tamer tempo. “Slow.” Kara started swaying tenderly and Lena let herself being carried by the blonde as an answer.

_‘All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_Is I know something now, know something now I didn’t before_  
_And all I’ve seen since eighteen hours ago_  
_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_  
_In the back of my mind making me feel like’_

This song sounded nice. The intensity glaring from Kara’s eyes when the blonde rested her forehead on Lena’s helped the brunette deciding that the song was great.

_‘I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now’_

Her heart was being so loud she couldn’t think of anything else but the existence of the girl in front of her. Her eyes, her hair, her skin, her warmth. They were all so inviting.

_‘‘Cause all I know is we said, “Hello.”_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed’_

Kara’s lips parted a bit, just like Lena’s. Each of them shifted a bit closer.

_‘All I know is you held the door_  
_You’ll be mine and I’ll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed’_

She tilted her head. Kara did the same, pressing her front to Lena, sending that incredible heat to her groin once again, this time even heavier and stronger. Reluctantly, Kara’s lips met with hers and Lena received it right away. Before Lena had the chance to deepen the kiss, Kara pulled back with a blush on her face.

“I’m sorry, I-I couldn’t help it.” Kara gulped. “This is not ‘taking things slow’.”

“I know that’s what I said” Lena licked her lips, “but I can’t remember why anymore.”

“What now?” came a question.

“We should end this date with a kiss.” came a reply.

“A date, hmm?” A smile curved up Kara’s lips. A smug one. “I thought we’re just hanging out.”

Lena knew so well this would go back and bite her, “Just kiss me, Flip Flops.”

“Never thought you'd ask.”

The kiss was tender and careful, there was no rush. They enjoyed the intimacy as long as possible, holding each other in their arms as the song kept playing in the background.

_‘All I know is we said, “Hello.”_  
_So dust off your highest hopes_  
_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_  
_All I know is a new found grace_  
_All my days I’ll know your face_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed’_

 

____________________________

 

Kara sat on the couch, the television was on. Lena had just gone into the bathroom after their kiss. The blonde couldn’t stop grinning again. How could she? She’d just kissed Lena again. They were both sober and were all okay with the kiss. Kara knew thew were stepping out of the friendship territory and it would become something better. She wouldn’t call this anything yet. Her brain was too overwhelmed for that.

Lena walked out of the bathroom, had already fixed her hair. Her cheeks were still flushed, a reminder that their kiss was real. The brunette glanced at her, a knowing smile stretched her lips. She shyly giggled, hand reached to her neck, rubbing lightly.

“So, we’re going?” Kara grabbed the remote and was about to turn off the television when a news struck on the screen.

**_‘National City update: The storm that is predicted to strike tomorrow has increased the speed and has came very close to the city border. Mayor Brienne Turner advises everyone to stay calm and remain indoors, just in case the situation elevates faster. Please do not drive or leave your shelter until further information is provided.’_ **

A moment of silence passed by. Lena walked to the couch and sat down, took in a deep breath before she turned to Kara with a question, “Did she just say ‘do not drive or leave’?”

“I think so.” Kara stood up and went to check the weather outside. It was raining very heavy. Since when it got this bad? The music had been very loud, they must have missed the sound of the rain. Even if the music hadn’t been that loud, they hadn’t been attentive to other things beside themselves to care anyway. She returned to the couch to deliver the bad news. “Looks like you have to stay here for a while, Lena.”

The brunette looked up at her with many emotions flashing by in her eyes. “Okay… I need to make a call.” She walked back to the bathroom again.

Kara needed to think ahead in this situation. How long would Lena stay here? What if the storm wouldn't back down until morning? Did that mean Lena had to stay here until morning, too?

_Oh gosh. Oh gosh. Oh gosh._

Kara ran to the bedroom and shuddered to the scene in front of her. She had cleaned up the entire apartment for today and she had used the bedroom as a dumpster for everything she couldn't get rid of immediately and also the evidence of her terrible management in single life. Kara hadn’t dared to think that Lena would spend a night here. 

This pile of shirts, she couldn't tell it was dirty or not. Go into the wash machine now.

Those action figures! What were they doing there? Get in the shelf, Wonder Woman!

The sheets! When was the last time she’d washed them? Gotta change!

“Kara?” Lena’s voice startled her. She was trying to spread the new sheet on the bed when the brunette came back to find her getting busy in the bedroom. “What are you doing?”

Kara jumped off the bed, like a kid got caught stealing. “Um… I’m…”

With one quick look on the bed, Lena figured out, “Why are you changing the bed?” Her cheeks darkened.

_Crap._

“It’s not how it looks like.” Kara raised her palms like she was being held at gunpoint. “If the storm gets worse and you have to stay… I’m preparing for tonight. Wait, that doesn't sound very good. I’m preparing for you to sleep with me tonight. No! Not with me! You’ll sleep here, alone, safely in my bedroom! I-I’ll be sleeping somewhere else, I promise!”

Lena didn't respond immediately, her face was as stoic as ever. Kara gulped, trying hold the gaze with the other girl to express the innocence but somehow the guilt still tugged at her gut.

Then came the sound of a muffled chuckle. The brunette bit her lips as an attempt to stop herself from laughing. Heat ran up to Kara’s face again, watching Lena slowly stepped inside the room.

“That's considerate of you.” Lena said it with a grin. “And though you're very cute when you're embarrassed, I’ll let you off the hook this time.”

Kara exhaled in relief. “Thank you. Can you watch the television and wait for the next update? The rain doesn’t sound too heavy. It couldn’t be that bad, right?”

A giant bang went off somewhere outside the window and suddenly everything sunk into darkness. The sound of the rain rumbling took over for a few seconds before Lena’s face was shined by the light from her phone.

“You had to say that, didn’t you?”

 

___________________

 

Kara blew off the tiny fire on the match stick and looked around to see the living room was lightened up with over ten candles. She was so grateful that Alex had the weird concern that the apocalypse would come someday and a bunch of candles could save the world. Well, for now, it seemed so. Lena and her had pulled the mattress down to the floor and while Lena was getting changed into more comfortable clothes that Kara had given her, Kara would set up the light.

It was a good thing that they hadn’t even left the house when the storm hit, they could have gotten wet by the rain and had to take shower, then this power cut would make things harder. Much harder. Kara was not prepared for having Lena taking a shower at her place.

“Do you really have to give me these hideous shoes?”

Kara looked up to see Lena Luthor, wearing a grumpy cat sweater, sweat pants and at the bottom, fluffy indoor slippers. She tried hard not to laugh because these slippers were given to her as a gift from Alex. Kara had no idea where her sister had found the slippers with the outside looking like a pair of feet wearing flip flops but she was so glad she could now finally see Lena wearing flip flops, indirectly though. “At least those aren’t flip flops.”

Lena sat down on the mattress, “Yes, because they’re worse.” The brunette was shorter than Kara, so her sweater looked bigger than Lena, her sweatpants were longer than Lena’s legs. Lena Luthor was incredibly cute.

The fact that the heiress was wearing Kara’s clothes made the whole ordeal so surreal, so intimate. This was the first time Lena had come to her place, yet the brunette fit so well with the small apartment. Kara wanted to see Lena here longer, in the morning, in the night, every day. Just wanted Lena here forever.

The urge to touch the other girl rose again inside Kara’s muscles. In the past couple of hours, the same force had struck her too many times than she could count. When Lena stepped out of the car and the hem of her skirt travelled upward a bit, Kara had gripped the door a bit too hard. When Lena crouched down a bit to get in position for a swing in the mini-golf field, Kara found herself staring at the roundness connecting Lena’s lower back and her legs. Whenever Lena crossed her arms, Kara couldn’t tell the brunette had intentionally did it or not, but the way her arms supported below her breasts had been very distracting. Not to mention when Lena’s waist stayed between her palms, her fingers had dug into the softness existence of Lena’s skin, being limited by the material of the dress only poured oil into the fire ignited in Kara.

Feeling restrained for wanting to do something but couldn’t, she came up with an excuse to leave the suffocating tension, “I’ll go brush my teeth.” As soon as she got on her feet, Lena stood up as well.

“I’m coming with you.”

“W-Why?” Kara felt panic started climbing on her back. Oh my gosh. Did Lena have the same urge?

“I haven’t brushed my teeth either.” Lena obviously replied with a shrug.

“Right…” Kara felt embarrassed that she even thought about such thing. They both went to the bathroom, where was lit up with a candle right on the shelf where Kara stacked the bathroom supplied. She grabbed the bag full of new toothbrushes and handed Lena. “Pick your color.”

One of Lena’s eyebrows rode higher as she picked a red toothbrush out from the pile. “I guess many people crash your place often, huh?”

“What?” Kara’s hand paused in mid-way reaching for the toothpaste. “No. What makes you say that?”

Lena held up the bag of toothbrushes with a knowing smirk. “Does a person need this many brushes?”

Kara’s eyes widened at the implication. She took back the bag and put it away. “It’s not what you think, okay?”

Lena teared off the plastic container of the new brush, opened the faucet to wet it. “What do you think I think?” The brunette squeezed toothpaste onto the brush and gave the tube back to Kara. Lena started brushing her teeth with a final amusing glance at her.

“There isn’t anyone crashing here. Except for my sister, but that’s rarely.” Kara squeezed toothpaste on her own brush. “I usually buy things with coupons and toothbrushes were on discount last week.” Stealing a glance at Lena, she added before started brushing her teeth as well, “Besides Alex, you are the first one I spend the night with in this apartment.”

If the reflection didn’t lie, Lena had blushed furiously after that statement. But the dim candle light could fool her. Either way, Kara was glad she had made it clear.

About fifteen minutes later, when she had already laid down on the couch while Lena was lying on the mattress, Kara couldn’t force herself to sleep. Lena was only more than an arm away. She should have dragged the couch to face another direction, not directly like this. All she had to do was make a wild turn and she would be on the mattress, right next to Lena, who was turning her back on her.

Kara sighed and laid on her back, putting an arm over her head. They hadn’t exchanged much after brushing their teeth but a quick ‘goodnight’. Maybe she had already given too much information about Lena being the first one staying here and she felt pressured. Kara hadn’t meant it that way, she just wanted Lena to know she hadn’t been like this with anyone else before. Lena was her first in many things too. The first person who had ever outright called her flip flops ugly. The first friend she had with a rough start. The first person who made her think green was the most beautiful eye color in the world. The first person to motivate her to be more focus in her grades, just because she wanted to be as good as Lena. The first kiss that wasn’t a result of ‘spin the bottle’. The first person to make her feel this way.

“Are you asleep?” Lena’s voice woke Kara up from her thoughts. She turned to the side and saw the brunette was looking at her.

“Not yet.”

“Same.”

“Can I ask you something?” Kara placed her head on one arm tucking between her ear and the pillow, eyeing the girl on the mattress.

Lena blinked a few times then asnwered, “Sure.”

“Are you scared” she gulped, “of everything is happening between us?”

“No.” They way Lena answered so quick made Kara’s heart fly. “Overwhelmed, not scared.”

“Me too. I’m glad I found you.” Kara cracked a grin and Lena smiled back. “Though you were kinda mean at first.”

“Your flip flops, Kara.” Lena chuckled.

“Only because of that?”

The smile faltered on Lena’s lips, sorrow taking place. “No. I was… jealous.”

Kara didn’t think it was the reason. Lena practically had everything, the reputation, the look, the talent, the money. What could she possibly be jealous of?

“Of what?”

“Of you. Of your friends. Of everyone else.” Lena turned to face the ceiling, a longing sigh escaped.

“Why?”

“You all can laugh, dance, play, do whatever you want.” The tone in Lena’s voice was humourless. “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not allowed.” Lena faced Kara again, a worried look occupied her brows. “On the contrary of what everybody thinks, being a Luthor isn’t a privilege.”

“Tell me more about it, if you feel comfortable.” Kara felt nervous like she was peeling off an onion.

Lena laughed dryly, “It’s not pretty, Kara.”

She got off the couch and joined Lena on the mattress, lying parallel with the brunette, as a gesture of sharing. Right now they weren’t two confused people in their newly found relationship but two friends, leading each other into their person world. “I want to know you better, and not just the pretty side. Though you are pretty.”

That earned a chuckle from Lena. Finally the brunette nodded, “Okay. But first, there’s something you need to know.” She took a deep breath. “I’m adopted too.”

That Kara hadn’t seen coming. Lena had always been proud to be a Luthor, bringing her name into almost every single one of their jokes. Being Luthor must be like this and that, yet she was not a Luthor by blood?

“I didn’t know that.” Kara muttered.

“Nobody knows that except for the Luthors and Mrs. Tate” Lena paused then added, “and you.”

Kara’s heart stopped for a second. This was such a personal information, and it seemed like it wasn’t just a simple family secret, judging by the way Lena said it. She had earn enough trust from Lena to be exposed to such thing and Kara felt so honored. She couldn’t say anything back, just silently listened to the green eyed girl lying just a few inches from her.

“I don’t know exactly how old I was when I was chosen, they said I was eight. I don’t know why either. The Luthors always have a son and a daughter in one family. They all have dark hair and green eyes. I think it must be the reason they decided to adopt a complete stranger, I look like one of them.” Lena sighed softly, her fingers started tracing circles on the sheet. “And my brother Lex is perfect enough for a family, I could fill the void.”

Kara wanted to tell Lena that she was not just to fill the void, that she was as important as him, but what else did she know about the Luthors besides the basic information Winn had provided? Kara never searched on the internet because she didn’t want to know about Lena and her family through somebody else’s eyes, she wanted to experience first handed. Now Lena was telling her and it was another side of the heiress that not everyone was lucky enough to see.

“My father, Lionel, was the most welcoming person in the family. Lex doesn’t care much but he’s never mean to me and it’s fine. I admire them.” Another sigh was born between her lips. “Lillian is another story.”

“Lillian?” Kara asked, shifting a bit closer.

“Lionel’s wife. That makes her my mother but…” Lena also shifted closer. “You are adopted too, Kara. Tell me, is a mother supposed to be kind and nice like Eliza?”

“Not all mothers are the same. But Eliza is the closest to a role model mother figure.” Kara answered with a smile, though worries conquered her heart. If Lena had to ask this question, it couldn’t mean that Lillian was anything like Eliza.

“Lillian is the exact opposite of Eliza. She’s never tried to kick me out of the house but also never forgotten to remind me that I’m not a real Luthor.” The brunette smiled but her eyes were full of sorrow. “To her, only Lex is worthy of compliments and encouragements. I’d been latching onto Lillian’s every footstep for affection like a dog and one day I just stopped. She doesn’t change.”

“You don’t know that.” Kara tried to make Lena feel better but she had a feeling that the scar’d been already too deep.

Lena chuckled without a hint of amusement. “Believe me, I know. I’m the only one who has been living in that mansion. Lillian only drops by for dinner with guests, parties and probably sleep before she leaves again. When my father died, my brother went downhill, things turned upside down, Lillian was the only one steering the wheel of the company. I don’t blame her for being busy.”

“I’m sorry, Lena.” Kara placed a hand on Lena’s cheek. “You must feel very lonely.”

Lena put her palm on Kara’s, “It’s okay. I have you now.” The green eyes twinkling in the dark. If those were tears, Kara hoped they were tears of happiness.

“Not just me, Lena. You have my Mom, Alex, Maggie, Lucy, James, Winn” Kara started listing everyone in their social circle and lastly with a surprise note, “even Siobhan.”

The youngest Luthor burst out laughing, the sad cloud disappeared like it never came. “Seriously? I don’t think the girl wants anything to do with me.”

“She wished us good luck after the Thanksgiving trip.” Kara explained, earning a look from Lena. “What? She did say that!”

“I doubt she meant both of us but I’ll take your word for it.” Lena said with no ill will. “She really likes you.”

“But I like you.” Kara confessed with her whole heart, honest and genuine.

Lena looked surprised, or more accurate, shocked to hear. Although surrounding them was darkness and the light from the candles, Kara could clearly see the blush blossoming from Lena’s cheeks and ran to her ears. After a moment of silent, an amusing smile spread across her lips. “I like me too.”

Kara chuckled with a brush of half-hearted threat in her voice, “Lena…”

The heiress spoke again, with the most sincere and affectionate tone Kara had ever heard, “I like you too.”

 

______________________________

 

Maggie yawned when the elevator doors opened. Alex had specifically told her to pick up the Mustang from Kara this morning. Last night, when the city had a blackout, the entire department had to stay up late to recover the electric station failure due to two huge trees crashing down on the roof after being struck by lightning. Alex was the leader of the recovery team and Maggie had to arrange the traffic till late at night. Fortunately, the station had been fixed and electricity returned to every household. The storm went as quickly as when it came, early this morning, only the remaining of last night could be seen from the puddles on the streets. It was a bit cold but the air was fresh. Alex and Maggie had the permission to take a day off. Before Alex fell on the bed and recharged after a hard night, she’d thrown Maggie the key of Kara’s apartment so the brunette understood her first mission in the morning.

Alex had told her something about Kara borrowing her precious Mustang, which was a surprise because Alex never wanted to give anyone the right to drive that expensive piece anywhere, yet she was very happy to give Kara the keys. Maggie hoped that Kara hadn’t wrecked the car because Maggie had seen Alex crying over a scratch, she wouldn’t want to deal with a hysterical Alex. It was just so wrong.

Maggie didn’t barge in the apartment, of course she wouldn’t, it was Kara’s personal place. But then she had to, because after pressing the doorbell a few times, she couldn’t hear the dragging footsteps like usual when Kara coming for the door. So she used the key.

“Hey, Kara, it’s Maggie.” She said when she closed the door behind. The living room seemed a bit less crowded with random stuffs like every time she came here. There were candle wax on the floor. Of course, last night the electricity was cut.

When Maggie took a turn around the couch, a very interesting scene displaying in front of her eyes. The cheeky Detective had to cover her mouth really fast because a squeak of surprise, shock and delight almost escaped from her mouth which could wake up the sleeping couple on the mattress on the floor.

Two people, a blonde and a brunette, were sleeping safe and sound between the sheets, their legs tangled and the blonde had her arm around the brunette’s waist. Their face were at each other, the brunette had her face at the crook of the blonde’s neck. The blonde must be Kara, obviously, and the brunette she couldn’t see her face but she would make a wild guess later.

_This is gold._

Tiptoeing closer, Maggie pulled out her phone and snapped a picture with a devilish grin on her face. This would be a great asset every time she had to beat Kara in a game. Or a bet. Or anything. Putting the phone away, Maggie lightly shook Kara’s shoulder.

“Kara, wake up.”

Kara shifted a bit and started lifting her head up to the source of the call. Maggie patiently waited. When Kara saw her, her eyes shot open wide with terror in the blue eyes. “Maggie?!”

“Morning, player.” She teased.

Kara scrambled away from the sleeping brunette, trying not to disturb her, stood up and dragged Maggie to the kitchen, whispering, “What are you doing here so early?”

“To pick up Alex’s car.” Maggie shot a glance back at the mattress while Kara frantically looked around for her jacket. “Who’s that?”

“Here” Kara didn’t answer, shoved the key into Maggie’s palm, “please leave now. You can’t be here.”

“Why? I just came here. At least offer me coffee!” Maggie pretended to be offended.

“Maggie” Kara grunted, pushing her towards the door, “drink coffee at your house. Bye!”

The door slammed in front of her face. Maggie stood there with a giant grin. Little Danvers had a date. And the girl even slept over. Damn…

The door opened again. “Sorry, Maggs, I’ll explain later. Don’t tell anyone.” Kara snatched the spare key to her apartment from Maggie’s hand. “Thank Alex for me!” The door closed again.

This morning had been every interesting so far. And while Maggie was very tempted to ask Alex about possible candidates to be that brunette girl, the Detective already had a guess in mind. But of course she wouldn’t tell anyone yet, simply because she enjoyed the way Puppy Danvers getting all flustered over spending a night with an unknown woman. Unless her guess was right, then it was a gorgeous woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew that somebody suggested this song for me but I fotgot to mention, sorry.
> 
> Thank you, whiv, for the amazing song choice. I completely fell in love with this song :)) The chapter wouldn't be as sweet as this without the song


	9. Crazy In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the title, our dorks are crazy in love (but of course they don't know it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: Crazy In Love ;)) You know what it is, right?
> 
> I don't own the characters or the lyrics and the mistakes are all mine. Seriously, it's 12:26 a.m and I'm high with this song.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Luthor heiress didn’t immediately open her eyes when she woke up that morning. The strange material of the mattress pressing at her back wasn’t as soft as the one at her room but somehow she relaxed easier on it. And she was surrounded by Kara’s clothes, such a lovely thing to do. Bringing the sleeves to her nose, Lena sniffed in a long, tender whiff of Kara’s familiar scent from the fabric softener. An easy and soft feeling ran through her nostrils into her lungs, awakening her senses and trembling her heart. Lena smiled, eyes still closed. An irrational fear lurked somewhere told her that this might just be a dream. That the girl who had walked into the class on her flip flops that day was just her imagination. That her world was still the same as ever, spinning alone. That the smell of orange and strawberry around her body was a trick.

“Do I have to fight with my own clothes to put that smile back on your face?” Kara’s voice made her open her eyes, staring to the blue-as-sky eyes that were looking at her.

Lena’s smile grew brighter. “You’ve made me smile plenty of times already.”

Kara scooted closer. “And I’ll keep doing that. Even when you’re tired of me.” The blonde smugly smirked. “Though that’s absolutely impossible.”

“You are so loved it’s getting in your head, Flip Flops.” Lena scrunched her nose and Kara swiped the tip of it with her index finger. “Ouch.”

The blonde brought her face to right in front Lena’s and her heart flipped wildly. “Are you saying you love me?”

“That was… not-” The young heiress found herself scrambling for words. “I meant other people around you.”

Kara’s smirk seemed even more satisfied, her eyes gleamed mischief. “I don’t see anyone else but you here right now.” Lena didn’t notice Kara had put her hands on the sides of her head, trapping her between the sheets and the blonde’s body. She swallowed hard. Where was her wit when she needed it?

Before Lena died of embarrassment, Kara pulled back with her grin still on her lips. Now Lena’s body missed the heat from the blonde leaving her personal space and that reaction caused blood rushing to her face. Since when did she crave physically closeness to Kara?

“Okay, no more teasing. You let me off the hook last night after all.” Kara said while extending a hand. Lena exhaled into a relieved smile, grabbed the other girl’s hand, letting herself being pulled to her feet. But as she stood, Kara wrapped the other hand behind her back, pressing their fronts against each other. Lena gasped with the sudden contact and her cheeks once again burnt white hot. “But be careful, I won’t let it pass next time you say something like that again” the blonde whispered dangerously. Then she let Lena go and strolled towards the kitchen. “Coffee?”

“Um… sure” the brunette mindlessly answered before realized she still hadn’t gone to the bathroom yet and walked really fast to that direction, closed the door a bit too hard as if that could break the tension building in her chest. She had no idea what had gotten into Kara this morning but the blonde was very bold, not even shy away from touching and teasing her. Aggressive Kara was new, was unfamiliar but...

_It was so hot._

She splashed water onto her face a few times, mentally scolded herself for being weak in front such a challenge like that. Kara must be very smug after their confession last night, thinking she got it, got her. Please, not even Kara could get a hold on her. She was Lena Luthor after all.

Grabbing the red toothbrush from last night and the toothpaste, Lena noticed how her brush had its own cup to stand in. It even had Kara’s writing on a small piece of paper, sticking on the cup by a transparent cut tape.

**_‘Angel-Lena’_ **

She ran her thumb along the familiar calligraphy with an uncontrollable idiotic grin. The rush of emotion waved past her, making her heart race, her mind buzzed and her eyes teary.

It was just another small gesture from Kara, something Lena noticed at the blonde since the day they started being friends. Kara knew Lena would only eat salad and yoghurt on Wednesday, she always grabbed them for her, even though Lena’s never asked. 

She usually had no idea what their friends were discussing about and felt excluded but Kara always jumped in with her stupid jokes that made her laugh along with them.

On the trip to Midvale, when Lena woke up from her nap on the bus, she found herself laying her head against Kara’s jacket, which had been folded into a pillow. Winn had explained that it was Kara’s specific instruction not letting Lena’s head smash the window while sleeping.

Kara had seen how Lena’s eyes reacted to the heavy sun in Midvale and went ahead to buy her an instant pair of cheap sunglasses, which was still staying in her bag everyday.

Kara had done these small gestures a lot, like it was her nature, taking care of others and everyone rarely noticed it. But Lena did, because she was not used to be taken care of like that. She had been on her own for the most of her life, never had to rely on anyone, simply because she didn’t want to or she didn’t have a choice. Lena needed nobody.

Then Kara just barged into her life and displayed all of these affections and it started to make her less independable. Not that Lena needed Kara. No. But she wanted to have Kara. She wanted Kara to be there, in her life, keep doing whatever she was doing. Because she knew if one day Kara stopped doing that, she would still be Lena Luthor, but her world could never be the same again.

Glancing back at the cup with her name written in Kara’s special way, Lena wiped away the single tear had formed and fallen down on her cheeks, her lips were still forming a goofy smile. The bubbly blonde didn’t have to outright declare what they were at the moment, just went ahead and made space for Lena’s presence at her apartment. This silent invitation made the brunette utterly confused but happy.

“Kara, what have you done to me?” the heiress murmured in defeat.

This was it. 

No more denial.

She got it.

And it was getting bad.

 

__________________________________

 

  
When Lena walked out of the bathroom, an amazing smell and a lively beat attacked her sense. She let out a content sigh and followed that direction towards the kitchen. Kara was standing by the stove, softly dancing to the Latin and salsa rhythm coming from her phone on the table, while her hands skillfully flipped the pancake on the pan. Lena lightly chuckled and searched for her phone to capture the dancing blonde in front of her, planning to use it later.

Seemed like Kara had a strong sense, she turned around and shrieked when she realized she was being filmed.

“Don’t!” Kara held up a hand to shield the camera but Lena was very quick, shifting around until the blonde gave up and returned to save the almost burnt pancake. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Enough.” Lena stopped recording and put the phone away. “This song is fun. And sounds familiar.”

Kara turned off the stove and lifted up two plate full of newly made pancakes. “It was a hit many years ago. A great way to start a day.” They set the table together and sat down naturally, like these were their spots. “I have a whole list of songs like this, I’ll make you a mix if you like.”

“As long as there’s no song about flip flops.” Lena joked, though she bet people would write songs about anything.

Kara chuckled, shaking her head while pouring syrup onto her pancakes. “You have an issue, Pawssanova.”

They ate together, the conversation was casual as always, neither of them talked about their late night confession or Lena’s heartfelt personal story about her family. It was like an ordinary morning.

“Thank you for the pancakes, they were delicious.” Lena told Kara when they had finished washing the dishes. They were now standing with their hips against the counter, each holding a cup of coffee. “And the dinner was great. And let me stay through the storm.”

Kara smiled, her cheeks pink, seemingly a bit shy from being complimented. “It’s… nothing.”

“No, it’s not nothing.” Lena confirmed with an arched eyebrow. “I’ve had a great time. Like- since forever. Really, thank you, Kara.”

Now the blonde was full on blushing. So different from the aggressive Kara earlier it made Lena laugh. “What?” Kara naively asked, raising her cup up to sip.

“I saw what you did with the cup in the bathroom” Lena squinted her eyes at the blonde, “Very clever.”

Kara gazed at her with a serious expression. “I just…You’re always welcome here. I want you to know that.” Clearing her throat, she added, “I’ve had a great time, too.”

The two girls stood there, just stared at each other in their comfortable silence before Lena’s phone broke the eye contact. Lena sighed and checked the caller. It was Mrs. Tate. She wanted to check on Lena and reminded her of the birthday party of someone’s child that Lena had to attend since Lillian wasn’t here. After the call, she turned around and delivered the reality to Kara. “I have to go.”

The disappointment was unmistakable on Kara’s face. The blonde let out a cheerless ‘oh’ and then ‘of course’. They both knew they couldn’t stay here forever, no matter how much one wanted. “Too bad, I thought I could show you where I work.”

“Wait, you have a job?” Lena didn’t try to sound too shocked but she was quite surprised with this information. “Sorry, of course you do. You have to pay the rent.” How could she even ask such a dumb question like that? Kara didn’t have the life that she had, Kara had to earn for a living while Lena had no experience in the real world, only colliding with her own and started thinking she got it all.

“It’s fine. I’ve just started working there for a month and I haven’t told anyone.” Kara shrugged casually, “Not a big deal.”

She instinctively grabbed Kara’s upper arm. “Kara, I want to know you more too. Like I said, I’m taking this seriously. I’d love to visit you at work sometimes.”

Kara looked at her with a mildly surprised expression on her face then cracked a grin. “How do we get here? Going from _‘never speak to me again’_ to _‘I’d love to visit you at work’_?”

Lena knew what Kara was doing. The blonde would love to see her blushing, and would try to tease her with every possible opportunity. She did blush with this but of course, she had to return with something. So she took a step closer to the blonde, which wiped the smug smirk off Kara’s face and purred with a low tone, “What about you? Since when _‘people hate you’_ turned into _‘but I like you’_?”

Kara’s face was every shade of red right now and it pleased Lena how her little revenge was quite successful. The brunette leaned back on the counter and slowly sipped from her cup but the blonde had already taken the cup away. Lena’s gasp and the complaint about it were cut off by Kara’s lips on hers. The moment of surprise passed by, next thing she knew, her fingers had already tangled Kara’s hair while Kara’s hands were cradling her face.

This kiss was different from the kiss after dinner last night. It was not prepared, not slow, not soft. It was passionate, was charged with energy from the beat of their hearts, was fueled by the flirtatious remarks coming from both sides. Lips crashing lips, tongues twisting, hands grabbing clothes, bodies flushed against each other with the critical need to be as close as humanly possible. Lena’s mind went blank when Kara’s lips traveled down to her jaw, heated breath rumbling at her neck. Her entire body was shaking with excitement, for what she had no idea but it liked whatever was happening.

_‘Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?’_

Lena had never heard Kara curse. She didn’t think such a blunt and vulgar word could be coming from the bubbly blonde with sunny personality and friendly attitude. But she didn’t hate it. Actually Lena was about to shout the same curse at Kara’s stupid phone that always going off at the worst timing. Kara’s forehead gently pressed on Lena’s, their ragging breath circling in the small distance between their lips.

_‘My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can’_

“I didn’t mean to say that” Kara whispered, “I don’t- I don’t curse.”

Lena ran her thumbs across the blonde’s darkened cheeks. “It’s okay” she gulped, noticed how dry her throat was, “I’m mad at your phone too.”

_‘I say I’m done but then you pull me back’_

“We can ignore it” Kara suggested mischievously, “and continue.”

“Not a bad idea” Lena joked back but gradually took a step back, “but I think it’s best not to do anything just yet.” Kara’s hands still stubbornly placed on Lena’s waist.

“Yet?” the blonde used her pout. Lena laughed at how fast Kara could turn from a lioness to a cat in an instant. It was another side of the blonde that she hoped not many people get to see.

“Yet.” Lena tiptoed and gave Kara a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Now answer the phone while I get changed.”

After coming out from the bathroom, Lena saw Kara had already changed her clothes as well. The blonde told her that Alex had taken back the car and they had to find another way to get back to Lena’s house.

“It’s fine, I’ll just call Henry.” Lena was half-way through reaching for her phone when Kara’s hand stopped her.

“Come on, I picked you up, I should be the one to bring you home.” Kara grabbed her jacket and opened the door. “Or else Mrs. Tate would never let you go with me again.”

They both walked down by stairs and when they reached the ground floor, a strange woman called for Kara.

“Morning, Melanie.” the blonde greeted the woman politely, “How’s your aunt?”

“She’s fine. She’ll be home in two days.” Melanie glanced at Lena and smiled at her, to which she nodded back. “Kara, who’s your friend?”

The youngest Danvers startled and gestured vaguely at Lena, stuttering, “Sh-she’s… she’s my... something… something- friend.” Kara’s eyes went bright red, seemingly about to explode.

Lena stepped in and rescued the blonde from getting a brain bust, offered Melanie a hand with her usual social smile, “Hi, I’m Lena. I go to the same school with Kara.”

Melanie’s eyes lit up as she shook hands with her. “Oh, you’re that Lena. Well, nice to meet you. My name is Melanie.”

“What do you mean _‘that Lena’_?” She gave Kara a look. “Is there another Lena around here?”

“Nah, Kara told me a lot about you.” Melanie winked at her knowingly and Kara cut in.

“We are late! See you around, Melanie!”

Lena was pulled hastily through the front door, only had a second to waved goodbye to the smiling woman before stepping out to face with the chilly air of the morning.

 

________________________________

 

  
“You have to stop telling everyone about me.” Lena said when they seated on the subway. Today was not a busy day and they easily found empty seats everywhere as soon as they set foot on the train.

Kara felt her ears on fire again. “I-I don’t tell _everyone_. It slips sometimes.” She glanced at Lena, remember the moment she could not scramble a word when Melanie asked about the nature of their relationship and felt bad. “Listen, Lena. About earlier… I didn’t mean you were just my friend or just something friend.”

Green eyes shot back straight at her, Kara felt like whatever she said next could be used against her. That if she said one wrong word, everything they had would shatter. “Don’t worry, Kara. I couldn’t answer that if I was asked, either.” Lena’s voice was full of understanding, not even a hint of bitterness.

“What if somebody asks us again? Like our friends, or family.” Kara knew it would happen anyway, especially Maggie, who had come and saw them this morning. But Kara didn’t tell Lena that, fearing the brunette might want to keep this a secret.

“Tell them what is still the truth.” Lena simply said, “We are still friends, Kara.”

The brunette lifted a palm facing up, Kara placed her own hand upon it and their fingers intertwined. “That would never change, even with everything is happening between us right now, I’ll always be your friend.”

 

________________________

 

  
“We’re here.” Kara announced when they got off the bus. The nearest subway station was still quite far away from the Luthors’ mansion so they’d taken a bus. After ten minutes, they reached the property belonged to Lena’s family. “Are you late for anything?”

“No. I have to attend a party but it’s tonight.” Lena answered with a tired tone. “A birthday party. I can’t believe I’m asked to play Happy Birthday medley while I should have been preparing for the Winter Anniversary challenge.”

Their hands still connected as they strolled along the walking lane towards the giant mansion. Kara really didn't want to leave Lena’s side. Holding the brunette’s hand like this, Kara suddenly became a selfish person, wanting to keep Lena for herself, wishing that she could always be able to reach for the smooth and soft hand that could make any piano sing beautifully, staying side by side with the other girl, forgetting any complications that could come their way. Just be like this for a while.

“You have me, why are you worried?” Kara joked and bumped her shoulder on Lena.

Lena gazed back at her with an almost shy expression. “I just… I think Lillian would come and see me play.”

“Really?” Kara remembered that Miss Grant had said that the students’ family were all invited because the Anniversary was pretty close to Christmas and the Institute wanted to honor the holiday spirit. The blonde mentally slapped herself for forgetting this and noted herself to invite Eliza, Alex and Maggie later today.

“I don't know” Lena sighed, her eyes displayed an emotion that Kara rarely saw. Insecure. “She doesn't say that she'd come. She asked me when the Anniversary happened, that was it. I don't care, really.”

Lena didn't usually lie around Kara. The brunette often teased when she told a white lie. But Kara recognized Lena had just lied. Not with Kara, but with herself. The love that she craved from her adoptive mother was visible and Kara understood why Lena had been very delightful and affectionate around Eliza. Everything she wanted from Lillian, Eliza had it all. It must be painful for her to witness the care, the love Eliza always gave Alex and her. Now Kara knew why Lena had cried that day during the dinner.

“Lena.” She stopped on her track, tugged gently at their joined hands to make the other girl notice and pay attention closely. “You are talented, kind, amazing and you deserve to be surrounded by people who love you. If Lillian doesn't want to be one of those people, that's her loss.”

Lena blinked a few times and Kara saw her eyes getting wet. But Lena didn't cry, she gazed up at Kara with gratitude before her lips stretched into a giant smile. “Are you saying you love me?”

Kara pulled the cheeky brunette close, “As if.” She placed a tender kiss on Lena’s lips. One long, affectionate and assuring kiss, silently telling the brunette that sometimes she lied too.

Behind the walls of the mansion, all of the maids were gathering at the windows and squealed excitedly when they saw the young Miss getting a kiss in the shadow of the tree lane. They had seen how different Miss Luthor had been for the past few months and especially after Thanksgiving. She started giggling, humming songs and texting a lot. And she looked very happy, which something hadn’t occurred for a long time. They had made many bets on what or who had made the Miss so cheerful and today they had an answer. The maids all turned around when they heard the sound of clearing throat from the housekeeper and all ran back to their duties.

Mrs. Tate carefully pushed the curtain out a bit and the corner of her lips curved up. Young love warmed her heart, reminding her of her own youth. Lena’s smile after their kiss was so genuine and joyful, so rare, something that the girl had to hide because the burden of family name upon her. The old lady had heard that Mrs. Luthor was coming back after her long business trip. She couldn’t help feeling worried that when Mrs. Luthor started noticing her daughter, it wouldn’t be as peaceful as this anymore.

 

___________________________________

 

  
“Hey, guys!” Kara yelled from the gate of NCMI and ran to her friends standing not too far away. They hadn’t seen each other since the Thanksgiving trip, while there was a Saturday during the break, they all decided not to see and had some time to rest before returning to school briefly just for the Winter Anniversary. She pulled them all into a smothering hug. “Ooof, I miss you so much!”

“How was the break, Kara? Fun?” James ruffled her hair because he was the tallest of them all.

“Yeah, it was-” Kara remembered her date with Lena and couldn’t stop grinning, “-okay.”

Lucy squinted her eyes doubtfully, “Oh yeah? How’s Lena doing?”

Kara straightened herself a bit. “Why do you ask me?”

“Um, cause’ you’re closest to her.” Winn answered with an obvious eye roll. Then he raised her arm up and waved at someone behind her. “Hi!”

Kara turned around and saw Lena walking towards them. They hadn’t met since the date because Lena had to attend many events with Lillian, but they’d been texting and calling each other everyday so it didn’t feel so far apart. Today Lena was wearing a red trench coat, black pants and boots, a white scarf hugging around her neck delicately.

Winn ran up and gave Lena a hug, to which the brunette seemed surprise but hugged him back nonetheless. Then it was Lucy and James, each gave Lena a hug and asked about her break. Kara just stood there awkwardly waiting then urged everyone to go back to class but intentionally walked slower to match her pace with Lena.

“Hi” Lena spoke like a whisper, “we meet again.”

“Hi, how are you?” Kara whispered back.

“You just talked to me last night.” Lena reminded her with a smirk, “and you texted me the same question just half an hour ago.”

Kara stuck out her tongue, “But I haven’t seen you forever.”

Lena chuckled as they took a turn at the end of the hall. “I’m fine. Had to go to some pretty tedious parties but your texts always kept me company.”

“What can I say, I’m the source of happiness.” Kara smugly declared when they set foot inside the class. The trio in front of them had already seated in place. She sat down and Lena sat in the chair next to her.

“Sorry to pop your bubble but the typos were the hilarious ones.”

“I told you, that’s not typos.” Kara rolled her eyes. “It’s what normal people do. You should try it some time.”

Lena lightly snickered then stayed quiet because Miss Grant had walked into the room. The class started right away. The respected professor asked briefly about everyone’s break before went straight to the theme today.

“Spontaneity. Being a musician, it’s important to capture the soul of the moment, and moments pass. Not everyone wants to listen to the same song over and over forever. The hit songs you hear everyday? The hype will go someday. Why do artists test themselves in new fields? They dare to jump, to dive into the new water.” Miss Grant glanced around the class and a devilish smile appeared on her face. “You all have to do the same in the Winter Anniversary.”

A guy in class raised his hand and when given permission to speak, he asked, “Does that mean we have to perform something that we’ve never done before? A complete new genre?”

“Not just the genre but the feeling as well. You can’t always play romantic songs or the tender rhythm forever. You’ll have to become someone else. I have already written the genre for all of you and you’ll know what type of song you must do at the end of this class.”

Kara nervously glanced at Lena, who had the same confused expression on her face. Lena was always about classics and Kara was about modern pop mostly. Their own genres alone were already smashing against each other, how would they deal with a whole new genre?

At the end of the class, everyone stayed still when Miss Grant started writing the pairs and their assigned genre on the board. The whine of written pairs with their new field of expertise was very depressing.

Behind Winn and Lucy’s names was the word ‘Hip-hop’. Kara gave them a sympathetic smile because she knew how much Winn hated hip-hop music. Not to mention Lucy, a cello seemed to be lost with this genre.

James and his partner, Wendy dropped their mouth to the floor when ‘Country’ was written after their names. James didn’t hate country music but it was something he had never done before. Wendy was a drummer. End of discussion.

Kara looked at Lena when their names were written on the board. The brunette stared back at her, shrugging because she aldo had no idea what would be their assignment.

**_Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers: Rock_ **

Rock.

Rock.

They were doomed.

Nobody was cheerful even when Miss Grant said that they didn’t have to come to the next classes because she thought they should use the time to practice.

 

_______________________________

 

  
“Come on, guys, it couldn’t be that bad.” Kara tried to encourage her friends but judging by the looks on their faces, especially Lena, who had been chewing the inside of her cheek for a while, she knew that they were all very hopeless. They were sitting around their familiar lunch table, swimming in depression and worries towards the incoming event, that would decide half of their score in the next semester.

“We have only two weeks. Two weeks!” Lucy cried out, gnawing her cookie. “Two weeks until the day I have to play a freaking hip-hop song. I’ve never listened to hip-hop my entire life!”

Winn stayed silent and downed his Sprite like he was drinking Scotch.

“Do I have to wear a cowboy hat and boots when I sing country?” James asked but nobody wanted to answer. “I feel like my cousin Dwayne.”

“Lena?” She turned to the green eyed girl, “it’s going to be fine.”

“Really, Kara?” Lena gave her a doubtful look. “It’s Rock. I don’t listen to Rock.”

“We’re dead. Miss Grant wants us dead. And she’ll get it!” Winn whined.

“Okay, that’s it!” Kara slammed her palm onto the table, asking for attention. “You all are coming with me tonight!”

“Where to?” Lucy frowned.

Kara threw a glance at Lena before answered, “Where I work.”

 

________________________________

 

  
That night, when they were all on the subway to downtown National City, Lena turned to Kara, who had been very cryptic about the destination they were heading too.

“I’m very curious about this job of yours.” She glanced at Lucy and James sitting right behind and then Winn, who was sitting in front of them. “But why do you have to keep secret with me?”

Kara smugly answered while sliding her fingers between Lena’s on their lap, “Be patient. You’ll love it.”

Lena half-heartedly rolled her eyes but didn't press. Instead, she told Kara a news. “Lillian will come to the Anniversary.”

That got Kara’s attention right away. The bright blue eyes lit up with joy. “How do you know?”

Lena smiled when she recalled the talk with Lillian last night. Her mother suddenly returned from her trip and asked her the invitation to the Anniversary. Lena could never imagine one day Lillian wanted to come to an event that had nothing to do with the company, or Lex, or the sponsors or anything involved solely her. But it did happen. And she had a tiny hope again for their relationship. “Last night she came home and the first thing she asked was about the Anniversary. I gave her the invitation, Kara.”

“She will be there.” Kara remarked confidently. “She will come for you.”

Lena bit her lower lip in thoughts. Sure, she was glad that Lillian had finally paid a little attention to her but years of being neglected had caused so much damage and distrust on her, tugging her faith string and lower her expectations. “I’m not sure...”

Kara’s hand squeezed on hers, she looked up and saw the optimistic gaze from the blonde’s eyes, and she felt like daring to hope again. “Why would she want the invitation if she doesn’t come?”

Lena didn’t answer, only circling her thumb on Kara’s palm mindlessly until they reached the destination.

It was a bar downtown named ‘X-traterrestrial’ with a line of people standing to get in. The music was banging loudly as soon as the group approached the door. Lena frowned at the drunk young girls staggering out of the bar at 8 p.m. Did people easily get drunk this early?

Two hunky men standing at the door with their shades one, looking pretty dangerous and intimidating. But the cloud of threat disappeared as soon as one of them high-fived with Kara and they let all of them in. Lena had to cover her ears for the first few minutes she walked into the bar. Other friends didn’t seem quite unfamiliar with the scene like her and suddenly she felt even more awkward, standing in the middle of the dancing crowd. Feeling a tug at her wrist, she saw Kara tilting her head, gestured her to follow.

They all seated at an empty table, Kara mouthed ‘I’ll be right back’ and disappeared behind the door for employee. Winn tried to say something to Lena but she couldn’t hear anything because the music hadn’t stopped blasting into her eardrums. How the heck did Kara work here every night? And what did she do here? Lena glanced at the waitresses and saw them not dressing provocatively, not as how she pictured a night bar. She expected people yelling and throwing money at each other, or at the waiters and waitresses, and something dirty was always going on somewhere, but the activities here seemed quite… tame.

The song came to an end, _thank God_ , and a woman came on stage with her mic, politely introduced herself as Gina. “Welcome to the X-traterrestrial! Do you know what time is it?”

“Half-past eight!” the crowd cheered, except for Lena and her friends.

“Very well. And what usually happens at half-past eight?” Gina pointed her mic to the crowd, waiting for an answer.

“Randomized!” everyone yelled.

“Correct! As any other Monday night, it’d dull and everyone is tired. Fortunately, tonight we have our favourite violinist in town! Let’s give her around of applause!”

Gina gestured a side of the stage and Kara walked out with a strange violin in hand, her usual smile. Her eyes searched in the crowd until she saw Lena and the blonde winked confidently, sending electric wave through Lena’s heart again.

“Hi, it’s me again!” Kara cheerfully said in the mic, “I’ll be at your service today. So, who’s our first act-” Kara put her hand into a small box that Lena didn’t notice it had been there all along and pulled out a piece of paper, “-table 4!”

Everyone turned to the direction of table 4, where a group of men were pushing at each other to pick one guy coming up the stage. Finally, a tall man stood up in the cheer of everybody and he came up on stage with Kara. The blonde gave him a mic and asked him to introduce himself.

“Okay, Sean. Who’s your favourite singer?” Kara asked again.

“Well, I like Carrie Underwood.” Sean, the customer, answered in the booing of his friends.

“Come on, guys. Carrie Underwood is a badass.” Kara pouted jokingly, “So, Sean, do you know any song of her you want me to play tonight?”

“Before He Cheats.” Sean replied, seemed to be emotional. “My boyfriend cheated on me and I dumped him this morning.”

Everyone in the bar, even Winn, James and Lucy expressed out loud their distaste for Sean’s ex’s behavior. Kara placed a hand on his shoulder with a sympathetic sigh. “Well, we’re here for you, pal.”

“Thank you, Flip Flops.”

Lena’s eyes went wide at the nickname and caught Kara stole an embarrassed grin at her before started playing a string of repeated sound from the violin, then a new one, and a new one. After each time, her foot stepped on a pedal and the string of beat was added another layer, slowly coming into a background beat. This was amazing.

“What is it?” She asked Lucy sitting next to her, The other brunette was sipping on her drink, that Lena had no idea when it was ordered, and turned to answer.

“That’s a looping pedal. Since Kara is performing a whole song alone, she uses it to create a loop of beat.”

Lena had heard about this before but never actually seen or used it and it fascinated her of how simple but effective it could be.

“That’s right!” Winn exclaimed in joy, “Guys, this looping pedal can help us!”

This got the attention from everyone.

“How?” James asked again, lowered his voice because Kara was playing Sean’s request right now.

“Miss Grant says we have to play a complete new genre, that doesn’t mean we have to play _exactly_ like that genre. Like, Lucy and I are assigned ‘Hip-hop’ but Miss Grant never said we _have_ to play only hip-hop.” Winn explained and his eyes lit up after every word. “I hate Hip-hop but the classic ones, I like some hip-hop/pop songs or even trap/hip-hop.”

“That’s right!” James agrees but then frowned, “What does that get to do with the looping pedal?”

“To create the another genre from an instrument that had nothing to do with it.” Lena spoke and the others stared at her for a second. “What?”

“Nothing, just… you get it.” Winn said bluntly and earned a side jab from Lucy.

“What he means is that he finally found somebody who’s quick enough to catch up with his thinking.” James grinned and continued, “But what you said makes sense. Just like the song Before He Cheats Kara’s playing right now, it’s country but also rock. It’s perfect. I finally can deliver Wendy some good news.”

Everyone was hyped from the discovery and discussed lively about which genre mix they should choose. Lena glanced up on stage and wondered if Kara had done this on purpose or this was just what she did, she brought people to their inspirations just because she’d been born to inspire others.

 

______________________________

 

  
“And now is table 7!” Kara said into the mic and her eyes turned to the table where Lena and others were sitting. “One of you, come up!”

Lena had no idea what had just happened but in the next moment, she was on stage with Kara, while the others raising their thumbs up as an encouragement. Kara gave her the mic and asked her just like how she had done to other customers.

“My name is Lena” she said, giving Kara a look but the blonde ignored and asked who her favourite singer was. She took a moment to think because she actually had none. “I don’t do favourites.”

“Wow, this is a tough choice.” Kara remarked and the crowd laughed with her. “Then I’ll let your friends decide, alright?”

Before Lena had the chance to react, Kara had already called for Lucy and told her to suggest one artist. Lena saw the naughty look in Lucy’s eyes and braced herself for impact.

“I suggest Beyoncé.”

 _Oh, I know this singer._ She thought. _I'm dead._

“Great choice, Lena’s friend.” Kara said like she didn’t do thumb war with Lucy everyday and returned to Lena, discreetly said without the mic. “I have a Beyoncé song in that list I gave you, do you remember it?”

“Crazy-something, right?” she asked back and Kara nodded, “you want me to _sing_ that song? No way!”

“Not sing, silly, _play_.” Kara grinned and returned to the mic. “Y’all, I have a great news! I just asked our friend Lena here for her talent, and you know what, she plays piano for a living! And we happen to have a great piano here right behind me. What do you say? Should she play?”

The crowd cheered up like crazy and all of them wanted her to play. A song that she just listened once from Kara’s list and it was a mix of many things, but none of them was familiar to either Lena or Kara.

“What are you doing? I only listened to that song once. How do we play it?” Lena worriedly asked but Kara only relied with one word.

“Spontaneity.”

Now she was sitting in front of a beautiful but strange piano. The noise had died down, waiting for her to start. She tried to picture the right range of that song in her head but it was quite hard. Then Kara’s violin started singing and slowly the song came back to her, but not as a funky and hip-hop song, instead it was a passionate and very alluring one.

She touched the keys and her fingers just followed her soul into the song. Yes, this song was a new thing, but it didn’t mean she had to recreate the same. The violin added a thin layer of soulful and desirable attraction, mixing with the piano’s strong and steady steps, like a person leading their lover into paradise.

The violin still played but Kara had stopped, using the lopping pedal. Her eyes gazed at Lena as the lyrics flowing out from her lips.

_‘I look and stare so deep in your eyes_  
_I touch on you more and more every time_  
_When you leave I’m begging you not to go_  
_Call your name two, three times in a row_  
_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_  
_How I’m feeling and my pride is the one to blame_  
_Cause I know I don’t understand_  
_Just how your love can do what no one else can’_

Entire Lena’s body was getting hot with every word Kara sang. The lyrics reminded her of the morning they had shared that heated kiss, how she had been touched, how she had been feeling then. And now her fingers started slamming on the keys on their own, fueled by the tension down at her thighs.

_‘Got me looking so crazy right now_  
_Your love’s got me looking so crazy right now_  
_Got me looking so crazy right now_  
_Your touch got me looking so crazy right now’_

Lena hadn’t noticed how the song was so raw and passionate. She kept playing over the loop of Kara’s violin and her singing voice, her heart started taking control and she let it.

_‘Got me looking, so crazy, my baby_  
_I’m not myself lately, I’m foolish, I don’t do this_  
_I’ve been playing myself, baby, I don’t care_  
_Cause your love’s got the best of me_  
_And baby you’re making a fool of me_  
_You got me sprung and I don’t care who sees_  
_Cause baby you got me, you got me, you got me’_

The last chorus was even more lustful and intense because Lena felt like exploded with how strong this song affected her. All she wanted was to stop the song, grabbed Kara to a corner and finished up what they had started in Kara’s kitchen that morning.

_‘Got me looking so crazy right now_  
_Your love’s got me looking so crazy right now_  
_Got me looking so crazy right now_  
_Your touch got me looking so crazy right now_  
_Got me hoping you’ll page me right now_  
_Your kiss got me hoping you’ll save me right now_  
_Looking so crazy, your love’s got me looking_  
_Got me looking so crazy, your love’_

The last chords were smashed heavily on the piano and everything was dead quiet for a moment. Lena let out the air she’d been holding and turned to look at Kara. The blonde seemed stunned but the last part of the song, which was the bridge, hadn’t stopped on her lips.

_‘Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_  
_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no…’_

The silence took over again before the cheering and clapping startled her. She gawked at everyone with wide eyes, seeing how excited they were and smiled back. 

She returned to the table but everyone urged her to play another song. Kara politely refused them for her and she was grateful for that. Winn, Lucy and James came up stage at some point but Lena’s eyes were always looking at Kara alone. That song was like a key, unlocking her mind and unchaining her body, pushing her to a cliff of falling deep and falling hard. This kind of desire and emotion washed through her like a tsunami and though she was very overwhelmed, she welcomed it wholeheartedly.

The rest of the night was a blur many years later, but Lena could never forget the way Kara looked deep into her eyes when she sang the phrase but seemed like she was trying to tell Lena something.

_‘You got me sprung and I don’t care who sees_  
_Cause baby you got me, you got me, you got me…’_


	10. Locked Out Of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this song and also, Melissa sang this song in Glee, cool huh?
> 
> I don't own the characters or lyrics, only the mistakes haha
> 
> Enjoy!

The hall were busy today with students and their parents pacing around since early in the morning. The Winter Anniversary of the NCMI was always one of the most well-known event of the year, when the Institute showed off their resources and attracted sponsors from all over the country. Students would perform something challenging from their professors to their parents as a gift before Christmas, also the performance would determine half of their grades in the next semester. They even had the chance to wow the sponsors and secured an opportunity in future.

This was an important performance.

Kara paced back and forth, waiting for her family to arrive. Alex had gone back to Midvale and picked up Eliza for today, Maggie would inform her when they were here. She also waited for Lena, who had called and said she would come a bit late because she wanted to wait for Lillian. The brunette’s voice sounded calm over the phone but Kara knew Lena was trying to appear that way.

Lena always wanted to coat herself with the stoic exterior, especially when something truly frightened her. And this challenge really scared her. Kara had never seen Lena so worked up, so confused that she forgot to eat and perhaps sleep as well. Kara had to call and reminded her meal time, sleep time, even bath time. The brunette never spoke out loud, but the fact that her mother coming to the event was such a huge pressure on her shoulders.

For the past two weeks, they had been going back and forth between songs, practicing over and over with the options and consulted with Miss Grant about the choices. The only thing that their professor had told them was ‘play this song for yourselves, not because it would please anyone’. After that, Lena had stopped ravaging her library to mix rock into classics and asked Kara about the latest rock bands and their songs. They had spent hours sitting side by side, sharing Kara’s earphone and listened to dozens of songs until they both fell asleep on the spot.

Three days ago, finally they had found the song.

 

***

 

_They were sitting on the couch at Kara’s apartment, a blanket draping over their legs and their eyes glued at the television. They had stopped trying to pick a song and just forgot about the challenge for a day, just relaxed and had another date, not talking about anything related to that matter. Kara shifted to sit closer to Lena as the first movie of the Harry Potter series was playing on the television. Lena had requested to watch this because Winn had told her a lot about this fantasy world and it fascinated her. Kara was very impressed that Lena had finished three Harry Potter books in three days before the Thanksgiving break ended._

_“I want to have an owl.” Lena said when Harry was in the owl shop. “I’ll just annoy you with mails everyday.” She was holding their bowl of popcorn that mostly touched by Kara. Lena only occasionally grabbed a few, though she complained it was too sweet, she still ate._

_“You can text me, you know, with that little thing in your bag called ‘cell phone’, genius.” Kara took a handful of popcorn and shoved in her mouth._

_“But don’t you want to at least writing letters for once and drip candle wax on them, press the seal and enjoy the feeling of sending and receiving such a delicate object from somebody?” Lena dreamy described with her hands opening an imaginary envelope. The face she had on was like a child opening their first Christmas present, full of excitement and curiosity._

_“Somebody’s romantic.” Kara remarked with a smile, gazing dearly at the green eyed brunette next to her. “Or are you recalling the life you had before turning into a vampire?”_

_Lena pushed her shoulder as a scold. “Shut it. I’ve seen my father receiving letters like that and he always let me peel off the seal.” Her eyes drifted down to her fiddling hands. “I have about two hundreds wax seals like that at home.”_

_Kara stared at Lena, and noticed how the brunette spoke of her father very fondly. During their time together, every time Lena mentioned Lionel, Kara saw the gleam of pride, hope and love in the girl’s eyes, in the tone she used to talk about the late father._

_“Do you miss him?” she asked, thinking about her own father. Jeremiah had been such a great man, always taken Kara’s side when she first lived with the Danvers. Alex had been quite repellent with her but it was history now. After Jeremiah’s death, they suddenly became closer, at first to please Eliza, then they realized they had more common interests and now they were sisters and besties._

_Lena looked up at her for a moment before answered, “Always. He was the only one in the Luthor family who wanted to listen to my piano playing since day one. He was like my actual father.”_

_“He sounded amazing.” Kara commented, giving the other girl a sympathetic smile._

_“He’d enjoy your company, Kara. You are one rebel, just like him. Always charge in.” Lena leaned over to tuck a hair strand behind Kara’s ear. The gentle gesture warmed her heart and urged her to touch Lena back. She held Lena’s hand and placed a kiss inside her palm. Slowly, she kissed her wrist and reached towards her elbow. The goosebumps running across Lena’s skin made her smirk. “Are you listening?” Lena chuckled when Kara’s lips grazed by her shoulder._

_“Mmmh...” she hummed and kissed Lena’s cheek, then pulled back and laid back on the couch with a smile, “what do you think he’d say about us?”_

_Lena tilted her head, taking a full minute to consider her words, “He wouldn’t mind, I think. Either your flip flops or your purple hair.”_

_Kara sat straight up. “Purple hair?”_

_“Yup.” Lena reached for her bag and took her phone, swiping a few times then showed Kara the screen. It was the picture taken in the prom night of high school. “I always thought you were a blue kind of girl, but purple looked nice.”_

_Kara covered her face with both hands. “Oh my gosh! It was a dare between me and friends. We wrote dares in pieces of paper then shuffled and picked one to do at prom.” She shifted her fingers apart to look at Lena, who was smiling very amusingly. “It looked nice?”_

_“Very nice.” Lena peeled Kara’s hands off her face. “Although it was unexpected. Even for you.”_

_“It was a dare after all.” Kara traced her hands to Lena’s waist and let the brunette come closer, waiting for a kiss. But Lena’s lips halted right in front of hers. “Something wrong?”_

_Lena pulled back and her eyes lit up. “It was unexpected!” She yelled and snatched her phone where she left it on the couch. “Let’s make a dare!”_

_Kara still stayed at her seat with a confused frown. And a bit of disappointment for the almost kiss. “Dare what? What are you talking about?” Lena sat back next to her and opened the playlist of rock songs. “What are you up to?”_

_“What if we don’t pick the song and let the phone pick for us?” Lena’s wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “You know, spontaneity.”_

_It took Kara a few second to digest the fact that the girl in front of her, Lena Luthor, the Lady or Principles and Rules, the No Randomness was the one who had the most risky move ever. Three days before the event and a new song. “What about the songs that we already tested?”_

_“Scratch that. We picked them based on our own favor, which isn’t the point of this challenge.” Lena explained with her hands waving wildly like she was very excited to try out this crazy idea. “Miss Grant told us to become someone else with that performance. The song choice shouldn't be affected by us. She wants us to be risky. We have to take risks.”_

_“Between us, I should be the one saying that.” Kara laughed out loud with the sudden role swap. “Are you sure?” She felt like Lena had been gripping too tight on the string of her own moral code, now she was so tired and just wanted to let go. “There isn’t much time left for us to prepare.”_

_“Yes. Just like how you and I played that song at the bar.” Lena smirked knowingly, reminding Kara of the moment she saw Lena slamming her fingers down on the keyboard. The look in those green eyes had been something then, something powerful and irresistible. Lena had never been so intimidating and desirable by a piano like that. The way she held her gaze at Kara, it was so intense it made Kara’s bones tremble, her skin crawl, her muscles twitch. The only thing Kara had had in her mind at that moment was grabbing Lena and kissing her until one of them fainted. Which was exactly what she wanted to do right now. “Are you tuning me out?” asked the brunette, who was completely oblivious to the turmoil inside Kara._

_Lena was sitting very, very close and she was staring at Kara with her big doe eyes. Her skin was smooth and Kara knew it because she had touched those cheeks. Her lips were a bit apart and moving. What were they talking about anyway?_

_“Hey!” Lena snapped her fingers at Kara and the blonde blinked back to reality. The brunette frowned. “Where have you been?”_

_“Um… sorry.” Kara clenched her eyes to keep the irrelevant thoughts out of her head. “I was… thinking.” Thinking about kissing Lena. And possibly some other things._

_Lena squinted her eyes suspiciously but she didn't press. Instead, she cleared her throat and asked, “Well? What do you think?”_

_“Great idea. Let’s do this!” she said a bit too enthusiastically and nudged Lena’s arm that was holding the phone. “Don’t chicken out if it's a dirty song!”_

_An eyebrow above green eyes raised, the heiress claimed with certainty, “I don't chicken out of anything.”_

 

***

 

Kara’s right foot tapped constantly due to nervousness for about fifteen minutes. She was sitting in the waiting room, the case with Kryppie inside right next to her. While everybody's partner had arrived, Lena had yet to come. She started thinking of every possible thing that could happen to Lena and she felt suffocated with her colorful imagination, for the first time in her life. Pushing the doors to the hall, Kara walked out of the waiting room and grabbed her phone tightly, trying not to search for Lena’s name and press call. Lena had told her that she would come, she was just waiting for her mother.

Kara took a sharp turn and almost crashed into an older woman walking in the opposite direction. She hastily stepped back and apologized for not noticing. The woman smoothed her dress and gave Kara a polite tight smile.

“It’s alright. Do you know where I could find Professor Grant’s office? I haven't been here for a few years and things have changed drastically.” The tall woman gestured the hall with a graceful manner and Kara couldn't help feeling the familiarity but she had no idea why.

“Um, yes, of course, ma’am. Follow me.” Kara decided to lead the woman to desired destination because she needed something to do or she might go crazy. “Do you mind if I ask, are you here as a parent?”

“I am a parent.” The woman with dark blonde hair simply answered, as they strolled into an empty hallway. The woman gave Kara a curious look. “What do you play?”

“Violin, ma’am.” She smiled, noticed the grey eyes of the woman lit up.

“My son is a violinist too.” The sponsor said with pride, her chin lifted higher and seemingly very confident when she spoke of her son. “He’s very good.”

“He’ll do excellent in the event.” She smiled again and gestured a room with ‘K. Grant’ on it. “There you go, Miss Grant’s office.”

The tall and slender woman nodded with mild gratitude and a thin lips smile on her face. “Thank you, young violinist.” Then she pushed the door open and walked into the office before Kara said anything. The youngest Danvers just stood there for a second before remembered she had a performance to do later and walked back to the waiting room.

When she was almost at her chair, she saw familiar black haired girl in the middle of the crowd and rushed to the side, tapped on her shoulder, “There you are.”

Lena looked up at her and smiled apologetically, “Sorry for being late.”

“Don’t mind that. How about you?” Kara glanced around, “Where is your mom?”

“She’s… I left the house before she came back” Lena sighed and sat down on their assigned chairs. “I knew I shouldn’t have had my hopes up. Mrs. Tate told me she had a sudden meeting with a sponsor in Japan and left the house in the middle of the night.”

Kara sat down next to her and grabbed Lena’s hands. “Hey, look at me.” Lena stared up at her, broken faith dyed in her green eyes. “Don’t think about that. Today is all about spontaneity, remember? Just like in the bar. Just us on the stage.”

Lena took a deep breath and her body seemed less tense. “Just us on the stage.” She repeated with a smile, drawing Kara’s attention to her lips. Today Lena wore bright red lipstick, had her hair down and curly, a dark blue long dress with V cut. A deep cut. How come Kara hadn’t noticed this?

“You look beautiful.” Kara’s eyes circled from Lena’s lips to her eyes and back.

“Thanks.” Lena blushed and took a careful look at her. “I didn’t expect you would wear a cocktail dress. It’s purple. Aw, and lipstick.” Kara bit her lips so she wouldn’t laughed out loud at the proud-mother look from the girl sitting next to her. “It suits you perfectly, Kara. You look incredible.”

“What can I say?” Kara flipped her hair, pretended to be smug. “Find a girl who can do both.”

They sat there chatting, not paying any attention to others until Professor Lord came into the room and stuck the list of the performance order on the wall. Everyone rushed to check their number then returned to their seats. Kara and Lena couldn’t find their names at first but then at the bottom of the list, there they were, the final act.

“We have plenty of time, then.” Kara remarked and Lena only shrugged. “Do you want to meet Eliza?”

“She’s here already?” the brunette’s eyes opened wide at the mention of Kara’s mom. “How about Alex and Maggie?”

“All here. Follow me.”

 

  
_____________________________

 

 

“Hi, Lena!” Eliza greeted the heiress with a hug, to which she gladly accepted. “You look amazing, dear!”

“Thank you. It’s so nice to see you all again.” Lena gently squeezed her embrace around the kind woman before let go and hugged Alex, then Maggie. The petite brunette gave her a knowing smirk when they broke the hug and her curiosity strengthened in the next second when Kara discreetly tugged her arm. “What is it?” she asked the blonde.

“Whatever Maggie asks, don’t answer without me.” The blonde threw a cautious glance at the shorter brunette, who was still giving her the odd look again. They were standing in the hallway, where the students greeted their parents and showed them where the arranged seats were. Since Kara and her performance was the last, Kara’s family didn’t come in right away and just hung around.

“Why?” she felt like agreeing with Kara but still wanted to know the reason.

“Just… do as I say. I’ll explain later.”

Lena didn’t have to wait long until she figured out the reason why Kara had to be careful. Maggie had made some suspicious remarks upon their relationship like _‘how long have you two been friends’_ or _‘are you dating anyone, Lena’_ and even less subtle one like _‘you two seem really close’_ but Alex had given Maggie a glare after that so Maggie didn’t ask more.

They were all seated after hovering around the hall for a few minutes, chatting away the spare hours until Kara and her turn. Maggie sat in the furthest, next was Alex, then Eliza, Kara and Lena. The lights were out in the theatre and the talking started dying down.

She felt warm hand searching for hers between the seats, turned around to see Kara was talking to Eliza, but the blonde was secretly holding her hand in the dark. It was exciting, to be honest, hiding something under everyone’s nose, just exchanging little touches, glances and sometimes fondly whispers. Lena smiled and wondered what would happen if Eliza, Alex and Maggie found out about them. Would they be okay with it? Was it too arrogant to think they would? What about her own family?

Her smile faltered as Lillian entered her mind. What if her mother knew about them? She couldn’t tell which would hurt her more: Lillian hated the idea of them being together or simply didn’t care enough to say anything. Her mother only spoke of Lex’s future partner, Lex’s future plan, Lex’s future children. Lena was never in those pictures. It got to the point where Lena stopped overhearing those visions, those praises and just shielded all of her senses when it came to Lillian and her expectations.

Yet she still found herself dumbly waiting for the woman that had never spared her a glance this morning, hoping that somehow Lillian would come on the behalf of the Luthor name only. And when she left the mansion, she just wanted to break down and stopped trying, stopped moving forward. The faith, the silly faith she always had, making her feel pathetic, when she wanted to walk away, it pulled her back. Maybe she was so used to the pain, she started embracing it somehow.

Kara was the reason she forgot all about that stupid, prolonging pain. The blonde cared about her, genuinely did. Nobody tried to do that to her, not after Lionel, except for Kara. Lena looked down on their joined hands, her thumb circling on the other girl’s skin slowly and steadily, quietly telling how much she appreciated Kara, how much she wanted Kara.

The clapping startled her and her hand missed the warmth from Kara’s hand when the blonde pulled back to clap her hands together. She mindlessly clapped along, noticed the next pair coming out on stage. They were a pianist and a violinist too. She looked at their holding hands, wondered if she should hold Kara’s hand like that when they walked up that stage.

“We’ll make it.” Lena turned to the voice of Kara in the dark, her eyes had gotten used to the lack of light and the first thing she always noticed was how Kara’s blue eyes shined. The blonde grabbed her hand again and brought to her lips. “Our hands understand each other.”

Suddenly the theatre had gone, the music had gone, the people had gone. In front of her eyes, there were only Kara and Kara alone. The blonde was kissing Lena’s knuckles, holding her hands like it was treasure. How could she find Kara anyway? What she didn’t have, Kara gave. What she didn’t remember, Kara recalled. What she never thought she would ever crave for, Kara showed her. So Lena leaned over and kissed her. Her lips ghosted over Kara’s very quick but enough to express a tiny part of her heart.

“What was that for?” a question came from the grinning blonde, “Am I that irresistible?”

“Yes, you are too charming I can’t help it.” Lena joked half-heartedly, letting her hand inside Kara’s palm for the rest of the time, until James and his partner, Wendy, were on stage. They both stood up and went to the waiting room and got prepared.

The waiting room was crowded with students now, they chatted and laughed because their performance had been done. If anyone asked, Lena wouldn’t admit but she was nervous at the moment. Maybe it was a good thing that Lillian didn’t come because the pressure to impress her mother would make her hard to breath. Lena Luthor rarely got nervous, and this was one of those rare times.

The country/rock song flowing from the stage into the waiting room, James’ warm and deep voice embracing Wendy’s steady drumming along with the looping bass James had created at the beginning. It was a tender rhythm and Lena realized she loved this kind of mix. Maybe their song would be as good as James and Wendy’s.

Kara was sitting next to her, her feet tapping to the beat, her blonde hair lightly shook to her movement. The ease and relaxation radiating from Kara calmed Lena down tremendously, she had no idea how Kara did that but she was very grateful. Yes, she would only focus on the blonde, on their song, on their time together. Everything else should be forgotten.

 

________________________________

 

  
“Our next and final act, which I know everyone has been waiting for...” Professor Lord said in the mic, adding a bit dramatic to the ending. “Give it up for Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers!”

Receiving the cue, Lena proceeded to walk out but she didn’t hear the familiar dragging sound behind, turned around and found a different Kara from earlier. She seemed hesitant.

“What’s wrong?” Lena came back and asked, one hand cupping Kara’s cheek. “Are you nervous?”

“No.” Kara smiled at her, her eyes combed from Lena’s hair to her face and back at her eyes. “I want to save this moment. You and I on stage.”

“Somebody’s romantic.” Lena repeated what Kara had said few days ago and smirked. “Come on, let’s rock ‘n’ roll.”

Kara laughed and followed Lena to the stage. Their hands linked. Just like how they practiced. Become the song. Act the lyrics. Escape their old shells for today.

The theatre was dead quiet, waiting for them to start.

Kara set up the looping pedal, connecting it with Kryppie. It was an upgrade that Lena wanted to pay for but Kara had refused.

Lena straightened her dress when she sat down by Pawssanova, clenched and unclenched her fingers for dramatic effect. Next to her was a electronic beat pad that she hadn’t known it existed until two days ago when Kara borrowed it from the X-traterrestrial bar.

Lena created the rhythm first, while Kara tapped on the pad, mixing up a bit with her violin into a steady and upbeat background. Then Kara stepped on the pedal and the regular drum coming from the knocking on Lena’s piano joined in. Next, Kara whistled into the mic, adding an ‘Ooh!’ in between to make another layer of loop. Then, Lena’s joined in with her ‘yeah, yeah, yeah’ to create the final layer.

Everything was set.

They exchanged a final glance before Kara raised her bow up and counted, “One, two, one, two, three…”

Two first strong beat came from Lena’s hands on the piano, then the loop started. Kara sang first.

_‘Oh, yeah, yeah_  
_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah’_

“Ooh!” Kara’s pre-recorded voice jumped in.

_‘Oh, yeah, yeah_  
_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Ooh!’_

Lena kept playing, her eyes focus solely on the blonde right by her side.

_‘Never had much faith in love or miracles_  
_Ooh!_  
_Never wanna put my heart on the line_  
_Ooh!_  
_But swimming in your water is something spiritual_  
_Ooh!_  
_I’m born again every time you spend the night_  
_Ooh!’_

The next part was the bridge and even though the lyrics were a bit intimately accurate for both of them, they had decided to follow the flow. The phone picked this song after all. Lena sang along while her hands made their own beat with blunt pressing.

_‘Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise_  
_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah’_

This was a sexy song, with sexual lyrics but the spirit was very pure. Lena had blushed a bit when she first heard it because deep down she knew Kara and her were getting there. And the nervous, excited sensation the song brought also what she felt every time she was alone with the blonde.

Now came the part that she loved the most. The chorus. Her thoughts were described perfectly.

_‘Cause you make me feel like_  
_I’ve been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah, you make me feel like_  
_I’ve been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long’_

Now they let the loop cover while Kara sat down next to Lena, moving to the beat. In the corner of her eyes, Lena saw the audience was dancing along. It made her smile at Kara while the blonde continued to sing the next version of the song.

_‘You bring me to my knees, you make me testify_  
_You can make a sinner change his way_  
_Open up your gates ‘cause I can’t wait to see the light_  
_And right there is where I wanna stay’_

Lena joined in again for the bridge, blushed again by the lyrics.

_‘Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise_  
_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah’_

Even the audience sang along with them at the chorus.

_‘Cause you make me feel like_  
_I’ve been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah, you make me feel like_  
_I’ve been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long’_

The background music beat now was only the drumming and Kara’s spontaneous violin voice.

_‘Can I just stay here?_  
_Spend the rest of my days here?_  
_Can’t I just stay here?_  
_Spend the rest of my days here?’_

The last round of chorus, Kara sang with the background of Lena’s piano.

_‘Cause you make me feel like_  
_I’ve been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah, you make me feel like_  
_I’ve been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long’_

The blonde didn’t sing in rock style this time but like a ballad. Her arms rested on the piano, her eyes gazing at Lena. Almost like this was no more a performance, an act, but a plead, a confession, a letter Kara sending to her.

Mindlessly, the youngest Luthor harmonized along with her friend as the song started fading away.

_‘Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Ooh!_  
_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Ooh…’_

The performance ended with the two girls grinning at each other, blushing from the act, probably from their feelings, too. They barely noticed the cheering from everyone, the whistling and the beginning of years of unconfirmed rumor that Lena Luthor, in fact, was not straight. They didn’t care enough to take a glance at Eliza’s bright grin, Alex amused look and Maggie’s slow clap. Or their friends’ shock face somewhere backstage when they walked inside.

They didn’t know there were a pair of grey eyes narrowing at them from a seat among the audience. The person sitting in that seat stood up to leave and if we looked closely, we could see a piece of crumpled paper that used to be an invitation note thrown on the velvet surface of the chair.

When it was stretched flat, it read:

**_‘We would like to invite you to attend Winter Annual National City Music Institute Anniversary as an honored guest and the parent(s) of Angelina Luthor.’_ **

 

  
________________________________________

 

 

“Oh my gosh, you two were awesome on stage!” Maggie smacked Kara’s shoulder and pulled her into a squeezing hug. When they broke apart, Maggie winked knowingly at her and it definitely meant more than she let it on. Kara shyly looked away and fist bumped with Alex while Eliza was pulling Lena into a congratulation embrace.

“I think we need to celebrate!” Alex suggested and joyfully placed her arms around both Kara and Lena’s shoulders. “Let’s go to Kara’s apartment and dine away!”

“Great idea!” Eliza clapped her hands, “You two don’t have classes to attend tomorrow, correct?”

“Actually, after today, we don’t have to go to class till after Christmas.” Lena answered, throwing a quick glance at her. The brunette’s face still flushed even since their performance and Kara wondered what she was having in mind.

“Yes! Can we go now because I’m starvi-” Kara urged everyone to move towards the parking lot but someone called out and they all stopped.

“Lena.” The voice was very stern and cold, sending shiver down Kara’s spine. She turned around to find the source of the voice and was very surprised to see it was the same woman who had asked Kara to show the way to Miss Grant’s office in the morning.

“Mother?” Lena’s response caused Kara’s mouth to drop. _That’s Lillian Luthor?_ “What are you doing here?”

Lillian smiled fondly, her hands were still in the side pocket of her long coat. “I’m invited. Don’t you remember that, darling?”

She seemed like a nice lady. When Kara looked at Lena, who was still staring at her mother, mouth agape, the utter shock displayed completely in her eyes.

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Luthor.” Eliza offered a handshake, to which Lillian received with a bright smile. But there was something in her eyes that looked like a cautious gaze, it spooked Kara a bit. And Lena’s getting tense next to her was not a reaction that she expected.

Alex and Maggie managed to shake hands with Lillian after that and when the woman faced Kara, she nodded knowingly, “We meet again, young violinist. What’s your name?”

“Kara Danvers, ma’am.” She extended a hand to Lillian but the woman turned away, didn't bother to look at Kara again.

Lillian tilted her head to the opposite direction to the parking lot. “I need to speak to you for a moment, dear.” And she walked away, didn't wait for Lena’s response.

“I’ll be right back.” Lena shortly said and followed her mother towards the hall.

Standing on the yard under the cold weather, Kara had told Eliza, Alex and Maggie to come to her apartment first, not forgetting giving them her key before ran after the brunette. The feeling she had in her heart when she saw Lena walking away was not good. Lena looked like she was going to war, tensed shoulders and long strides with each step. Kara’s gut feeling urged her to follow the girl or else she could be danger.

It wasn't difficult to find the Luthors standing in a rehearsal room because the hall was empty and their conversation wasn't exactly quiet or discreet. In fact, Kara heard loud scolding.

“What were you thinking? Going up there and play such song?” Lillian’s cold voice now was fueled with anger, Kara had to stop on her track and hid herself behind a corner for being startled by the shout.

“It was the challenge. I did exactly what I was expected to do.” Lena’s voice wasn't less hostile.

“Expected to do?” Lillian mocked, then came a shuddering dry laugh. “What you just did went against everything a Luthor was expected to do! I knew you couldn't do anything right.”

Kara felt an invisible hand clutching at her chest hearing such words coming from Lillian. Was this what Lena had to listen to everyday when she was younger?

“Then why did you even bother to come here, why did you ask for the invitation? Your sole purpose was to insult me, you can do it at home, like you have done for the past nearly twenty years!” Lena began to shout. But she didn't sound just angry. She sounded heartbroken and pained, just like how her piano sounded when Kata overheard her playing alone months ago.

“I’m a sponsor.” Lillian nonchalantly replied. “I have to come and find talents.”

Kara peeked in through the open window, seeing the staring contest between the Luthor. Lena clearly was very mad, Kara could see her teeth clenching tight while her furious green eyes never left the tall woman’s.

“So the invitation was nothing but a tool to make you look good, to make people think you give a crap.” Lena said without any emotion and turned away.

“Who is that blonde to you?” Lillian’s question snapped Kara’s head back to her, her hands sweated because the way Lillian asked didn’t seem nice.

“My duel partner.” Lena replied, giving Lillian a glare over her shoulder. "A friend."

Lillian laughed out loud dryly, her head tilted to a side. “Luthors don’t need friends.”

This was the same thing that Lena had told Kara in their very first practice together. So this was where Lena had the idea that she didn’t need friends. Lena was right, Lillian was terrible.

“I’m not a real Luthor, remember?” Lena retorted with a smirk. “You, of all people, would never forget that.”

“True.” Lillian spat out a sneer. “A real Luthor would never act like a whore in front of hundreds of people like you just did.”

Kara just wanted to jump in and dragged Lena away from that awful, nasty woman and did something to erase the horrible words throwing at her. But looking at Lena, stoic and stern, her shoulders squared, her brows knitted together slightly, a devious smirk on her lips. Could it be that Lena was so used to such insulting words, she didn’t even feel anything at all?

“Too bad for you.” Lena turned on her heels. “I’m the last Luthor you’ve got.”

“Don’t say it like Lex is dead.” Lillian sounded dangerously serious for the first time.

Lena didn’t answer, walked out of the room with her head held high, the distinctive sound of Lena’s heels stomping away to the stairs. Kara ran to another stairs and rushed down to catch up with the brunette. She found Lena quickly and tapped on her shoulder to get her attention.

“Where’s everyone?” Lena asked with a smile, like she hadn’t been verbally attacked by her mother just five minutes earlier.

“I sent them away to steal you for myself.” Kara teased, lightly nudged Lena’s shoulder. “Let’s go to the subway, shall we?”

“Again?” Lena chuckled but didn’t oppose the idea.

They didn’t talk much on the train. The brunette quickly fell asleep as soon as the train started to move and Kara had pulled her head to lean on her shoulder. After the emotional battle with Lillian, Lena needed to rest. A lot. Kara only silently offered the support and the care Lena deserved. For now, that was all she could do. Lena had been hurt so much she had closed up to everyone, somehow Kara was lucky enough to be let in.

Looking down at the sleeping brunette, Kara held the pianist hand in hers, a thumb slowly rubbing on the knuckles.

“I’ll be here for you” she whispered into the raven hair, taking in the mint scent of Lena’s shampoo, “always.”


	11. Lucky Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting there y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own characters, only mistakes :))
> 
> Enjoy!

The train halted with a jerk. It startled Lena out of her nap as the same time as she heard the footsteps around her started pouring out. The firm surface she had been leaning off shifted and she heard a familiar voice.

“Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty.” Kara was smiling down on her, her hair had been wiped to the other side, leaving this side of her shoulder free.

Lena cleared her throat and sat back straight, taking a deep breath to fully wake herself up. Blinking away the last of her exhaustion, she returned the blonde a grateful smile. “Sorry for falling asleep on you like that. I was…” she trailed off, trying to find a word.

“...tired?” Kara finished for her, “Yeah, I can see that.”

She stretched her arms forward and asked, “Are we there yet?”

“Next station. You wake up just on time, Aurora.” The blonde cheeky remarked and when Lena cocked a confused eyebrow at her, she gasped. “You haven’t seen Sleeping Beauty? You promised me!”

Lena laughed, rubbing her neck. “Sorry, I forgot.”

Kara amusingly hummed, “Oh, I noticed. You forgot to eat, to sleep, to take a shower and you almost forgot our date.”

Lena winced at the reminder. “I think the challenge nearly broke me. Thank God it’s over now.”

The disembodied mechanical voice announced their station and they stood up, Kara grabbed on the pole while Lena grasped at her arm. It was a habit of her whenever they took the train together. Kara had teased her that she was a clean freak but never told her to hold onto anything else.

“Great, because I’m dying to play Just Dance with you.” Kara grinned knowingly.

The doors opened, they followed out with Lena’s question muffled by the sound of the crowd. “What is that?”

“It’s a game I borrowed Alex for a while but haven’t got the chance to play with you.” Kara explained on their way to her apartment. The weather was getting colder and colder. Lena shivered inside her coat, digging her fist deeper into the pockets for warmth. Her breath curling into smoke before her nose and she was so glad that the subway was very close to Kara’s. “It’s perfect to relax after a stressful day. I’m thinking about inviting our friends too.” The blonde continued as they stepped inside the building.

They reached Kara’s apartment not too long later, Kara pressed the bell because she had given Alex the key earlier. The door opened to reveal Kara’s sister, urging them to come in.

Taking off the coat and scarf, Lena was greeted with an amazing smell coming from the kitchen. Inhaling the delicious scent of freshly baked dough, she gave Eliza, who was sprinkling some herbs onto the steamy pizzas a thumb up. “You are the best, Eliza.”

“Where’s Maggie?” Kara hung her jacket up and asked Alex, who was sitting crossed-legs on the couch, sipping on a soda can.

“She’s out buying some donuts.” Alex answered with her eyes glued to the television. “I brought beer.”

“Did you buy what I asked?” Kara opened the fridge when Lena joined Eliza with bringing out the pizzas onto the table. Among the junk food that Kara had introduced to her, Lena loved pizza the most. The only thing Lena would be comfortable with extra cheese on it. And Kara always laughed at how she impatiently waited by the oven, observing the heat melting the cheese away. It was also the first meal she cooked for herself under Kara’s instruction. Kara pulled out two different label bottles of beer and handed Lena one. “Here you go.”

Her eyes went wide as she placed the pizza down, eyeing the bottle cautiously. “I don’t think I should drink.”

“Relax, it’s alcohol free.” Kara smirked, one side of her eyebrow quirked up. “Light-weight.” The blonde turned away to help Eliza carrying the plates out.

Lena huffed but didn’t argue because it was the truth. She grabbed on the neck of the bottle and joined Alex on the couch. “What are you watching?” She asked the tall brunette.

“Baseball.” Alex threw her a curious glance. “Do you know how to play baseball?”

Lena shrugged, “Can’t say that I do. I’m not into sports.” After a considerable pause, she continued, “You can tell me the rules.”

Like that was all she had been waiting for, Alex brought both of her legs onto the couch, excitedly explained to Lena the basic rules. It turned out not as complex as Lena had thought and she found herself quickly engaged into a one-on-one baseball Q&A with Kara’s sister.

“The main purpose is still batting the ball out of the field, correct?” Lena drew an invisible curve from the tip of Alex’s beer bottle to outside the table, where Alex had used to demonstrate the outfield.

“That’d be a grand slam.” Alex added, “The quickest way to increase your team’s score but of course it’s not as easy as it sounds.”

“Three strikes and you’re out.” Lena repeated what Alex had told her.

“Then your teammate will be next.” Alex nodded, finished up her drink and walked to the table. “I need another one.”

“Lena,” Kara, who had changed into her casual clothes, walked out of her bedroom with two T-shirts on her hands. “White or blue?” She held up the shirts, waiting for her opinion. At first Lena didn’t understand but when she saw blue eyes flickered down below her face and backed up, Lena realized she was still wearing the dress with a deep V cut.

“Where’s the Supergirl T-shirt? I like it better.” Lena stood up, not noticing Eliza and Alex exchanging a knowing look behind.

Kara clicked her tongue and shrugged, “It’s not dry yet. You have to wear something else for a change.”

Lena plucked the blue T-shirt with the words ‘Power to the girls’ on the chest out of Kara’s hand. “I like Supergirl.” She shrugged.

“Because she can fly.” Kara grinned after and added when Lena almost closed the bathroom door. “Pants on the hanger!”

Lena smiled and locked the door.

 

_______________________________

 

After Lena had disappeared inside the bathroom, curiosity took over Alex and the eldest Danvers had to figure out what the heck was happening between her little sister and the girl she claimed to be ‘friend’ every freaking time she was questioned.

Kara lent Lena clothes and the black haired girl wasn’t very surprised, like she had done it plenty of times before. Heck, Lena even had her own favourite T-shirt in Kara’s closet. Were they dating? No, even more than that. They looked like they were living together. Alex thought back on every time she called, Kara either was with Lena or the call was ignored, then Kara would call back and apologized because she had turned off the ringtone when she practiced with Lena.

And ‘practice’ could be code for something entirely different. Maggie had said so. Alex hadn’t agreed then. But she had second thought now.

“So,” Alex asked from behind the couch, where Kara was sitting, propping her elbows on the material, a curious look in her eyes, “do your friends come here?”

Kara didn’t take her eyes off the screen, answered truthfully, “You mean the others? Yeah, they drop by from time to time.”

_The others? Interesting._

“What about Lena?” she casually addressed the girl’s name, carefully observed Kara’s face. “Does she come here often?”

Alex noticed Kara gulping. Her sister threw her a nervous glance and quickly returned to the television. “Nope.”

Turning around and gave Eliza a knowing smirk, Alex hopped herself up and dropped next to her sister. “That’s odd because I saw something funny when I was in your bathroom earlier.”

Kara still sat straight, eyes to the screen. “What’s odd?”

“I saw two toothbrushes. The blue one is yours, obviously. And a red one in a cup with ‘Angel-Lena’ on it.” Alex remembered how excited she was when she saw it. Then Maggie searched for something to drink coffee with in the cupboard only to find a new cup that had ‘Lee’ written with permanent marker underneath. Not to mention a pair of black Louboutin heels on the shoe shelf among Kara’s familiar flip flops, flat shoes, and boots. Heels. Kara never wore heels.

Kara didn’t answer. In fact, she looked like she froze up.

Alex softened her voice, not wishing to push her little sister into a corner. “Are you dating her?”

Kara’s fingers fidgeting on her lap, only one word came out. “Who?”

“Lena.”

“Who’s dating her?”

Alex rolled her eyes. _Unbelievable._ But before she had the chance to ask anything else, the doorbell rang and Kara quickly ran to open it, escaped the conversation.

Maggie walked in with two huge boxes of donuts, as the same time, Lena walked out of the bathroom, in Kara’s shirt and pants, her hair in a loose bun. When she walked past Alex, the skillful officer’s eyes could not miss the pair of fluffy red and blue slipper with a giant S symbol on each. The exact pair of slippers that Kara had specifically said she would never let anyone else use.

Alex wouldn’t be surprised if Kara had given Lena the slippers as a gift.

Her sister was head over heels for her friend.

And Alex knew it would be a long way until Kara admitted that.

 

___________________________

 

 

Lena noticed the odd look from Maggie had now expanded onto Alex’s face. She gave Kara a questioning look but the blonde only shrugged. Lena’s basic instinct was to figure out what was hidden behind those glances because she felt like she was left out of something.

After a casual conversation about their studying at the NCMI, Eliza asked about Lena’s family, more particularly, about Lillian. And Lena forgot about the discreet exchanges.

“She seems like a very nice lady.” Eliza innocently commented and Lena wanted to laugh because it was so wrong on many levels. Lillian had a way to convince others that she was trustworthy, kind and basically the best woman in the world. “Is it okay for you to join us today, Lena? You could totally bail if you want to do something with your mom.”

Lena avoided the look from the older woman and looked down on her pizza piece. “It’s fine, Eliza. My mother actually has to go to a meeting right after.” She gave Kara’s mom a reassuring smile. “She said it was nice to meet you all.”

“I want another donut!” Kara chimed in, reaching for Alex’s donut from across the table and the sisters started their silly fight over sweet, nobody remembered or mentioned about Lillian again. The weight was lifted off Lena chest because as good as a liar she could be, she didn’t want to lie to Eliza. She mentally thanked Kara for unknowingly rescued her from a tight spot. The conversation went on without any difficulties and soon enough, Alex had to drive Eliza back to Midvale and Maggie needed to get back to the department.

Bringing the plates to the sink, Lena thought back on Lillian’s reaction when she saw Kara. Her mother had refused to shake hands with Kara and Lena considered it was a genuine reaction from her. Lillian had faked her welcoming attitude with Eliza, Alex and Maggie with her polite handshake but not with Kara. The Luthor widow didn’t even try to shield her hostility towards the blonde, which rubbed Lena in the wrong way. Lillian Luthor only acted like that with a real threat. Lena had seen that reaction in Lillian once when Veronica’s step mother, Emily, first showed up at a ball hosted by Lionel many years ago. Lena had been only a kid only but she could tell that Emily Sinclair had made the wrong friend choice. Emily was young, beautiful and pretty clever, but Lillian would never let such newbie surpass her anyway. Now they were besties in their mind games and both skillful in backstabbing others. Lena knew someday Lillian would throw Emily away when she was no longer in use.

The vision made her shiver. What if Kara had fallen into her aim? Trying to be optimistic, she thought, maybe their song only made Lillian frown and she had poured all of her disagreement on Lena in their talk. Maybe Lillian had already forgotten about the bubbly blonde already. Maybe Kara hadn’t posed herself as a great threat as Emily. What would Lillian gain from Kara anyway?

Figuring how her mother’s skillful mind worked was just as complex as Lionel’s chess games.

She still recalled perfectly how every piece was set and how challenging the first game had been for her, when she was eleven. Lex had walked by and moved only one piece, then everything became easier. Chess game was the way Lex mostly communicate with Lena alone, without Lionel or Lillian. They had spent entire weekend to create and solve checkmate situations if Lex hadn’t been busy with his fencing classes, or taking part in violin professional competitions. 

Lillian never really played chess but her brain was more twisted and more wicked. Not even Lex or Lionel could decipher it. You could understand the reason she did what she did, but you could never guess what she would do next. Lillian was a living checkmate situation that Lena could never solve.

“You’re awfully quiet today.” Kara said when they were drying their hands after washing the plates. Lena realized the blonde was right. She had been so deep in thoughts she might have not listening to what Kara was saying.

She smiled tiredly. “Just… I didn’t think my mother would come at all. She did and I’m-” A pause. Kara patiently waited, leaning against the sink. “Now I wish she hadn’t come.”

Concern and worries grew in Kara’s voice. “She didn’t like the performance?”

 _At all._ Lena wondered if she should tell Kara about it. The blonde was such an optimistic person with hope and great attitude towards everything in general, could she handle such a harsh criticism from even harsher person. So she told only a part of the truth, “She didn’t like the electric pad. You know, Luthors don’t do that with their instruments.”

Kara laughed and the sound had already made her feel better. “Well, you did. And you did it very well. I’d love to play something like that again.”

“You do it every night at the bar, Kara.” Lena reminded, walking to the couch.

“True.” Kara followed right after and joined her on their familiar spot. “But not with you.”

Lena curled her legs onto the couch, pulling Kara’s blanket over her bare feet, giving the blonde a smug look. “Not that easy.”

“Don’t play hard to get.” Kara picked out a few DVDs from her collection and held up. “ _13 Going On 30_ , _Freaky Friday_ , or _Sisterhood of The Traveling Pants_?”

“I choose again? You are the movie expert, why don’t you do it?” Lena tilted her head. “Oh wait, do you have that movie Mean Girls? The one that Alex’s been begging me to watch?”

Kara excitedly put away the DVDs on her hands back on the shelf, pulled out a drawer below the TV and held up the shiny girly pink cover of the movie with a scandalous gleam in her eyes. “Prepare to be amazed.”

Lena rolled her eyes as Kara placed the DVD into the player and hopped back on the couch, tugging the blanket to cover her own foot. “A movie about mean girls could _not_ be that great.”

 

_______________________________

 

Kara had never seen Lena laughed so much, so hard in the course of an hour and a half, even though Kara had already watched this movie over and over, it felt like the first experience all over again. If anyone else saw Lena like this, they wouldn’t believe their eyes. The stoic girl who was always silent in class and made people afraid to approach, now was laughing like crazy on Kara’s couch, grabbing a tissue in her hand to wipe away the tears from laughing too hard. In some hilarious scene, she even hid her face in the crook of Kara’s neck to shield her laugh. And in those moments, feeling the rumble from Lena’s body and her hot breath on the neck, Kara had to bite her lips to keep herself in check. If she hadn’t done it, she would have interrupted her friend in the middle of her movie experience with her own selfish want.

She wanted to kiss Lena, kiss her hard, over and over again, to touch her, feel her skin under the layer of clothes.

They were sitting quite close now and the movie was getting to the end. Regina George was standing in the middle of the road, screaming at Cady with insults and when the bus hit her, Lena jumped, grabbed Kara’s arm in shock.

 _‘And that’s how Regina George died.’_ said calmly the narrator of the movie.

Kara hit pause.

“She died?” Lena’s mouth dropped to the floor, gawking at Kara with a mix of surprise, sadness, and pure confusion. “Please tell me she didn’t die.”

Kara hid the remote control behind her back with a wicked smile. “You wouldn’t know…”

“Why do you always-?” Lena thrusted forward and tried every way to take back the remote. Kara sunk her back deeper into the couch, trying to use her body as a shield between Lena and the remote. She raised both of her legs up and curled into a ball, fighting back the attack from the short brunette. 

Lena was very competitive, especially in little things like this. She used all of her force to pull Kara’s legs away and ended up climbing on the blonde, pushed her hands between Kara’s back and the couch to find the remote. By that, their bodies got closer, flushed against each other and by the time Kara realized that, her body froze at the proximity of them. With Kara being distracted, Lena finally reached the trophy. “A ha!” claimed the brunette triumphantly.

Kara looked up from under Lena, whose hair was loosened, chest heaving and was panting. The nameless force appeared again, making her own breathing heavier. She wanted to do something with Lena, not clear what, but she knew she had to. The brunette seemed to realize her position on the blonde and blushed furiously because she was practically straddling on Kara’s hips. “Um… sorry-” Lena tried to get off but Kara had sat up and caught Lena’s lips with her own.

The kiss was gentle at first but it ignited something more eager, more sensual. Kara forcefully pulled Lena to her, craving the brunette like a drowning person craving air. Lena’s tongue pierced through Kara’s teeth and Kara let her explore freely. A strangled cry of satisfaction rose and escaped Kara’s lips just to be swallowed by Lena’s hunger upon it.

Sitting up like this didn’t please Kara because she could not press herself against Lena enough. She pushed forward and slowly placed Lena down on her back, their lips never parted. Lena’s legs wrapped around Kara’s hips, occasionally bumped over the ache between Kara’s thigh. Raw need took over the blonde, all she wanted was to be touch right there, to be touch by Lena. But the brunette’s hands were digging on her neck and she didn’t complain. So Kara grinded her hips on Lena because that was the only way to be as closest to Lena at right that moment.

“...Kara.” Lena moaned her name between their constant kisses. That triggered something deep in the blonde’s muscles, pushing her to conquer the beautiful creature beneath her.

_Not close enough._

The T-shirt covering Lena was now only an annoying barrier.

_I want to see her skin._

Kara’s hand left Lena’s waist and travelled under the hem of the brunette’s shirt. The warm flesh that her palm contacted with made her fully aware of the intimacy between them. Lena’s hips buckled up against Kara’s stomach, her grasp onto Kara’s clothes was getting more and more desperate. Buckled up again. Grinded down again. Lena’s hands imitated Kara’s action, reaching for the hem of Kara’s shirt and pulled upward. The chilly temperature swept over Kara’s exposed lower back and she didn’t realize she was sweating. Goosebumps ran across her skin when Lena’s hands found her breasts, even though the contact was still blocked by the material of her bra, the blonde still gasped out loud and mindlessly grinded down harshly between Lena’s thighs.

Kara lifted her head up a bit when she heard Lena’s muffled moan. The heiress was biting her lower lips. Really hard.

“C-can I touch you?” she asked through the heavy breathing and the brunette nodded eagerly. Kara glanced down the words on the T-shirt, chuckled. “ _Power to the girls._ ”

“ _Power to the girls._ ” Lena repeated with a bright grin. Her green eyes were flurry with lust. Her skin painted pink with desire. Her lips were plump and shivering. Beautiful. Just so beautiful.

Kara grinded down again when her hands hastily lifted up Lena’s shirt to feel her heaving, sweating skin. Feeling like the force at her hips wasn’t enough, Kara placed one foot down on the ground to have a better angle, not knowing that she had stepped on the long forgotten remote that controlled the paused movie.

 _‘No, I’m totally kidding.’_ continued the narrator on television, startled both of the tangled girls on the couch, making them jumped as furthest to each other as possible. _‘But she did get hurt.’_

Kara took a deep breath, pulling down her T-shirt, trying to appear proper even though just a few second ago she just wanted to take it off. On the other side of the couch, the young heiress also curled up, her arms bending over her knees, hiding half of her blushing face while her eyes stuck to the screen.

_‘Some girls say they saw her head go all the way around. But that’s just a rumor.’_

Kara stole a glance at Lena, who happened was also stealing a glance at her and they both spooked themselves, snapped back to the television immediately.

_‘Some people swear they saw me push her in front of the bus. That was an even worse rumor.’_

Kara didn’t dare to move until the credit rolled up entirely and the screen went to the DVD options. Her mind couldn’t think of anything logical to say, it kept going back and forth between the feeling of Lena’s hips below her and how it felt when she grinded against the brunette. Therefore her face was still heated, her mind was still buzzed, her muscles were still strained and the growing ache between her thighs still didn’t disappear.

She heard Lena clearing her throat. “So… Regina didn’t die.”

“No, she didn’t.” Kara replied automatically, could not think straight for a second or gather enough courage to address what had happened between them. “Do you like it?” She turned to face Lena, seeing the brunette’s cheeks darkened furiously again.

“Do I like what?” Lena’s eyes almost fell out.

“The movie.” Kara mentally smacked herself for asking such a vague question. That explained the reaction.

“Yes.” Lena answered shyly, placed a hand on the nape of her neck, reminding Kara of the raging pulse she had felt with her lips earlier. “Both the movie and…” she trailed off.

Kara was so surprised with the feedback she could only mutter an ‘oh’ and then gave Lena an approving half-grin, “Me too.”

Then Lena chuckled and Kara snickered along. An eased feeling rolling between them, loosening the tension, though not completely because Kara still wanted to finish what they had started. She just didn’t know if Lena wanted the same or the brunette still wanted to follow the ‘taking things slow’ policy again.

 

_____________________

 

Lena picked up her bag and headed for the door. Kara had asked if she could stay longer but she actually had to have dinner with Mr and Mrs. Westwood as the heiress of the Luthor family. Westwood Inc. had started becoming a business partner with Luthor Record few years ago but they both grew closer recently thanked to Lillian’s endless effort in luring the wealthy couple into sponsoring a psychological program to help people suffering from mental illness. It was a huge surprise when Lillian decided to switch field like that, but considering Lillian had been a psychologist before she became Mrs. Luthor and she had no expertise in the music industry, Lena could understand why. But of course, why so suddenly, nobody could crack the code.

Even if she didn’t have to attend that dinner to keep face with the Westwoods, Lena would still have to leave Kara’s apartment. God knew what she would do if she stayed longer. Heck, if the movie hadn’t interrupted them, Lena would definitely become a mess under Kara, while she was still fully clothed. How embarrassing would it be? Her body had acted on its own, following the lead of human’s most ancient need, stirring up her brain and knocked her down in front of Kara, letting the blonde have whatever she could take.

Kara had tons of people pursuing her everyday, Lena could see it, she could sense it. Then Kara had to pick the most inexperienced among them all, her, Lena Luthor, who had never gone out on real dates, kissed real kisses. Remembering the lustful gaze Kara had when her hips thrusted at Lena’s most sensitive part, even though had already been shielded under clothes, she blushed again because she knew it wouldn’t take much until Lena died in the blonde’s arms.

Lena Luthor was caught off guard today. It could not happen again. Her hormones betrayed her a lot lately.

She should go home and prepare herself with, well, knowledge. For next time, when something like this happened again.

The heiress blushed again thinking about it.

Lena Luthor must not appear as less skillful as she was expected to be.

So she refused to let Kara bring her home. The sexual desire in her was still too large to be around Kara right now. God helped her because she really wanted to rip something off.

“You did good today.” Kara said from behind her. Lena turned around, her blush hadn’t disappeared and that made the blonde stuttered, “Oh, not… I mean, in the event. You did good.”

Lena let out a relieved sigh. “Thanks. You too, Kara.”

Kara twisted the knob, slowly opened the door. She leaned on the frame of the entrance, eyes flickered down a bit before went back again. “Have fun at the dinner.”

Lena walked out but lingered a bit right outside the apartment. “Thanks for the movie.”

Kara’s cheeks lit up in pink. “I told you it was good.”

Lena took this opportunity to tease the blonde before she actually left, “I liked the bonus part.” Kara’s eyes went larger but before she said anything, Lena leaned in to kiss the blonde’s cheek. “Bye, Kara.”

Before the elevator doors closed, she heard Kara’s voice echoing in the hallway. “Bye, Lena!”

 

_____________________________

 

Lena dropped her entire weight onto her bed with a grunt. The dinner had been horridly boring. Mr and Mrs. Westwood were clever people and Lena was sure they knew what they were doing but Lena could not hold a general conversation with them because they didn’t actually talk about business at all. They asked about her personal life a little bit too much for her comfort and of course their son had to show up and the pair left with their ‘surprise meeting’, leaving Lena and the guy, named Leo or Leon something, in the most awkward conversation ever.

She was so glad that the Westwood boy decided to end the dinner early and offered to drive Lena home. She had refused, of course, and called Henry, who was very happy to show up and rescued her.

The first thing Lena did after getting in the car was texting Kara and asked if the blonde had eaten yet. No replies.

No replies until Lena had already laid on the bed, still in her dinner attire, only without the coat and scarf. She sighed and got the bath ready.

Kara’s text came before Lena took off her clothes.

**_‘Sorry 4 late reply. Phone died. Charging in the bar’ - Kara D._ **

**_‘Are you still working?’ - me_ **

**_‘Yea, big crowd 2nite :)’ - Kara D._ **

**_‘Don’t forget to eat.’ - me_ **

**_‘Have u met me? Never miss a meal’ - Kara D._ **

**_‘Miss u tho :)’ - Kara D._ **

Only three words but they made Lena grin like an idiot. The heiress bit her lip, working up her wit to match with the turmoil in her right now. Was Kara aware of the effect she had on her?

Typing a reply, she quickly pressed send before she changed her mind.

**_‘I miss you, too.’ - me_ **

Her heart banged loudly inside her chest as she placed the phone on it, waiting for Kara’s reply. The device vibrated inside her palm and she swiped it on.

**_‘U made me dropped the phone :)’ - Kara D._ **

**_‘Gotta go, boss’ callin’ :(‘ Kara D._ **

**_‘Listen 2 this song b4 u go 2 sleep’ . Kara D._ **

**_‘U r my Lucky Strike’ - Kara D._ **

**_(Kara D. has sent a file)_ **

Lena saw the text was attached with a link connecting to YouTube, she clicked on it and put the phone on the counter inside the bathroom. The song also named ‘Lucky Strike’ and the beat was pumped up quite fun.

_‘You’re such a motivator, gotta get your way_  
_So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir_  
_You’re such an instigator, you wanna play the game_  
_Take it or leave it, that’s her, that’s her’_

Lena had shed off her clothes and stepped into the warm bath. The song continued.

_‘And I can’t wait another minute_  
_I can’t take the look she’s giving_  
_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_  
_One in a million_  
_My lucky strike’_

If the bridge hadn’t made her blush, the chorus definitely did.

_‘Got me so high, and then she dropped me_  
_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_  
_Took me inside and then she rocked me_  
_She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like’_

The singer’s voice kept on echoing inside the bathroom, his words bringing her back on that couch, right under Kara.

_‘Oh oh oh my lucky strike_  
_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_  
_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_  
_One in a million, my lucky strike’_

Lena closed her eyes, smiling with the memory of the heated moment, imagining the lyrics were what Kara was telling her.

_‘Stuck in her elevator, she takes me to the sky_  
_And I don’t wanna go down, go down_  
_She said I’ll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize_  
_She makes me want her right now, right now’_

_‘And I can’t wait another minute_  
_I can’t take the look she’s giving_  
_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_  
_One in a million_  
_My lucky strike’_

_‘Hey, you’re taking all my pain away_  
_You’re shaking like an earthquake_  
_Hey, you’re taking all my pain away_  
_You’re shaking like an earthquake’_

The song was catchy and the lyrics stuck inside her head, even when Lena was lying on the bed, sending the last text of the night to the blonde.

**_‘You are my Lucky Strike, too.’ - me_ **

_‘My lucky strike, my lucky strike_  
_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_  
_One in a million’_


	12. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena found out about something
> 
> Lillian being Lilllian
> 
> (Sexducation tho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly to plant drama and a little peek into the future to easy down your hearts.
> 
> Here is the inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NF5JCoi0Hrg
> 
> I don't own the characters or the lyrics, only the mistakes :))
> 
> Enjoy!

Detective Sawyer had had a long yesterday. She had to wake up at six and arrived to the station at half-past six because there was a little riot in the National Prison in the middle of the night. Some prisoners tried to escape again. And they failed again. And more paper work. Sometimes she wished she had chosen to become a homicide detective like Alex did instead of criminal investigator because criminals never took a break. Alex usually scolded her for saying that though, because murder scenes and bodies were always nightmares. Maybe that was the reason Alex loved horror movies, while Maggie adored action ones. Maggie had accidentally stolen a glimpse at a murder scene picture and almost gagged. Alex was such a badass for not turning away in front of these.

Alex had gone to Metropolis with their Chief Mars on an official investigation on John Corben, who had kidnapped and murdered many people based on his own discrimination. The case had spread from Gotham, National City and now Metropolis. Alex would be gone for a week.

Maggie planned to spend most of the time at a shooting range, or a swimming pool, or a sauna. But at 5 o’clock in the morning, on a free Thursday, she would be sleeping.

That was the plan.

Until she heard the door bell.

Trying to lift her heavy eyelids, barely, she checked the time and mumbled a curse. If it wasn’t Alex, it must be Mr. Nancy next door, who usually woke up at this time of the morning and asked her for coffee filter. Alex always did this thing because she had sympathy for lonely old people and Maggie usually did, too. But not at 5 a.m. On a free Thursday.

“Coming!” The Detective grumbled, putting on her sweater and yanked the door open. “Mr. Nancy, I told you-” The person behind her door was not the old man who she thought of, but her girlfriend’s sister. “Kara?”

“Hi, Maggie. Can I come in?” The jumpy and rare nervous look in the younger Danvers’ eyes gave off an uneasy feeling and the Detective ushered the girl in right away. “Thanks.”

Maggie locked the door behind and followed the taller blonde to the ‘sister couch’, which was how Alex called it. Kara sat down, fingers fidgeting on her laps, making Maggie even more anxious. What happened to the bubbly blonde with the smile that could shine the world?

“Are you okay? Tell me what’s wrong?” She sat down next to Kara, eyes roaming her face, looking for any signs of violent harassment, the first thing she could thought of at the moment, and luckily found none.

Kara glanced up into her eyes, mouth opened, closed and opened again. “Do you have anything to drink? Anything with alcohol?”

Maggie was about to retort with ‘you seriously ask me if I have alcohol in my apartment or not’ but it seemed to be a bad time for such a joke. Whatever this was, it was important and critical, had to be taken seriously. She ran to the fridge and brought two bottle of beer out, returned to the couch and gave Kara.

After a few minutes of pure drinking beer, Kara took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. But she didn’t start saying anything so Maggie suggested, “Is there something you need to say?”

Kara stared at her cautiously and lightly shook her head. “No, I-I need to ask a sister about this.”

“A sister?” Maggie grabbed the phone. “I can call Alex for you to talk-”

“No!” Kara snatched the phone from Maggie’s hand and put it on the table, “Don’t call Alex.”

“But you said ‘sister’.” Maggie shrugged nonchalantly.

“Yes. I mean you, Maggs.”

A wave of heartwarming feelings and even pride washed through the Detective who wasn’t usually exposed to such affectionate remarks like this. Ever since Maggie started dating Alex and got to know the Danvers, she was always amazed by how much love these three women could give to others just by simple acts.

Maggie placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder, firmly said, “Whatever it is, I’m right here for you, Kar.”

The blonde looked like she was in awe and then started blushing furiously. “Thanks. I need your… _expertise_.”

Maggie’s first thought was about her expertise in criminal investigation. Her eyebrows furrowed, all business. “Are you in trouble?”

Blue eyes widened a bit, “You could say that.”

“Are you in danger? Threatened? Blackmailed? Hunted? Tell me every detail because I’ll put your case on the front right now.” Maggie clenched her fists, blood boiled over the fact that someone out there was messing with Puppy Danvers right under her nose. But instead of relief, she found utter confusion in Kara’s frown.

“What? No! I’m not in that kind of trouble.” Kara waved her free hand dismissively.

“But you said you need my expertise. I’m a Criminal Investigator.” Maggie said, then realized the blushing on Kara’s cheeks and a devious grin blossomed on the brunette’s lips. “You’re talking about my _other_ expertise. Because I’m a lesbian.”

Kara chuckled nervously and looked away. “Well…”

Maggie laughed, putting down her bottle and proudly claimed, “I’m very flattered to be called an expert in lesbianism, thank you Kara. So, what do you want to know?”

“Erm…” Kara scratched her neck, “don’t you want to know why I need your help?”

The Detective shrugged, “If you’re curious, why would I need to know the reason?” Then Maggie studied Kara’s facial expression, taking the slightest flinch between her eyebrows and she concluded, “Unless this isn’t just curiosity.”

Kara gulped loudly.

Maggie gasped, “Holy crap! This is serious! So that girl I saw you with that morning wasn’t just a one-time thing.”

Kara sat up, chest popped out and huffed, “Of course not! I would never with- And it wasn’t a _thing_ yet.”

“What do you mean it wasn’t a thing yet? You two were cuddling on the floor.” Maggie crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

“We were only sleeping next to each other. Nothing else happened. We didn’t-” Kara vigorously shook her head in a very innocent way that Maggie just wanted to hug her. She knew this was a new, very new and scary thing for anyone to explore, especially for someone as pure and naive like Kara. “You got it wrong.”

“But do you want to?” Maggie bit back her grin because honestly this was just so amazing. It was like Alex Danvers situation all over again. But this time Maggie didn’t have a bullet hole on her shoulder. “With a woman?”

Kara took a deep, deep breath before breathed out an answer, “...yes.”

“You don’t seem very certain.” Maggie tilted her head, trying to appear as sisterly as possible. Kara needed this.

“Not with any woman.” Kara’s shoulders slumped, “Just one.”

So there were feelings involved. Wow. Maggie suddenly lost the urge to laugh. It seemed like Kara was very troubled over this.

“Do you like her? Really, really like her?” The Detective’s voice softened at the mess in shape of Kara Danvers on her couch, with flushed cheeks, twinkling eyes and basically glowing. Kara nodded timidly. “Does she like you back?”

“She said so.” The blonde’s voice was almost a whisper, like she was afraid so say it out loud.

“That’s amazing! But what’s the problem?” Maggie grabbed her beer, her throat went dry every since she realized she had to explain lesbianism to another Danvers. Alcohol was needed.

“There was something that happened last night and I don’t know if I did anything wrong.” Kara’s cheeks darkened. When Maggie didn’t reply because she really needed more information on the thing that Kara was talking about, the blonde fumbled with her words, “We were a bit… excited.”

Maggie choke on her beer. Not that she hadn’t seen it coming, she had, but imagining talking about sex with her girlfriend’s sister was something not to be written on her Thursday to-do list. She coughed a few times, in front of Kara’s winced eyes and finally took a deep breath to recover herself before replied with, “Okay… I think I know how to help you.”

She stood up and went into her and Alex’s bedroom, opened the drawers and picked out a DVD. The cover was a picture of two girls making out. Kara’s eyes widened when she received the case, stuttering, “W-what is this?”

“Information.” Maggie grinned, added with a wiggling eyebrow. “Visual information.”

Kara’s jaw dropped to the floor, her face jumped from slightly pink to scarlet red, throwing the case onto the couch like it was on fire. “I-I’m not watching _this_!”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “You have the same reaction as Alex’s. It’s just a movie and it helps the beginners like you.”

Kara straightened herself and shook her head, standing up and headed for the door. Maggie muttered ‘just like Alex’ and followed the girl.

“I’m sorry for bothering you so early with my… problem. I think I can find another way to educate myself.” Kara tried really hard to sound calm and reasonable, “Thank you for being patience with me. Um, bye.”

The blonde closed the door behind and Maggie had thought about locking it but then in a second of consideration, she returned to the couch and picked up the DVD case, walking back at the door, waiting.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

There were three timid knocking on the apartment and the Detective grinned like the devil when she twisted the knob with her free hand and shoved the case at Kara’s burning face.

“Actually- yea, thanks. Bye.” Kara could only mumbled that much before disappeared again along with the DVD, not even dared to make eye contact with Maggie.

The Detective smirked as she closed and locked the door.

“Danvers.”

 

______________________

 

Lena could not believe how easy it was to find specific information about intimacy between two women online. Two hours of trying to shield her own embarrassment looking at naked women going at it with each other, she finally found a well-executed site with good pictures and very detailed instructions. She might or might not had made the filter of ‘blonde and brunette’ on the site because she could easily picture as Kara and herself.

Nope, pure coincidence.

Entire Thursday this week, Lena had spent a scary amount of time to digest anything she could and it got a bit difficult when she was distracted by her own imagination of a naked Kara. She had seen her bare arms, and God, _touched_ her breasts, in that very heated moment and now she could not get the urge, the _desire_ to feel Kara’s bare skin under her palm again.

It was a dangerous want, even for her, mainly because she was so used to with keeping it all together, now her body craved the opposite thing, to let loose, to follow the flow. Lena watched and educated herself, which resulted in being in the state of needing to be close with one specific person in the world. It's dangerous because she had had the appetizer and the main course was such a walking frustration in human form that she was so glad that the winter break had begun. There would be no way Lena Luthor would want to sit right next to that main course fully clothed in the class and still had her mind on the lesson.

She wanted that main course. Period.

Then she thought about their little agreement that they should take things slow. And she googled ‘how many dates before-’

Resulted in:

_‘how many dates before **relationship** ’_

_‘how many dates before **kiss** '_

_‘how many dates before **first kiss** ’_

_‘how many dates before **sleeping together** ’_

Lena’s curious eyes drifted back and forth before she murmured a _‘at least not only me is clueless’_ and tapped gently on the last suggestion.

The first link that came up with a beginning of _‘You should go on five days before sleeping together, new research says…’_ which struck something very uncomfortable at her gut. Five dates? Lena gingerly tapped on the link.

_‘If you want your relationship to work, you may want to wait until your fifth date before sleeping together.’_

She sighed. Huffed, more like it, at the first sentence that welcomed her. Lena returned to the searching site and clicked on the second link. It showed a study to compare the opinions between men and women. This seemed more academic and trustworthy.

_‘Studies suggest that some girls have 3 dates threshold but the majority will wait for at least 5 dates before having sex.’_

So mostly girls waited until the fifth date to…

_But I don't want to wait that long._

The thought startled her. She threw the phone back on the bed and pressed her palms on her eyes in frustration. Since when she had become so impatient and had had such lack of control her own desire like this? Lena had suppressed her personal want for way too many times to count. 

She had shut her mouth not to ask for any toys when Lex had received nearly a hundred Christmas presents from the relatives and the only thing she had had none. The Luthors were very strict when it came to bloodline. They had made very clear that an outsider like herself would never had as much as a real Luthor was supposed to have. Lena didn't feel left out much because later that night, Lionel would come into her room and say how much he loved her. Lionel would buy her books based on her choosing, though she had been able to buy them herself, she had still preferred being given by her father. So she didn't have to express how much she wanted to have miniature toy trains like Lex did because Lionel’s books had been enough.

She hadn't told her piano teacher to teach her anything else but classics because she had known that her father loved classics even though she had dreamt about making up her own songs, her own melodies and playing them. Her personal desire had been chopped into pieces until it no longer existed.

She had wanted to kick and scream and cry and break down at Lionel’s funeral because that was what humans do when their love ones passed away. But she hadn't done that in public, it would trash on the Luthor name, on Lionel’s legacy, on the thing he always told her before she want to sleep when she was little, that she was a Luthor. She would only shed tears by her beloved piano, during the sad, tragic tune of Moonlight Sonata. Rare times when her emotional desire took over. But she came over that now.

She had wanted to punch Lillian in the face for so many times when she insulted her with negligence and clear discrimination between how she treated Lex and Lena. But she never did.

Because she was Lena Luthor, her desire didn't count for everything she could have lost if she lost herself.

Now came Kara and her silly grin, her kind touches, her jokes, her kisses. It was all too easy to desire something from Kara because she gave away them like it was her nature. And the more Lena knew about Kara, the more greedy she became. She wanted more, more from Kara, from everything she could give. She wanted to give Kara every piece of her own world, but gingerly and shyly because she knew it was dark and much less desirable than the world Kara had grown up to be in. All, she wanted to share. So far, Kara still hadn’t jumped off the train, it was a good sign.

Lena realized how selfish she had been. Why would she think someone like Kara would ever deserve to trade the beautiful world for a terrible one? Not to mention her lack of self control lately.

She might have put Kara in a tough spot when she slid her hands under Kara’s shirt that day, when the ache between her thighs had driven her into Kara’s firm and strong body, when she moaned out Kara’s name like she need Kara more than she needed air.

Kara might have wanted to wait until their fifth date and Lena hadn’t been very co-operative. Their first date was a hangout-turning-date, wasn’t exactly ideal. Their second date was an attempt to distract themselves from the pressure, also not very ideal. So that made it like a normal hangout.

Lena grimaced when she realized she had to wait even longer to have Kara like that again.

Disappointment. Frustration. Grumpiness. All of those. She felt it. But she couldn’t screw up, not with Kara.

 

_______________________________

 

They all gathered again at the subway on Saturday, one last time before Christmas. When Kara came, James and Lucy were dueting a very cute song together while Siobhan and Winn sitting down, clapping their hands. She joined in the crowd and pulled out Kryppie to add a little surprise to the voices of her friends, who smiled brightly at her with their thumbs up.

When Siobhan and Winn started playing their song, James and Lucy nudged Kara and asked why she didn’t bring Lena to the subway.

“We’d love to see that rock ‘n’ roll performance again.” James winked at her, somehow she sensed he meant more than just the performance but couldn’t decipher what exactly.

Kara checked her phone and told them, “It’s her idea to come alone. There’s something unexpected happened at her house so she’ll be a bit late.”

“What if she got lost?” Lucy asked with deep concern, “I don’t think Lena uses the subway as frequently as us. Aren’t you worried?”

Kara waved her hand, “Nah, I took her down here many times. She’s fine.”

Her friends shared a quick glance before James squinted his eyes suspiciously, “Really? You two have spent that much time with each other, huh?”

The teasing tone startled Kara, she laughed nervously, trying to deflect the subject, “Pfff, it’s not that. We did it for the event. To practice.”

Lucy chimed in excitedly, “That paid off plenty, I gotta say. The audience went wild with your performance. I could never thought Lena would sing a rock song, and the lyrics were, phew, hot.” The brunette fanned herself with one hand, pretending to fall onto James’ shoulder.

“It wasn’t hot.” Kara said so but her face betrayed her with being fueled by blood pumping constantly to the cheeks and her ears. “Completely professional, I’m telling you.”

“If you say so.” Lucy rolled her eyes, then bit her lower lip teasingly, “But if I were you up there, I wouldn’t be able to handle myself with a sexy Lena Luthor singing _‘cause your sex takes me to paradise’_ right at your face like that.”

The lyrics brought Kara back at that moment, when she propped her arms on Lena’s piano, singing the words that almost sounded like she was telling how she wanted to say.

“You did not just say that.” James half-heartedly scolded Lucy with a light nudge at her shoulder, “But she has a point. You don’t know what I and Wendy heard backstage when you two were performing.”

Kara was being baited. She knew it. But she couldn’t help it. “What did you hear?”

“They said you and Lena were a thing.” James smirked, and to Kara’s open-in-shock mouth, he lifted her chin like a older brother taking care of his sister. “Or at least you two hooked up or something.”

“What?!” Kara jumped out of her seat. Not only the rumor was wrong, so wrong, because they hadn’t done anything yet. Jesus, yet. And now people were talking like that about them, about Lena like that was any of their business.

James and Lucy watched as Kara pacing around with a frown, couldn’t help wondering if the rumor was actually correct. But they wouldn’t ask. This was between Kara and Lena, if they were actually a thing, they would tell them some day.

The blonde was very nervous but not because of the same reason as James and Lucy were thinking about. No. She thought about Lillian Luthor, the woman seemed to detest everything Lena did. What if this kind of rumor reached Lillian? And Kara had heard Lillian’s point of view on Lena having a friend, how Lillian insulted Lena for doing a modern song with her. Imagined how much worse words could be thrown at the pianist, Kara felt the twist in her chest for not being able to outright taking those arrows at her. Lena had suffered enough.

“Don’t tell Lena anything.” Kara twisted around abruptly and warned the pair. “I mean it. She doesn’t deserve that.”

Lucy placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder, firmly said, “We know. She’s our friend, too.”

James shrugged casually, trying to make the situation less dark, “Maybe it’s just a stupid rumor. It will go away after Christmas.”

Kara’s phone vibrated. A text from Lena. The blonde’s face fell when she read.

_**‘I got held up. Please tell the others I’m sorry. See you back at home.’ - Lee**_

Kara’s heart fluttered at the word ‘home’ that Lena subconsciously used to talk about Kara’s apartment. Kara had been the first one to use the term first and since Lena started using it too, it felt like it was their true big secret. Like it was their safe place.

 

__________________________________

 

Lena closed her eyes as soon as she settled on the backseat of the car. Henry pressed the button to pull up all of the black windows, keeping his Miss in the darkness on the road, something he knew Lena would really appreciate every time she was troubled.

“Where do you want to go, Miss?” Henry started driving before she answered and prompted, “To Kara?”

Lena smiled at how she always said _‘to Kara’_ as the instruction for him to take her to Kara’s apartment and now Henry started using the phrase as well. “To Kara.”

If Henry had noticed how his Miss didn’t say _‘to Kara’s’_ as in _‘Kara’s house’_ but she stated specifically _‘to Kara’_ as in _‘to wherever Kara is’_ , he would never mentioned it.

The heiress drew in a long breath and exhaled slowly to calm herself after what happened this morning. Instead of hanging out with her friends and Kara, she was summoned to Luthor Record by the family lawyer, informing her that the trust fund of the Luthor House, though written under her name, could not be extracted until she was 25 years old, which was next summer. According to the Luthor private rules, once an heir/heiress lost his/her ability to claim and put use on the trust fund, all of the money would be transferred to the next heir/heiress in line. Since Lex had been in coma, Lena had to become the one to manage that trust fund, hers and his.

Of course, Lillian didn’t agree. Lena was not surprised and she actually didn’t want to touch Lex’s money. Unfortunately, Luthor Record had been in trouble lately, since after Lionel’s demise, the sponsors started drawing out, jumping off a sinking ship. Lena’s trust fund alone couldn’t save it, only a half, if Lex’s trust fund contribute only a third of its worth together, it would be more than enough to lift back the wounded eagle. Lillian, on the other hand, argued that Lena should not claim the funds, first of all, because she wasn’t old enough, secondly, Lex could wake up any day and thirdly, and the worst reason of them all, that Lena was not a real Luthor by blood, she could not be trusted.

Lena could not be trusted.

Lillian said something like that, in her business and harsh tone, like she was on the table against her enemy, not her daughter. The lawyer, who was informed of Lena’s true parentage decided to tell her the big, fat, ugly, terrible secret that the whole Luthor family had kept behind their sneers and side glances at Lionel and later, Lena, right in front of the rest of the Luthors, who had been invited to the debate as witnesses.

_‘Angelina Luthor is, in fact, Lionel Luthor’s legitimate daughter by blood. Just not with Mrs. Luthor. Therefore, she has full right and access to the trust funds when she turns twenty-five.’_

Lena hadn’t believed his words. The other Luthors had kept quiet. Even Lillian. She had even argued with the lawyer that the information was wrong, then he pulled out her birth certificate  
along with DNA test result confirming his statement and all hell broke loose. The entire family knew she was Lionel’s real daughter, yet they didn’t tell her. Lionel hadn’t told her, leaving her in the dark, letting her being treated like crap, like leftover, like trash.

She didn’t know where did she find the courage and the calm to laugh out loud and slammed the paper signed with her name to claim the trust fund, all of it, all of the wealth and power, reputation and pride on the table, startling the remain Luthors, now were only her mother, a cousin, a distant uncle and his third wife. But she only stared at Lillian with the best and most satisfied smirk she could gather at the moment.

_“Thanks for the cash, mother.”_

She had sarcastically said it and enjoyed the furious look burning in Lillian’s light grey eyes before stormed out of the confront room before the tears started choking her. Lena had done it, had rubbed it in their faces after all these years of being in the shadow of her brother, feeling like she could never be like him because he had always been a true Luthor. But she was a Luthor, too.

Lena was now a mess of frustration, sorrow and disappointment. It felt like justice, when you could laugh in somebody’s face, after they had treated you less than nothing. But on the other hand, she felt betrayed by the father who had loved her as much as she had loved him. She was just a calculated chess move for Lionel, even after his death, the money could never fall into anybody else’s hand. She knew the other Luthors who had came to witness only because they could somehow get something from this, a share, perhaps, on Lionel’s inheritance and wealth. Luthors are rich, yes, but Lionel had been the richest, most talented of them all to keep the name stable, while the others only knew how to spend. They were vultures, eating on Lex’s situation and Lena’s oblivion. Then Lionel’s last move just punched them in the face with Lena owning everything.

She laughed like a crazy person in the car. He had thought she would love the fact that she was the Luthor true heiress with money under her feet after a terrible childhood, that she had thought it was justified, and would have kept thinking that way if she hadn’t met Kara and the Danvers, who had shown her true family values? Lena hated the Luthors. Now she hated Lionel Luthor. She had been trying her entire life to be a Luthor and now when she was one, she hated that too.

This was a sick, deranged joke.

Lena found herself standing in front of Kara’s door, catching the sound of her friends singing, laughing and fooling around inside, her fist halt on the metal material. Her life had turned upside down in one morning and life went on.

Lena was now the richest woman, no, person in National City and the news would blast it eventually. But for now, she wanted to spend this quiet and peaceful time around people who truly cared about her.

So she knocked on the door to Kara’s.

To Kara.

To home.

 

______________________________________

 

“There you are!” Kara grinned idiotically when she saw the familiar brunette right outside the door. Lena walked in casually, like every other time she had stepped into the apartment. Kara had almost forgotten the others’ presence and leaned in for a kiss but held back just in time thanked to Winn’s enthusiastic nature, who had ran up and pulled Lena into a hug. Winn was always the first to greet Lena, always hugged her and Lena at first had been very awkward with the affection, now she welcomed it with a bright smile on her lips.

Kara closed the door, quickly picked out an alcohol free beer for her beautiful brunette while she was being drown in the trio’s embrace. She saw Siobhan standing alone, awkwardly watching the interaction and was about to step in and ease it up for the British girl but Lena had beat her up to it.

“Nice to see you again, Siobhan.” Lena extended her hand to the other brunette, who stared blankly at the empty palm for a few tense seconds before she sighed a smile and took it.

“Likewise, Lena.” Kara grinned at the girls and joyfully wrapped her arms around both of the brunette, pulling them into a friendly hug.

“My lovely pianists!” she claimed and the girls chuckled.

“Group hug again!” Winn declared, joined them as James and Lucy wrapped their arms around all, with James taking a photo from his phone.

“This will go to the yearbook one day.” The vocalist major suggested.

“I don’t even go to your school.” Siobhan shook her head after the hug had been loosened up. They all scattered around and on the couch, waiting for Kara to put on the game she had invited them all to play.

“Come on, Siobhan, tell them already.” Lucy winked at her friend, while everybody else, including Kara, stared at the duo in confusion.

“Alright. I will take the test to join you all at NCMI in the next summer course.” Siobhan shrugged casually but the others were yelling with the news. “It’s not certain yet, guys.”

“You’ll be fine.” Everyone stopped being maniacs when Lena spoke up with great honesty, “You’re not bad.”

“Really?” Siobhan replied with a teasing manners, “And how do you know that?”

Lena smugly slipped her hair, a joking gesture she usually did around the group, “Luthors know everything.” The rest of the group howled in fake disagreement, even Siobhan.

Kara saw the opportunity to tease Lena and mentioned the brunette’s worst secret. “Unless when it comes to Jenga. She sucks at that.”

Lena gave her a pointed look. “I told you to never speak of it again. How dare you betray me Flip Flops?”

Kara held up her hands like surrendering, “Wow, calling me Flip Flops again? Her guns are loaded, guys. Be careful!”

“Please, Lena, your scary Luthor act only works on strangers. We all know you, Kitty Bun.” Lucy wrapped her arm around the Luthor heiress, who gave her a stare.

“Kitty Bun? That’s awful!” Winn jumped in, then finished with, “She’s a Buttercup.”

Lena’s gaze turned to the flutist, who only grinned innocently.

“Nah, she’s more like a Honeybee to me.” James joined the joke.

Even Siobhan took part in creating a nickname for Lena, “Or Whiskers. Classic feline name.”

“Oh, you’re good.” Kara popped open the bottles for everyone, “As long as you mention the word ‘classic’, you got her.”

“Guys, can we stop this nonsense? I’m not your cat pet.” Lena crossed her arms, sinking into the couch, pouting. “Kara, where’s that game of yours?”

The others laughed out loud at the rare reaction from Lena, and though Kara was a bit jealous that the group had the chance to see this cute side of her, she was also happy for Lena. The brunette had been at ease with more people, the stoic side of her now wasn’t the only thing others saw in her now.

Kara pressed on the remotes, and the cover of Just Dance came up on screen. Everybody clapped their hands, except for Lena, of course, who was glancing back and forth between the group.

“Lena, you’re new at this, let them play first and warm up. Come help me with the pizza.” Kara tilted her head to the kitchen and Lena’s eyes lit up with excitement. The brunette hurriedly followed Kara to the counter, where had made about dozens of pizzas together.

“Wait, Lena knows how to make pizza? Awesome!” Winn’s eyes bulged out, clapping his hands like a child. “Extra cheese for me!”

“I’ll eat anything as long as it’s spicy.” Siobhan added, her hand held the Wii-remote, swiping at the screen. “And crispy crust, please!”

Both Lucy and James yelled into the kitchen in unison, “Sliced onions on top for us!” Then the pair high-fived each other.

Lena nodded to every demand attentively, because Kara knew how serious Lena took the whole self-made food. And frankly, the pianist did make amazing pizzas, almost as good as Kara. Lena’s talented hands were usually seen on the piano keyboard, making the instrument sing, now were kneading dough skillfully, powder on her elbows, on her arms and a little on her sleeves but she was smiling because she had once told Kara, she wanted to enjoy something homemade.

“You remember all of those topping choices?” Kara quirked an eyebrow, impressed by how quickly had they finished the pizzas and know had already been put into the oven. Lena took off her apron and proceeded to take off Kara’s as the blonde was washing her hands. She always did that every time they made pizza.

“I want no complaints.” Lena answered with a content smile. And a bit smug.

“Perfectionist.” Kara bumped hips with her, unaware of watching eyes from the couch.

“You say like it’s a bad thing.” Lena returned her with a shoulder bump. “I like doing something with my full effort. If I give the best, I shall receive the best.”

Kara hummed, then leaned in near the brunette’s ear and whispered, “So I have to try harder to please you then.” She smirked when she saw the girl’s jaw dropped open, Lena blushed intensely, turning away to the fridge and opened the door to make a barrier between them.

“Beer?” the brunette asked over the thick door of the fridge. Kara chuckled when she saw Lena’s fingers on the handle tapping gradually, something she always did when she was flustered. Kara was about to tease the girl more but Winn’s yelling over winning James in a duo dance battle reminded her that they were not alone.

She took a deep breath to clear her head and replied with, “Yeah.”

When they both returned to the couch, announcing that pizza would be ready in fifteen minutes, Lucy hurriedly shoved two Wii-remotes in their hands and made them choose a song.

“I’ve never played this before.” Lena grimaced, pleading Kara with her sad puppy eyes, “Can you dance for the both of us?”

“Nuh uh, Luthor.” Siobhan wiggled her index finger, still panting a bit from the dancing routine against Lucy five minutes ago. “I worked my ass off to get the highest score in this. You have to do the same.”

“Oh yeah, Luthors don’t back down from challenges, do they?” James had learned how to tickle off the Luthor pride in Lena so easily.

Winn didn’t stay out of this, either. “Nah, man, I bet she couldn’t even get a decent score on the most simple level.”

Kara could see fire gleaming in Lena’s eyes when she turned around and told Kara with an irritated tone, “I’ll pick the song.”

Kara flinched when Lena hovered her remote icon to the hardest level of the song ‘Can’t take my eyes off you’. Kara had played this song with Alex and they had ended up panting vigorously on the floor. She touched the brunette’s upper arm, worriedly questioned, “Are you sure? You’ll have to dance exactly how the moves are displayed on the screen on beat. You have to keep up with me?”

Lena now was in a very competitive and aggressive mode, she had this kind of frown but not an actual frown on her face, the glare of a predator gleaming in her green eyes. Though it seemed very sexy and Kara was getting hot by it, she was a bit intimidated too. “Who says _I_ have to keep up with _you_?”

_This is wrong but I like this._

In the next minute, they were standing in front of the screen, doing the little pre-game dance of two demonstrators from the game while the frantic beat of the opening to ‘Can’t take my eyes off you’. And when the first move came, Kara fairly remembered bits and pieces from the last time she played so she could easily imitate the lower arm movements towards Lena.

Amazingly and very surprisingly, Lena did quite good. And very n’sync with Kara.

Their next move was the a step towards each other, bringing the hips closer in one beat. They did it neatly. Kara tried to look attentively at the screen because that move reminded her of something very sexual from that movie Maggie had given her.

Back to lower arms chopping. And the same hips-bringing move but towards outside. Phew.

The two types of move repeated again and Kara wondered why did this song need such long intro.

_‘You’re just too good to be true’_

Arm gracefully reached to the side. Completed.

_‘Can’t take my eyes off you’_

Right arm going up in the air and brushing down from the back of the head, to the nape of the neck and spreading down to the chest, then the hips.

Kara had made the mistake to glance over to Lena, who was oblivious to the sexy sway she was doing because her eyes were glued to the game, trying to follow everything. Why was Lena so good in this? Why?

_‘You’ll be like heaven to touch_  
_Oh, I wanna hold you so much’_

The sexy sway returned and Kara missed the beat because her dirty mind forced her to glance over at Lena’s move again. _Jesus Christ!_

_‘At long last love has arrived_  
_And I thank God I’m alive’_

The next two moves were, fortunately, very innocent. Just friendly high-five and a little jogging. No biggie.

_‘You’re just too good to be true_  
_Can’t take my eyes off you’_

_‘Pardon the way that I stare_  
_There’s nothing else to compare_  
_The sight of you leaves me weak_  
_There are no words left to speak’_

Nothing difficult after this, only Lena had to snap her fingers from up top and then to the side, which had been done perfectly. Then Kara had to do a solo sway on her own. It was not a challenging one.

_‘But if you feel like I feel_  
_Please let me know that is real’_

The game made them walked around each other, waving arms up and down gradually to the music. Piece of cake.

_‘You’re just too good to be true’_

Then the next move made Kara’s heart flip. She and Lena both have to reach down to their ankle and swipe upward to their thigh. Fortunately, they were facing outside.

_‘I can’t take my eyes off you’_

The game forced them to do the move again, but this time face to face. Kara gulped at how inviting Lena looked when their eyes connected at the very part where they both rubbing their leg from the ankle up. The blonde heard herself hitching a breath. Not good. Not good at all.

Luckily, the next moves were very active and it made the pair jumping up and down to the bridge, with their arms swinging wildly. The others also danced along, mid-cheering for the competitive brunette who was now leading the score. Then Kara and Lena did the wild dance again but this time facing each other, bright grin on their faces. This part was so pure and cute Kara almost mentally slapped herself for having such tainted thoughts.

 _‘Keep it in your pants.’_ The protagonist from that educational movie had said so. Kara tried.

Making a twirl.

_‘I love you baby_  
_And if it’s quite alright_  
_I need you baby_  
_To warm the lonely nights’_

They both snapped their fingers to the beat, heads popping along. Kara had to say this was her favourite move out of this game. Just fabulous. And Lena was doing this with her flushed cheeks, laughing like a child. So precious.

_‘I love you baby_  
_Trust in me when I say’_

A twirl again. The chorus repeated again and they danced the same. The routine didn’t alter much after that and Kara found herself enjoy losing to Lena happily just to appreciate how sexy Lena I-expect-perfection-and-I’m-the-best-at-following-rules Luthor at the one game that she could never imagine losing to a newbie like her. The game was all about following instructions, after all, that was Lena’s expertise.

“I won!” Lena threw her fists in the air then did the little victory dance. “First time playing and I beat you all!”

Lena’s exceptional high score was blinking annoyingly in the middle of the television while the others clapping their hands, except for Winn, he was still in shock.

“That’s so fetch!” Siobhan snuck in a Mean Girls quote and while Kara or any other one in the room was about to point that out, Lena had the best comeback immediately.

“Siobhan, stop trying to make ‘fetch’ happen. It’s not going to happen!” The whole room fell into silence and Lena’s grin faltered a bit. “Too much?” The brunette asked innocently.

“Did you just quote Mean Girls to my Mean Girls quote?” Siobhan stood up, her jaw still opened. “Come here!”

The British girl pulled the heiress into a tight hug. Kara had never seen Lena so spooked before. But the kind of positive spooked. She laughed out loud when she returned the other girl the hug by wrapping her arms around Siobhan’s back. “You’re welcome?”

“I’ve been waiting my whole life to have somebody quoting Mean Girls with me!” Siobhan let Lena go, “Tell me, is Mean Girls the best movie you’ve ever seen?”

“Yes.” Lena excitedly confirmed while Kara and the trio exchanged confused looks with each other, having no idea what the heck was going on between the two. “I watched it over and over just to write down everything funny in it.”

"Same." Siobhan smirked contently then asked again, “ _Nice wig, Janice. What’s it made of?_ ”

Kara could not believe Lena really was going to quote the famous response to that question. Of course she was.

“ _Your mom’s chest hair!_ ” Lena looked incredibly happy with the rude response she had learned from Janice Ian. Apparently Siobhan was happy with that too.

The next thing Kara knew, she had burst out laughing at the fangirl interaction, then the rest of the gang joined her. They had laughed for about five minutes straight.

That Saturday had become the first day to many days after that as the beginning of their long lasting friendship. Most surprisingly, the complication between Lena and Siobhan had vanished like it never came at all. The strange relationship of the two brunette could only summarized as ‘fangirl bond’. It was Lucy’s words, by the way, many years later, when she brutally explained how Kara should not be jealous of their friendship, especially she was engaged to one and was going on tour with the other.

But that was the story for another day.

 

______________________

 

The man in black suit sat down across from the table in the hotel’s restaurant, eyeing carefully the middle-aged woman on the other side. She was a powerful figure and even more scary as a human. He had done plenty of things for her, mostly dirty and very likely to be arrested if it got out in the light. But he was always paid beautifully. It was worth the risk.

“So? Anything I should be worried about?” The dirty blonde hair woman asked, her voice as cold as ice.

“The girl isn’t a threat to your business. Actually she could be unknowingly helpful for you. Your daughter likes her too much and is distracted.” The private detective concluded, putting a large envelope on the table. “But her sister is a threat, unfortunately.”

“How come?” Lillian Luthor narrowed her eyes, picking up the envelope and opened it to find plenty pictures of Lena and Kara together, some of them even taken in the hallway to Kara’s apartment. She nonchalantly swiped those photos away and stopped at the picture of two police officer. “Which one is the sister?”

“The tall one. Alexandra ‘Alex’ Danvers, thirty-one years old, Homicide Detective.” The man listed on everything he could gather about Kara Danvers’ sister that he thought it could interfere Mrs. Luthor’s work. “She has access to the case.”

“But did she do anything yet?” Liliian’s eyes scanned over Alex’s face dangerously.

“No.”

“Anything else?”

The private eye suddenly blushed a bit and said, “You said I had to report anything strange, so…” He pulled out another paper, a list full of websites. “Your daughter has clicked on these links.”

Lillian didn’t look at the list. “So?”

“They’re… lesbian porn sites.” The man shyly looked away. Having tracking down what a young woman did to her mother’s request was already a weird one. “Your daughter could be gay.”

Lilllian tilted her head. “I don’t care if she’s gay. As long as she doesn’t find out about Lex. Now stop being a school boy and get on with it!”

The man hastily left the hotel, while Lillian sat back and rubbed her hands together figuring out how she should approach the matter. Lena was hanging out with Kara Danvers, who happened to has a homicide detective sister that could dig up the case of Lionel’s death that Lillian had spent a fortune to keep it hidden. Not good. She knew her daughter. Lena could be distracted right now, but with her full access to the Luthor funds, she could sense abnormal and sniffed around. And with the connection with Alex Danvers through Kara Danvers, Lena would find out about the truth. And then Lillian would fail.

Too soon.

Lillian decided that her daughter’s little romance with the violinist should be left alone for now. It could buy her some time to come up with something because Lena knowing about her true bloodline had wrecked everything. Those funds should have been Lex's. She still had time because Lena wasn't old enough yet.

Lillian Luthor still had time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this chapter to be this long :O


	13. Everytime We Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara spent Christmas morning with the Danvers
> 
> Lena figured out something interesting
> 
> Kara stepped up to the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote on a small start and it just kept coming out.
> 
> I don't own the characters, only the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy! (This is long)

“Come on, everyone, let’s have some hot cocoa!” Alex raised her fists in the air, announced the first annual pre-Christmas activity. She urged everyone, from uncle Robert to her little niece Sophie to come running into the kitchen of grandma Jocelyn, the place where all the Danvers in the world always gathered at this time of the year and celebrate the holiday. 

Greyden was a little town very far from National City, Alex and Maggie had to wake up early, picked up Eliza from the train station and they all took a thirty-five-minute flight. Uncle Robert had come and driven them home, along with suitcases and presents for everyone.

They were standing around the large kitchen that her late father Jeremiah and uncle Robert had build it themselves, back when grandpa Clinton had been still around. It was a holy place for the Danvers, everything was discussed and decided in the kitchen, every heartwarming and heartbreaking moment was also being witnessed here. Introducing new members of the family also happened here.

Alex remembered when she brought Maggie here, at first everyone was a bit surprised because she hadn’t come out to them yet. But everyone had warmed up to Maggie pretty quick, mostly because her girlfriend was always a party animal and a joyful spirit, anyone would love to hear her crime stories. Alex was quite sure she had made up most of them but it was very beautiful to see her family, everyone of them, including grandma Jocelyn, sitting around her Detective girlfriend, swallowing all of the details of her ambush tactics, surprised backfired plan As and improvised plan Bs. This was family. Maggie was her family.

Right at the moment, her girlfriend was telling another crime story of chasing a criminal down three blocks on heels because she head been undercover. This actually had happened. Alex recalled giving Maggie a long and relaxing footrub after that.

“Hey, is Kara going to be late?” Cousin Jamie, the eldest daughter of uncle Robert, asked her when they were standing by the counter, looking out the window. “I heard Eliza saying that she’s bringing someone.”

“Yep.” Alex made a popping ‘p’ at the end, couldn’t hide her own excitement. “Someone she claims to be _friend_ but I don’t buy it at all.” Her fingers wiggled into the quoting sign at the word ‘friend’.

“Now that’s interesting.” Jamie’s eyes sparkled with mischief, “Kara never brings anyone home before. How is this special person like?”

Alex debated on telling that the person was a girl but then she wanted to see the surprised look on everyone again. So she answered vaguely, “Kind, polite, very well-educated. A pianist.”

“Another pianist? Grandma would love that. The Danvers must always have a musician under the roof in Christmas.” Jamie said like the rule was a real thing. “It’s in our genes.”

Alex chuckled, putting down her empty cocoa cup, “Isn’t Conrad’s girlfriend a pianist too?”

“Which one?” Jamie rolled her eyes, “Ugh, don’t even mention. My brother is like- hunting down pianists or something. I swear, he has a thing for them.”

Alex shrugged one shoulder, “Well, like you have a thing for boys with glasses.” With that Jamie shoved her side.

They talked for a while until they heard the doorbell outside. Everything went quiet and the Danvers made a beeline to the living room, nervously and excitedly waiting for Aunt Rachel to open the door.

“Kara!” Rachel spread her arms and hugged Alex’s sister whose figure was still being blocked by the door. “So good to see you! Come in, both of you!”

Kara stepped into the room, covered in a thin layer of snow and Lena following hot after, dressed to impress. Though Alex bet she did that everyday. Her sister was wearing a dark grey jacket with large hoodie, white beanie, light grey scarf loose around her neck, leather leggings and a pair of ankle boots. Lena, on the other hand, looked quite classy, she always did, with a crossed yellow and dark blue scarf covered all of her neck, long winter coat, white pants and a pair of boots. The funny thing was the main color tone of their clothes resembled each other a lot. Like a real couple.

_‘Friends’ my ass._

There was a silent gasp jumping in the air.

Alex’s eyes glanced from face to face, collecting in the faces of her family, Maggie’s grin and Eliza’s knowing smile. When her eyes met with Jamie’s, her cousin raised her eyebrows like asking _‘really?’_.

Alex nodded with a smirk and came to her sister, pulling Kara into a hug, then Lena, whose body was tensed, which was reasonable. She hurriedly helped the girls with the coats and tried to make everything comfortable for Lena. Alex didn’t think the pianist’s skin could get any paler.

“You guys made it!” Uncle Robert recovered first, patting Kara’s head and turned to Lena with a warm smile. “Hi, young lady. Kara, why don’t you introduce us?”

Kara seemed like she just woke up from a daydream, clasped her hands together and gestured everyone in order. “Lena, meet Robert, my dad’s brother. Rachel here is his wife. Standing over there is my cousin Jamie, her husband Nick. That’s Jamie’s brother Conrad- hey Raddie- and my grandma Jocelyn. Maggie, Alex and Mom you already met. Lena, that’s everyone. Everyone, this is Lena, my friend from school.”

Alex’s excited bubble in her gut flopped down like being poked with Kara’s few last words. She had been expecting Kara to introduce Lena as something more than just ‘friend’. Honestly, the girl practically moved into Kara’s apartment with the obvious evidences and they were just friends.

A rather uncomfortable idea popped up in the doubtful Detective’s mind.

_Are they friends with benefits?_

Well, if that was the case… Then Kara was an idiot. Because Alex liked Lena, Maggie and Eliza did, too. They were quietly rooting for this.

Maybe the girls needed a little push.

 

______________________________

 

Lena didn’t dare to breath out regularly when Kara was introducing her with the Danvers. Gosh, there were more people than she had expected. Eliza, Maggie and Alex were amazing and they treated her like family, it was great. Now there were six more, with new environment and new occasion. Lena would admit she was a bit intimidated and overwhelmed. To make her feel this way was almost an impossible task. She was usually very confident and calm around new people like new investors, new sponsors, celebrities and etc… in parties that hundreds of people attended, yet she never had the urge to turn around run like today.

Kara’s other members in the family seemed friendly enough to make her feel less excluded, they shook hands with her and didn’t press her to be giddy and chatty. She wondered if Kara had told them about her or not. If she had, what words had she used?

Kara turned to her when everyone came back to the kitchen, one hand place behind her back as a gesture of comfort and Lena appreciated it a lot. “You okay?”

Lena let out the breath she had been holding, slightly nodded, “Yeah, I’m trying to remember the names.” She looked down on her empty palm. They were glistening. “My hands are sweating.” She wiped them on the pants, half-freaked out with the nervousness.

“Don’t worry. They’re cool. They’ll like you.” Kara’s face got a bit closer, her eyes cautiously checked at the direction of the kitchen, seeing if they were being watched, then returned to Lena. “How about a kiss to chase off worries?”

Lena cracked a smile at Kara’s sneakiness. The blonde had been doing that regularly in the past two weeks, a kiss here and there, sometimes it was a hug from behind, an arm draping over her shoulder. Two days ago, when Kara fell asleep on the couch while watching a documentary about pandas, her head dropped onto Lena’s shoulder. Then something else happened.

 

***

 

_“Kara?” Lena startled when she felt her left shoulder being pressed down and as an instinct, she used her hands to catch Kara’s forehead from falling off. “Are you asleep?”_

_“Mhm, a little.” The drowsy voice from the blonde made Lena smile._

_“You should go back to bed.” Lena advised, checking the time. It was 10:58 p.m. This late already? “I’m turning off the TV.” She reached for the remote but Kara made a whining noise in protest._

_Kara nudged a bit close, throwing one arm around Lena’s back, “I’ll watch this till the end. I promised you.”_

_“You can barely open your eyes, silly.” Lena leaned a bit to the right, giving Kara a better angle on her. The warmth and the contact made Lena a bit hot, she told herself to keep calm and glued her eyes to the black and white creatures on screen. This was late and Kara was tired from work. And this wasn’t even a date, just them watching some late night documentary that Lena had recorded while Kara was working. Lena liked pandas. They seemed so lazy and cuddly. Like Kara at the moment. “Come on, go to sleep.”_

_Kara slowly let go of the embrace and stood up, stretching herself before extended a hand to Lena. She waited._

_“What?” Lena asked, eyeing the empty palm._

_Kara answered casually, “Come sleep with me.”_

_Lena’s jaw dropped a little at the unexpected invitation. She waited until Kara realized what she just said but it seemed like the blonde was too tired to notice. Clearing her throat, she stood up and looked at the door. “I should go, it’s late.”_

_“Don’t leave.” Kara pled, the voice was less drowsy than earlier, like she knew what she was saying. “Stay.”_

_Heat crept onto Lena’s face because her mind could only think of one thing behind that one single word. That one thing she had been craving but didn’t dare to bring up or act on it._

_Lena gulped, “I- This… um this is...” She couldn’t say anything, kept staring blankly at Kara’s hand, wanting to hold it but she was afraid._

_Kara’s hand flew up to her neck. The blonde was blushing too. “I-It’s not what you think. I-I’m not pushing you into anything, I swear.” Blue eyes connected with green eyes, pure and untainted. “I just want to have another morning waking up with you.”_

_A pang of emotion struck across Lena’s heart, the heat of desire from earlier had burnt into something else entirely different. Like receiving a present. Like smiling with a random stranger. Like joy and happiness. Kara had expressed her feelings, in the most Kara-ish way possible. An unstoppable smile stretched Lena’s lips, she nodded._

_They ended up cuddling on the bed, with Kara hugging Lena from behind, one arm over Lena’s waist, her breath hot on Lena’s neck. The heiress couldn’t feel anything else besides the feeling of Kara right on her back and the beating of her crazy heart. She should have known she had signed up for pre-heart attack symptoms for the entire night._

_“You seem tensed.” Kara whispered, her burning breath sent shivers down Lena spines, but more dangerously, the husky and low tone of the blonde hit directly at her groin, making her itchy, dying to turn around and kiss Kara. “Are you uncomfortable?”_

_“No.” Lena breathed into the darkness, “I can’t sleep.”_

_She could hear Kara gulping. “Me too.” Lena felt the muscle in Kara’s arm over her hardened. “It’s… hard not to do anything.”_

_Now Lena gulped._

_“Do what?” The question slipped out before Lena’s sane mind could stop herself._

_Kara’s arm curled a bit inward, her hand got closer to Lena’s stomach. “I can’t say.” She paused, her body leaned a bit closer to Lena’s back. “Many things.”_

Jesus, ‘many things’. Lord, save me.

_“This is a bad idea.” Lena said then chuckled and Kara did the same. The tension slowly spread out easily, though it was still there, pulling them together like the blanket right between Kara’s arm and Lena’s waist._

_After a few enjoyable seconds, Kara replied, “Indeed.” The blonde snuggled a bit deeper at the nape of Lena’s neck. “I don’t want to screw things up, Lena.”_

_“Neither do I.” She whispered back, taking courage and twisted around to face Kara. Even though Kara’s bedroom was dark and the dim light of the moon outside was only enough to line out Kara’s hair and the shape of her face, Lena could tell exactly where Kara’s lips were. “I don’t even know what to do and not to do. This whole thing is so confusing, Kara.”_

_“It goes the same for me.” Kara brought her fingers to Lena’s face, caressing her cheek tenderly. “I just can’t keep my hands off you.”_

_Lena breathed in, tasting the desire radiating from Kara’s words. Her lungs were twitching with ragging air coming in and out, her thighs ached and tugging her lips forward. “I don’t mind.” She leaned in, found Kara’s lips immediately._

_The kiss was hungry and open mouthed. Just pure need and want. Kara’s hand retreated and halted at Lena’s hips, digging into the soft fabric of the sweatpants. She arched her back to press her chest against Kara’s, crawling for the wetness in the kiss, asking for being touched._

_“...Lena.”_

_Kara cried out her name in desperation, hands already slid down to the roundness of her ass, squeezing lightly as she pulled Lena to her. Lena lifted her head and nibbled Kara’s neck while her hands grabbed at Kara’s firm waist to yank in. The blonde’s thigh had found itself between her legs, shoving at her aching point, making her weaker and stronger at the same time with every time she felt that kick._

_The small part of Lena’s rational brain suddenly screamed that it was too soon. The heiress whimpered painfully when she drew herself back, Kara’s lips followed hot at her jaw, kissing and biting away every bit of her self-control._

_“Kara?” She pulled back a bit, experiencing the physical pain having to leave Kara’s warmth and intimacy. “We need to talk about this.” Kara’s hands were still pulling her, ravaging her courage to stay away. “Please?”_

_The grunt of protest from Kara really made Lena want to shut up and continue but she knew better. Taking in an excruciating large amount of air, Kara slowly drew back but not without pressing a longful kiss on her lips. “Sure.”_

_“Should we do this just yet?” Lena asked, worries and uncertainty displayed in her voice._

_“Yes? No?.” Kara sounded also very confused too. “Is there a rule? I don’t know, I’ve never done this before.”_

_“Seriously?” Lena thought otherwise. Seeing how Simon and Siobhan had pursued after Kara, not to mention many pairs of admired eyes in the school, this was not expected._

_“Why are you surprised?” Kara chuckled, almost offended, “I told you already. This is new for me too.”_

_“Well, I thought… I mean, you seem to know what you’re doing.” Lena blushed at the double meaning to her own saying. “I’m clueless.”_

_Kara laughed, not so loud but enough to wash off the embarrassment in Lena. “Wow, that is the last thing I’ve ever expected you to say.”_

_“Do not tell anyone.”_

_“Or what?”_

_“Or I’ll burn your flip flops.”_

_“Scary.”_

_“One must protect her reputation.”_

_“Is that a Luthor thing?”_

_She didn’t answer that._

_Lena laid on her back, facing the ceiling, feeling the ache between her thighs started fading away as the teasing came back. Which was good. “I’m clueless in many things, actually. How to make friends. How to do family stuffs. How to be normal. How to… be with someone.”_

_Kara scooted closer and Lena automatically lifted her head for Kara to slide her arm under. She found comfort in Kara, in any way that the blonde could provide. Being close to her right now wasn’t as stressful, in the best way possible, as before, just so easy and simple. It was how it was._

_“As long as it doesn’t make you uncomfortable.” Kara breathed out a reply, the warm wind bringing the taste of Kara’s toothpaste out of her mouth and swept lazily on Lena’s nose. “How about now?”_

_Lena smiled and answered honestly, “It feels right.”_

_“Same for me.” Kara comments, then she cleared her throat and asked, “Don’t take this the wrong way but… when can we, you know, **that**?”_

_Lena blushed at how straightforward the question was but she was glad that Kara had brought up the problem. “After five dates. Or so I heard.”_

_“Five dates?” Lena could imagine Kara’s smile into that phrase. “Who told you that?”_

_“Don’t laugh but…” She clicked her tongue, “The internet.”_

_The muffled sound of unexpected delight still spilt out of Kara’s throat despite Lena’s warning. She only rolled her eyes and waited until the blonde finished her maniacal amusement. “Jesus, Lena, you are so cute.”_

_“Okay, fine. The internet was my advisor. So? It’s based on trustworthy statistics.” Lena felt like crossing her arms but that didn’t add much to the situation since they were in the dark. “We haven’t had enough amount of dates yet..”_

_Kara whipper her head at her, responded skeptically, “We so have more than five dates.”_

_Lena turned to face the blonde, counter responded, “Only two. The one when you took me out to mini golf and the one before the Winter Anniversary. Two dates!” She raised two fingers up, demonstrated her point, hoping she didn’t look ridiculous under the light of the moon._

_“When I took you to the subway, that’s the first date, Lena.” Kara confirmed. Lena’s eyes grew wider at the information._

_“We weren’t even friends then!” Lena argued, blushing from the fact that Kara had thought that day was a date. “How was I supposed to know?”_

_“To me it felt so.”_

_A ball of awkwardness rolled between them. Lena swore she could heard cricket sound somewhere._

_“Kara-”_

_“Fine, leave that out.” Kara now faced her too, “How about last week when we went to Noonan’s and there was this guy tried to hit on you?”_

_“That wasn’t… wait, who was hitting on me?” Lena’s brain started spinning its wheels, trying to recall the detail of that person but the only thing she could remember that his suit was stained. “Was that the guy you accidentally spilled coffee onto his shirt?”_

_“Yea. And it wasn’t an accident. I kinda did it on purpose.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because he was offering to buy you coffee! I was standing right behind you and he just-” Kara stopped short on her word, breathing hard enough that Lena could feel the frustration blazing out. “I’ve never done anything so vicious and mean like that. Y-you’re right, that was not a date.”_

 

***

 

“Kara!” A high-pitched voice came charging from the kitchen cut off Lena’s train of thoughts. Both Kara and her snapped their heads towards the sound, a little girl with curly blonde hair in a ponytail sprinted straight into Kara’s open arms. “I miss you!” The girl was neatly picked up and snuggled right into Kara’s neck with a cheek splitting grin that exposed a half-growing front tooth. Lena smiled at the affection that everybody seemed to give Kara as much as the blonde gave them.

“Sophie! My cutie pie.” Kara showered the little girl with kisses all over her face. The child squirmed left and right due to being tickled, shrieked out her baby laughter. “There’s someone I want you to meet my friend Lena.”

She gave the girl a friendly smile, to which Sophie only stared at her from head to toe then whispered something very discreetly and Kara grinned devilishly. “Yes.”

Sophie’s mouth formed an adorable circle and she let out an ‘oooh’ very knowingly, nodded her head slowly and then offered a handshake to Lena, looking pretty mature for a little kid. “Very nice to meet you, my name is Princess Sophie Danvers-Jones, daughter of King Nicholas and Queen Jamie.”

Lena quickly threw Kara an amused glance and dipped her knees as if she was standing in front of a real noble. “What an honor! My name is Angelina but please address me as Lena, your Grace.”

Sophie smiled, looked very pleased with Lena following her game. “Lena is too simple, come with me, I’ll grant you a noble title.”

Kara let the girl down and Sophie gestured Lena to come with her into the kitchen. Lena mouthed ‘I like her’ before walked into the kitchen.

 

_____________________________________

 

“So, Lena, you’re a pianist?” Kara looked up from her plate hearing Conrad’s voice. Her family must have had a lot of questions for Lena but she was so thankful that they had restrained themselves, not bombarded the brunette with anything yet. Well, except for her cousin Conrad. He seemed very friendly Lena for some reason. “Will you play something for us after the dinner?”

Lena glanced back and forth before slightly nodded, “Yeah, I guess.”

“Come on, Raddie, she’s our quest.” Rachel reminded her son, her hands still in motion of slicing off the meat piece. “You can’t ask a guest to do anything.”

“Oh, I don’t mind, honestly. I’ll play.” Lena quickly took Kara’s cousin defense. Kara could see her friend trying really hard to be social and open to her family, which warmed her heart but also an irrational worry crept in her mind. What if Lena felt so pressured with them? The conversation went on normally, turning to Nick about his new car.

Kara put a hand on Lena’s shoulder, the brunette turned to her, wide eyes. “Lena, you really don’t have to.”

Lena gave her a pleased smile, “Don’t worry. I want to do this.” She lowered her voice into a whisper, her continuous two words almost being swallowed by the sound of everyone else eating but Kara heard it clearly and couldn’t hide her grin, “For you.”

It was an amazing feeling, knowing that Lena was doing something for her, trying to get to know her family, making them like her, though Kara doubted anyone could possibly hate Lena. 

Blurry image of Lillian Luthor flashed by, Kara almost huffed. Well, maybe Lillian was an exception.

The thought brought her back to the night when Lena had spent the night and they ended up discussing about how many dates they had had.

 

***

 

_“Kara, I didn’t know you were that uncomfortable. I should have noticed.” Lena replied with much regret it hurt Kara to think that the brunette was blaming herself._

_“No, Lena. I was petty and mean.” She said with a bit anger mixed with annoyance, “Just because I didn’t want him to buy you coffee...”_

_Lena moved closer to her, possibly grinning, “I’ll only take coffee from you.”_

_Kara smiled, her guts still curved up in a ball. “Lena, you can take coffee from anyone. I don’t own you or the right to buy you coffee, or anything.”_

_“Thank you.” Lena replied, “Actually, since it was a date, you had the right.”_

_“A date?” Kara squeezed her embrace around Lena tighter, warmth ran across her skin, the familiar scent coming from Lena was so relaxing._

_“Yeah, why not? Who says dates have to be in restaurants, or hanging out or- I don’t know, anything traditional?” Lena joyfully declared, “Or being acknowledged by both parties? Just spending time together is a date.”_

_“If you apply that rule, we must have around a hundred dates already.” Kara chuckled, pressing her lips on Lena’s forehead. “Minus the time in school, probably fifty-ish.”_

_“Is it too many?” The brunette’s voice started slowing down a bit, her hips leaned against Kara’s. So intimate, yet not sexual. Just them simply being close. Kara’s leg was between Lena’s knees, not too deep in but never out. Just like they were in each other’s life._

_“Not sure.” Kara let out a silent tired breath of air, her forehead placed next to Lena’s, almost bumped but only grazed by. “But I want more.”_

_Lena snuggled deeper against her, saying with a yawn, “Okay...”_

_They cuddled each other into sleep, in the bliss of a step further out of their comfort zone, into something brand new, fresh and fascinating._

 

***

 

“Could you please pass me that cup, Countess Cupcake?” Sophie said to Lena and she happily handed the little princess her toy. They had been sitting in the living room playing tea party for the past hour. As childish as it sounded, Lena found herself actually enjoyed the game. She hadn’t been around children much, especially the ones with such rich imagination and free spirit like Sophie. Most of the kids she had met in parties when she had just started learning to play the piano, they were a bit obnoxious and they usually annoyed her with their so-called summer houses and ponies and plenty of other things that she hadn’t had. Some of them had even criticized Lex’s violin skills, which was unacceptable to Lena. Lex had always been the best in her eyes.

“Anything you need, Princess.” Lena replied when Sophie asked for another cup. The little girl had arranged a tea party with her teddy bears and Lena, as Countess Cupcake, was the Princess’ best friend.

Sophie placed the cups down and turned to Lena, glancing around first before whispered with her eyes wide opened, “There’s a rumor in the kingdom and I think I should tell you, Countess.”

Lena crouched down to be in the same eye level with Sophie, imitated the scandalous look in the little kid’s gaze, “What is it about, your Highness?”

“About you.” Sophie hurriedly covered her mouth quickly like she had just spilled a horrible secret. “General Dimples told me not to tell you but Duchess Donut just confirmed it.”

Lena had no idea who those were but she kept pretending like she did, for the lovely girl. “I’m intrigued. What is the rumor, Princess?”

Sophie casually climbed onto Lena’s laps, which startled her a bit but then she relaxed herself because this must be something Sophie usually did with her parents. The child whispered into Lena’s ear, “They said you stole sandwiches from Duchess Donut.”

Lena’s eyebrows went up to her hairline. “Really? That sounds terrible. Duchess Donut must be very angry.”

Sophie laughed, shaking her head. “No, she isn’t. She’s happy that you stole the sandwiches.”

Lena tried to understand the logic but failed miserably. “Pardon me, Princess, but I don’t understand. How can Duchess Donut be happy that her sandwiches are stolen?”

“Because no one has ever been able to do it before.” Sophie shrugged like her explanation made sense. Lena chuckled and went along with the game.

“Do you know how many sandwiches has been stolen?”

“Duchess Donut doesn’t tell me but I think all of them.”

The sound of grown-ups coming from the kitchen made both of them snap their heads up in unison. Sophie jumped off Lena’s laps and ran to her dad, who scooped her up in his arms warmly. The sight twisted something in Lena’s chest, reminding her of how she wished to be picked up like that when she had been little.

“Excuse my daughter, she’s been sticking with you since dinner.” Sophie’s mom, Jamie, sat down next to Lena, handed her a glass of something warm. “It’s milk. Specially made for you.”

Lena blushed a bit at the caring gesture, gave the older woman a smile. “Thank you. And Sophie is great. I like playing with her.”

“How long have you and Kara known each other? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Lena took a few second to consider the exact time. If the time they argued in class was counted, it would be nearly five months. Somehow Lena had the feeling that Jamie was talking about the time Kara and her being friends. So she answered with the latter implication in mind, “Over two months. Three in the end of the year.”

Jamie smiled knowingly but didn’t ask anything more because Kara’s other cousin, Conrad came and told Jamie that she was needed in the kitchen. Conrad eyed Jamie’s spot and politely asked Lena, “Can I sit here?”

She nodded. He settled down with an ‘ah’.

Kara had been busy with the decoration in the other corner of the room with Alex and Maggie. Occasionally the blonde gave Lena a look, to check if everything was fine, to which Lena always smiled back. This was Christmas, family decorating the tree, placing presents under it while the others prepared the food for next morning. It was cozy and homey. Like Kara. Like everything Kara did.

A selfish desire rose inside Lena. She wanted to spend more holidays with Kara.

“How are you doing Lena?” Conrad asked, jerked her off her own imagination about a night like this next year.

“I’m good.” She answered, feeling a bit odd at how close Conrad was sitting to her but she thought all Danvers were friendly like this.

Conrad gestured Kara in the corner, standing on a small ladder with Alex keeping it steady while Maggie told them if the giant star was in correct place. “I hope my cousin hasn’t dragged you into anything weird.”

Lena curiously faced him, “What do you mean ‘weird’?”

Conrad twisted to the side, grinning when he lowered his voice, “After graduation, Kara got drunk and later that night she climbed on the rodeo near my house. Let’s just say she had eaten quite a lot before doing that.”

Conrad’s eyebrows wiggled suggestively. Lena gasped and covered her mouth. “No way. Did she throw up?”

“Big time.” Conrad snickered, “All over Alex, Jamie and me. Jesus, I think I can still taste the taco she ate.”

“Ew.” Lena laughed out loud at the gruesome image, scrunching her nose as if she could smell vomit too.

“What are you two laughing at?” Kara’s voice echoed from the other corner. A look of suspicion written on her face.

Lena heard Conrad whispering, “Don’t tell her, she doesn’t remember that.”

She sat up straight and smiled, shaking her head, “Nothing. Just casual chit-chat.”

“Yeah, Kara, just casual chit-chat.” Conrad followed her lead but still gave Lena a glance of amusement.

Kara opened her mouth to say something but Eliza poked her head out and called out, “Lena, dear, can you come in here for a second?”

“Sure, Eliza.” She hopped up and skipped to the kitchen, ignoring the frown on Kara’s face.

 

_________________________________

 

“I think there’s something wrong.” Kara said to Alex when they were standing in the bathroom, brushing their teeth. Alex paused her motion, threw Kara a confused look. She continued, “Something wrong with Conrad.”

Alex spat the toothpaste out, rinsed her mouth and dropped her brush in the cup. Her sister turned to her, “Raddie?”

Kara finished her routine and dried her face with a towel, “Yeah. He’s so giddy. And overly friendly.”

“To whom?” Alex quirked an eyebrow.

“To Lena.” Kara’s eyes grew wider, “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”

Alex hummed and shrugged. “What makes you say that?”

Kara huffed when she remembered how Conrad sat a little too close to Lena in the living room. Or how quickly he had filled her glass of juice at the dinner. Especially the way he and Lena giggled in the living room like they enjoyed each other company. Of course Kara wanted to see Lena laughing around other people, but the way Lena and Conrad sharing a discreet look before she disappeared in the kitchen stirred up something annoying and uncomfortable in her. Just like the way she had felt when that guy in Noonan’s asked to buy Lena coffee.

This was a negative feeling, but she couldn’t help but glaring at Conrad from time to time. When Lena was playing the piano, Conrad stood by the instrument and grinned. Kara hated that grin. The same grin he had had on whenever he was about to lure Kara into some prank when they were children. The up-to-no-good grin.

“I feel like Conrad asked Lena too many questions. Or always standing near her. I haven’t had a moment alone with her since dinner!” Kara impatiently tapped her fingers on the sink. “He’s always around her.”

Alex nodded slowly, “Well, I have a theory of that. Do you want to hear?”

“Spill.”

“I think Conrad likes Lena.” Alex paused, staring at Kara. She frowned back so Alex continued, “Conrad likes her.”

Kara blinked a few times, trying to come through the words. “What do you mean ‘like’? Like ‘romantically like’?”

“Yes, romantically. I bet he would ask her out tomorrow.”

“He can’t!” Kara said a bit too loud, startled Alex, “I mean, she wouldn’t accept that, would she?”

Alex shrugged, brown eyes widened naively. “Lena doesn’t seem like she dislikes him. Why, is she dating someone already?”

Kara blinked furiously at the question. How should she respond? Lena and her had agreed to introduce each other as friends because it was still the truth. But then it was only half of the truth, unless other friends also did what she and Lena had been doing. Yet she couldn’t claim Lena as anything hers without consulting Lena’s opinion first. “No.” She grunted.

Alex didn’t pay attention to Kara’s expression, only turned on her heels and headed for the door. “Then I don’t see the problem. Good night Kara.”

That night Kara couldn’t sleep.

She shared a room with Eliza and Lena upstairs. When she came into the room, Lena and her mom were sleeping safe and sound on separated beds. This room used to be Jeremiah and Robert’s, therefore there were two single beds on each side of the room. 

Kara laid herself down on the mattress placed in the middle, turned left and right, her mind swimming in thoughts. About Lena. About Conrad. About the interaction between them. About her own annoyance.

She felt selfish. Less generous. When Lena smiled at her, it was a special smile, at least to her. And she didn’t want to share that. When Lena looked at her, the green color that sometimes turned blue in her eyes seemed magical. She didn’t want to share that either.

Lena’s special affections, all of those, she didn’t want to share.

The knot of greed flipped her guts inside out, fingers crawled on her scalp, trying to get rid of the attraction over the girl sleeping on the bed, only few steps away. She wanted to lie next to Lena and hugged her, to ease up the hot white possessiveness growing in her chest. Kara hated herself for thinking like that. Lena wasn’t hers.

Though it had felt that way in that morning.

Images of waking up with Lena in her arms filled her brain again. The sun had shined hot on her back, creating a thin layer of stickiness over her skin. The heat coming from the brunette only made her sweat more. But she hadn’t minded any of that.

Kara had stayed there for a long while after fully awake, just the feeling of being close with Lena had already been enough. She craved such contact, such closeness, such intimacy, but only from Lena.

She had wondered if Lena felt the same.

If her friend had considered Kara as something hers.

Kara dearly hoped she had.

Because she had already belonged to Lena.

 

______________________________

 

“Merry Christmas!” Lena startled from the greeting and the weight of something bouncy behind her back. She lazily placed a hand on her eyes, wiping away the dazed relaxation still lingered in the back of her mind. Turning around, she was met with two messy blonde heads.

“Merry Christmas, Lena.” Kara grinned widely, next to her was Sophie, in her pyjamas, bouncing on the bed excitedly.

“Merry Christmas to you both.” She slowly sat up stretched herself and looked around, “Where is Eliza?”

“She’s down stairs with everyone. You should come join us. We’re opening the presents!” Kara rubbed her hands together while Sophie had already sprinted out of the room when she heard ‘presents’.

“I’ll get ready in five.” Lena stepped out of the bed, heading to the bathroom but Kara caught her wrist. “What is it?”

Kara kissed her. Swiftly on the lips. Then she pulled back with a smirk, hands around Lena’s waist. “Sorry, can’t help it.”

She blushed at the affection. “Morning breath.” She warned when Kara leaned in again.

The blonde still placed her lips on hers, humming as a response, the bubble of warmth born from the action stroked from her throat straight down to her groin, forced her lips to part and tasted the toothpaste left in Kara’s mouth. Right before Lena stretched her tongue inside Kara, hectic footsteps startled them and they broke apart at the moment Sophie reappeared at the door.

“Kara, why are you still here?” the little girl innocently asked, not sensing the tension between the two adults.

Kara left the room with Sophie, leaving a quick glance saying that they were not done over shoulder and went down stairs.

Lena quickly finished her morning routine and joined the others, they were still in their pyjamas, like her. She found an empty spot next to Maggie and sat there, exchanging ‘merry christmas’ with everyone as Eliza gave her a cup of coffee.

“Okay, this present is Sophie’s.” Kara’s uncle, Robert, picked up a big box wrapped in red and green cover, placed down in front of his granddaughter’s hungry eyes. He called out to each person and gave them matching present. Lena sat there and for the first time, she didn’t feel excluded without receiving a present. 

This holiday, she had the chance to prepare and give presents to people who meant a lot to her. At first she thought about giving money but then she scratched that idea away because this was the Danvers, not the Luthors. She had brought gifts for Eliza, Alex, Maggie and of course, Kara.

“Bob, dear, there’s another one.” Rachel kindly reminded her husband, who looked down and picked up a medium box with green and gold wrapping.

“Whose is this? Oh, it’s Lena’s.” Robert walked over and handed the box to her with a wink.

“Alright, everyone, let’s open them!” Grandma Jocelyn announced, the merciless ripping sound along with laughter and anticipation followed.

Lena looked around, didn’t dare to open her present yet. Who had given this to her? This would be her first Christmas present since forever. Everyone around her was cheering with their presents, Lena supposed she should open it. A small card hooked with the ribbon, written ‘Lena’ on it.

Slowly detaching the tapes, she carefully unwrapped the present. It was rather a bit heavy and after the first glimpse, she could tell it was a book. A note book. With a pen attached to the side. She folded the wrapping cover and placed the notebook on it, lifted up to see the first page. The words on it made her eyes teary.

 

_**‘To the kindest and most talented pianist in our hearts, may your smile always on your lips, your stomach always satisfied and your dreams always in your reach.** _

_**The Danvers’** _

 

Vision blurred by warm liquid, she swallowed the knot in her throat to keep herself from sobbing, her fingers grazed over the hand-written words. So beautifully written just by simple words, showering her with emotions that she hadn’t felt for a long time.

Care.

Concern.

Consideration.

She turn another page and the knot reappeared again.

_**Danvers’ traditional Recipe Book** _

All of the recipes were written by hand, the same neat writing on the previous page. It filled with so much affection it choked her throat, squeezed her heart and created a turmoil of emotions in her. Lena was not used to this. But, oh, she had been craving for it her whole life.

Love.

This was love.

And it was amazing.

A hand gently put on her head, she looked up, not even caring how her crying face looked. Eliza smiled down at her fondly. “Do you like it, dear? I know you love these recipes so I thought I should share it with you, then you can always taste Danvers’ food anywhere.”

Lena didn’t answer, she wrapped her arms around Kara’s mom back, hid her face in her chest and cried her heart out. She felt another arm lopping around her back, then another and another. Alex and Maggie and Kara’s voice mixed together, they said the same message over and over.

_‘We love you.’_

She sat in their embrace for a long minute before Sophie’s baby voice woke them up.

“Mommy, why is Countess Cupcake crying? Doesn’t she like the present?”

The Danvers broke apart with laughter, Lena joined in making the crispy sound that rarely rang under Luthor roof. Everything happened after that was a bliss. Lena sat there, listening to the jokes, the stories, the banter between siblings, cousins, sometimes it was somebody’s struggle in life, or a lucky event. Just daily ordinary conversation. Normal stuffs.

They all stayed until the afternoon.

After another delicious Danvers meal, everybody, except for Rachel and Robert, went to their rooms and came back with suitcases, fully in winter clothes, readied to head out. She hugged each of them, feeling like they had already seen her as a member of family, even though they had just met yesterday. Especially Sophie, she sat on Lena’s lap again, playing with her new unicorn toy while waiting for her parents.

“I’ll miss you, Countess Cupcake.” The little Princess told her with a grin.

“I’ll miss you too, Princess.” She replied, and she meant it. She would miss the pink cheeks and the half-growing tooth and the mature attitude. This girl was such a bless.

“I’ll miss you, Queen Smiley, General Dimples, Duchess Cookie and Duchess Donut.” Sophie continued.

Lena tilted her head, frowned a bit at the specific names. But she was more curious about the ‘sandwich story’ than that. “Princess, is there any sandwich got stolen?”

Sophie nodded, “Of course! General Dimples and Duchess Cookie always steal each other sandwiches.”

“And why is that, Princess?”

Sophie’s eyes flickered in amusement but the girl shook her head, “I can’t.”

“Please…” Lena put on the best pleading face possible.

“Nuh uh, I promised Duchess Donut. And a Princess never breaks her promises.” Sophie crossed her arms defiantly, which pulled out a laugh from Lena.

“Soph? Mom’s calling you.” Nick, her dad, waved his daughter back inside and stepped out on the porch. He took in a long breath and leaned on the frame, gave Lena a friendly nod. “I hope you had a great time, Lena.”

“I did. Thank you.”

“My daughter loves giving out nicknames.” Nick chuckled, fiddling the key chain in his hand. “She only grants noble title to people she likes.”

“Yeah, I’m Countess Cupcake.” Lena snickered.

Nick looked out at the street. “I love her so much.” He sighed with a smile. “Her imagination is wonderful.”

Lena thought about Lionel and wondered if he had ever said things like that about her. She shook her head to get rid of the thought. Why would she bother? She was a pawn in his game against Lillian.

“Yes. I heard about the stolen sandwiches.” Lena replied, “Though she never explains that to me.”

“Stolen sandwiches?” Nick turned around and smiled, “That’s actually a real story. Jamie’s parents, Robert and Rachel, went to the same school, same class together. Robert always stole Rachel’s lunch sandwich because his lunch was also stolen by bullies. And Rachel always kept the sandwich at the same place, everyday. Then they started sharing lunch and the rest is history. They told Sophie the story and whenever she wants to explain love, she would say _‘Love is when someone steals your sandwich, yet you always keep the most delicious sandwich at the same spot everyday’_.”

Lena blinked several time to let the metaphor sink into her brain.

It still stuck in her mind when they were sitting at the airport. Maggie, Eliza and Kara were discussing something while Alex had gone to buy some drinks. Lena barely paid attention to their conversation because she desperately wanted to solve the ‘stolen sandwich’ puzzle. Her curiosity was provoked mercilessly. She felt like Sophie was trying to tell her something in her own way.

“Hey, Dimples! Look what I found!” Alex’s voice rang through the crowded place but one particular word pierced through her brain. If this was a animation, she bet there was a light bulb on her head blinking.

_Dimples._

“No way, bazzoka key chain!” Maggie eyed the thing Alex had just dropped onto her palms. “I’ve been looking all over for this! This is going into the collection.” The Detective grinned from ear to ear, deepening the lumps on her cheeks. Her dimples.

_General Dimples. Maggie is General Dimples._

Lena squinted her eyes to recall the other names that Sophie had said.

_Queen Smiley. That must be Eliza._

_Duchess Cookie. Alex likes cookie._

Then it made Kara Duchess Donut.

Sophie said Countess Cupcake stole Duchess Donut’s sandwiches.

 

_‘Love is when someone steals your sandwich, yet you always keep the most delicious sandwich at the same spot everyday’._

 

Sophie took the act of letting someone steal your sandwich into the expression of love.

Countess Cupcake stole Duchess Donut’s sandwiches.

And Duchess Donut let her.

Sophie was saying that Duchess Donut loved Countess Cupcake.

That Kara loved-

_Kara loves me._

_Kara loves me._

_Kara loves me._  
.  
.  
.  
Lena’s head whipped at the blonde so quick it startled everyone. Her eyes went wider, boring into blue eyes also staring back at her with confusion.

“You okay?” Kara asked, tilting her head.

_Kara loves me._

Hot blood rushed to her cheeks at the discovery. _Jesus! Jesus! JESUS!_

“I-I need to go to the bathroom.” She staggered to stand up, Kara stood up as well. “Alone.”

“Okay…” Kara sat back down.

Lena almost ran to the ladies’ room. She quickly found the nearest sink and ran the faucet, splashing water on her face. It could mess with her makeup, she didn’t care.

Kara loved her.

And she was so confused how to feel about this. Surely, Kara didn’t plan to tell her, she happened to figure this out on her own.

How should she react to this? She didn’t know. Not like Kara said it to her. She told Sophie, who accidentally slipped out to Lena.

She had to pretend that she didn’t know.

But it was so hard. Looking into those eyes, knowing that she was expressing her feelings with every word, every touch, every kiss.

Kara Danver was the death of her.

It even got harder when Henry picked them up from the airport, they sat next to each other, hand in hand, shoulder by shoulder. The entire ride back to Kara’s apartment was quiet and Kara noticed Lena’s change of mood.

“Hey, can you come up with me? I have something to show you.” Kara said before opened the door on her side. Lena debated on backing out because staying in a same place with Kara alone would make her heart burst into pieces. But those eyes…

“Okay.”

The elevator ride was also quiet. Kara was worried, the lack of jokes and smiles indicated that. Lena was nervous, too. What did Kara want to show her?

“Sit down, I’ll get it.” Kara told Lena before walked to the bedroom.

Being alone stirred up wild thoughts in Lena’s mind again. Her foot started tapping again. The suspense was killing her.

Kara returned, looked even more nervous than before. She sat down on the couch next to Lena, took in a deep breath and extended one hand to her. “For you.”

On Kara’s palm was a tiny red box with white dots and a yellow bow on it. Lena picked it up. “What is it?”

“Your Christmas present.” Kara bit her lips.

“You already gave me, the book.”

“This is a personal one. From me.”

Lena’s heart started pumping up for explosion. What could it be? She opened the box and saw a tiny golden piano. A necklace pendant. Attached to it was a small letter L. She looked up at Kara, jaw dropped. “L for Lena?.”

“Yup. Turn around, I’ll hook it up for you.”

She did and patiently waited until Kara could secure the chain behind her neck. It took a while. She was too happy to care.

“Thank you Kara, this is so beautiful.” She said before turning around. The cool material of the strange attachment hugged her neck and beamed by the reflection of the sun, right above the valley of her breasts.

“There’s more.” Kara said, catching Lena’s attention entirely.

More?

“I’m listening.”

Kara inhaled sharply and her cheeks darkened a bit. “Can we stop being ‘just friends’?”

Lena swallowed the words. “But we are not ‘just friends’.”

“I mean to tell other people. That I am your something and you are my something.” Kara blushed harder when she spoke, “Like Alex and Maggie.”

“You mean like ‘girlfriends’?” Her face must be as red as a tomato but she didn’t care.

“Like that.” Kara blinked and looked down, mostly because of shyness. “Is that okay?”

_She loves me and she wants to be official with me._

“Of course.”

Kara looked up again with a grin. “Yes?”

“Yes.”

 

______________________

 

Late that night, when Lena had already climbed on the bed, her phone vibrated and her instinct told her exactly who was calling.

“Hey, girlfriend.” She greeted first with the new status title.

“Hey, girlfriend. In bed yet?” Kara’s voice beamed happily on the other side.

“Yup. Are you?”

“Almost.” She heard something like a light switch being touched. “Yep, in bed.”

“The necklace is so cute Kara. I love it.” Lena touched the pendant with her free hand, rubbing the cool surface of the letter L. “I should have gotten you something like this. Not Wii-U.”

“Oh, I love Wii-U. I don’t have to borrow Alex anymore.” Kara laughed warmly in her ear.

“I’ll still get you something.” Lena thought about making a same necklace with a golden violin and the letter K.

“Okay. I’d love anything you give me. Oh, there’s a song I want you to hear before sleeping.”

“Send me.”

“Good night, girlfriend.”

“Good night, girlfriend.”

Lena hung up with a smile and looked at the screen. A link came right after and she clicked it, pressed play and put the phone on the side table, pulling the blanket to her neck.

_‘I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_  
_I still feel your touch in my dream_  
_Forgive me my weakness but I don’t know why_  
_Without you it’s hard to survive_

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_  
_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly_  
_Can you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_  
_Need you by my side_  
_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_  
_Can’t you hear my heart beat so_  
_I can’t let you go_  
_Want you in my life…’_

The soft and melodic voice of the lady singer cradled her heart into slumber. Happily and peacefully. She finally had someone that she could claim to be hers and hers alone.

Kara was now hers.

As much as she was Kara’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one long-ass chapter :))
> 
> Edit: sorry if I mixed up a bit with the Duchess and Countess thing. Fixed!


	14. Lovin' You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara officialized her and Lena's relationship to the Danvers and Maggie
> 
> Lena was the one to plan their next date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually the song in this chapter isn't the inspiration but the lyrics are perfect!
> 
> I don't own the characters, only the mistakes :))
> 
> Enjoy!

“I need to tell you all something.” Kara glanced at the faces of people sitting in front of her, nervously bringing up the matter. “Something important.”

Alex and Maggie gave each other a look while Eliza’s eyebrows went up to her hairline curiously. Kara had called them all and personally drove back to Midvale to bring Eliza to National City for a weekend in the urban. Also, for the news she was about to announce.

“Are you… oh God, sick?” Eliza worriedly asked, put her hands together like she was praying.

“No, Mom, I’m fine.” Kara reassured the kind lady and asked back the other two, “Why? Do I look sick?”

“You sounded nervous over the phone.” Alex stood up and placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder with concern in her eyes. “We’re worried.”

Kara gave everyone a smile and raised her empty palms up, “Oh, this is nothing to be worried about. The thing is… Lena and I are dating.” She did it. She said it.

She waited for a surprised reaction or perhaps a shocked gasp from the other three women. But after two seconds of utter silence, they laughed.

Laughed.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion when the least expected reaction came to surface. Alex pulled her into a hug while Maggie and Eliza hugging each other in the maniacal train of cackling. She let them do whatever it took to get used to the news.

“Oh my… Kara, I just can’t love you more.” Eliza wiped the tears away from laughing so hard.

“Me too. You are adorable!” Maggie patted on the couch, Kara sat down on the spot and eyed everyone.

“Okay, is this the positive or the negative feedback because I’m so confused right now.” Kara crossed her arms, watching as Alex pulled a chair to sit close to them. “Why are you all laughing?”

“Hon, we know.” Eliza explained first and Kara’s eyes almost dropped out at the information.

“What? No you don’t! We’ve just decided to date officially last week!” Her voice might have jumped to an octave higher due to disbelief.

Maggie gave Kara a pointing in disbelief look. “Really?”

“Yes! Why is it so hard to believe?”

Alex looked to Eliza, “You tell her or I tell her?” Their mother tilted her head towards her sister. Alex faced Kara with an amused smile, “You and Lena have been dating for, how long, over two months? It’s not that difficult to figure out. Especially when you two are _really_ good at hiding things.”

Kara opened her mouth to argue but Maggie continued with, “It doesn’t matter when you start saying the word _‘date’_. Look around, Kar, Lena’s stuffs are all over your place!” Maggie gestured vaguely at their surroundings. “I even thought you two already moved in together.”

Heat occupied her face at the image of living with Lena, seeing her everyday, sleeping next to her and waking up with her inside the arms, taking care of her and giving her the love she deserved. She scratched her neck, shyly replied, “I haven’t even considered that, actually.”

Eliza sighed with a smile, wrapping Kara into her warm embrace. “We’re happy for you, truly. Lena is a great girl and we adore her.”

Alex chuckled, “We’ve been worried that you are too dense to notice your own feelings. But now everything is fine!”

Kara rolled her eyes, “I’m not dense, okay? We’ve just started this _thing_ , don’t overthink or be too hopeful.”

Maggie stood up and gave Kara a smirk, “Sure, just remember to invite me to your wedding.” The Detective turned around and headed for the fridge.

“W-wedding?” Kara shrieked, her heart almost kicked down her chest. “Gosh, Maggs! Lena and I are not getting married soon!”

“No one said anything about you marrying Lena.” Maggie twirled around, stared at Kara with her fake surprised face. “Unless you’re thinking about it.”

Kara facepalmed herself with both hands and grunted loudly, “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Because it’s so easy.” The rest of the women answered and Kara threw her hands up in the air in surrender.

Alex ruffled Kara’s head and took Maggie’s place. “Come on, sis. Let’s play the movie.”

Danvers’ movie night went on like that. Kara was so glad that she had let the cat out of the bag. Lena was nervous, too, when Kara suggested telling everyone about them. She felt like Lena was worrying about something bigger than letting people know. But as usual, Kara wouldn't ask, if Lena was comfortable to tell, Kara would know. Still, that didn’t mean she wouldn’t worry about something she hadn’t known yet. There were many things in Lena’s life that she hoped to be shared someday.

Right now, her major aim was to keep Lena smiling, to make her happy as much as how happy Lena had made her. Whatever happened next, she could face it.

___

“Hey, pass me the popcorn.” Alex whispered when they were all watching the cute giant robot in his suit, flying over the sky, bringing his little human Hiro along. Kara actually hadn't been paying much attention to the movie because her phone kept vibrating due to the texts from Lena.

Her girlfriend.

It still felt so strange thinking that. Lena as her girlfriend.

She giggled.

“Sis?” Alex’s voice startled Kara out of her dreamy state. She tucked her phone out of Alex’s sight and turned to her sister with an innocent grin.

“Yup?”

The Detective narrowed her eyes at Kara’s hidden hands between her laps, a teasing smirk came right after. “Were you texting Lena the whole time?”

Kara shook her head, trying to appear trustworthy. “No. I’m watching the movie.”

“Uh huh” Alex scooted closer to her and she started feeling cold at the back of her neck, “What does Honey Lemon do?”

Kara narrowed her eyes at the colorful animation on the screen and had a really vague idea of what the heck was going on. “Is that a cough syrup?”

“Cough syrup.” Alex repeated with a gleam of amusement and Kara knew that she had said the wrong answer.

Alex bit her lower lip to keep herself from grinning and continued to watch the movie. Kara felt the vibration from the little device and slyly glanced at the tiny space between her thighs.

_**‘I want to take you out next weekend. Is that ok?’ - ChocoChip** _

Kara typed and sent her reply.

_**‘Gr8. Dress up or nah?’ - me** _

Glancing back at the TV just to pretend that the characters’ conversation was interesting to her at the moment, Kara thought of many possibilities how Lena would arrange a date. Would she go over-the-top and hire a limousine? Pff, she could have bought one just for a date. Kara had heard her talking about renting a large section of Miami if they were ever going there for a vacation. Lena was that hardcore. The phone received a text again.

_**‘Just bring yourself. I got the rest.’ - ChocoChip** _

Kara smiled at how Lena always wanted to take the matter in her own hand. The device vibrated again.

_**‘Am I interrupting movie night?’ - ChocoChip** _

_**‘No way. Chattin w/u is better’ - me** _

_**‘If only ur here rn’ - me** _

_**‘I’d love to join you all sometimes.’ - ChocoChip** _

Kara took a deep breath, typed something risky and sent.

_**‘Nope, just u alone ;)’ - me** _

She nervously waited for a reply. The dots indicating Lena was typing appeared, disappeared and appeared again. Her girlfriend was thinking harder than usual for a reply. It got Kara anticipated. And thrilled.

_**‘What would you do if I am really there alone with you?’ - ChocoChip** _

She grinned excitedly with the implication attached under those words. What would she do? If Lena was here. Alone. 

_What would I do to Lena?_

Gosh, the thought turned up the heat inside Kara like she was sitting by an open stove. She gulped, realized how thirsty she was, grabbed the soda can and chugged it all down. Better.

_Jesus, how should I respond?_

_**‘I’m sorry if that was inappropriate. Pretend I haven't sent it.’ - ChocoChip** _

Kara sat up so quick she almost fell off the couch. No, Lena was getting this wrong. Kara had to fix this.

_**‘Nononono it's totally fine’ - me** _

_**‘When u ask me what I’d do’ - me** _

_**‘U mean with u or to u?’ - me** _

She faced the phone into her palm, heart throwing thunder inside her chest. This conversation was nothing like how they used to text each other. It was more personal, more flirty. It was thrilling like you were on a rollercoaster and the train was reaching close to the top, ready to drop.

The phone received another text.

_**‘Is there any difference?” - ChocoChip** _

_I need another soda._

Kara hopped off the couch and walked to the fridge, got herself a new soda. She place it on the crook of her neck to cool herself off. Maybe a cold shower after this.

_**‘I have som crazy thoughts rn’ - me** _

_**‘Crazy good?’ - ChocoChip** _

_**‘Crazy good’ - me** _

_**‘Can you summarize those crazy thoughts in three words?’ - ChocoChip** _

Kara leaned her back against the fridge, searching back on the movie that Maggie had given her. Her eyes flickered to the couch, where her mom, her sister and her sister’s girlfriend were sitting. Fortunately they were far away so they couldn’t see how flustered Kara was at the moment.

Typing. Checking for gammar mistakes. Sending.

 

________________________________

 

The Luthor heiress was lying on the bed, her opened laptop left abandoned on a pad next to her. Lena had forgotten about the report from Luthor Record that she had received this afternoon. Lena had had her second board meeting today, getting prepared for the transition. In the next summer, she would be their CEO, therefore she must be in shape before she sat on that chair. One of the most important thing she needed to do was having an essence of the company’s direction, its future plan and previous accomplishments. It was important.

Not as important as her conversation with Kara right now.

Lena was the one to blame if the direction where the texts were heading became something less innocent. But imagining being around Kara alone was such a good scenario to let it slip. This week they hadn’t met and she really missed Kara.

She missed her girlfriend.

The texts moderated somewhat the craving inside her whenever she thought about the blonde. Kara stubbornly stayed in her mind, whether she was in a meeting, sitting with the partners or reading about the company’s background. Lena had to deal with many things in a short period of time, yet she demanded a free weekend to devote it to her relationship with Kara. Kara understood her, never questioned the reasons when she declined a date, which weighed even more in her heart. Kara deserved a person who could always spend time with her, not a problematic one with a problematic family and a problematic job.

When Lena thought about it, she laughed bitterly. This wasn’t exactly a job. It was placed in her hands. She was forced to take it or the Luthor legacy Lionel had built would collapse. She hated that he had put her in this situation. He knew well she would do anything to keep this tree standing, yet he still restricted her with the truth about her parentage. If he had kept it a secret for that many years, why bothered telling her?

So he could still laugh in Lillian’s face in the grave. Great for him.

Lena knew she should tell Kara around taking over the company. That she must graduate five months earlier. That she would be even more busy. She would tell her, in their next date. This should be told face to face.

Back to the present, Lena nervously waited for Kara’s response. Three words. The number just popped out in her head. She wondered why. Then she realized she waited to hear those three words from Kara.

 

_‘I love you.’_

 

She would die instantly if Kara texted her that right now. It would be completely out of the conversation for her sending those words. She was teasing Kara, her mind swirling around dark, dark places, involving nasty images. But it was tempting to poke the bear. How crazy Kara’s thoughts could be?

Her phone vibrated. She swiped it open.

Lena had expected something funny, or a joke. Not-

 

_**‘Corrupting your innocence.’ - Cuddles** _

 

The phone slipped out of her fingers and landed right on her forehead and fell to a side while her hands froze in the air. She blinked furiously, cheeks flushed by the words. A few seconds later, she picked up the phone with a hand, the other placed on her heart, feeling the banging against her skin. The itchy sensation like being crawled on by ants spread across her entire body when she checked the text again. If it was some other time, she could have laughed this off as one of Kara’s unintentional clumsy innuendo. But no denial with this.

Kara wanted to corrupt her innocence.

Was this what they say nowadays?

And the name Lena had used to save Kara’s phone number in her phone was such an irony to the words. She named it ‘Cuddles’ because Kara was a cuddler. Now, it seemed that Kara would do more than just cuddling.

_Gosh, keep it together!_

Lena cleared her throat to wake herself from the fantasy, a grin painted on her lips.

She texted back.

_**‘Mrs. Tate is going to kill you.’ - me** _

Kara was typing...

_**‘You’re worth it’ - Cuddles** _

_**‘If u let me of course’ - Cuddles** _

Lena bit her lips to stop an immature squeal. Even in a conversation like this, Kara was still being so adorable. It built up the hype and the courage in her to send something she could never say to Kara in person.

 

______________________________

 

Kara’s lips were stretching so hard it felt sore inside her cheeks. She had stood by the fridge for quite some time and had paid too much attention to her phone to see that Maggie had approached her with a suspicious look on her face.

“Hey, Kar, can you move a bit? I’ll take another beer.”

The blonde’s ears completely blocked out Maggie’s question because she was too busy gawking at the dots on her screen.

So she hadn’t seen Maggie standing next to her. Or when she brought her face close to the space between Kara’s nose and the device.

“Who are you texting with?” the Detective spoke with a low voice and when Kara was startled, she turned to the side to see Maggie’s devil smirk. And the light from Kara’s phone illuminated the grin from Maggie’s chin up, creating a horrifying image like in a scary movie.

“Gah!” Kara’s phone flew across the apartment. Her body reacted like a grasshopper, sprinted right to the other end of the kitchen, her entire muscles strained and her eyes almost bulged out of the sockets. “Jesus! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

Maggie casually opened the fridge, took out a beer bottle. “It’s not my fault your stealthy skills are terrible. Seriously, why the sneaky texting?”

Kara blushed, standing straighter, wiping down her side to find the phone. Then she remembered she had thrown it away when she was spooked by Maggie. She frantically ran to the direction it had gone, which was near the couch. “Where is it?”

She heard Eliza clearing her throat, twisted herself around and saw Alex holding her phone, the blinking little light indicating it had received a text.

 _Did they see the text?_ Kara nervously thought. The new text would always appear on the lock screen.

Her mom placed a hand delicately on her lips to hide a smile while Alex outright gave her a knowing grin.

_They saw the text!_

Kara jumped right at Alex and snatched her phone away from her sister’s grip, catching a quick defense from her. “It landed right between us. We didn’t mean to look.”

Kara narrowed her eyes at the other Danvers as Maggie returned to her seat.

“What’s the big deal? Idiot One and Two have anything dirty going on?” The criminal investigator’s voice was teasing but it almost hit the target. Kara hurriedly walked towards the bedroom to hide herself from any further embarrassment. “Oh. My. God! You and Lena are-”

The sound of the bedroom door being slammed close saved Kara from anything Maggie was aiming to say.

She took a deep breath and sat down on the bed, unlocked the phone to read the message.

And she knew why Alex and Eliza had smiled like that.

 

_**‘Corrupt my innocence next weekend.’ - ChocoChip** _

 

Kara squeezed her eyes shut tight and opened them again to see if what she was reading was real. Lena wanted this too. And she had promised.

_Ohmyohmyohmyohmy!_

The anticipation exploded from her fingers to her shoulders, all the way to the very tip of her toes and focused back on her lower stomach. Kara inhaled deeply and calmly exhaled. Yes, this would help her relax. Because God knew what stupid stuffs her hormones would drive her to type.

_**‘Idk what to say’ - me** _

_**‘I mean, Idk how to say’ - me** _

_**‘How much I like this’ - me** _

_**‘I love this’ - me** _

Kara’s fingers halted because she realized what she was typing in the next text. 

‘I love yo-’

She couldn’t send this. Though she wanted to. Really wanted to. Because Lena hadn’t heard such words in her entire life. But it couldn’t be said easily or too casually like a slip or a result of some hyper activity. It meant a lot to Kara. And it would mean a lot to Lena. Therefore, she only had one chance to say it right for the first time. Someday. Not like this.

_**‘I’m glad you think so too.’ - ChocoChip** _

_**‘Nervous?’ - ChocoChip** _

She threw herself on the bed, typing away the reply.

_**‘Yea. R u?’ - me** _

_**‘Very much.’ - ChocoChip** _

_**‘I’m glad it’s you.’ - ChocoChip** _

Kara squealed behind her hand to keep it from being heard by the women on the other side of the door. She kicked her feet in the air, rolling left and right for being so freakingly excited and happy that Lena wanted to do this with her.

Kara the Flip Flops and Lena the High Heels.

Kara the Street Entertainer and Lena the Theatre Performer.

Kara the Cheap Apartment and Lena the Giant Mansion.

Kara the Violinist and Lena the Pianist.

Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor.

Kara and Lena.

_Me and her._

The connection between them wasn’t just simply the attraction of the opposites. It was something way beyond her understanding of human feelings. But she knew it was real.

_**‘I’m glad it’s you too.’ - me** _

 

______________________________________

 

Lena Luthor actually freaked out a bit. Okay, a lot.

She had no idea how to plan a date. Kara had always been the one who came up with ideas of what they should do. Lena hadn’t been around much to know the cool places or the activities couples did in their dates. Heck, she had never dated anyone. She hadn’t even thought about that until she met Kara.

Not immediately, though.

She always chuckled, possibly snorted whenever she thought back at the first moment she had laid eyes on the violinist. That feeling of annoyance and being ridiculed by the odd sense of style had hidden her own curiosity about Kara. Somebody who had barely anything in common with her, yet managed to own everything she’d ever wished for. Possibly it had been curiosity, then jealousy, then sympathy and then something else. Something more.

Now they were officially together and she found herself back on square one, fumbling in the dark of what to do. The friendship thing had already caught her off guard and Kara had always been great to be around, it seemed easy and naturally.

The couple thing was a bit harder because Kara was as clueless as her. Were they doing things right?

Lena had been thinking about that this week, when suddenly she came up with the idea of making her own way of doing things. Because, why not? She had thought they only had two dates, turned out they had been dating forever. There was no rules anymore.

She searched for romantic scenes in movies, writing down ideas, learning from them. Then she jotted down what Kara would like to do, and checked. Narrowing down to the winter season, she finally got it. 

Skiing.

Not wasting a moment, she had contacted the first hotel she came upon on the search of ski vacation. It was a little difficult because everyone seemed to think the same about the activity. Eventually she found a good place, good service and good feedbacks. The prices weren’t the problem.

The best part that she could have privacy here.

 _They_ could both have privacy here.

Lena smiled at the thought and went on with the transportation.

 

_____________________

 

Kara sat on the couch and watched television while waiting for Lena to come and pick her up for their date. The thrill hadn’t come down ever since their conversation through the phone a week ago. It was a bit embarrassing when Alex suddenly called last night and wished her the best. Her sister had seen the text, oh God. Maggie hadn’t teased her yet but she wouldn’t be off the hook after this weekend.

It’d be worth it.

She heard the knocking at the door, quickly got on her feet and checked herself. Lena had told her just be herself but somehow Kara felt like she should dress up a bit. It’d be a two-day trip, so Kara had packed up a bit, even though Lena had told her not to be worried about the preparation.

What did Lena have in mind? She thought before opening the door. “Hey, girlfriend”

Standing in her long coat, scarf wrapping loose around her neck, propping herself on a pair of high heels, a pencil skirt hugging the thighs, Lena Luthor shyly smiled at her. “Hi, girlfriend.”

She stared at Lena, temporarily forgot about the world. They kept the eye contact for a few seconds before Lena cleared her throat to remind Kara that they were not speaking.

“Sorry, how are you?” She wanted to do something like a hug or a kiss but was afraid that it would be inappropriate. It was weird to think that since they were girlfriends now.

“I’m good. You?” Lena still didn't move from her spot. This was awkward.

“Good.” She answered like a machine. Her limbs were itched with the desire of getting close with the other girl, she stepped forward, narrowing their distance. “You look nice.”

“Thanks. You too.” Lena took a deep breath and proceeded to walk to her. “I-I miss you.” Her ears reddened after the confession, making Kara’s heart warm up inside her chest. She wanted to kiss Lena.

And she had the right to do it. Right now.

So Kara slid her fingers in the alley between Lena’s jawline and her hair, gently lifted her chin up and met Lena’s lips with her own. An innocent, chaste kiss, the tip of the iceberg of how much she wanted Lena.

“I miss you too.”

Everything happened after that was quite normal. Kara locked the door, gave her neighbor the keys and held Lena’s hand right after. She pulled the suitcase behind and walked with Lena to the elevator, a casual chat about each other's week lingered between them. When they reached Lena’s car, Henry nodded politely and took Kara’s suitcase, putting it in the trunk.

When they were all in the car, Henry subtly rolled up the glass separating the front and back seats, giving them the privacy they deserved.

“Are you going to tell me where are we going?” Kara started, squeezing lightly Lena’s hand in hers.

“Nuh uh, you're kidnapped.” The brunette answered with a devilish grin. “I’ll have my ransom note prepared.”

She brought Lena’s hand to her lips, pressed her lips lovingly on it. “I’m poor. You’re stuck with me.”

Lena faked a miserable sigh. “Geez, I guess I am.”

The usual teasing and flirting went on until Kara noticed they were heading towards the airport.

“Are we going by plane?” she asked, excited.

Lena hummed with a smirk. “Scared?”

She shook her head, “Never. Not around you.”

Kara had thought they would go by plane like the last time they flew to Greyden in Christmas. They went by plane, alright, but not the plane she had imagined.

“Welcome, Miss Danvers and Miss Luthor.” A man in suit greeted them when they got out of the car, two men standing behind hurriedly took their suitcases out and brought them away. “Please, follow me.”

Lena walked first, her hands grabbed Kara’s, pulling her along. Kara had no idea what was going on but followed Lena nevertheless. They walked past the other passengers and headed straight to a secluded area, where three flight attendants were waiting, bowing down at them and gestured the way.

Still glancing around like a baby in her first time in the park, Kara asked her girlfriend, “Okay, why is there nobody here? Why are we alone?”

Lena slowed down her pace and tiptoed to kiss Kara, then chuckled mysteriously, “So I can do that whenever I want.”

She blushed at Lena’s sudden boldness but at the same time lowkey enjoyed it so much. This weekend would be fun.

“I start thinking you might actually kidnap me, Lena.” Kara told the brunette when they walked down a stair, going straight down to the flight area. “Should I inform my family?” she joked.

Lena lightly shook her head, “You should have thought about that when you decided to be with me. Now it’s too late.”

Kara threw her arm around Lena’s neck, kissed her temple as they strolled after the man towards a plane. It seemed much smaller than a regular one, the door was already opened, revealing a staircase.

“Enjoy your trip, Miss Danvers, Miss Luthor.” The man gently bowed down, putting on his captain hat. “My name is Arthur, I’ll be at your service on this flight.”

“Thank you, Arthur.” Lena and Kara responded in unison and gave each other a look then burst out laughing. Arthur waited for them to get on the plane first.

Lena grinned, pulling Kara’s wrist with her. They stepped inside a bright cabin, large and spacious. Four chairs were placed facing forward in pairs, each had a table on the side. Two flight attendants standing nearby, gave them a courtesy bow with a wide smile.

“Welcome to North National Airline, it is a pleasure to serve you ladies.”

They settled down on a pair of seats, Kara constantly asked Lena what that was, what this button did, could they stand while flying. And Lena always answered with a tender smile. The plane had taken off about half an hour ago but Kara still had a lot of questions.

“Sorry for asking too much but this is the first time I’ve been on a mini plane like this.” She exhaled, apologetically snickered before taking a sip from the champagne that the kind attendant had offered her.

“Private jet” Lena pinched her cheek, “because this is a private trip.”

“I still can’t believe you hire a private jet for this.” Kara placed down the glass, nervously tapped on her knees. “My most dashing thing to take you out is a Mustang and it’s not even mine.”

“You can take me out on anything. Even on your bike.” Lena looked away, hiding a smile. “And I didn’t hire it.”

Kara frowned, trying to understand the unsaid in what Lena had said. Then she gasped, placed a hand over her mouth, “No.”

Lena winked at her. “Yes.”

“You bought a jet?” she yelled in disbelief, “Do you even fly often? Why would you do that?”

Lena brought Kara’s hand to her lips, kissed it and placed on the palm on her cheek. “It’s not just for me. It can take us anywhere.”

Kara sighed, her face heated with the affection. She used her other hand to tuck a strand of Lena’s raven lock behind her ear. “You sneaky. How can I ever compare to that?”

Lena pressed her lips on Kara and pulled back. “Well, there’s a way. But please don’t get mad.”

“How can I get mad at you?” she let their nose bumped lightly, “Whatever you say.”

Lena hummed, a naughty look flashed across her green eyes. She fished out from her purse something and gave it to Kara. Kara smiled when she saw a small box that looked identical to the one she had given Lena for Christmas. “I really love your gift so I had something done.”

Kara opened the box, revealing a violin necklace pendant, sparkling gold. She gave Lena a smile. “You really don’t have to.”

“Pull it out.” Lena meaningfully quirked an eyebrow.

She did. Coming along with the violin was something heavier, a tiny paper plane made of gold. She held up the chain, the little plane twirled around, the letter K imprinted black on a side.

“It’s so cute!” she squealed in delight, “I love it!”

“Let me put it on for you.” Lena said and she turned her back on her girlfriend, waited until the chain was secured around her neck to face Lena again. “Happy late Birthday” the brunette added.

The readied ‘thank you’ was swallowed back into Kara’s throat like a bullet. She stared at the green eyes, blinking a few times before she could mutter, “My birthday is in March.”

“I know.” Lena took both of Kara’s hands in hers, “And I’ll give you another gift then.”

“Then why…?” Kara asked, though she had a vague idea of the answer. Tears were already on her lids, threatening to fall. The golden paper plane felt heavy on her chest.

“I asked Eliza your birthday date and she told me about the day you first became a Danvers.” A tear rolled on her left eye, then right eye. Lena gently grazed a thumb to wipe them away, a sympathetic and understanding smile stretched her lips. “Having another family after losing your own, it feels like being born again. More than anyone, I would know that.”

Kara looked down on her lap, letting the sorrow and happiness mix together into the stream flowing down her face. Lena pulled her closer and she let her chin place on Lena’s shoulder. “T-thank you, Lena.” The brunette rubbed her back in circles.

“I’m here.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Then Kara sniffed back the rest of her tears and pulled back, wearing the curious look on her face. “But why a paper plane?”

“That’s you. Wild and free. Friendly. And cute. Like a paper plane.” Lena smirked, then gracefully lifted up her glass of orange juice to her lips. “So I bought you one.”

“A paper plane?” Kara naively asked, sensing the answer might be something Lena-ish.

“A paper plane.” Lena swallowed the gulp. “Minus the paper part.”

The silence was deafening for the first few seconds. Then Kara’s jaw dropped.

“You bought me a _what_?” Kara stood up, almost lost her balance in the process, frantically grasped on the seat to stable herself. “A plane?”

Lena blushed, staring at her eyes in confusion. “You don’t like that? Please do not be mad.”

Kara wiped her hands from the cheeks down and sat back on her seat, grabbing Lena’s hand. “I’m not mad. I’m just- I’ll like anything you give me, honestly. Just a simple ‘happy birthday’ would make me thrilled, Lena. No presents needed!”

The heiress sighed, “Can you just take it?”, added a pout, “please?”

“Are you using The Puppyface on me?”

“Maybe?” Lena’s eyes suddenly seemed bigger.

Kara laughed mirthfully, “Can’t you return it?”

“Why? You like it.” A playful smirk bent Lena’s lips.

“I’ve never said-” Kara’s response halted because the answer came to her on its own. “No…”

“Yep.” Lena popped the ‘p’, casually leaned back on her chair. “Enjoy your first flight of your jet.”

Kara propped her chin on her knuckles, watching the smug face slowly coming out to the light on her girlfriend’s beautiful feature. She sighed into a humorous chuckle, “I can’t say no, can I?”

Lena scrunched her nose, a joyous laugh rumbled from her lips. “You’ll want a private jet someday, trust me.”

The conversation became all about Kara’s prediction of what Lena would give her on her real birthday and Kara tried to explain that normal people didn’t give each other expensive jets as presents. But Lena’s argument was legit, too. That she was a Luthor, and Luthors did whatever it felt right.

“Because you’re rich?” Kara rolled her eyes teasingly.

“No,” Lena shyly looked away, “because I like you.”

Goosebumps ran all over Kara at how adorable Lena looked, the impact of it on her was stronger than being struck by lightning. She almost let herself slip on the most important three words again, and she didn’t know how much longer she could hold it back. So she sung it instead.

_‘Lovin’ you is easy cause you’re beautiful’_

Lena looked up, her cheeks reddened. Kara smiled and continued.

_‘Makin’ love to you is all I wanna do’_

The blush was getting brighter.

_‘Lovin’ you is more than just a dream come true_  
_And everything that I do is out of lovin’ you’_

Kara admiringly touched Lena’s cheek, sing the melodious ‘la la la’ of Minnie Riperton’s famous song. The brunette had her eyes glued on Kara’s like she was being hypnotized.

_‘No one else can make me feel_  
_The colors that you bring_  
_Stay with me while we grow old_  
_And we will live each day in springtime_  
_Cause lovin’ you has made my life so beautiful_  
_And every day of my life is filled with lovin’ you_  
_Lovin’ you I see your soul come shinin’ through_  
_And every time that we-, ooh, I’m more in love with you’_

The ‘ooh’ indicated the ‘corrupting innocence’ without Kara’s intention, it made her blush as well. Lena bit her lips, the desire that Kara had seen a few times on her green eyes when they were together flashed on again, this time stayed longer.

This trip would worth a thousand years of Maggie’s teasing.

 

_‘Lovin’ you is easy cause you’re beautiful_  
_Makin’ love with you is all I wanna do_  
_Lovin’ you is more than just a dream come true_  
_And everything that I do is out of lovin’ you.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervous about what I would write in the next chapter :()


	15. Versace On The Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena's getaway!
> 
> Drama is starting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to get this song in turn :)) Anyone who knows the song would know what will happen. *sheepishly hides in a corner*
> 
> I don't own the characters, only the mistakes
> 
> Writing this chapter is exactly how you watch your kids growing up and leaving you.
> 
> My babies are adults now.
> 
> Enjoy!

The jet landed on the ground neatly in a private small airport in South Lake Tahoe, California. Lena and Kara both stepped off the cabin while their suitcases were brought down by the airport employees. Arthur came to find them, shook their hands and wished them a happy weekend, then he left.

Kara was in awe with everything, from the mountains covered in white snow at the horizon to the freezing weather. Lena didn’t like winter but seeing how joyful Kara was, it was worth it to arrange everything just for the lovely blonde. She took Kara’s hand and led her to the car, where another driver was waiting for them.

“Good day, ladies. My name is Cameron, you can call me Cam.” The man looked so comfortable in his thin suit and Lena was envy with his ability to endure the cold. “Your luggage is being brought to the hotel as we speak. I can take you there right away unless you want to go around and see the streets.”

She nudged the blonde. “It’s your choice.”

Kara glanced back and forth between Lena and Cam before deciding, “Let’s go to the hotel and get something to eat. I’m starving!”

Lena smiled and stepped inside the car, Kara followed right after. “Why didn’t I see that coming, really? The scenery is splendid and your first thought is about food,” she teased the blonde when the car started moving.

The grip from Kara on her hand tightened, the violinist answered with her face angled at the window, “Don’t take this the wrong way but I might be starved of something else other than food.” Kara slowly turned around, her blush matched with Lena’s. “I’ve been waiting for this.”

Lena had to turn away because her heart would explode if she kept staring at those blue eyes with both innocent and sinful intentions lurking behind. The only thing she could mutter back was a breathy ‘okay’ while trying to settle the kicks inside her chest.

“I’m sorry if you feel pressured. I didn’t mean to,” Kara said.

Lena glanced back at her, an action that she had thought to make her nervous more, turned out easing her nerves tremendously. Kara was gazing down on their hands, seemed calm and patient.

“I’m not,” Lena replied, taking Kara’s hand along with her onto her lap, placing the other hand on them, “in fact, I’m afraid you are the one being pressured here.”

“Why is that?” Kara cheekily asked, drawing Lena’s eyes to her face.

A tease came up in Lena’s brain but she had to gnaw on her tongue before blurted it out with the most serious tone possible, “It’s not easy to please a Luthor.”

Kara’s eyes widened at that, her mouth dropped open and Lena burst out laughing at the shocked look. She pressed a hand on her stomach because it started to hurt. The violinist waited until her craziness faded away to respond, “Don’t worry. If anyone can match a Luthor, it is a Danvers.”

The flirting game went back and forth easily until the car stopped at the front of the hotel. Lena had chosen this place because there hadn’t been a lot of tourists around and most of the rooms were free. Privacy was her priority on this trip, she wanted Kara to feel safe and free, as well as Lena would be.

“The hotel’s name is ‘Midnight Haven’. Does that have any significant meaning?” Kara asked when they were standing in the lobby, waiting for the receptionist to finish her phone call.

Lena glanced at the name carved and painted black on the golden thread above their heads. She hadn’t really thought about what the hotel was called. She shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe people escape their lives and run off to this place and have a fake name?”

Kara smiled, leaning closer to her with a scandalous look on her face, “Are we doing that now?”

“Yes,” Lena grinned, then added, “I already booked the rooms under fake names already.”

Kara chuckled, placing an arm around Lena’s waist, whispered into her ear, “Can I be a spy?”

“You can be anything.” Lena winked.

The receptionist put down the phone and greeted them with a polite smile.

“Good morning ladies, welcome to Midnight Haven. How can I help you?”

“I have a reservation under the name ‘Danthors’,” Lena answered and felt a little tug where Kara’s hand was on her waist.

The receptionist’s eyes widened in joy, she nodded and her smile grew brighter. “Oh, then you must be Miss Danthors. Welcome, and thank you for choosing us.” She turned to Kara, “And you are her companion, Miss...?”

Kara gave Lena a devilish look before responded with, “Danthors.”

Surprised was an understatement of what Lena was feeling. The beating of her heart reacted wildly to the implication.

_Be still. This is just a fake name._

“Oh, my mistake,” the receptionist apologetically smiled, turning around and took something from the drawer and handed it to Kara, who received it happily, “This is the key to your room. Please, enjoy your stay at Midnight Haven, Mrs. and Mrs. Danthors.”

Lena was still speechless when Kara led her away to the elevator, something shiny dangling between her thumb and index finger.

“Just one key,” Kara suggestively commented.

Lena had already been so embarrassed with the fact that the receptionist thought they were married, now that they were actually sharing a room together-

_Wait a minute…_

“What?” she asked, staring at Kara, “Just one key? But I booked two rooms.”

The elevator doors opened after a ‘ding’ and Kara ushered her inside. The blue eyes sparkled with mischief, Lena felt herself being pressed against Kara’s side. “It doesn’t really matter now, does it, Mrs. Danthors?”

Lena couldn’t respond, biting her lower lip, swallowing her own excitement at how things were happening. This felt a lot like paradise.

They stayed silent until they found their room. With a swipe of the key card, the light on the lock switched from red to green. Kara twirled the knob and pushed it open.

“Woah, look at that!” her girlfriend exclaimed, pointing at the giant window looking out to the mountains, the rare sunlight was piercing through the thick material down to the carpet.

Lena smiled, taking off her coat and hung it on the stand. Their luggage would be brought up in a few minutes, she should just enjoy the quiet time. She sat on the nearest chair and watched the blonde crouching down on the carpet, rubbing it and then decided to lie down on it, spreading her limbs in and out with the brightest grin on her face.

“Lena! Lena! This is super soft!” Kara called out, waving to her, “Come here and join me!”

Lena was about to refuse but then she thought that this was their little getaway, why not being a bit crazy? So she walked to the carpet and laid herself next to Kara.

“You’re right. This is really soft.” Lena laughed out loud.

“Hey, make a carpet angel,” Kara suggested, demonstrated with her arms, “Like this.”

Lena did the same, laughing like a child. “I can’t believe your silliness has reached me.”

Kara turned to face her back up, looking down on Lena. Her eyes followed at something on her face, making her suddenly self-conscious.

“What?” she asked, narrowing her eyes.

“There’s something on your face,” Kara frowned.

“Really?” Lena sat up but Kara held her down with the most serious expression on her brows.

“Hold still,” Kara advised and lowered her face onto Lena’s pressing her lips quickly on Lena’s mouth, “Oops, false alarm.” The blonde grinned triumphantly like she had won the lottery.

Lena was pretty sure that her cheeks were burning. “If you want to kiss me, just do it. Why being so sneaky?”

“Riiiight,” Kara cheekily kissed her again, added when their lips broke apart, “We’re married this weekend, aren’t we?”

She brought her hands up to cup Kara’s face, “You’re stuck with me.”

“Gladly,” Kara replied, eyes roaming below Lena’s eyes. She pulled the blonde to her, letting their lips melting into a slow dance of harmony. When the kissing wasn’t enough, her hand traced down to the collar of Kara’s sweater, dragging it down to her. The blonde moved her body so that she could settle herself onto Lena, pressing down her weight as an expression of her willingness. Willingness to do anything with her. Anything together.

Kara pulled back and sat up, her eyes still holding the burning gaze at Lena, her hands started taking off her jacket and the scarf, throwing them behind. Her cheeks were flushed, her chest heaving. Lena felt like she was being fried under that intensity.

When the blonde crouched down again, Lena immediately reached for Kara’s waist, feeling the heat under the cloth while her lips were being taken care of with Kara’s. Their tongues found each other, embracing themselves, promising the excitement and the thrill of their intimacy.

Three knocks at the door startled them. Lena turned her face to the sound, shivering when Kara still poured kissed along her jaws.

“Yes?” she hoped her voice didn’t sound very shaky. _Jesus, Kara._ One of her hands returned to the carpet, clenching around the fur material when Kara’s hot breath fanned on her bare collarbones.

“Your luggage is here, ma’am. Should I bring them in?” the voice outside the door stated something very reasonable and it meant that their little affair on the carpet must be stopped. Or delayed.

“One second,” Lena answered, gently patted on Kara’s back.

Kara dropped her head in the crook at Lena’s neck, grunting something unpleasantly then she sat up completely. “Why now?” she whined.

“Let’s get the suitcases and then something to eat,” Lena consoled her girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss as she stood up and got the door.

The bell boy pulled the cart closer to their door, gradually bringing the things down, one suitcase at a time. Kara still sat on the carpet, giving him a mean look along with a slight pout. When everything was down, Lena tipped him generously and he left with a happy grin.

“Can we just continue where we left off? I’m lazy,” Kara stood up and walked to Lena. The brunette smirked knowingly, waited until the blonde came close enough, poking her stomach.

“No, you’re hungry. You’re grumpy when you’re hungry. I’m hungry too.” Lena tilted her head, one thumb pointing at the door. “Food is calling…”

“Fine,” Kara exhaled a smile, “just because we’re married.”

Lena slightly shook her head at the ongoing fake married couple thing. It wasn’t as awkward as she had thought. Suddenly she felt like this was a vision she could get used to it.

Maybe one day…

 

______________________________

 

The food was delicious.

Lena had suggested eating at the hotel’s own restaurant because she didn’t want to be starving any longer. Kara could not agree more. She had thought that the hormones wouldn’t let her enjoy anything else but her stomach would disagree.

After the meal, they called Cam and let him drive them into the city. He dropped them off at a shopping center downtown.

“Seriously? We’re going shopping?” Kara asked when Lena pulled her hand, leading them into a shoe shop.

“I’ve already arranged our dinner, let’s kill time until then.” Lena pointed at a pair of boots right in front of them, “That looks cute. Try it on.”

“Me?” Kara muttered back while being pushed down on the little stool. Lena crouched down on the ground and started taking off one of her shoes. “Are you pulling a Cinderella on me?”

Lena looked up, seeing the bright grin of her girlfriend. She scrunched her nose to joked back, “Yes, now stay still, Cindy.”

 

________________

 

 

Lena had been observing Kara’s shoes for such a long time to know her favorite types, her favorite colors and even how she tied the shoelaces. This trip was all about Kara. Everything was for Kara.

She tickled Kara’s foot lightly, smiled when she felt the jerk of the muscles and how Kara’s toes squirming by the touch, then she slid the boot around the foot, knowing for a fact that it would fit the blonde. Next, she placed Kara’s feet down and started tying the laces.

“Wow, it fits perfectly!” Kara exclaimed, glancing around the new boot then back at Lena, “Do you know my shoe size?”

“Your feet are one size larger than mine, Kara.” Lena rolled her eyes, “it’s not rocket science to take a peek at your shoe rack.” She pointed at the boot. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, I like anything you pick out for me,” Kara nodded and the grin froze on her face, “Wait, are you talking about buying the boots?”

Lena was about to answer truthfully but then, why not tease around a little bit? “No, _sweetie_ , I’m buying the store.”

Kara’s jaw dropped comically, “What?”

She stood up, pretended like she had already made her decision, “You like the first pair of boots from this store. The universe is telling me to buy it.”

Kara hurriedly took off the boot and put it back on the rack. Lena laughed when the blonde grabbed her shoulders and led her out of the store. “You need some fresh air, _honey_.”

When they stood outside of the store, Kara held her hand tightly, giving her a pointed look. Lena nudged her shoulder as they started walking on the sidewalk. “Hey, I’m kidding. But I’ll get you those boots if you want.”

“Nope, I don’t want any boot, any store. A jet is too much already, Lena,” Kara brought their holding hands to her lips and blew several warm breaths on Lena’s bare skin. “I only need you, nothing else.”

The simple words ignited the fire in her heart, stinging behind her eyes. No one had ever said those words to her like they meant it. And Lena had never expected to hear it from anyone else.

Now she had Kara. The reason she smiled waking up every day. The person who stayed in her mind constantly, even back in when she hadn’t wanted that.

Her lovely girlfriend.

Tonight she belonged to her.

The thrill and anticipation kicked in her veins through the afternoon, until after they got back to the hotel and got dressed for the dinner.

Lena had chosen many dresses for Kara to pick, leaving them in one closet. The room she had booked had two gigantic closets along with two bathrooms. Lena had picked out two largest room side by side, somehow they let them take one large room with double accessories. Imagining spending a night with Kara, it was pretty nerve-wracking. So funny that she had slept at Kara’s apartment, on the same bed with the blonde many times, only this time it felt so… excited.

She had already worn the dress that she’d consulted many sources and friends to be suitable for such a date. When she thought ‘sources’, she meant ‘the internet’. When she thought ‘friends’, she meant ‘Lucy and Siobhan’.

The internet hadn’t been a big help this time.

Lucy had suggested a decent dress while Siobhan, who was chatting with a girl she was interested in on the phone, had complained how Lena’s wardrobe was ‘too prude’.

_“Lena, as a friend and a former love rival, I need you to ‘slut it up’ for the weekend.”_

Lucy had spat out her drink onto Lena’s bed after hearing that from the British girl. Lena had also choked on her own saliva at some point.

Siobhan had dragged both of them out for a dress hunt right after that and finally found the one with ‘the right amount of being trampy and chaste’. Lena had flusteredly declined their wild guess of what she would do on this weekend with Kara and they had pretended to believe her.

She would forever be grateful of that.

At the moment, she was wearing that dress. It was a sleeveless red long dress that reached to her knees. A deep V cut ran towards her belly. The material of the dress was soft and flurry, it hugged her thighs delicately and still left much room for movements.

Kara had taken forever inside her walk-in closet and she started getting a bit worried. When Lena was about to knock on the door and check on Kara, it opened and revealed the blonde in a long, shoulder-less black silk dress, embracing gently above her chest and a shy smile on her dark pink lips.

“Hi,” Lena blurted out, temporarily lost her ability to speak comprehensibly.

Kara placed a hand on her neck, seemingly embarrassed with the dressing up. “D-do I look weird?”

“No, you're-” There was only one word to describe Kara right now. “-mesmerizing.”

A glaring blush appeared on Kara’s cheeks. “Thanks. You look even more beautiful than usual, Lena. I can’t believe you’re my girlfriend.”

They both giggled, wiggling left and right like two idiots standing in front of their crush. This was even worse than just a crush. It was stronger, more passionate, more certain than that.

Kara reached out, her hand hanging in the space between them. Lena took it, held it tightly.

A blonde and a brunette, walking to their dinner, getting prepared for the next step of their relationship. One more step closer to the mark of soul bounding mates.

 

____________________________________

 

 

The entire ballroom of their floor had been cleared and left alone only one table with candlelight on it. It gave off a warm, cozy feeling of romance but also the welcoming gate. What stood behind that gate was still a mystery to both Kara and Lena at the moment, though they had a fair guess about it.

Lena walked in first, taking Kara’s hand along. They each sat down on a chair, seated on the opposite sides of the round table, constantly giving their partner a knowing look.

Taking a deep breath, Kara teased the brunette, “Should I expect a violinist and a thousand roses as well?”

Lena started getting used to her joke, she only shrugged with an obvious grin, “I even have a unicorn just in case you want to ride off into the sunset.”

Kara laughed out loud, reaching out to grab Lena’s hand on the table, “I’m so happy we get to do this.” Green eyes widened at her at the same time she realized she hadn’t stated her mind clearly, which could result in something very sexual. Kara quickly corrected, “I mean spending time together.”

Lena’s cheeks looked pinker. “We spend time together a lot, Kara.”

“But not like this,” Kara gestured the ballroom with her other hand, “I want to take you to places, showing you off to the world, bringing you to every corner on the map.”

“It’s possible now since you already have a jet,” Lena reminded her with a proud look in her eyes. “I’ll follow you anywhere.”

Kara gently squeezed her girlfriend’s hand, leaned over and kissed the knuckles. Finally bringing her eyes to meet Lena again, “Sounds amazing.”

She heard footsteps from behind and sat back. Two men approached them with two trays of food on their hands, welcomed them to the dinner and placed the plates down. Each man served them separately.

“Your appetizers, ladies.” Her waiter lifted the cover up. A familiar smell attacked Kara’s nostrils, waking up her hunger. “Artichoke Wonton cups. Please enjoy. Your main course would be brought out shortly.”

After the men had left, Kara rubbed her palms together, her mouth started watering. “This is amazing, Lena.”

Her girlfriend smiled, didn’t hide her pride. “Well, I know what you like. Don’t hold back.”

Kara had never been a knife and fork type of girl but the setting of this dinner urged her to use them properly. Actually, she just copied everything Lena was doing. Her girlfriend had been born in a high-class world with rules and customs, everything she did was graceful and well-taught, so beautifully proceeded that Kara felt like a useless potato next to her.

“Kara, just be yourself.” She looked up at Lena’s compassionate voice.

“Nah, I want to keep my hands clean. This is how your world is like, I want to get used to it,” she responded, wiggling the fork in the air.

“Really? Aren’t you bored of things like this?” The question seemed to be more important that Lena let on. Kara realized she had just touched the surface of Lena’s other side, the complicated and restrained side of her life. The lonely side.

“Maybe. I didn’t like you either at first and look, here we are.” She shrugged nonchalantly, acting all smug and confident. “I’ll be your entertainer when you have to attend those tedious parties. We can get bored together.”

Lena’s eyes lit up in joy. She snickered, putting down the knife. “Kara Danvers as my plus one. Hmm, not bad. It would confuse everyone a little bit, though.”

The smile on Kara’s lips faltered a bit. “Hey, I’m not pushing you to introduce me or anything.”

Lena waved her hand dismissively, shaking her head. “I’m not worried about that. Just like you want to show me off to the world, I want to show you off, too.”

Kara swallowed, decided to bring up something she hadn’t dared to talk about before. “What about your mom?”

Lena’s mood changed a bit. She could see it in the way Lena darting her eyes away and back. But better or worse, she couldn’t tell. The brunette blinked away her surprise, curiously looking back at her. “I’m not sure how she’s going to respond. My personal life isn’t exactly her interest.”

Kara knew the hidden meaning behind that line. Lillian was not a standard mother in any way. But knowing Lena, Lillian’s reaction to their relationship would still weigh upon her.

“I’m glad to introduce you to the family now,” Kara turned the arrow to her, not pushing the subject further just in case it would make Lena uncomfortable. The relaxed smile returned to the brunette’s lips, loosening up the tension of their previous matter. “Mom’s been nagging me.”

“I already met your family, Kara.” Lena sounded casual but the wrinkles at her eyes indicating pure joy.

“Not as my girlfriend,” she stated the obvious, then pouted, “I want to stop Conrad from hitting on you when I invite you to my grandma’s house again.”

Green eyes went wide, shooting her a look. “Conrad didn’t hit on me.”

“ _He so did_!” Kara argued, the sourness from that Christmas night rose up again in her chest. “Alex told me he had a thing for pianists. It’s true. All of his exes are pianists. I need to-” she curled up her hand in mid-air like she was holding a stamper and gently slammed it on the table, “-make it known that you’re not available.”

Lena watched her with sheer amusement, a smug smile spread on her ruby lips. “You were jealous.”

It was the truth. Jealousy was something she hadn’t experienced a lot, ever even. Having somebody so important to you that you were constantly afraid one day they left, it was a new and scary thing. She would still go through it all again for Lena.

Kara stuck out her lower lip again, didn’t even bothered to deny her real feelings. What was the point trying to hide them now? She looked deep into Lena’s eyes, pouring out her heart and soul, “How could I not? I can’t even handle thinking that someone would sweep you off your feet and give you the things that I could never do. Lena, I don’t know how we found each other but I’m glad that we did. You are the bass to my treble.”

Lena blinked several times, lips trembling. Kara fought the urge to get out of her seat and come to the brunette, wiping the tears sparkling in her beautiful eyes threatening to fall. She waited until Lena spoke up, the knot in her throat could be heard through the choked voice.

“Kara, I-I’m… I’m happy that we found each other, too. All my life, I’ve never felt so cherished by anyone, I had thought that it was the norm. You proved me wrong, over and over, that life wasn’t like that. You show me another world, Kara.” Lena paused, wiping her own tears with the knuckle of her index finger and took a deep breath to continue, “If anyone can sweep me off my feet, it could be only you. And it’s always going to be you.”

Kara’s heart pumped like a machine, overloaded with emotions and happiness. The bliss of giving something and receiving the same had made her soul more alive than it already was. Even the best type of music could not match Lena’s lullabying voice. Her eyes had put the stars to shame. Winning all of the money in the world didn’t sound half as good as looking at her. The world disappeared. In Kara’s eyes, mind, brain, heart and soul, only Lena Luthor mattered.

“No regrets?” she asked, grinning.

“One regret,” Lena answered. Kara felt her heart dropped into the deepest crack of the Earth. A teasing smile blossomed at the corner of Lena’s lips. “Your flip-flops.”

“Seriously?” The weight was pushed off Kara’s chest. She laughed out loud, placing one hand on her heart, “Thank God, I thought it was something I didn’t already know.”

“I’m kidding,” Lena added, “I love your flip-flops. I love how hideous they are but somehow they look cute on your feet.”

Kara propped her chin with a hand pinning on the table, smirking. “So, no regrets this time?”

“No regrets,” Lena repeated, blushing a bit.

 

____________________________

 

 

They walked back to their room after the dinner. Lena was happy, really happy. They had talked about themselves, how their relationship would go from this. The flirting was getting more natural and Lena felt bolder. Maybe because of the little champagne that she had sipped during the main course, now she was just barely tipsy but the heat was undeniable.

Kara opened the door, froze at her place. Lena smiled and waited for the blonde’s reaction.

“That wasn’t there when we left, right?” Kara asked, pointing at the black grand piano seated in the middle of the room. Lena had arranged this, even though it was not Pawssanova, it looked the same. It was a daring move.

The alcohol helped.

She walked to the instrument, touched the lid. “Do you remember the first time we play a duet?”

“Yes, Once Upon A December, in your room.” The blonde came closer, observed Lena with her clear curiosity. “Are you going to play for me?”

The heiress sat down on the seat, lifting the lid and nodded, feeling the blush about to present. “Just… don’t laugh.”

_Okay, here we go._

A deep breath.

Steady hands.

Confidence.

Lena started the song with a simple opening, then she opened her mouth and sung, knowing that Kara would recognize it right away.

_‘Let’s take our time tonight, girl_  
_Above us all the stars are watchin’’_

She heard Kara’s little gasp. Blushing harder, she continued.

_‘There’s no place I’d rather be in this world_  
_Your eyes are where I’m lost in’_

Lifting her chin, her eyes met with Kara. Their cheeks were both flushed.

_‘Underneath the chandelier_  
_We’re dancin’ all alone_  
_There’s no reason to hide_  
_What we’re feelin’ inside_  
_Right now’_

Kara’s surprised face melted into desiring. Lena could practically feel the gaze piercing through her clothes, her skin. The song still went on.

_‘So, baby, let’s just turn down the lights and close the door_  
_Ooh, I love that dress, but you won’t need it anymore_  
_No, you won’t need it no more_  
_Let’s just kiss ‘til we’re naked, baby’_

_‘Versace on the floor’_

Lena knew the song was basically seduction with melody. It was also very beautiful. Just like Kara.

The blonde stood still but her body language was everything else. Passion, need, attraction and simply hunger.

_‘Ooh, take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl’_

A shy smile appeared on Kara’s lips.

Feeling feisty, Lena continued to sing the second lyrics. Her girlfriend approached her and stepped to stand behind her seat. Lena could sense what was coming and she embraced it dearly.

_‘I unzip the back to watch it fall’_

She left the warm hands touching the zipper of her dress, sliding down, exposing her skin.

_‘While I kiss your neck and shoulders’_

Lena closed her eyes when the goose bumps ran across her body from the touch of Kara’s lips on her neck, biting back a moan. She decided to let the lyrics go but Kara continued, singing on her skin.

_‘No, don’t be afraid to show it all_  
_I’ll be right here ready to hold you_  
_Girl, you know you’re perfect from_  
_Your head down to your heels_  
_Don’t be confused by my smile_  
_‘Cause I ain’t ever been more for real, for real’_

Kara’s hand gently led her wrists away from the keys, turning Lena around to face the blonde. The song still danced between Kara’s lips. A letter straight to her groin.

_‘So just turn down the lights_  
_And close the door’_

Blue eyes flickered down to Lena’s chest, burning with want.

_‘Ooh, I love that dress, but you won’t need it anymore_  
_No, you won’t need it no more’_

Their eyes met again.

_‘Let’s just kiss ‘til we’re naked, baby_  
_Versace on the floor’_

The rest of the song was forgotten as soon as their lips touched.

It was a soft kiss. At first.

Then it was more ravaging. Needier. Open-mouthed. Passionate.

Kara grabbed her waist and pressed herself against Lena, clenching around the dress. Her hands quickly found a way to undress Kara. Thank God that the boundary had given in to the gravity and dropped to her feet.

Given the cue, the blonde also pulled Lena’s dress down, slowly, from her shoulders down to her elbow, then her waist, her hips and finally Lena stepped out of it. Lena pushed the blonde towards the bedroom, Kara happily obeyed, lips never detached.

When they reached the bed, Lena broke their kiss to take off her heels. Kara still stood right in front of her, radiating with impatience, observing her like a hawk. As soon as her feet are free, Lena turned to Kara, started taking off the blonde’s shoes. They weren’t heels but they went perfectly well with the dress. One at a time, Kara also stood in her bare feet now.

Lena faced Kara again, just had a second before their lips crashed again. Although Kara was the one with her legs meeting the mattress, Lena found herself being spun around and fell onto the bed. A tiny yelp escaped her mouth, turned into giggles.

Kara climbed onto her, attentively brushed her hair off her face. They were both panting, from the making out but also from the anticipation for the continuous activities.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kara said, her hand moved down to Lena’s side, her thumb rested right below her right breast. “Just perfect.”

Lena could never get used to this. Hearing love in the shape of panting breaths, feeling it over her skin, shuddering with emotional and physical desire deep inside her core.

“You too.” Lena leaned her head a little into Kara’s arm resting right next to her head. “I want you.”

Another searing kiss was Kara’s response to that confession. There were no words to describe how Lena was feeling. The way Kara let one thigh slide between her legs, grinding gently on her aroused core, or the way Kara hissed when she squeezed the blonde’s breasts, finally did something she had been wanting to do since that moment on Kara’s couch the other night.

Lena’s fingers left Kara’s breasts and found the clip on her back, fumbling a bit but finally managed to unhook the bra. Kara hurriedly shook herself off the piece, leaving her chest free to Lena’s thirsty eyes.

The blush painted on Kara’s cheeks flared to her ears as she let Lena check her out. Then, with an almost too timid for this moment voice, Kara asked, “Can I see yours?”

Lena nodded. Although this would be so embarrassing, she wanted this, wanted Kara so bad that dignity and pride had jumped off the window. She arched her back up, unclipping her bra and getting rid of it from her shoulders. Kara inhaled deeply, satisfied with the view.

It was like Kara was using heat vision on her, every inch of her skin started feverishly burning up.

“Don’t stare,” Lena mumbled, clenching her hands to stop the urge to cover her chest under Kara’s gaze.

Blue eyes went back to hers again. “I’m sorry. It’s just… you’re even more beautiful than I’ve imagined.”

Did she hear it correctly? “You have?”

“Constantly,” Kara gulped, lowering herself down, putting her hands next to Lena’s ears, straightly looked into her soul, voice dripping with lust. “I toss and turn every night when you’re not with me. I want to do things that might cool myself down but I know it wouldn’t help unless it’s you. I _want_ you, just you. I’m having a drought and you are my water.”

The funny thing about desire, that it was torturous when not provided what was needed, but it was even worse and more irresistible in words.

“I’m here. I’m all yours,” Lena purred, fueled by lust and unresolved tension, “ _Drink_ me.”

Kara shivered after the words, kissing Lena hungrily, hands rubbing on her breasts, pushing her further into something reckless and free. Lena didn’t plan to stay passive, no, she had _seen_ stuffs. That was why she let her hands wander down across Kara’s abs, to her underwear and daringly skated between the cloth and Kara’s skin. Meeting the wetness, she immediately caught Kara’s moan.

“Lena…” Lena explored Kara’s core with one finger, circling the drenched folds. Entire Kara’s body twisted left and right, trying to keep herself steady for the kiss but failed miserably and let out another word, “...yes.”

So this was the right spot. Lena felt proud and moved her finger faster around that sensitive tip, smiling when Kara’s breathing started getting heavier, the moaning got more desperate.

Somehow Kara still had the spirit to stop her, grabbing her wrist and pulled her hand out of the underwear.

“What is it?” she worriedly asked.

Kara hooked her fingers onto Lena’s panties and raggedly replied, “I want to do something.”

“Oka- _oh_!” Lena shrieked when Kara stripped her off the last piece of clothing. Her bare ass felt the heated mattress and then the warmth from Kara’s hands. “Um, Kara?” she asked the blonde, confused by the way they were positioned.

“Be still,” Kara advised, gradually moving herself down until her head was between Lena’s legs. The fact that her private part was being exposed right in front of her girlfriend was so embarrassing but also exciting at the same time.

When Kara dropped her lips down onto Lena’s arousal, she felt the kick. The kick of pleasure ran along her bones, mixing with her blood and strangling her muscles. Her lower abdomen was on fire. Actually, everything inside her was on fire. Kara’s tongue shoved between her wet and strained folds, thrusting through the gates, mercilessly teasing with her heart. Whatever Kara was doing, it was amazing. Lena was making such sound that was very improper, but what could be proper in this moment anyway? Her spine lifted her from the bed, dropped her down and lifted her up again. Her hips buckled with raw instinct to meet with Kara’s mouth, driving her to the peak.

Suddenly she was met with strange length. Lena looked down and gasped when she saw Kara’s hand had replaced her mouth, coming in and out of her. Still having some control left, Lena reached for Kara as well, repeated the act that had gotten the blonde moaning out her name.

“Kara, I’m-” she said, knowing that there was a finish line right in front of her.

“Me too,” Kara replied through her gritted teeth, her hands started going faster, deeper inside Lena, driving her own finger flicking at Kara harder.

A wave came. Washing everything to the shore and focused back into a tsunami just to attack every sense of her again.

_Oh my God…_

Lena hadn’t understood the yelling and the sound of the girls in those clips she had watched. Why the dramatic effects?

Well, now she got it. Hard. Relentlessly.

She called out Kara’s name and heard her name from the blonde as well. The vibration of their orgasm sent everywhere. She felt it stronger when Kara collapsed onto her, whimpering her name over and over until both had no strength left to say a word.

The heartbeat was wild. Erratic.

It was the satisfaction of the flesh.

Something Lena hadn’t known until now.

And _God_ , it was good.

Lena waited until Kara started shifting herself off her and rested right next to her arm. Her fingers slowly retreating out of from between Lena’s legs and Lena’s eyes went wide to see them disappearing between Kara’s lips.

It was embarrassing and erotic.

Building up her own courage, Lena imitated Kara, licking off the scent of her girlfriend off her hand. The taste was strange to her tongue but she loved it already.

Kara smiled at her. She smiled back. Lena rolled over into Kara’s chest while the blonde reached out to find a blanket, covering them in the bliss of their first physical intimacy. First of many more to come.

“It was great, Kara,” Lena said with a smile between Kara’s breasts, “Thank you.”

A kiss could be felt on the top of her sweaty head. “This is better than I’ve thought. I’m so happy, Lena.”

“Me too,” she replied, trying to fight a yawn, “Good night.”

“Good night.”

Lena’s exhausted body drove her immediately right into slumber, snuggled happily against her naked girlfriend. Somewhere at the beginning of her dreamless sleep, she heard the voice of an angel.

_“I love you.”_

 

___________________________

 

 

A file was slammed violently on the table inside the interrogation room of NCPD, Alex Danvers pressed her hand onto the pile and grunted at the smug smile across the table. The heat of anger was curling inside her, glaring at the blue eyes of the wanted criminal that she had hunted for over a year.

John Corben was a looker. And hiding behind that handsome face was a monster, a cold-blooded monster who had killed nearly eighty people in the course of two years running away from the law.

Every evidence was pointing at him, he would definitely be sentenced to death.

Yet, the smug smile. He still had that damn smug smile. Like he still had something in his sleeves.

“Are you tired, Danvers?” John sneered, ruffling his cuffed hands, “Glaring doesn’t suit you, beautiful.”

“You have killed seventy-eight people and you are going to the electrical chair,” Alex confidently stated.

John leaned back on the chair, confused. “Hmm, interesting. I specifically remember I didn’t kill that many. You should check the paper again, redhead.”

Alex quickly opened the files, flashing pictures of John’s victims on the table. They were all killed by fire. He had set their houses, their cars or their offices on fire. This devil had murdered them all. Now he wanted to plead innocence? Not a chance.

“Seventy-eight people with families and children. You set them on fire. Your fingerprints were everywhere, Corben. Plead guilty and your death would be quicker. You are not innocent!”

John pouted like a child. “You apparently haven’t understood me, sweetie. I never said I didn’t kill them. Just not that many.”

“What do you mean?” Alex ignored the sexist nickname, keeping a level headed.

“I only killed seventy-seven assholes. Not seventy-eight.”

“Nonsense.”

“Check again. Everyone wants to kill someone. Then they let me take the blame.” John laughed out loud. “To be honest, the numbers aren’t the problem. You have another killer to catch.”

Alex didn’t want to trust him. Her brain told her no. But her heart told her yes.

Corben was an arrogant killer, he would never turn down one of his work unless it wasn’t actually his. She had studied his personal character for a while, she knew it.

The Detective left the room and brought the file with her. She sat down in the office and going through the victims again.

Then her eyes caught a name. A name that hadn’t meant much to her last year, when she had gone through these files the final time.

_‘Lionel Luthor’_

Lena’s father?

Alex hurriedly went through the details of the case. Everything looked the same in every other case. Burnt mansion. Warning on the wall. The body was faced down.

Except for one thing. Maybe it was too small that it had been forgotten.

There had been a survivor.

Alexander Luthor. Lionel’s son.

The file said Alexander had been in a coma due to the exceed amount of smoke being consumed in the fire while he was trying to save his father. Alex needed to think this through. Lionel was a powerful man, coming from a powerful family.

Corben wanted to kill rich people. True. That matched.

But Corben also picked people of personal flaws. Like their skin tone. Their dyed hair. Their birthmark. Nothing about Lionel could make him stand out to Corben. With a quick search, Alex could see that Lionel was a good man, did charities and such good things. Corben’s victims always had a criminal record, no matter how big, there must be something they had done wrong.

This screamed abnormality.

This was also personal to her. This case was about Lena’s father. Lena was Kara’s girlfriend.

If Alex wanted to follow this case and check if Corben’s words were true, she needed to be cautious.

She wondered if Lena knew anything about this. Or had anything to do with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost in tears at some point.
> 
> Brace yourselves!


	16. Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena's continued their happy time.
> 
> Alex started getting deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a dramatic chapter, I think. Setting a solid pace for the next ones :D
> 
> I don't own any character, only the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

The morning came late.

Or Kara just woke up very late.

Her body was sore, indeed, but the good kind of sore.

With her eyes still closed, Kara rolled over, getting more access to the warmth and softness right next to her. Reaching out blindly, a lazy smile set place on her lips. Her fingers traced without a pattern on the smooth skin of no one other than her lovely girlfriend. Fluttering her eyes open, Kara was met with a sleeping Lena Luthor, curling up under the sheets, hair flowing around her face and on the space around her.

Beautiful. So beautiful.

Kara was aware that Lena was naked. They were both naked. Blissfully naked.

She scooted closer to the brunette and kissed her cheek. During her sleep, Lena still unconsciously leaned into Kara’s lips, and it stirred up that hunger again inside Kara. Would it be appropriate to wake her up in the way they had fallen asleep last night?

Kara blushed to her own thoughts. But her fingers hadn’t stopped touching Lena’s arm. They walked up to the sleeping girl’s shoulder. Kara took a deep breath and leaning closer, dropping kisses on Lena’s jaw. The brunette tilted her head deeper onto the mattress, exposing her neck to Kara’s lips. _Nice._

Growing bolder, Kara moved down to the girl’s collarbones, and pushed back the hesitation, proceeding to gently brush her lips across the swell of Lena’s breasts. She smirked when she saw the girl getting goosebumps.

“Mhmm, what are you doing?” Lena mumbled, eyes still closed.

Kara didn’t pull back, her hands gently pushed Lena’s shoulder down so she would lay on her back while Kara continued to kiss along her body. “Waking you up,” she purred right between the pale breasts.

Tender hands cupped her face and led her up to Lena’s sleepy eyes. She smiled down at the green eyes, pressed a long and chaste kiss on the brunette’s lips.

“That works,” Lena greeted her, her shyness was subtle with the light blush.

“Good morning, Mrs. Danthors,” Kara cheekily said, her hand placed on Lena’s waist, the thumb caressing the ivory skin, feeling the warmth radiating from the woman right under her.

“Good morning, Mrs. Danthors,” the brunette said while one of her legs lifted up and rubbed along Kara’s, sending arousal vibes everywhere, “How are you feeling?”

Kara chuckled at the flirtatious tease, “While you’re doing that?”

“Doing what?” Lena smirked, arching herself so that their breasts brushed against themselves. Kara’s smile faltered into a gasp. Lena was bolder than last night.

_Good._

Kara wanted her to be.

The blonde hummed and lowered her lips down to her girlfriend’s neck, one hand traced down to the curve of Lena’s bottom while the other played with one of the brunette’s nipples. “Inviting yourself to be eaten,” she mumbled when she heard the soft moan, “What a stupid prey you are.”

She quickly found herself to be the one with her back on the mattress, looking up at Lena’s flushed cheeks and disheveled raven hair. Mesmerizing. Though nothing could compare to her eyes, her emerald eyes, gleaming with the same way she had given Kara last night, under her, wet and waiting. Now Kara was the one to wait. Wait to be consumed.

“Who’s the prey now, sweetie?” Lena provocatively asked, then didn’t let Kara answer, immediately sent her rains of kisses. Having Lena under was amazing but being under Lena was also intoxicating.

_I can always switch back later._

With that thought, Kara had voluntarily become the prey. The prey to the most lovely, beautiful and sweet-tempered predator to ever exist.

They had made love more than once in that morning and hadn’t even bothered to leave their room, even for food.

What was room service for anyway?

 

 

_________________________________

 

 

“What do you mean, Detective?” Chief Mars was staring at Alex with his doubtful eyes, had just glanced up from the report she had given him after spending a full night to write down everything abnormal from the file about Lionel’s death, “ _‘another killer is on the loose’_ , you said that, didn’t you?”

Alex stood straighter, appearing to be serious, “Yes, Sir. I have searched and found many details that make this case stand out from the rest. The reasons to believe that the case was intentionally put in Corben’s pile of victims are objective. I suggest you should reopen the case.”

The dark skin man hummed in thoughts and frowned, “What about Corben? What if he tipped us just to gain favor?”

“Impossible, Sir,” she declared confidently. She had thought about that possibility first and then couldn’t place a solid way how Corben could find a way out of this. Distraction, perhaps, but not a free pass. “Corben’s crimes have been proven and it’s only the matter of time before he spends the rest of his life behind bars. However,” Alex gestured the report with Lionel’s face on it, “this man was killed and his murder was buried suspiciously like someone is trying to hide it. And to leave such thing unnoticed for so long, almost ten years, I’m afraid this person has helps.” She paused, hesitated before saying her statement of doubts. “From someone inside the department.”

Chief Mars’ eyes grew wider, furiously shot her a pointed look. “Be careful, Detective.” He abruptly stood up and pulled the blinders off, shielding them away from prying eyes. His reaction surprised Alex, though she didn’t express much. She patiently waited until he returned to his seat with his eyes full of caution. “Not safe,”

Her eyes went larger. Did he just imply that whatever they said could be dangerous for themselves?

“Sir-” she spoke but he cut her off, grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling down some words. Her mind switched to defensive mode when he held it up for her to read.

_**‘we’re heard’** _

It was simple but threatening.

Her heart pumped up like a machine inside her chest. They were being heard. But by whom?

Her face might scream her mind so Chief Mars wrote another note.

_**‘MOLE’** _

Now Alex was furious. Her hot-headed nature took over and she huffed. Chief Mars shook his head and wrote again.

_**‘play along’** _

She nodded.

“You’re saying dangerous things, Detective,” Chief Mars spoke, starting the play, “I know you’re frustrated with Corben, but blaming your teammates for such an outrageous deed is a low blow.”

“I have reasons to believe, Sir!” Alex faked her angry voice, “I believe Corben.”

Cheif Mars laughed maliciously, “Are you listening to yourself? Since when murderers like him are worthy of our trust? Go back to your seat and think through, Detective Danvers.”

“But-”

He ripped a blank paper, startling Alex. “Go! Or I’ll kick you out of Corben’s case.”

Alex ended with a knowing smirk. The Chief responded with a firm nod and glanced at the door while his hand putting Alex’s report into his bag.

The door to Chief Mars’ office was slammed to let whoever on the other side listening know that Detective Danvers’ suspicious flame had been put out.

Inside the department, an officer secretly sent a text to someone, notifying that nothing serious had happened. The case was still secured.

 

_________________________________

 

 

“There’s something I want to tell you, Kara,” Lena started when Kara and she were sitting in the hot tub of the suite, enjoying the time that they weren’t too busy making love or eat. It seemed like not an appropriate place to bring up what she wanted to say but considering their constant activities since morning, and of course, it had been great, Lena might not get any chance to tell Kara without being interrupted by Kara’s attempt to put her back to bed.

Not that Lena complained.

“I thought drinking in the hot tub was a cliché but now I get why people like doing this,” Kara threw a piece of chips into her mouth, grinning happily, “I can sit here forever with you.” The blonde swallowed the food. “And I’m all ears. Shoot.”

Lena juggled a bit in her mind to find a nice way to address the matter. Kara was looking at her, attentively. Well, why should she be shy around her anymore? “I’m a Luthor.”

An amused eyebrow arched up on Kara’s face. “Okay?”

“I’m a real Luthor,” she said again, “Like _real_ real.”

Blue eyes squinted at her, confused. “I may look like a genius but I’m not so…”

Lena sighed a smile and explained, “I told you that I’m adopted by the Luthors. But recently, I’ve just found out that I’m actually a Luthor by blood.”

Kara blinked, sitting up straighter and closer to her. “How?”

Lena summarized the proofs that she had been given by the lawyer and told Kara about the trust fund and how it would change for her. And might be for them. She didn’t miss the way Kara’s breathing getting heavier when she mentioned that she had to graduate early.

“Five months?” Kara mumbled, troubled. The slight frown that the blonde wanted to hide but couldn’t between her brows indicated that very clearly. “Would the school allow that?”

Lena sighed, taking a sip from the alcohol-free cocktail, then answered, “The Luthors have been one of the biggest sponsors, I don’t think the school would oppose.”

The air changed into something less easy than before, though Lena had expected this, it still left something bland in her mouth.

“I’m glad you told me,” Kara said, half-happy and half-worried, “We can figure things out until then.”

“I’ll be super busy,” Lena tucked a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear, lovingly gazed into the blonde's eyes, “times like this, or like before would be a luxury for me. I hope you’ll understand.”

Kara wrapped her fingers around Lena’s wrist, bringing it down to her shoulder and kissed along the length of her arm. The soft and alluring sensation from the blonde aroused Lena once again, something she hadn't been free of since the moment she had woken up this morning. How had they hadn't touched each other until now?

“You don't have to explain anything,” Kara moved her head and then her body to Lena, kept dropping kisses on Lena’s skin, “It’s just how it is. I don’t get to have an amazing girlfriend without having any problem along the way.”

Lena blushed by both the arousal and the words. She waited until Kara’s lips were close enough to trade for a kiss instead of being kissed. Spending more and more time around Kara, she had become familiar with the intimacy, the engaging in physical touch that she had been craving for so long but never achieved or let herself look for it. Now she could do it freely, she took whatever she wanted.

And she wanted Kara. A lot.

From the hot tub to the bathroom and to the bed.

She heard her name being called by Kara’s lips, between the ragged breathing, mixing with kisses and touches when they both found the peak, fingers intertwined, sweats combined.

Lena never wanted to leave this bed.

 

___________________

 

 

“I’d love to graduate with you,” Kara heard Lena speaking, their breathing had calmed down for a while and neither of them had made a move to leave the other’s side. “Playing our last duet at the graduation day.”

Kara’s heart sunk when she heard two words _‘last duet’_. She tightened her wrap under Lena’s neck and around her arm. “We can always play together again. It doesn't have to happen solely inside the school.”

“Yes, but…” Lena tilted her face and let her chin rest between Kara’s breasts, “I want to be there for you, celebrate with you, Eliza, Alex, Maggie and our friends.” Her eyelids cupped down, hooding the glint of envy in her evergreen eyes. “With something that important, I don't want to miss.”

It took Kara moment to actually see through Lena’s thoughts behind her words, something she was getting better every day. Lena envied with Kara’s family having the chance to celebrate but she envied Kara as well, for having them around when she graduated. Lena would do it in silent, in hurry. She only had one chance to be a normal girl with a normal life before she had to leave and become someone without those.

“Hey,” Kara reassured, running her fingers through Lena’s hair. The brunette closed her eyes, enjoying the touch. Kara smiled and continued to massage her girlfriend’s scalp, “You won’t miss it.”

“How do you know?” Lena asked, still closing her eyes.

“Because I won’t miss yours,” Kara answered. Lena’s eyes fluttered open, sending a surprised look straight into her soul. “I’ll graduate with you.”

Lena sat up, completely bewildered, eyes widened and couldn’t hold back a giant grin, “Really?”, then her smile faltered, “but you can’t. The school won’t allow it.”

Kara sat up as well, taking Lena’s hands in hers, “I’m using their money from the scholarship. The sooner I graduate, the less money they have to spend for me. Besides, I only have like eight subjects to finish before February. I can speed up to make it done in January like you.”

Lena’s brows furrowed in worries, “That means you have to study like crazy. Even harder than I ever was! I have only two subjects more.”

She leaned in and kissed Lena’s scrunched brows, earning a smile from the brunette. “Then I have to work four times harder than you.”

Lena arched a suspicious look. “Than me? Do you know how much time I spend to study every day?”

“A lot, sure, then I’ll cut down my free time, my job time- no, I’ll quit my job and glue my butt in the library,” Kara listed everything she could do to increase the amount of time for studying, grinning when she came up with the best idea, “and you’ll tutor me!”

Lena half-smiled, “I tutor you? Is that a good idea?”

“Why wouldn’t it be a good idea?” Kara argued, scooting closer to the raven haired girl, “We’ll be together all the time. It’s a win-win situation!”

“Are you sure that you would focus on studying when you’re alone with me?” Lena knowingly asked and Kara realized she hadn’t thought this through. They hadn’t been able to do anything else but jumping on each other, considering that they would have to leave the place in one hour, their possessions were all over the place.

“You’re right. I’ll be distracted,” Kara sighed and fell on her back again, “Jeez, I hate it when you’re right.”

Lena crouched down on her, tenderly gave her a sensual kiss, then pulled back and proudly claimed, “Get used to that.”

They spent another half an hour to _“get used to that”_ before finally stood up and dressed properly then headed for the airport.

They never stopped touching each other all the way, in any way possible. The boundaries had been pushed down, mixing their worlds and building something better, something more secure and lasting. Soulmates.

 

___________________________

 

 

Alex pushed her shades higher on her nose, walking straight to the reception desk right in front of her. Holding a bouquet in her hand, she leaned on the counter casually, chewing the gum with her left jaw, acting like she didn’t give a shit about whatever she was doing. But in fact, this was utterly critical.

Chief Mars had given her the copy file from the department’s investigation section about this very hospital, where was reported to have the unconscious Alexander Luthor after he had been rescued from the fire and had stayed ever since here. He was written to be in a coma. Unfortunately, Alex and Chief Mars had to do everything in secret because he had already spooked the mole once, making the case harder to crack. But there was one good thing out of it, Alex wasn’t on their radar.

“How can I help you?” the receptionist asked Alex. She gave her a nonchalant smile and held up the bouquet of flowers, wiggling it. “Delivery?”

“Bingo,” Alex said, pushing the gum into her right jaw, “Room B108.”

The receptionist nodded and turned to her computer, then back up. “It’s said _‘strictly for family only’_. I’m sorry.”

Alex clicked her tongue and sighed like she had seen this coming. She actually had and also had prepared a way to get through this. She hopped both of her elbows on the counter, taking off her shades, revealing the scary look. It startled the poor woman. “Listen-” Alex looked at the name tag, “-Carey. I deliver this, of course, I know that only family is allowed. I work for that family!” She nodded knowingly.

Carey’s mouth dropped a bit and she scandalously covered her mouth to shield a gasp. “You work for the Luthors?”

Alex winked. She had fallen for the trap. Good. “Well, technically not but they hired me to give their poor son a little sentimental. From the busy mother. Pretty sure I have the permission but it hasn’t reached it yet.”

Carey let out an ‘oh’ understandingly. She glanced left and right, then turned off the computer and jerked her head. “Follow me, quick.”

Alex hid her triumphant smirk and walked after the girl quietly. They stepped into the elevator. She pressed the B button on the board. The Detective’s mind noticed it was unusual to have a coma patient lying on the same floor with ‘basement’. But of course, this case was always unusual.

“What does the B stand for?” she casually asked.

“Basement, duh,” Casey rolled her eyes, “but that’s not where we’re going.”

The elevator doors opened and Casey stepped out. Alex followed hot on her heels, carefully took note of every detail. It was wide and bright, seemed normal.

“Then where are we going?” she asked again when Casey halted near a door.

“The morgue,” Casey said. The word sent shivers down Alex’s spine. And she was not easily scared.

They walked through the door and walked down the stairs. Alex could feel the unusual cold coming from the end of the way and gripped tightly on the bouquet.

“The dead house?” she stated, pretending to look scared.

“Uh huh,” Casey nodded and pointed at the names. Alex could see _‘A. Luthor’_ among them.

“He’s dead?”

Casey gave her a look, and shook her head, “Oh, you don’t know. But do not tell anyone or I could lose my job, okay?” She came close to Alex and whispered like there could be anyone who overheard them right now, “His mother pays us to do this. Pretending like he’s still alive.”

Alex was shocked. This was definitely a turning point. She hadn't expected this at all. Lillian Luthor tried to make people believe her son was still alive but for what?

She quickly finished up her act and shoved the bouquet into Casey’s hands, acting like she was too scared to go into the morgue and left. She hurriedly returned to the department, going through the files once again. The name _‘L. Luthor’_ came up only once as the sole witness of the fire. It was also written among the names of the victims’ families but not stated fully. Every other name was written clearly.

This was getting shadier every minute.

She picked up her phone and carefully reported Chief Mars about everything. He told her to stay put while he secretly asked for an investigation. Though nothing was certain yet, Alex was sure that he would get it because Lex Luthor was dead, just one search in the National Central hospital would be able to prove it and put the target on Lillian’s back.

But Lillian was Lena’s mother.

Alex face-palmed herself.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

She should have thought this thoroughly. This would affect Lena and Kara.

But Alex could not ignore this. If everything turned out to be what she had thought, Lillian could be charged with murder of two people, her husband, and her son. And with such clever trick like hiding the details behind another big case, including having a mole inside the department, Alex would not let such devil go easily.

She sighed and sat back in the chair, looking at the picture of her family on the desk with Eliza, Kara, and Maggie playing volleyball at the beach.

“I’m sorry, Kara,” she mumbled, eyes started filling with the sacred tear of a tough detective, “I have to do this. Please enjoy as long as it lasts.”

 

____________________________________

 

 

“Finally, home!” Kara threw herself on the bed and Lena shook her head. They had just returned to Kara’s apartment from the airport and the blonde quickly dropped everything just to lay on her comfy bed again. She shed off her coat and left it on the floor, jumping on the bed to join with her cheeky girlfriend.

“Ah… I love this bed,” Lena said, closing her eyes due to the exhaustion, “The one in the hotel made my back ache.” She felt Kara looming over her and opened her eyes to see a devilish grin. She narrowed her eyes, “What?”

“Are you sure that the bed made your back hurt,” Kara’s hand started wandering on Lena’s side suggestively, “or was it _something_ else?”

Lena blushed furiously, covering her face to hide her embarrassment thinking back on the actual reason why her entire body ached. But it was the good kind of ache. She spoke through her palms, “Stop teasing me, you evil.”

She heard Kara’s joyful laugh and peeked through her fingers to watch her girlfriend enjoying herself. An idea flashed through her mind. She slid her hands down on Kara’s stomach and saw the blue eyes looking back at her expectantly. Lena kept the eye contact, smirking as her fingers found the end of Kara’s shirt, crawling on her abs that Lena was a bit too proud to be able to touch privately. Kara’s breath caught in her throat, “Lena…?”

Knowing that her plan worked, Lena slowly lifted Kara’s shirt up until her fingers reached the bottom of Kara’s bra. “Hmm?” she hummed questioningly, enjoyed how the blue color behind Kara’s eyelids started getting darker with raw desire. She felt the grip of Kara’s hands on her pressing on her skin, trying to fight the burning urge to attack her. But Kara always asked.

“Can I…?” Kara spoke, breathily begged.

_Gotcha._

Lena retreated her hands faster than a blink of an eye and placed them on her own stomach. “I’m hungry,” she said innocently.

“What?” Kara gawked at her with her mouth wide open with her sudden change of subject. Lena took the opportunity to roll over and get out from under the blonde, walking straight to the kitchen, rolling up her sleeves in the process.

Only when she reached the fridge, Lena looked over her shoulder and casually asked, “What do you want to eat for dinner?”

Kara was still sitting on the bed, looking at her with a cloud of sulking behind her eyes. The violinist narrowed her gaze pointedly at Lena, “You.”

The direct request caught Lena off guard and she turned away to hide her blush. But since Kara was bold enough to say that, Lena was not going to back down from the challenge. She responded without looking back, “I said dinner, not dessert.”

Lena’s heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she heard the familiar dragging footsteps of her girlfriend coming close. Two firm arms wrapped around her waist, hot breath flaring on the nape of her neck. Goosebumps raced across her skin and Lena found herself giving in a bit when she leaned back a bit to feel Kara’s front on her skin. “Anything, as long as I get that dessert,” Kara whispered, not hiding her seductive tone.

Lena turned around, staying in Kara’s embrace and pinched the blonde’s cheek lovingly. “Then put on an apron and prepare the ingredients with me, Flip Flop.”

Kara rubbed her cheek, grinning like an idiot. “Sure thing, Pawssanova.”

The mentions of their nicknames made them both laugh, starting to get the dinner done. As usual, Kara would pick the song to play in the background while Lena grabbed two aprons to put on for both of them.

The song began when Lena started slicing off the first tomato.

_‘I found myself dreaming_  
_In silver and gold_  
_Like a scene from a movie_  
_That every broken heart knows_  
_We were walking on moonlight_  
_And you pulled me close_  
_Split second and you disappeared_  
_And then I was all alone.’_

“Is this a sad song?” she asked, picking up the third tomato. Kara was peeling off some potatoes next to her.

“No, I thought it was. But it’s not,” the blonde meaningfully answered, “just listen.”

_‘I woke up in tears_  
_With you by my side_  
_A breath of relief_  
_And I realized_  
_No, we’re not promised tomorrow.’_

Lena suddenly felt her heart heavier. This was so real, so relatable to the situation they were in. They had no idea what the future would bring, with Lena facing the world she was put into. Kara was not a part of it, but Lena knew that world would consume everything it touched.

What should they do?

_‘So I’m gonna love you_  
_Like I’m gonna lose you_  
_I’m gonna hold you_  
_Like I’m saying goodbye_  
_Wherever we’re standing_  
_I won’t take you for granted_  
_‘Cause we’ll never know when_  
_When we’ll run out of time.’_

She stopped slicing and turned to Kara, who was looking at her with a smile. Her eyes were speaking more than a thousand words.

_‘So I’m gonna love you_  
_Like I’m gonna lose you_  
_I’m gonna love you_  
_Like I’m gonna lose you.’_

They held their stare while the instruments played after the chorus and the beginning of the male voice.

_‘In the blink of an eye_  
_Just a whisper of smoke_  
_You could lose everything_  
_The truth is you never know_

_So I’ll kiss you longer, baby_  
_Any chance that I get_  
_I’ll make the most of the minutes_  
_And love with no regrets.’_

Lena blinked, her vision started to blur. Kara lifted her hand and used her knuckles to gently brush under her eye, wiping off the almost shed tear.

_‘Let’s take our time_  
_To say what we want_  
_Use what we’ve got_  
_Before it’s all gone_  
_‘Cause no, we’re not promised tomorrow.’_

The chorus repeated with both voices, and Lena had already found herself in Kara’s arms, kissing her away from the burdens, worries, and fear. The haunting and also soothing words of the chorus blended inside her heart, their hearts, wrapping their young and uncomplicated love into a safety net of promises, of courage, shielding it from the storm that was coming that they had thought was only a strong wind.

_‘So I’m gonna love you_  
_Like I’m gonna lose you_  
_I’m gonna hold you_  
_Like I’m saying good bye_  
_Wherever we’re standing_  
_I won’t take you for granted_  
_‘Cause we’ll never know when_  
_When we’ll run out of time_  
_So I’m gonna love you_  
_Like I’m gonna lose you_  
_I’m gonna love you_  
_Like I’m gonna lose you…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going to blow up! Don't kill me if things get heavy! It's going to be just fine!
> 
> Spy's out! *jumps into the void*


	17. Yesterday (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena started sniffing around Lillian's shady business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, it's been a long while. I hope you guys still remember the story :)
> 
> I typed this on the phone, so not beta-ed or any grammar fixing. Please bear with me :D
> 
> The title is Yesterday of The Beatles so you should read at your own exposure to drama. Also I split the chapter in half.
> 
> I don't own any character.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a cold morning when it happened.

Lena had never thought of this moment because she didn’t think it would happen under any circumstances.

But it did.

And man did it hurt. 

Going back to a few days before that, Lena still couldn’t believe it. 

Kara and her had returned to the Institute for a week and she had spent every minute she had to concentrate on the subjects at school while getting to know more about Luthor Corp at home. Their friends had learned about their relationship and it was a bit odd because none of them was surprised. Actually, Lena saw Winn slipping Lucy ten bucks after class and the cheeky brunette told Lena that they had a little bet on whether or not they were going to tell them about the relationship by the first week of semester.

“You two are practically the talk of the school already,” was the explanation.

Lena hadn’t believed that until Kara and she were sitting by the table at lunch and she noticed everyone was watching them. Kara saw that too and grabbed her hand to get Lena’s attention.

“If you’re uncomfortable, I can tell them off,” Kara whispered, her blue eyes gleamed the protectiveness but also tenderness of a lover.

Lena smiled and shook her head. “It’s fine. I’m used to being observed.” She put a hand over Kara’s, rubbing it with her thumb slowly. “Let them look. Why should I hide the fact that I’m happy?”

Kara replied with a wide grin and a blush. They were happy, indeed, no matter how busy Lena was. The casual dates were postponed because they wanted them to take place after Lena had graduated. It was a bit upsetting but Kara never complained and Lena never felt incomplete with her girlfriend around.

They came to the class that afternoon and Miss Grant walked in after ten minutes. The lecture started normally for half an hour before getting interrupted by some loud knocks.

Miss Grant frowned and crossed her arms, telling the person outside the door to come in with a visible annoyance. The door opened and a short man with a shaped mustache stepped in. A tall, dark man walked right behind him, his eyes went right to the corner where she was sitting. Lena recognized Principal Rower with the mustache but the other man was unfamiliar.

“Principal Rower, interrupting my class isn't on my good list. What do you need?” Cat Grant said, clearly not amused.

“We need to borrow a student from your class, Miss Grant,” Rower answered, seemingly a bit intimidated by the professor.

“Can't you wait until after the class?” Miss Grant countered.

“No, we apologize,” the unknown man spoke, “I need to speak with Miss Luthor immediately.”

Lena startled when she heard her name. The entire class turned around and stared at her. Her eyes found Kara’s right away, confusion evident in those baby blue eyes.

Turning her eyes back at the man, she stood up and asked, “What is it about?”

He gave her a gloomy look and answered, “This requires privacy, Miss.” In the background, Principal Rower was telling Professor Grant something discreetly that got the steel look washed off the teacher’s face.

“Miss Luthor, you are dismissed,” the blonde professor spoke, gave her the permission to leave the class. Lena quickly collected her things and walked to the door, not forgetting to mouth a ‘don't worry’ to Kara and her friends who were looking her way worriedly.

She walked quietly after the men and finally found herself in the Principal’s office. Rower asked her to sit down and the dark man sat on a chair near by. According to how he walked, Lena could tell he was a man of the law, with straight back, head held high and a scrutinising look on his face.

“Miss Luthor, this is John Mars, Chief of Police,” Rower started, gesturing the dark man, “he has something he wants to ask you.”

“What is it about?” she replied confidently like how she had seen Lionel faced the members of the Luthors family.

“Your brother, Miss Luthor,” John briefly answered.

Her mind quickly recalled how she had seen her brother lying on the bed of the hospital, drown in coma and weak. Her mother standing near by, dry eyes and furious. Lena had been just a little girl who knew nothing about the incident but the fact that the father who loved her dearly had been killed in the fire while her distant brother had received a brutal fate after trying to rescue him. All of that happened in just one morning.

When she had looked up at Lillian’s face in that moment, Lena wanted to cry. Crying for her mother, who had lost everything she ever loved. Crying for Lex, the talented man who was supposed to carry the weight of a Luthor was now still on the bed, almost as good as dead. Crying for Lionel, who was a clever and skillful man and a good father, at least to her. But she hadn't cried. 

Not crying was her way of dealing with it, unknowingly becoming more of a Luthor, who could carry the weight Lex left behind.

Lex was in a coma. Why would the police want anything from him?

“What about him?” she responded defensively.

John looked at the principal for a moment, Rower knowingly left the room so that the information would only be discussed with Lena. Every thought she had came down to Lex’s unfortunate demise. Or maybe he had woken up.

The vision made her heart flutter. Maybe her brother was well and all. Maybe she could have her brother bac-

“He’s dead, I’m sorry.”

The answer came so quickly, cold and harsh. The truth usually was. It caught Lena almost off guard but then it was the scenario that she had been afraid of for a long time. It helped Lena keeping her voice steady even though her heart was racing loudly.

“Why are you the one to tell me? Why not my mother or someone from my family?” Lena asked, crossing her legs and leaned back into the chair, making a statement of preparation. Her mind worked like lightning to figure out the reason behind the sudden announcement that should have come from someone from her family. The fact that the Chief of Police had to bring the news to her personally and it couldn’t wait made her uneasy. She never enjoyed seeing her father working with the law because it was tricky, always, when you used favors from the police. Come to think of it, Lena suspected that the Luthors might have someone working in the department for them, not necessarily for her father because the arson that killed Lionel had been concluded as an accident before it was claimed to be done by the most notorious criminal back then: John Corben. Corben was known for causing fire that killed many wealthy and famous people. It was understandable that her father was on his list. “Why are you here?” she glared at the Chief.

“You don’t seem surprised that your brother is dead.” Instead of answering her question, John seemed to hint at something more sinister, which pissed her off but this was the mind game that police usually played. Lena had played mind games with Lionel, Lex and Lillian her entire life, this was nothing.

Lena sighed softly, sitting back straight. “Mister Mars, I’m a Luthor. I’ve dealt with surprises and turns of events all my life. If you expect me to break down and mourn out loud my brother, you won’t get it. I’ve mourned my father and Lex ever since I came home to the burned mansion straight from school. Tears didn't do any good then, and neither do they now.” She crouched forward, giving him the most intimidating stare she could give. “Let me ask you again, Sir, why are you here?”

The Chief let the silence swim for a few seconds. Lena waited and held the look. If she didn’t appear frightened, he would have to stop poking at her. Finally, he continued, “I’m here on an official investigation on the case of your father’s murder.”

Lena gulped. No matter how many times she had heard the phrase, _‘your father’s murder’_ could never be platonic to her. If Lionel was killed by sickness or an accident, it could have been less traumatizing for her than the fact that somebody out there had successfully put a stop to his existence. Swallowing back the disgust and fear, she replied, “Did you arrest Corben?”

“We did,” came the answer. She let out the breath she had been holding ever since the newspaper printed Corben’s face on the front, claiming he was the murderer. “But he wasn’t the one who did it.”

She blinked in confusion, trying to let the words sink in. “Excuse me, I don’t understand. Corben set my house on fire, killing my father and trapping my brother. And you just said he wasn’t the one who did it?”

The Chief nodded. “It was someone else.”

Lena abruptly stood up, the back of her knees pushed the chair back loudly. “Sir, I was there when your department announced the murderer. It was John Corben. Now you say it wasn’t. Do you really expect me to believe it?” She gritted her teeth, starting to feel like the world was spinning around her.

John Mars still sat in his chair, letting out a sigh. “We have reasons to believe that someone else caused the fire and then forged fake evidence to put the blame on Corben. I know it’s hard to accept this right now but-”

“ _Hard_?” Lena almost shouted, clenching her hands into fists, “With all due respect, hard is when you work day and night to make ends meet. My father was tied up, burned to the bones while my brother was suffocating and ended up on a hospital bed. Now he’s dead. Losing two members of the family all in the course of half a day, it’s not hard, it’s torture. If you don’t give me a solid proof of your statement, I will use all of my power to sue your department and believe me when I tell you this: Luthors never back down.”

She meant it. She meant every word.

Mars slowly stood up. He was a tall man, much taller than Lena but she never let height difference be a wall for her to scare people. She might be shorter but her pose spoke otherwise. “Someone has forged false evidence to make us think that Corben was responsible for the death of your father and also now, your brother. This investigation is about that person, which is why I’m talking to you in private.”

Lena slowly replied while her brain worked out what the Chief was trying to say, “Are you implying that I might have a clue? I was twelve, Mister Mars.”

“Miss Luthor, I know you don’t have anything to do with the case. I need your help.”

“What did my mother say about this?”

John Mars gave Lena a look. “I need your help, not your mother’s.”

After a split second, Lena immediately understood. “This investigation is about my mother, isn’t it? You want me to work with you while you put a target on my mother’s back?” Lillian was not a standard mother, Lena knew that, but saying that she was involved in something that caused her father’s death was unbelievable. Lillian could be cruel and cold to Lena, but not to Lionel and especially not to Lex.

“Miss Luthor, I wouldn’t have come here if there was any other way. Did she tell you that your brother was in coma after the fire?”

Lena remembered the day. Lillian had stood like a statue in the hospital hall, discreetly wiping away her sacred tear. She had never seen Lillian cry. It would take one hell of a performance to put real tears onto that steel face. No, Lillian could not be involved in her father’s death.

“I saw him on the hospital bed, strapped in wires and burn scars. She didn’t lie,” she spat out.

“Do you know that he died five months after that?”

Every word that was formed between her lips ceased to exist. Lena’s mouth dropped a bit, shock evident. After a scary moment, she muttered, “What?”

John pulled out a paper from the inside pocket of his jacket and handed it to Lena. She took and opened it. It was a handwritten death certificate with the name ‘Alexander Luthor’ and the date was exactly five months after the fire.

“How can I trust you?” she asked, not looking up from the paper, “How do I know this isn't some kind of trick to make me turn my back on my mother?”

“You can check for yourself, Miss Luthor.” He stood up, placing a name card down on the principal’s table. “And I suggest you do it quietly because if, and that’s a very possible ‘if’, your mother had anything to do with the arson, you cannot help her by shielding her. Good day, Miss Luthor.”

The Chief left, announced by the sound of the door being closed. Lena was all alone in the office, staring deadly down on the death certificate between her fingers, finally coming to term with reality.

Lex was gone.

Her brother was gone.

Burned, suffered and dead.

That entire day flew by like the wind. Her head was a mess but deep down she believed that the police officer had told her the truth. That Lillian had something to do with the murder.

She never asked for a family, then Kara and her family came into her life and she was hoping that she finally found something special and hers. Lena wanted this and she accepted her own messed up family just to be a small part of the happiness that she came across. Losing the people she loved, she had gotten used to it. Losing the very last ounce of faith she had in Lillian, she didn’t think she could do that.

Why couldn’t life give her a break?

Why did it want to take everything she had?

At least she still had Kara.

Would life take the light of her life away too?

 

 

______________________________________

 

 

Kara was very worried. Lena didn’t say a word about the man who came to find her or why it was so urgent that she had to leave the class. When she returned, the lecture had already finished. Kara saw Lena talk to Miss Grant about something before going back to her seat.

The rest of the day was normal. Kara didn’t ask about the event because she thought Lena would tell her if it was important. The brunette didn’t. Not even when they were sitting in the projection room, not when they talked on the phone that night, not after days.

“Is everything okay?” she asked when Lena refused to stay at her apartment after dinner. It wasn’t an obligation for Lena to stay overnight but Kara always suggested it, simply because she wanted to spend more time with her girlfriend. Lena never refused. “Something’s bothering you?”

The heiress looked up from the dishes and smiled. “No, it’s not like that. I have to go somewhere tomorrow early so I need to go back and prepare.”

Kara sighed, putting down the last plate into the sink and gently grabbed her girlfriend’s hands, rinsing them with water. “You do know you can always count on me, right?”

Lena didn't answer immediately, only waited until Kara let go of her hands and turned around, leaning against the counter. Kara joined her, standing by closely.

“I don’t know if I should tell you about it,” Lena finally spoke, lifting the curtain of mystery.

“Hey,” Kara responded softly, placing a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder, “if you’re comfortable enough, I’m willing to hear and will always stay by your side.”

Lena looked away for a second, as if she was debating with herself, then she pulled Kara’s hand, leading her to the couch. Kara was very intrigued because she hadn’t seen Lena so worried like now. This wasn’t the before-an-important-exam nervous but the bad-confession nervous. But she trusted Lena, and she hoped Lena would trust her too.

“My mother… she could have done something terrible, Kara,” Lena said, slowly let her head drop on Kara’s shoulder, “Really terrible.”

Wrapping an arm around Lena, Kara heard her heart drop. Anything Lillian related always made Lena down, no matter what it was. They never actually talked about Lillian or discussed on their future involving the woman. Should they even tell Lena’s mother? According to Lena, after she got the wheel of Luthor Record and the fortune, Lillian would want to cut the ties.

_“What do you mean ‘cut the ties’?”_

_“We wouldn't see each other anymore.”_

Lena had said so with the most neutral tone possible, yet the pain was all over her face. It was a tricky situation where you wanted to stay away from someone for your own good but the act of it also hurt you. Standing in a crossroad, that what it was. And Kara couldn’t help, which was something she always thought about.

“How bad it is?” she asked, carefully peeling off the first layer of the onion.

“Immoral things bad,” Lena answered, putting her arms around Kara’s body, snuggling her face in the crook of her neck, “I don’t want to think she’s capable of such deeds but knowing her, I feel like I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Kara gulped. “Are you sure she did something?”

“Not really,” her girlfriend sat back up, gazing into Kara’s eyes solemnly, “Where I’m going to tomorrow would help me determine the truth.”

Kara pulled Lena back into her embrace. She didn’t ask deeper because it was still pretty personal for Lena, even though she had shared a lot about her life with Lillian, Kara was almost clueless about the overall picture. Not that Lena didn’t want to share, Kara knew it. Lena was not one to open up easily, especially after everything she had been through. Kara had read about the fire that costed Lena’s father’s life and put her brother into coma. Such a tragic experience for a child.

Kara knew it because she had experienced it first-handedly.

She was only five when her parents killed by a car crash. Somehow she survived, probably thanked to the children seat protecting her or it was because her mom had shielded her with the last embrace. She couldn't remember anything but the metallic taste of blood around her, it had haunted her for years whenever she felt like something wet touched her. It used to be just blood covering her entire arms when she saw them in her panic attacks. Then she forced herself to look at them to slowly getting back to reality.

It had been years since she last had a panic attack but she remembered how traumatized she had been during one.

Lena might have had the same problem. And Kara understood it completely. So she never pushed, never asked, only waited.

“What are you going to do, when you find out the truth?” she gently asked again, speaking into Lena’s raven hair.

“If it wasn't really my mother behind it, at least she's still the same person I’ve always known,” her girlfriend answered, didn't waste a second to hesitate, “but if it was…” Lena trailed off grimly, then continued with a cold voice, “I guess it's easier to cut ties with her.”

The harsh and cruel tone stroke at Kara’s heart in a bad way. She didn't want to see Lena like this, denying everything good coming from her own family. Like she was denying her own goodness, and it was a negative effect that living among Luthors had brought upon her. Maybe she was being overly positive but she really thought that somewhere deep down inside Lena and Lillian, they loved each other in an usual way that as someone who was raised in a different environment like Kara could never understand.

“Let’s just-” Kara turned to look at Lena, pushing away few strands of her hair, kissing her forehead, “-just wait until you figure out the truth. Then you can decide it later, okay?”

Lena smiled affectionately, nodding. “Then we can decide it.”

“We?” Kara asked, smiling, “Are you sure?”

“Why not?” Lena chuckled, pinching Kara’s left cheek, “we can pretend to be Mrs. and Mrs. Danthors again and deal with everything. Two heads are better than one.”

Kara let out a content sigh, snuggling into her girlfriend’s hair. “Yes, two are better.” She pulled back a little when she recalled Maggie’s call from two days ago. “Do you want to have dinner at Maggie’s? Alex is coming home after a field trip and she wants us to come as some kind of double date.”

Lena sighed, her band fiddling with the decorating buttons on Kara’s T-shirt. “I don't know…”

“Come on, Maggie is going to make churros,” Kara baited, knowing Lena couldn't say no to churros just like Kara couldn't say no to potstickers. “Dipping-in-chocolate-sauce churros.”

Lena threw her a glance. “I curse the day I told you about my guilty pleasure. Seriously, churros is my weakness.”

“Then I’ll be your strength,” Kara joked but deep down, she hopefully Lena could understand that she would be willingly Lena’s strength, whether it was against hunger or the insecurities about herself, Kara would always be there for her.

“And I’ll be yours,” replied Lena with a soft tone.

Late that night, when Lena left her apartment, Kara hadn't known that their promise would be terribly compromised, and their relationship would be tested. She hadn't known it was the last time she could see Lena smiling in the doorway, their hands lingering between them. She should have pulled Lena into her arms, squeezing her tight and never letting go. She should have grabbed her girlfriend and placed a passionate kiss on her lips, whispering every loving word into her ears. She should have not let her leave.

She should have done all of those things while she could, but she hadn't.

Watching the small girl with straight black hair, clever eyes and confident smirk leave, Kara Danvers only waved like every other time Lena returned home. She had a weird urge to run after her and try to convince her girlfriend to stay the night, but she understood Lena’s quest and personal mission to find the truth, so she buried that urge down.

And let Lena go.

 

 

________________

 

 

Gripping the piece of paper tightly in her hand, Lena kept her eyes sharply at the gates. This was where she would find out the truth about Lillian, about her involvement in the tragic incident.

Was it actually an incident? Or was it indeed a murder aiming at her father? She would know today.

After the Chief coming to find her, Lena had secretly gathered the family lawyer and asked him about the changes of Luthor Records along with the trust funds right after Lionel’s death. Apparently, Lillian had caused a scene at the board and demanded Lex’s trust fund to be frozen. But to let that happen, other trust funds must be frozen at the same time, and that was the reason why Luthor Records met financial trouble. Lionel had always used the trust funds to support Luthor Records and it hadn't been a problem because every Luthor had a giant amount of money every since they were born. As a talented businessman, Lionel had been the insurance card for both the trust funds and the company.

The fire had changed the path and the stocks had dropped terribly when the media found out about his death. Business partners left, abandoning the dying lion. Bad rumors about Luthor Records going bankrupt had stroke the reputation even worse. Everything was heading for an end.

Lillian, a woman with no knowledge of music or business, decided to go after every sponsor and helped the company back on its feet. Lena had always known she didn't do it for the company, no, she did it for Lex. When he returned from being in a coma, Lex would take charge as he was supposed to.

Lena dug through the papers and found nothing suspicious. Then she looked at the certifications on the wall and her eyes stopped at one particular name.

Lillian had been a psychologist before she married Lionel. And knowing Lillian, the fact that she had pushed Lena to be a pawn in her power game just to gain favor from a pair of wealthy couple in order to keep sponsorship for her program of helping mentally ill people didn't sit well at all to the Luthor heiress. Why would Lillian want to do anything beside saving the company so that everything would be prepared for Lex once he returned?

_It was for Lex, too._

Lillian loved Lex unconditionally and everything she had done was all for him.

Lena had come down to that fact many years ago but it still pained her how much Lex was loved while she was not. Going through the accounts and expenses, Lena found out about a big part of the Westwoods’ sponsorship had gone into an incognito address that she couldn't hack her way in. She had used the Luthors’ influence on Leo Westwood, the heir of Westwood Inc. to give her the proper data that his parents had given Lillian.

Lex was out of the picture, either in coma or dead, it made Lena to be the only heiress available for merging and making financial advance. Among many other sponsors, Westwoods were an odd choice. They didn't live in America until two years ago and they only gave money away to hospitals and charities. Logically, Lillian would never pair Lena with a family that was considered to be ‘less’ comparing to Luthors on the field. For example, she would go for the Sinclairs instead. They had history together, would be more likely to accept and maintain the proposal to take power. The Westwoods were more on the charitable side of money.

Leo Westwood was a man with good manners, Lena must admit. He hadn’t had the access to the money yet but he had told her that his parents were always cryptic about the relationship with Lillian so he had hired personal investigator to do some digging.

_“I don't trust your family as much as you trust mine.”_

He had told her so. Lena agreed.

Leo gave her the address and asked her to go to the roots of everything because Lena _‘doesn't seem to be a heartless Luthor’_ like Lillian. He didn't want his parents to be dragged into a trap. He even advised Lena to get away from the mess as soon as possible.

Luthors were predators, survivors, fighters.

At least that was how Lena was raised.

And as a fighter she was, standing in front of a mental hospital still creeped her out.

 

_**DAYSPRING SANATORIUM** _

 

This was it. This was the place.

When Lena traced back every connection this place had to her family, a scary link appeared: Lex had gone to this facility when he was a child.

He only came here five times during his age at primary school and Lena had checked his records, nothing was found. She had let it slide when she first encountered the matter.

Then, reading the death certificate again got her attention. Lex had been moved to Dayspring Sanatorium again and back just two days before his death.

Had Lena checked the information John Mars had given her? It was the first thing she did that day. Sneaking in a hospital was incredibly easy, especially when you knew where to go. Lena had set foot inside the morgue and fought the urge to run away because her irrational fear that the dead bodies would sit up and chase after her had slowed her pace down. She found Lex’s name right away and took a deep breath, then opened the door.

Nothing was inside. She had thought the scary surroundings had fooled her brain but when she pulled the metal bed out, there was absolutely nothing on it.

Logic came into her mind. If Lillian wanted to shield Lex’s death, wouldn't it be easier to just move him away to a distant location such as Dayspring Sanatorium? Why would she go through this much trouble to let people think that Lex was still here while he wasn’t?

_Lex didn't die here._

The only conclusion sent shivers down her spines.

Then another theory came to her mind.

Could it be that Lillian loved Lex too much to actually believe he was gone? Possible.

That was why she had to go to this mental hospital and see it for herself: why had Lex been brought here in coma state and what had happened.

This sanatorium looked pretty ordinary but still had a creepy vibe to it with the tall metal gates and the bare branches of the trees. Cold winds washing over her coat as she pushed the gates open to step inside the garden.

Taking a few steps to the main door, Lena saw the note for visitors. Checking the watch, she was relieved to find out that visitors time was still on.

To be honest, she had no idea what to look for here except for the doctor that had given Lex a check many years ago. She only knew that he still worked here. Lena had never felt so under-prepared like this.

“Welcome to Dayspring Sanatorium. How can I help you?” the man sitting behind the front desk asked Lena as soon as he saw her. He was wearing an all-too-white polo shirt and his smile was even shinier with the unnaturally white teeth.

“Um, I need to find doctor Ballard, is he here?” Lena replied with her utmost concern. The trip would be meaningless if the man she was looking for wasn’t available.

The guy with the name tag ‘Kurt’ quickly answered, “There are three doctor Ballards, which one are you looking for, Miss?”

“Marshall Ballard,” she answered and didn’t miss how Kurt’s eyes went wide a bit before he flashed her another smile.

“Doctor Marshall Ballard is retired, unfortunately,” he said, “I can introduce you to another brilliant doctor, Miss..?”

“Danthors,” Lena used the first fake name that came into her mind and felt a bit warm at her chest, remembering the memory that was tied with the name, “I’m here for a crucial job for the Luthors.”

Blood drained away from the receptionist. He worriedly scratched his neck and replied, “For whom, exactly?”

“Lillian Luthor,” she spat out the name.

“Oh, Mrs. Luthor,” Kurt let out a relieved sigh, “I’m sorry. It’s just- it’s been a while since she last visited.” He stood up and gestured Lena to follow him.

They walked to the stairs. Lena quietly stepped closely behind Kurt, noticing how eerie the sanatorium looked with no one walking around. It seemed like only Kurt worked here.

“I thought she doesn’t come anymore-” Kurt went on, unknowingly spilling out many details that Lena wanted to know but didn’t ask, “-but I get it, busy, busy, busy. She normally sends Mr. Brinson to check up. You must be new.”

Lena didn’t say anything, only nodded to encourage Kurt spilling out more. The guy seemed very glad to have somebody to talk to, he continued, “Just between you and me, it’s tragic what the lady has been through. Losing the entire family after a terrible accident, I don’t know how she could pull it off.”

He had said many things more, many positive things about Lillian and for a second, Lena nearly didn't recognize her mother. In a middle of nowhere, Lillian seemed to be a different person. A kind, caring and nice lady that always sent gifts to Kurt, helping him dealing with the boredom of working here.

It was so sad that Lillian acted so kind to a stranger than her own daughter. Lena couldn't take it anymore. If this was the last straw, proving Lillian’s involvement in the incident, Lena would push her to the wolves. The tiny amount of love she had for her mother was thinning away every hour, every second of this trip.

Kurt stopped in front of an office door with ‘M. Ballard’ on it. “There you go.” He left after giving Lena another toothy grin.

Steeling herself, pretending that she was actually on a favor for ‘Mr. Brinson’, another name that Lena needed to check, she knocked on the door a few times.

“Come in,” came the reply.

The first thing Lena saw was an empty chair, a desk and the old man whom she assumed to be Marshall Ballard. He put away a file and gestured her to sit.

“Good morning,” Ballard started, smiling, “can I ask why do you want to meet me? Are you looking for a psychiatrist or...?”

Lena responded with a calm smile, “Yes, a family member of mine used to go here and they recommended you, doctor.”

His eyes lit up. “Oh, really? I’m glad.” Marshall stood up and turned his back to Lena, reaching for a file on the top shelf. She took the opportunity to grab his phone on the desk and hid it under her thighs. She didn’t know why she did it but it felt necessary to have something personal to the person that she would interrogate later. Lena felt vicious for a moment, probably her Luthor genes just shined through. Well, she need it to. “What is your name, Miss?”

She sat straighter, getting to the intimidating pose. “Lena-” her eyes bored straight at him, “-Luthor.”

It was a tad amusing to see the fear beginning to take place on his face. She waited, giving Ballard time to come up with a response. The old doctor readjusted his glasses, looking down on the new file. “I see. The family member of yours was Mr. Alexander Luthor.”

“Yes. I believe you know why I’m here, doctor,” Lena threw a bait, making him think that she had already learned everything. She had seen Lillian pulling this trick to a teacher at Lex’s school. “I expect you to cooperate.”

Ballard gulped, his forehead started sweating and his veins were popping out. “Yes, Miss Luthor. Please, I only do this because of your mother.”

“I didn't think she was capable of doing such thing,” she started, crossing her legs and leaning back, “but then again, she _is_ a Luthor. Here’s the thing, doctor Ballard: I’m a Luthor too, and not just anyone, I’m the heiress. If my mother can do this, imagine what _I_ can do.”

The threat worked fantastically. Doctor Ballard let out a nervous sigh and touched his glasses again. “Please, Miss-”

“Stop wasting my time and give me what I came here for!” Lena cut him off with a near shout. She felt bad that she was giving him a hard time but she was so close to find out the reason why this place had anything to do with Lex’s death. If Lillian could use power to do dirty things, Lena could too. The hatred she had for Lillian’s brutal method was growing when she was the one to use it. How ironic.

The next thing she knew was following doctor Ballard to somewhere that she assumed to be the rooms for the patients. Many of them were gripping on the windows and staring at her. They didn't yell or shout, only gawked at her curiously. Lena avoided their eyes, kept looking at the doctor, preparing for any suspicious movement.

He led her to a wooden door. Since the other rooms had metal door with small windows, Lena guessed this one was an office. Ballard knocked on the door.

“Who is that?” a deep, calm voice responded from the other side of the door.

“It’s Marshall. Someone came to find you, doctor,” Ballard answered, sneaking a glance at Lena. She was still staring and observing everything.

“Mrs. Luthor?” asked the voice.

“No, her daughter.”

“Well, come in.”

Ballard stepped back and gestured Lena’s way. With a stern look over her shoulder, she took a deep breath and grabbed the handle. Just as soon as she twisted it, a shout from behind startled her, freezing her entire body.

“Stop!”

Before turning around, Lena had already known who it was. She frowned at the woman and sneered, “Mother.”

Lillian Luthor strided straight toward her with one finger pointing at the spot where Lena laid her hand on the handle. “Don't you dare open that door!”

With a triumphant smirk, Lena pushed the heavy piece open.

 

________________

 

 

“Why the long face?” Kara looked up when she heard Maggie. The detective sat down next to her, placing down the almost empty glass of wine. They were at Maggie’s, waiting for the other half of their relationship to arrive. The food was done and still steamy from forty-five minutes ago.

“I can't call Lena,” she answered, frowning at the screen on her phone that displayed ten missed calls, “she never misses my calls.”

“Well…” Maggie shrugged, “Alex told me she’d never be late for dinner, yet here we are, waiting for her ass.”

Kara smiled weakly. There was something that nagged at the back of her head that seemed to wrong and odd. She wasn't one to desire attention from her girlfriend all the time but she had observed Lena for the past few days. After the trip, Lena seemed different. She had this frown on her face all the time but whenever Kara asked, the smile appeared and Lena always said she was dealing with it.

Kara didn't know exactly what ‘it’ was but she had a feeling that it wasn't positive. And again, she didn't push. But she was afraid that Lena was keeping something important away from her. Suddenly there was an invisible wall between them, the ‘it’ thing that weighed on Lena’s mind. Kara cared about her and wanted to help her but Lena didn't let her. She knew about boundaries and personal space but she couldn't help feeling like Lena was drifting away.

She felt scared.

“Hey Maggs, do you and Alex share everything?” she asked, tilting her head.

Maggie gave her a look of surprise. “ _Everything_ everything?”

“Yes, what is bothering you, your problems and struggles… things like that,” Kara pulled her feet up and tucked them under her thighs, “are they what people usually do?”

“Technically, yes,” Maggie laughed, “but some people are not easy to open up. They don't want to be seen as needy or weak.”

Kara snickered lightly. “That sounds like Lena.”

“And Alex,” Maggie added, “I didn't force Alex to open up to me, I let her come to me on her own terms.”

“I _am_ letting Lena come to me, Maggs, but I feel like she always has a burden that she would never share it to me,” she sighed sadly, twirling slowly the full glass on her hands, “I really care about Lena. All I want to do is giving her the happiness she deserves, reminding her that she's not alone and-and being there for her whenever she needs me. Even if she doesn't need me, I’ll still support her every step of her way. Lena is worthy of every goodness this life has to offer.”

Maggie gazed softly at her and asked, “Do you love her?”

The question took Kara off-guard and she found herself hotter, stuttering a reply, “L-love? That’s a big word.”

The brunette only smirked knowingly at Kara and said, “Yes, a big word. But when times come, it would be too little to express your feelings and you’ll find yourself repeating it over and over so you could get used to it.”

“Why are you suddenly so romantic?” Kara gave Maggie a shock look. Then she covered her mouth to shield a gasp. “Did Alex told you she loves you?”

“Yes!” Maggie couldn't contain her big grin and started spilling out the detail of the moment Alex had spoken the L word. Apparently Maggie was cleaning Alex’s desk and her sister frantically grabbed the sheets on it to cover up a holiday planner. “She wanted to take me to Thailand and told me there but then she decided to tell me straight away. I was so happy I couldn't sleep the entire week during Alex’s trip!”

“Congratulations!” Kara pulled the cheeky brunette into a tight hug, “I can't wait to tease her on this!”

Maggie laughed out loud. “Oh please don't. I tease her a lot already. You should have seen her face when I asked her to repeat what she said. I’ve never seen Alex so cute before. She's always cute but that was definitely one of her cutest moments.”

The laugh of both women was cut off by Kara’s phone ringing. It was Lena’s message. Kara quickly opened it to read while the doorbell rang. Maggie went to get it while Kara’s eyes skimmed through her girlfriend's text.

_**‘I couldn't make it. I’m sorry.’ - Cupcakes** _

Kara shook her head and typed a reply.

_**‘Is sth wrong? Wat happened?’ - me** _

It was Alex who came in. Kara waved quickly at her sister before hearing the notification of Lena’s text.

_**‘Nothing. Just family stuff.’ - Cupcakes** _

_**'Was it ur mom? Did she do sth to u?’ - me** _

_**‘No.’ - Cupcakes** _

Kara couldn't make a lot from the cryptic answer so she was worriedly typing a reply when she received Lena’s continuous response.

_**‘We’ll talk later.’ - Cupcakes** _

The odd feeling growing inside Kara’s chest. She quickly pressed the call button.

She heard the rings. Three times before the call was ended.

She called again. This call was ended before the second ring had to chance to exist.

Kara called the again and heard the voice of the woman announcing that the call was failed.

What was going on???

__

___________________ 

__

__

“You did great.”

The Luthor heirss stared blankly at the pit black phone screen, result of her shutting off the device, not looking up to hear the compliment. “I can't do this.”

“Yes, you can,” the woman sitting in the other seat continued, “I always knew it.”

Lena Luthor finally turned to her mother. “Since when you think I can do anything at all?” The car they were sitting on had black windows, merging the bright contrast of Lillian’s grey coat to Lena’s brown jacket.

“Since the day you set foot into the family,” Lillian calmly said, “You can do anything, just like me.”

“I am nothing like you,” Lena spat, gripping the phone tightly.

“Perhaps, but you're a Luthor,” Lillian smirked, the twist if her mouth had a rare kind touch in it. She stretched out her right hand to Lena, palm up. “And Luthors watch each other’s back. I might not seem like a mother you want in the past but give me a chance, sweetie. I can be the mother you wish me to be from now on. I watch your back…”

The young brunette stared coldly at the hand, then her vibrant green eyes snapped up to meet with Lillian’s amber ones. Her left hand slowly reached out to place on Lillian’s slender fingers.

“...and I watch yours, mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a lot about trust funds and business so whatever I wrote about it was totally bullshit I made up. Please don't take that seriously.
> 
> Drama is good, right? Guys?
> 
> 7k2 words of drama, phew.
> 
> Later!


	18. Yesterday (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember: they will get married. Someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with many faults, I know. This was also a hard one to finish :((
> 
> I'll do the grammar check later.
> 
> I don't own any character, only the crazy amount of mistakes haha.
> 
> Enjoy...

Kara hadn’t heard again from Lena since that day she refused to come to Alex’s apartment. Lena didn’t pick up any call, respond any message and she didn’t come to the Institute, that was the worst of all.

She had tried to reach her, even come to her house but Mrs. Tate always told her that Lena was not home. Kara didn’t believe it for a second but if that meant Lena was deliberately avoiding her, then she believed it for the sake of her own aching heart.

Why was Lena doing this?

What happened during the trip she took?

What did she do?

What had someone done to her?

What was going on?

Why did she feel like Lena was slipping away?

All of their friends asked the same thing and no one could give a good answer. One thing for sure, no one could get in touch with the Luthor heiress and it started scaring Kara.

She had planned to take Lena to an amusement park today but it was busted so she stayed home, trying not to touch the phone. Over fifty calls and hundreds of messages over the past two weeks and no replies had proven her that Lena didn’t want to talk to her.

But why?

Tired and bored, she lied on the couch with one arm on her forehead, leaving the TV on so that her apartment didn’t feel too big, too wide and too empty without Lena here. Kara closed her eyes, trying not to think about all of the personal things that had a connection to Lena somehow. The kitchen where they had had many meals. The living-room where they had spent hours to improve Lena’s Jenga skills. The couch, on which they had been falling asleep together many nights. The bed…

Kara huffed, trying not to think too much about the moments of intimacy they had had, it would make her sadder. She missed Lena, and not just the girl but also the way she fit into Kara’s life like a perfect puzzle piece.

Not that piece was gone without a reason.

Suddenly, a familiar sound of knocking woke up her senses.

 

_Lena?_

 

Not having time to think, Kara bolted on her feet and ran to the door. Quickly fixing her clothes so that she didn’t look too shabby, Kara yanked the door open with a bright grin on her face.

Then the grin froze on her face because the one who knocked on the door was a Luthor, but it wasn’t Lena. The woman who had been treating Lena wrongly was standing in front of her, her cold eyes gazed at Kara with amusement.

“Mrs. Luthor…” she mumbled, still in her shock.

“What?” the tall woman replied nonchalantly, “Not happy to see me?”

Kara gulped and lightly shook her head, “Of course, I am. Please come in.”

Lillian Luthor lifted up her chin and strode inside like she owned the place. She probably walked like that into anyone’s house. Lena had the same walk but with Lillian, everything screamed danger and authority.

Quietly closed the door behind, Kara quickly went into the kitchen and dug up two clean glasses. She wondered if Lillian like water or tea or even coffee. So she asked.

“Mrs. Luthor, would you like tea, coffee or-”

“There’s no need,” Lillian cut her off with a wave, “I’ll be quick.” A wicked knowing smile spread on the woman’s lips, sending chills down Kara’s spines.

She put the glasses back and went to the living-room, politely asked Lillian to sit then sat down on the couch after her. She carefully eyed the older woman, waiting for her to start the conversation. Lillian only gave her a glance before speaking, “Stop trying to meet my daughter.”

Kara sat straighter, an unamused chuckle escaped her lips. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me, Miss Danvers,” Lillian crossed her legs imperiously, “You are not allowed to reach her anymore.”

“Allowed?” Kara gritted her teeth, trying really hard not to express her frustration directly at Lena’s mother, “With all due respect, Mrs. Luthor, I think Lena can decide whom to meet on her own.” She couldn’t believe this woman. Lillian actually thought she had the right to tell Lena what to do, who to see. If this was how she had been telling Lena, then Lillian must be the worst mother of all time.

“That’s what I’m trying to say, young lady. She doesn’t want to meet you,” Lillian casually responded, “so stop trying.”

“You lied to me,” Kara argued, her hands started curling into fists. This could _not_ be true. “What did you do to her?”

“What did _I_ do?” the Luthor widow put a hand on her chest, acting shocked, “Sweetie, you’re giving me so much credit. As much as I don’t want Lena to hanging out with you, I cannot force her into doing something she doesn’t want.”

Kara shook her head. “I don’t believe you. Let me see Lena and hear this from her myself!”

Lillian sighed and pulled out something from her inside coat pocket. “I don’t want to do this, Miss Danvers but you pushed me.” She smiled innocently. “This is from Lena herself.”

It was a letter.

Kara didn’t care about politeness anymore, snatching the piece of paper from the older woman and opened it. Lena’s familiar writing appeared in front of her eyes, flowing underneath the vanilla scent from the expensive material. With every word being read silently in her mind, Kara heard her heart breaking apart, small and sharp pieces piercing to her skin, her bones, her soul and her faith.

“No!” she threw the letter back at Lillian like it was on fire, “You set this up. Lena would _never_ write such thing to me! This is fake. Liar! What are you planning?” Kara stood up and walked around the table to give some space between them. She felt disgusted by the words in the letter. So cruel, so harsh and heartless. Written by Lena’s beautiful and graceful writing.

This must be a trick.

Lillian got on her feet as well and seemed disheartened by Kara’s reaction. She sighed as she picked up the letter and turned the blank side and pulled out a pen from her pocket to scribble something on it. Then she put it back on the table and said, “I knew you wouldn’t believe me so easily without seeing it on your own. Come to this address tonight, try to get in any way possible, it’s a closed party. That would be the last time you’ll see her. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Long after Lillian Luthor had gone, Kara still stared at the address on the back side of the letter. She wanted to go, to see things for herself. Maybe she could find out the reason Lena had been avoiding her.

What if Lillian set this up just to screw with them?

What if Lena was forced to do something she didn’t want?

Whatever it was, Kara needed to know.

It was indeed a closed party but Kara knew there was only one way to get in such events: through the back door.

Kara had many times worked as a waitress in restaurants and bars so it wasn't difficult for her to apply for a server spot. After all, servers were always needed in big parties.

“Hey! Bring this to table number ten!”

Kara brought the tray carefully, pushing the door open with her shoulder and stepped into the busy air of the party. She wanted to find Lena among the dashing guests of the event but it was a bit too tricky because they were all wearing masks. She hadn’t expected this to be a masquerade party that even waiters and waitresses were asked to wear masks as well. It put a wedge between her and finding Lena.

Among the colorful masks of succubus, incubus, lion, cat, wolf, bull and many more, all of the servers were all the ones with a simple silver mask on their faces. Kara tried to find one distinctive feature of Lena from the guests but they were all dressing up in ball gowns and tuxedos, very hard to recognize anyone. Heck, she startled herself just by looking at her reflection on the giant mirror on the wall of the ballroom.

It was a charity party, according to the announcer of the party and he declared joyfully the participants coming from all of the high-profile families. The Luthors must be one among those.

Kara couldn’t figure out Lena through the masks so she tried to stay close to the female guests to search for her voice among them. It was not an easy thing because she had so limited time around them, only to deliver food and then was expected to get out of their way.

_I can’t find Lena like this._

Kara snuck away from the party and got into the bathroom. The first thing she saw was a mask. A black mask with two big horns curving to the ceiling delicately, coming from the sides of a half mask covered with pit black feathers on the forehead, nose and upper cheeks. The feathers around the eyes were golden, making a deep notation around the holes. It was such a beautiful accessory.

She quickly grabbed the mask and slid into one booth, locked the bathroom door. Quickly taking off the waitress vest, she ripped the textile off and managed to make a fake tie, wrapping under the collar of the shirt. The final touch to make herself look different from other servers was to roll up her sleeves.

Strapping the new mask on her face, Kara left the bathroom. The first waiter she encountered bowed politely to her and offered her a glass of champagne. Perfect. Kara casually took it and started walking around imitating a guest. With this new position, she had better access to everyone and wasn't occupied by a waitress’ duty.

But even so, she had no better luck. Everything was too much it made her feel trapped and lost. If this was the world Lena had been afraid of, Kara could see why. Here and there were whispers being said, rumors being told and plans being made. It was indeed a scary world.

“Minotaur!” Someone called and tapped on her shoulder. Startled, she stepped back and saw a woman with a bird mask. “Found you.”

Kara smiled even though inside she was worried that this woman could expose her. “Good evening, Miss...?”

The woman laughed, “Swan. Don't say you have forgotten me.”

Kara nervously chuckled and played it off, “There are many Swans and Minotaurs in this ballroom.”

“It’s me, Elle,” the Swan tilted her head, “Veronica.”

Veronica was a familiar name that Kara had heard once or twice from Lena. “Veronica… Sinclair?”

The slim brunette seemed to think that whoever supposed to be behind the Minotaur mask was joking, she laughed again. “Yes, Elle Adriatico. I don't blame you for not remembering me, though. It’s been a few years.”

“Yes,” Kara played along, “How do you know it was me?”

“Did you forget the rule of houses? The Sinclairs are Swans, Adriaticos are Minotaurs, Kingsleys are Lions.”

“And the Luthors?”

“Deers.”

Kara immediately looked up to search for any deer in the crowd but couldn't find a single one. She turned to Veronica, “Isn't any Luthor here tonight?”

“Oh there is one, the heiress. Why? Are you interested in doing business with them?” Veronica asked teasingly, “Or just with the heiress.”

Kara didn't like the tone of Veronica’s voice. “Where is she?”

“Somewhere in this room,” the Swan nonchalantly answered, “Just a head up, she’s not available anymore.”

Grabbing the woman’s arm, Kara worriedly asked, “Tell me what you know.”

Veronica pulled her hand away from Kara, an uncomfortable sneer appeared below the mask. “Just because we hooked up once, doesn't mean you can treat me like a property, Adriatico.”

“I’m sorry, truly sorry!” Kara realized she could have just lost her only lead to finding Lena and stepped right back to show late respect. “I just really need to meet Lena Luthor.”

The discomfort disappeared and a smirk took place. “ _‘Lena’_? Since when you and she are so close that you call her name so lovingly?”

Kara nearly covered her mouth with two hands because of the slip-up but she knew she couldn’t change the past. “I-I’m…”

“You’re not Elle.” Veronica lowered her voice scandalously, “You are Kara Danvers.”

A huge shock came across her heart. “No, I’m not.” How the heck did this woman figure out who she was?

Veronica pulled her to the side and hooked her arm around Kara’s. “Stop trying to deceive me. I knew you weren’t Elle way before you slipped up the name,” she whispered.

Kara gave up. “How?”

“Elle and I hooked up more than once back in college,” the Swan snickered, amused, “and she has a slight accent.”

“How do you know my name?”

“A little bird told me, and your relationship with Angelina wasn’t very secretive among us.”

Kara gulped, imagining people who she didn’t know spreading rumors and chatting about Lena and her. “She hasn’t been to the school for two weeks.”

“Didn’t she graduate already?”

Veronica’s question took Kara aback. “Wait, what? How? I didn’t hear anything.”

The woman with the Swan mask smiled at a guest passing by and whispered into Kara’s ear, “Rumors said you two broke up over inexplicable issues. Judging by your gasp, I guess it’s just a false rumor after all.”

“I honestly don’t know anymore. I need to speak to Lena.”

Veronica sighed and pointed at the stage behind them. “Get up there and find her. I saw a Deer at the beginning of the party. I’m not even sure if it was her.”

With a quick _‘thank you’_ , Kara left Veronica’s side and went through the crowd to stepped on the stage. There was a band of instruments ready up there and Kara quickly grabbed a violin, pretending that she had business here while her eyes scanned the party.

“Excuse me, Miss Adriatico,” an old man greeted her from the other side of the stage, “Do you wish to play?” She nodded, not trying to fake accent. “Well then, please do. Our performers are a bit late.”

Kara placed the violin on her shoulder, exhaling the strange scent of the new instrument. She needed to start playing any minute now but no song came to mind.

“I didn’t know the Adriaticos are interested in music.”

The familiar voice stopped her heart. Slowly turning to the right, the Deer mask starting to invade her vision from the corner of her eyes. The air caught in her throat, her entire body shook uncontrollably.

The woman in front of her was wearing a beautiful Deer mask, two gorgeous antlers raising in the light, a soft layer of fake leaves hugging the temples and the forehead. Everything was shining the rich aura of the gold paint. A golden deer.

_Lena…_

“I’m sorry,” Lena extended one hand to Kara, “My name is Angelina.”

Not in a million years had Kara thought there would be a day that they had to introduce themselves all over again. Only this time Lena was being nice to her. Kara wished Lena just called her ‘Flip Flop’ instead.

_Why didn't you call me?_

_Why did you avoid me?_

_What did I do?_

_Can I fix it?_

_If I can't, we can try again._

_If it isn't my fault, then why?_

_I miss you so much._

Many things appeared inside her head but none was thick enough to form a sound. Instead, she stuck to the play. 

“Elle,” she quickly responded, trying not to give away her real voice. Taking Lena’s hand and shaking it, a familiar and strange feeling washed over her, stinging her heart and nose.

“Elle Adriatico,” Lena let go and sat down on the stool next to the piano, “I rarely play with someone but a combination of piano and violin is so delicious to let go.” She smiled. That damn smile, Kara missed it so much. “I’ll go first and you jump in, okay?”

This was so nostalgic. Their first duet happened just like this. Could it be that this was the last?

If it was, Kara better made it good.

Lena’s fingers started creating a solemn and familiar tune. Kara knew this song, almost everyone did.

Yerterday of The Beatles.

Kara played her part. The wistful and sad violin sound created a deep and rich tone to the clear and thin background of the piano. This song was already a sad one, now being played by Kara as her heart broke into pieces, watching Lena play the piano attentively.

_‘Yesterday,_  
_All my troubles seemed so far away._  
_Now it looks as though they’re here to stay_  
_Oh I believe in yesterday.’_

The lyrics flew softly into her brain, squeezing her heart out as the words described a dead love being mourned by someone.

Was what they had this? 

_‘Suddenly,_  
_I’m not half the man I used to be._  
_There’s a shadow hanging over me._  
_Oh, yesterday came suddenly.’_

The pendant of the necklace Lena had given her became hot and heavy, burning between her collarbones. The token of their relationship was here, existing clearly under the shirt. Kara wouldn't just let it pass. She wanted an explanation.

_‘Why she had to go_  
_I don't know, she wouldn't say._  
_I said something wrong_  
_Now I long for yesterday.’_

Tears started welling in her eyes. It was too hard, too much for her right now, sharing a stage with Lena, the person whose existence meant the world to her, yet having to press the urge to pull her into a bone-crushing hug and asked her what was going on with her? Who was threatening her? What could Kara do? What else could she do?

_‘Yesterday,_  
_Love was such an easy game to play._  
_Now I need a place to hide away._  
_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Why she had to go_  
_I dont’t know, she wouldn’t say._  
_I said something wrong_  
_Now I long for yesterday.’_

The words kept cutting into her heart, her soul. This kind of pain was horrible, it shook her out of the usual self and flopped into another side of life. The mood of this song was about the past and how the present man regretted what happened in the moment he recalled his past love. Kara didn't want to be that man.

If she said something wrong, she wanted to know.

If she had done something wrong, she wanted to know.

The last four sentences of the song began and Kara dreaded already the moment it ended. Yet, time still went and Lena’s piano kept singing.

_‘Yesterday._  
_Love was such an easy game to play._  
_Now I need a place to hide away._  
_Oh, I believe in yesterday.’_

The very last note was played by Kara. She intended to make it last and sad like a silent goodbye to the calm and peaceful world she once knew. Whether she wanted to or not, it was time for her to confront Lena directly.

A rain of soft applause echoed between the walls. All of the guests were clapping but none of those eyes pointed at the stage. They didn’t even notice.

_Lena, please don’t get drown in this world…_

“That was good,” Lena said. Kara turned around and looked into her eyes. “You remind me of someone.”

_She said it like I was just a memory._

The thought made her heart ache so bad. Kara put the violin back into the box and sighed. “That someone must have a name, don’t they?” she asked without looking at Lena.

There was a shot of silence and fear lingered between them. Kara waited.

“Kara?”

She turned around, a sad smile tugged at her mouth. “Bingo.”

Lena stood up, her mouth agape in shock. After a few frozen seconds, she stuttered, “Wh-what are you doing here?”

Letting out a frustrated chuckle because she didn’t expect Lena to say that to her, Kara answered, “To meet my girlfriend. Is she still here?”

 

 

_________________________

 

 

Lena didn't want to come to this party. Not that she wanted to come to any party that was hosted by her mother because it would involve dressing up too much and she didn't really enjoy that part. Or the part where eligible bachelors came for her, trying to build an alliance through an intimate relationship with the Luthor heiress. Even when she overheard some discreet discussion about her personal life and the relationship with Kara, people still thought she was playing around.

She didn't play anything.

She wanted to be with Kara, to engage in her world and navigate her life on a better path.

But life had always been a jerk.

First, it took away her mother, her home, then her father, brother. It gave her Kara and she was so grateful to her.

Lena hadn't known that life always had something up its sleeves to wreck the very best thing she found. Her life changed the moment she walked into that office of Dayspring Sanatorium.

 

***

_Despite Lillian’s warning, Lena still opened the door and stepped right inside. Everything looked quite identical to Ballard’s office. The big chair was turning its back on her, shielding whoever was sitting on it._

_“No!” She heard Lillian shout._

_Lena stood and looked at the name presented on the desk._

_**‘Dr. Xander’**_

_“Doctor Xander?” she aked with a stern voice._

_The chair slowly spun around to reveal the person. Lena took in the black hair, the crook nose. Something about this man screamed a scary familiarity that made her heart stop. He stared straight at her, the green eyes bored a ray of confrontation that Lena only found from her father._

_He looked so much like Lionel._

_But Lionel was bald. This man wasn't._

_The gasp coming from the quickest conclusion but also the most absurd one kept the air in her throat. Lillian’s footsteps were getting closer but the fast pace was there no more._

_“Miss Luthor, welcome,” the man said._

_“Lex…” Lena mumbled, was still in the daze of realisation._

_He stood up and walked around the desk with a friendly smile on his face. “My name is Alec Xander, please to meet you.” He offered a handshake with his left hand and Lena even recognized the scar running from the back of his hand to the middle of the palm that he got when the string of his violin broke once._

_She didn't take his hand. She didn't believe this. Lex died. Or at least had been critically injured. He could not be standing here, smiling and acting like a complete stranger to her._

_“Sweetie, don't be rude,” Lillian’s voice rang behind, shaking her out of the thoughts. She turned around and gave her mother a glare but Lillian only nodded at ‘Doctor Xander’. “Don't mind my daughter, she's not very good around people.”_

_“Oh, it's okay.” ‘Doctor Xander’ politely turned his hand to Lillian, who responded warmly. “It’s been a long time since you last visited, Mrs. Luthor.”_

_“I’ve been busy but I will never forget you, Doctor.”_

_Lena watched their interaction, the wheels in her head started spinning to figure out a good explanation for this but she bet Lillian would have the answer._

_So she didn't ask anything and just listened. They talked about the most trivial things like how each woke up and what they had for every meal. Then it was Lillian’s health problem, which was something Lena hadn't expected._

_Lillian was still fine. Lena couldn't help but feel relieved hearing it. She was angry at her mother, always was and one of the reasons that caused the anger was how much she still cared for the woman who treated her badly._

_“Miss Luthor, do you have troubles with anything? Sleeping? Eating?” ‘Alec’ asked her._

_Lena glanced at Lillian, who gave her a casual look of observation. She turned to the man, “No.”_

_He smiled brightly, “That's good. You're a young, healthy lady. I wish you the best.” Even the crinkle between his brows was so identical to Lex’s._

_Was he or was he not her brother?_

***

 

Lillian had told her everything. How the fire started, how Lex had tried to save Lionel and how he had been severely injured. Everything was the same with how the police had declared but one detail.

_“Lex wasn't in coma.”_

Lena was shocked to hear that. Lillian said she had used some illegal methods to fake his coma so that the police wouldn't pin him as a suspect in the arson, which was only a gas incidence. Back then, John Corben was known for filling his victims’ house with gas and torturing them before finally lighting up something that led to a horrible explosion. With such information and a mole inside the police department, Lillian easily arranged fake evidence to make Lionel’s death seem to be one of Corben’s doing.

_“It was an accident but the mole from the department told me that they would go after Lex once he woke up because they were so desperate to find somebody to blame for all of those fire. I had to do it to protect Lex,” Lillian said when they were sitting in the Sanatorium’s garden. “It’s what mothers do.”_

_It stabbed in Lena’s chest but she ignored it and asked, “How did you fake the death? And why this place?”_

_“It’s not that hard to fake one’s death, Lena. Luthors are powerful. I can even fake mine if I want.” The way Lillian claimed so sent shivers down Lena’s spines. This woman would go to no end to protect her precious son. “I arranged a mental check for Lex here to get him away from the hospital’s eyes and let him stay here. My moles are everywhere and they kept their mouth shut about everything.” The widow took a deep breath and looked at something far away. “Lex came here when he was young, I guess you knew that already. The reason was his sudden memory loss.”_

Turned out, there was a short time that Lex didn't remember who he was and acted like a completely different person. He didn't know how to play the violin or didn't remember his parents’ names. Lionel and Lillian were so afraid, they sent him to Dayspring Sanatorium to check. Doctor Ballard was the one who took the case and spent time with Lex, asking questions, creating an alternative ego.

_“Alec Xander.”_

_“Yes. Alec Xander didn't exist for long, only a month. One day, Lex returned and he didn't recall anything that happened with Alec.” Lillian pulled out a cigarette and stuck it between her lips. Lena didn't know Lillian smoke. The gray fog flew slowly out of the widow’s mouth, as sorrowful as her voice following after. “When Lex woke up after the fire, he called himself Alec again and I had to bring him here. He could stay as Alec Xander, no trace could be found. I’m still waiting for Lex to come back.”_

Lena hated Lillian. She hated her so much that she kept such secret from her. Lena was Lex’s sister, she deserved to know this.

_“Why didn't you tell me about this?”_

_“I already had a lot on my plate, your knowing only stir up things more. And you were a child, the heiress to this name. You couldn't help me then,” Lillian threw her a glance, “But you can help me now.”_

_“What?”_

_“I didn't do this for me, Lena. I did it for Lex, for your brother. I already lost my husband, and now my son doesn't know who I am. He thinks he’s a doctor. Ballard is still treating him,” Lillian paused then added, “It’s been expensive.”_

_“The business with the Westwoods is for this, for helping Lex, isn't it?”_

_Lillian flicked the half-burnt cigarette away, smashing it with her heel and turned to Lena. “Listen, I was wrong for not letting you know. But you know it now and I need your help. Lex needs your help.”_

_Lena stood up and took a step back. “Do not bring Lex to trick me. This is so wrong!”_

_“I know it's wrong but it's helping him. Ballard just told me that he showed interests in musical instruments a few days ago. Lex is getting better. He just needs time.”_

_“How long are you planning to keep him and this place a secret?”_

_“Until Lex comes back.”_

Lena didn't want to be Lillian or have anything to do with what she did. She returned to the office and started treating him as a stranger. But there were so many small details that reminded her of Lex. The scar, the crinkle, the laugh, the way he joked about himself. Lena missed Lex so much.

_“Miss Luthor, do you know how to play chess?”_

They played chess. Her heart ached by the way Alec arranged the pieces into tough checkmate positions to solve. He was indeed Lex, with incredible mind and the distinctive Luthor intelligence.

_“Your name, Angelina, is such a beautiful name,” Alec said during one game._

_“It’s too long,” Lena replied with the same thing she had told him when he first made comment about her name many years ago._

_“Then make it shorter,” Alec smiled, “How about ‘Lena’?”_

_She dropped the Queen in her hand. It was exactly what Lex had said after that. She gawked at the person in front of her. He didn't remember who he was, who she was but she still remembered him and wanted to meet him. Lex was in there somewhere._

_“That sounds nice.”_

Lena decided to try. She loved Lex so much to let everything go. What Lillian had done was wrong, indeed, but it was the price she willingly paid to have her son back.

Lena too wanted to have her brother back. And Kara was the price.

At first she didn't agree with what Lillian had suggested but her mother gave her the official paperwork the department had to proceed an investigation on Lionel’s death. And Alex Danvers was the one to sign it.

_“I know you have faith for this girl but between her sister and you, which one do you think she would trust more? The department said they wouldn't go after you but look at this, they put Lex among the suspects, what makes you think they wouldn't put your name on the list too?”_

_“Kara would trust me.”_

_“Maybe. But her sister won't. Alex Danvers was the one to find out about Lex’s death. If she really wants to make it clear, shouldn't she talk to you about it? No, she wants to secretly investigate me, your mother, behind your back. What makes you think she wouldn't take your relationship with her sister as a way to get you?”_

_“You don't know Alex like I do.”_

_“You don't know the world like I do.”_

_“I can't do this to Kara.”_

_“Then you want to give up and leave your brother behind? Do this for Lex. He is your family.”_

It was hard.

It was so hard.

Lena had finally found her happiness while her brother suffered.

If there was a chance for him to be himself and be happy again, wasn't it worth her happiness? Lex was the last person in this family that she genuinely cared about.

Could she give up on Lex?

No.

Kara was a good person, she didn't deserve to be tangled in this mess of life. She deserved someone who could freely be with her and wouldn't get in the way between her and her sister. Lena knew that if she turned her back on Lillian, Lex would be found and likely to be the number one suspect in the case. And he wouldn't stand a chance because he couldn't defend himself.

Would she really be happy with Kara knowing that her brother was going to be blamed for her father’s death?

Would she be able to look into Kara’s kind eyes and smile at her while she left her own brother to the wolves?

Could she laugh with Kara’s family while she turned her back on her own?

Lena wanted to be selfish and just let go of everything and follow her heart. But even her heart was torn between Lex and Kara.

Then she remembered how Lex, even as Alec, still affectionately called her _‘Lena’_.

Then she remembered how she had spent months to clean his violin, hoping one day he would wake up and play something for her.

Then she remembered the dreams she had had, Lionel and Lex were in them, talking to each other about chess while she listened intensely.

She could have that vision again.

Lex was here and he was still alive.

And he needed her.

Lex needed her.

Lena had to save him.

She focused on that and let everything happened. Lillian was very happy about it but Lena didn't care. She had taken all of the exams and of course, passed them with flying colors. One particular person with blonde hair, cheeky smile and marvelous eyes tried to appear in her mind but she had to push that image away. Lena didn't want to be distracted. And Kara was such a temptation.

After graduating in secret, Lena had become an elite target for the investors, once they found out about her inheritance of the Luthors. Everything came to her, drowning her in contracts, invitations and deals. She had no time to sleep or eat. Lillian actually had to remind her that she was a human being once during the night.

Mrs. Tate, however, was the one who brought up Kara’s name.

Her heart broke at the familiar sound. Kara was here, was right outside the door downstairs, waiting for her with open arms.

The innocent and incredible kind Kara Danvers still reached out to her.

Lena was now no good for her, no more standing on the sand but now started sinking into something she didn’t want Kara to be involved in.

So she told Mrs. Tate to leave her alone.

And she silently stood behind the window, hiding behind the curtain and watched as Kara walked away, every step she took bringing a piece of Lena’s soul with her.

She was a coward for not facing Kara directly and put an end to their relationship. Lena simply couldn’t. If she stared into those eyes again, she would drop everything and run to Kara. Lena was too weak for it. So she became a coward, a weak coward.

That was when Lillian suggested the letter.

_“Write her something to cut off her hope and make her stop.”_

_“You love to see something is ripped off from me.”_

_“Rather her than Lex.”_

The words she wrote down were so cold, she couldn’t even believe that Kara would actually read them. She couldn’t finish it on her own, actually. Then Lillian helped her, giving her the push she needed to destroy Kara’s hope, one of the best things about her.

She sent it away through mail and hoped that Kara would hate her.

She thought that was it.

Until she heard the violin singing here, among the most elite people of the city, played by an Adriatico girl. The familiarity it had with Kara’s playing was scarily much and Lena found herself being drawn to it. She couldn’t believe herself, acting all cold and heartless to Kara yet melted by something that reminded her of the blonde.

The song she picked was also too real to be just an ordinary performance.

Lena exhaled heavily after the song, watched as the Adriatico girl put back the instrument to start a conversation.

“That was good. You remind me of someone.” _The light of my life._

The girl behind the Minotaur mask responded with a frustrated tone, “That someone must have a name, don't they?”

The voice that Lena always heard in her sleep, the voice that had said only loving words even by day or by night to her ears, the voice that kept her awake at night, rumbling through her chest, the voice of Kara Danvers.

“Kara?” she said but barely made any sound.

Those lips, only now Lena could see clearly, were Kara’s lips, sadly replied, “Bingo.”

Lena tried to stand up then froze in her place before successfully spitting out some words, “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“To find my girlfriend,” Kara said with no bitterness, “Is she still here?”

_Oh no, my heart._

“I’m-” Lena gulped, avoiding Kara’s stare, her fingers crawling on each other as she tried to find words.

“How are you?” she heard Kara ask, the twist of pain grew bigger in her chest, “It’s been a while.”

“It was,” Lena answered, the throbbing pulse began to shake her hands. She curled them into fists to steel herself up from breaking down in front of Kara. “I’m okay.”

“Lena, please look at me,” Kara said.

“I can’t,” she shut her eyes tightly.

“Why not? Is it so hard to face me? Did I do something you don’t like?”

“No, it wasn’t you.”

“But there is something making you avoid me. What is it?”

Lena sniffed, knowing that her wall was being punched through by Kara’s kindness, as always.

_Please, don’t be kind to me. I don’t deserve it._

Taking a deep breath, Lena looked up and was glad that Kara didn’t take off her mask. “I can’t tell you.”

Kara sighed and looked away. “You know, I never push you to do anything. Even if I really want to know what is going on in your life, I want you to tell me on your own. But I can’t do it anymore, not with this.”

Lena gasped silently, seeing what Kara was heading to and her heart broke all over again. She knew this was going to happen, heck, she initiated it. She didn’t have the right to be upset. “I’m sorry.”

Kara turned to her again. “I’m not. The time we had was one of my best moments. And I-”

There were footsteps running to them. Security approached Kara, coming along was a woman in black ball gown with no mask on.

“That’s my mask. Take it off, you impostor!” she pointed at Kara, yelling.

“Hold up, there’s no need to make a fuss,” Lena quickly stood between them and Kara, putting a human shield, “I know this person.”

“It’s okay,” Kara spoke from behind her. Lena’s head turned around to see that the blonde had taken off the Minotaur mask, revealing herself. “I’ve got what I came here for.” Kara didn’t look at her, walked by and handed the woman the beautiful mask. “I’m so sorry for taking it.” Then she apologized to the security.

Finally, Kara faced her, the friendly and bright smile was on her lips but it felt painted and forced. The genuine joyful look that Kara always had, now was replaced by a mask of a smiley face. It was all because of her.

_What have I done?_

“It’s been an honor to duet with a brilliant pianist like you. Thank you for your time,” Kara bowed slightly, acting like she was a complete stranger to Lena. She stood up straight, the twinkling tears could be seen in her beautiful baby blue eyes. “Goodbye, Miss Luthor.”

As soon as Kara walked away, Lena’s feet followed the blonde. Her mouth wanted to say something, to call the violinist back, apologize and tell her everything so she could once again fall into her arms, lay her head on her shoulder and stay there as if all of this was just a big nightmare.

“Kar-” she smothered the name with both hands and stopped pacing.

_Let her go, Lena. Let her go. You don’t deserve her anymore._

Tears started stinging her eyes, her ears filled with the mumbling of everyone around but she didn’t give a damn. Kara was all she could see. Her blonde hair, her strong arms, and her steady walking style, Lena needed to carve them into her mind so that the shape of hope and happiness would at least still stayed inside her broken heart.

Their sorrowful last duet started playing in her brain, marking the next change in Lena’s life.

_‘Why she had to go_  
_I don’t know, she wouldn’t say._  
_I said something wrong._  
_Now I longed for yesterday…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, y'all.
> 
> And I will post the images of the masks tomorrow when I can use the computer again. These are freaking beautiful and I want you all to see.
> 
> P/S: so I have some little time
> 
>  
> 
> [Minotaur mask](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71hO8Y%2B-oLL._UY445_.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Deer mask](https://www.purecostumes.com/mm5/graphics/00000001/FM78414_full_1.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Every comment is appreciated!


End file.
